O FORTUNA
by still-life-horror
Summary: La más terrible de las tragedias es amar en tiempos de guerra. Afortunadamente esta es una historia entre una joven mujer judía y un Comandante nazi que sienten diferentes matices de odio incluyendo el amor. SE ACTUALIZA CADA DOS DIAS-TEMAS FUERTES
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, unos comentarios al respecto de esta historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA (primera y única): Esta historia contiene material con alto contenido violento, con diversas escenas que pueden ocasionar algún tipo de efecto negativo al lector tales como: escenas de violencia detalladas, homicidios, desmembramientos(mencionado), tortura, violaciones al sexo opuesto , violaciones al mismo sexo (mencionado), suicido (mencionado), aborto (mencionado), racismo, antisemitismo, entre otros. Las escenas no son descritas para fines mórbidos sino porque son necesarias para la historia. Son escritas con el sumo respeto que se merecen sin intención de mofar o exagerar ningún detalle, recuerden que esta historia es de nazis, los nazis no son conocidos por ser las personas más buenas del mundo.**

**Esta es una historia de ficción basada en una etapa terrible de la humanidad, me he documentado sobre el tema y aunque sé que no soy historiadora o experta, trataré de no escatimar en realismo, sin embargo, las cosas importantes, los detalles que hicieron esta etapa lo que hoy es, si serán correctos y con bases fidedignas lo más acertadas posible. Ciertos personajes están basados en la vida real y otros son ficticios.**

**Por último me gustaría aclarar que estoy consciente que hay muchas historias con la misma temática ahí afuera que no dudo son excelentes, y aunque no las he leído todas, sé que sus respectivas autoras o autores (en fanfiction o no) han creado una historia aparte de las otras que las diferencian así que recuerden no todas las historias se han escrito aún. **

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión,**

**Eve.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**O FORTUNA**

**Por Still Life Horror**

**PRÓLOGO**

La tierra era dura e infértil; el valle más que escarlata era negro con accesorios blancos humanos rondando por ahí. Una niebla gris cubría cada rincón y eso lo hacía verse como una parte del infierno que tocaba la tierra. Arriba, después de la espesa masa orgánica que caía de las chimeneas había aire limpio; el cielo era como una promesa azul que no era visible, no en este momento. Mientras, el número **235521** arrastra sus pies con la mínima fuerza, sosteniendo un cuerpo famélico y lleno de llagas, esa nube gris dejaba de ser una amenaza para convertirse en la promesa pues jamás volvería a ver el cielo azul, al menos no sobre su rapada cabeza.

Ella entra a la cámara junto con decenas que gimen y rasgan sus cuerpos en desesperación sin importarles la desnudez bizarra e infame que los cubría, sin embargo **235521** cubre inútilmente su cuerpo desnudo con su brazo que solo porta la tinta que la desprendía de toda humanidad. Su memoria la lleva al momento que con cada penetración de líquido negro se formaban números azarosos, cada gota minimizaba su vida hasta que solo era polvo, justo lo que se convertiría en estos momentos. Voltea y admira los números que la marcan, sabe que cuando muera al menos ellos también dejarán de existir.

Los gritos la traen a la realidad de que el cuarto gris es una tumba; los llantos son cantos fúnebres que entierran toda esperanza si son escuchados. Plegarias y gritos de odio son cantados como si un ángel vengador les dijese que este es el fin de los tiempos, pero lo que más observa **235521** son los pequeños seres aferrándose a sus madres, podridas miniaturas que dejaron de ser niños hace tiempo, hace... no puede ni siquiera pensar en una fecha. **235521** cierra sus ojos y trata de pensar en su propia vida, en como un tiempo ella pensó que un número no la hacía nada, cuando hoy lo es todo. Las válvulas abren y ella abraza la muerte.

* * *

El outtake de solo un hombre lo subiré el próximo viernes, la copia que tenía no era la correcta, así que tendré que esperar hasta ir a mi lab por ella.

¡Próximo capítulo en unas horas!


	2. C1 Status Variabilis

******Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

******Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 1**

**Statu Variabilis**

**(Siempre cambiante)**

**11 de Enero 1940**

Isabella tiene esta idea de que cuando uno abre los ojos al despertarse, en ese segundo exacto estás en un mundo aparte, donde un velo cubre tu alma de dolor y conciencia. Como un golpe a su imaginación, el velo cae; haciendo que sus ojos caoba se abrieran lentamente disfrutando su incapacidad para detectar el dónde estaban. Mucha gente sentiría desconcierto y miedo ante eso, no Isabella, ella añoraba ese momento cuando no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, soñando o despierta porque la realidad era impune y marcaba sus retinas en forma brutal.

El sonido que la despertó en medio de la noche fue un ligero ruido proveniente de la cama de enfrente, cuando sus ojos eran ya de este mundo pudo reconocer formas que ondulaban y gemidos dolorosos que ella confundió con placer. En su estado aún letárgico pero un poco consiente, recuerda que esa cama es de Joseph; él joven tímido y errático que la ayudó un mes anterior a no ser castigada. Sus ojos se enfocan en blanco, negro y gris verdoso, colores que su mente trata de comprender en esa terrible cercanía. Joseph grita e Isabella ve una mano con manga grisácea que cubre su boca.

Ella mueve su cabeza para tener mejor perspectiva y entender; el cuarto está tan silencioso que inclusive ese movimiento causa un sonido fuerte, pero no más que los sonidos provenientes de la cama frente a ella. Es el gemido lo que descubre el terrible acto, no es de Joseph sino de algo... alguien detrás de él, es un gemido en crescendo que evoluciona en palabras en un alemán vulgar que ella apenas entiende, pero no es necesario el significado de las palabras cuando esas onomatopeyas ominosas se meten en sus oídos hasta convertirlos en terrores sonoros.

El hombre detrás de Joseph habla tan fuerte, gruñendo y gimiendo que es imposible que nadie lo esté escuchando. Joseph ha dejado de hacer ruido hace tiempo y solo cierra sus ojos negros en total resignación, después de todo no es la primera vez. Él ha sido "visitado" casi todos los días por el mismo soldado, obsesionado con su tersa juventud y su espíritu altivo, algo que no se puede poseer en este lugar, algo que te castiga por el solo hecho de pensar que tienes derecho a sentirlo.

Isabella cierra sus ojos tratando de obliterar todo sonido y todo acto a su izquierda, solo quiere volver a ese momento exacto donde sus ojos la engañan y su mente la desconecta. Ella todavía tiene ese lujo de poder olvidar y tener imágenes que la consuelen, sin embargo cada día es más difícil que el anterior.

Ella teme que un día las caras de sus padres y su hermana Hanna sean solo sombras detrás de sus ojos y sean reemplazados por sonidos destructores convertidos en imágenes. Esa noche Isabella ha agotado su crédito en buenos recuerdos, pues no son suficientes para dormir o tan siquiera evitar que lágrimas silenciosas caigan por horas hasta que rayos de sol tocan sus tobillos y su cuerpo es arrastrado hasta las duchas frías.

* * *

Su paso era firme como su resolución, si iba a hacer esto más valía hacerlo bien y con clase. A su costado estaba un hombre endeble que hablaba en un alemán cortado, probablemente gitano. Edward sabe que ese hombre es uno de esos casos raros en el que ser rubio es más importante que su descendencia. Es obvio que este hombre se había aprovechado de su estructura nórdica, y aunque era demacrada, todavía podía pasar por la raza correcta, mientras no hablara.

—Buenos dientes, huesos no se ven— Dice el hombre dando una introducción hacia lo que Edward iba a presenciar.

Como el rey que era, al menos en ese desagradable y mugriento pueblo polaco de Gombin que lo único bueno que tenía es que estaba en el centro de Polonia, Edward se sienta en una silla grande de madera, hecha especialmente por el líder del Judenrat*. Con pose severa, él abre sus piernas mientras recarga su espalda, desabrochando su saco el cual portaba insignias que lo marcaban como el hombre más poderoso a 400 km a la redonda, si no es que más. Un soldado hace su saludo y le pone un cigarro en la boca para posteriormente tratar de encenderlo. Edward arrebata el encendedor y lo hace él mismo; no confía en nadie en ese inmundo lugar como para que se le acerque con un insignificante encendedor a su inmaculada cara. Una vez prendido su cigarro, el humo cubre el espacio hasta que esa niebla de tabaco forma parte del escenario mientras sale por su nariz y boca. En un movimiento delicado, el levanta su mano y gesticula que comience el espectáculo. Es un espectáculo especialmente para él.

Una mujer sale con un vestido rojo de entre unas cortinas negras improvisadas, su acto es sin demora porque empieza a mover su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que "_Küß mich, bitte, bitte küß mich_" (bésame, por favor, por favor bésame) se escucha en el tocadiscos a su espalda. Edward inmutable, observa a la mujer abrir su boca en un compás torpe imitando la voz de Rosita Serrano, desafortunadamente no una de las favoritas de Edward.

La mujer, atenta siempre a su cazador y dueño, intuye que está perdiendo atención así que se acerca y pone sus pechos frente a Edward juntándolos mientras su cabello cae en los muslos de su amo. La mujer se sienta abriendo sus piernas montándolo. Edward espera atento a que algo lo cautive, a que algo lo entrance que desee quedársela, algo que permita que su cabeza no se mueva con esa orden que todos esperan. Ella lo sabe al ver sus ojos, esos orbes verdes con matices azules le indican que ése vestido rojo hará un buen juego con la sangre que saldrá de ella en brotes grotescos.

Él no lo puede evitar, lo ha hecho tantas veces que el gesto es parte de él mismo, es como cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para lubricar su alma. Pero Edward no tiene un alma simple, no necesita de gestos o miradas aterradas que le digan que él está más allá del infierno, no, lo que él posee es una deformidad combativa que lucha en dicotomías blasfemas dentro de su cuerpo, es eso a lo que él llama alma, a la capacidad de sentirse Dios sabiendo que no lo eres.

Cuando su cabeza se mueve ligeramente, un soldado jala a la mujer que aún con resignación previa no puede evitar gritar horrorizada mientras es arrastrada a una esquina, forzada a hincarse y posteriormente agachar la cabeza. El soldado apunta su arma en medio de los ojos porque es el tiro más certero y nadie quiere gastar municiones en judías golfas más de lo necesario.

Edward tira su cigarrillo y otro soldado diferente repite el mismo proceso hedonista, esta vez no cometiendo el error de poner el encendedor enfrente del Herr Coronel; sabe que él no tolera que se repita el mismo error.

El piso gris del falso escenario es limpiado rápidamente por el gitano de tal manera que pasan unos minutos hasta que una segunda mujer aparece desnuda, si no fuera por un camisón translúcido que trae puesto. Ella, si sabe que está caminando por sangre fresca no lo muestra, sin embargo en una audacia que Edward pocas veces ve, se pone de rodillas y gatea hacia él. Una vez frente a sus zapatos, ella los lame lentamente mientras su manos tocan reverentemente los muslos internos de Edward. Él siente que el solo acto lo puede endurecer pero él quiere más, quiere algo que no sea vulgar en forma evidente, quiere un juguete complaciente pero reacio, vulgar pero puro, perfecto pero dañado. Quiere algo que revuelva su vida, lo haga sentir algo. Esa mujer no es más que una criatura desesperada que haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Con esa epifanía, Edward quita sus manos lentamente hasta que la mujer detiene sus actividades. Hace la gesticulación temida desencadenando el mismo proceso demente y homicida.

Isabella oye los disparos tratando de no contarlos pero no tiene éxito, en el décimo ella empieza a temblar tratando de comprender por qué nadie grita o explota en llanto.

—Nos quedaremos sin mujeres— Dice Hazel, el gitano que por ahora es su dueño.

Su fuerte acento gitano lo hace hablar rápido, pero su polaco es bueno lo que hace a Isabella entender perfectamente a qué se refiere.

Hazel cuenta a las mujeres como reces con un total de tres restantes. Grita y sacude su mano en desapruebo mientras escupe obscenidades. Sin embargo Hazel no la cuenta a ella, no, ella es muy joven, sus tetas son pequeñas y sus caderas apenas son diferenciables de las de un chico. A sus diecisiete años, Bella no puede ser considerada una mujer.

Cuando la última mujer está llorando en un rincón y Hazel no puede hacer que pare de llorar para poder cambiarla y maquillarla; ocurre lo inesperado. Él voltea a ver a Isabella como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo.

—Tú sales— Hazel la apura hacia un pequeño cuarto donde había ropa tirada en el piso y artículos varios tapizaban cada rincón. Hazel le dice que tiene que impresionar al Herr Coronel si no quiere que sus sesos terminen en las ropas de los oficiales.

Bella por primera vez en meses es enfrentada con su imagen. El espejo le muestra su cuerpo frágil y poco femenino al mismo tiempo que sus ropas caen al piso. Su tiempo es limitado y con adrenalina toma ropas precarias y de dudosa higiene, pero en el fondo, tirado como un pedazo de tela sin importancia, está un uniforme. La insignia es clara y visible que hace a Bella acercarse a el en uno de esos momentos de genialidad. Con destreza se pone el pantalón y los tirantes sin saber qué ponerse arriba así que no se pone nada, dejando sus pechos al aire. No sabe si esto es buena idea, pero con el poco tiempo que tiene termina de maquillarse hasta que su infantil cara es transformada en un dejo de feminidad y rudeza que ella misma no sabe que tenía. Cuando se mira al espejo Bella es un ente monstruoso, que exuda belleza torpe y feminidad indescifrable. Con un último toque dice una plegaria y se pone el sombrero representativo de un oficial. Lo que Bella no sabe es que el uniforme fue puesto ahí por ser inservible al estar manchado de sangre y pedazos de órganos humanos que no son notados en la pobre luz del cuarto.

Edward bebe su licor en forma lenta, saboreando el escoses recién traído de la Gran Bretaña, lujo que no tenía hace días. Está tan distraído en el mecanismo de transducción al degustar la bebida, que no se da cuenta cuando una pequeña voz suena en el fondo del escenario. La melodía es confundida al principio con el tocadiscos hasta que el torpe canto llama su atención. Frente a él, cubierto en sombras, está una extraña criatura, no sabe si es hombre o mujer, pero lo diminuto de su cuerpo lo hace creer que no importa, no quiere una niña y mucho menos un niño, eso es para los cabrones con gustos perversos. Pero la melodía susurra a su oído palabras dulces que cantaba su madre. "My Man" por Fanny Brice sale de sus labios, primero torpe, luego con fuerza estremecedora. Aunque el inglés sea con acento, su voz borra toda falla, es una voz profunda y nítida con el más dulce vibrato femenino que ha escuchado en toda su vida. Baja su vaso a la mesa y toma su cigarro mientras la chica sale de las sombras cantando el primer coro.

Cuando la luz está sobre ella, lo primero que Edward nota son senos suaves pero aún jóvenes. Luego va notando poco a poco su vestimenta; es un uniforme de oficial nazi manchado de sangre judía y esta chica... esta media mujer lo porta como si no fuera nada. Pero su corazón para cuando ella levanta su mano justo cuando declara en el coro que él es su hombre "you are my man and I love you so" _(eres mi hombre y te amo tanto)_ y remueve el gorro nazi de su cabeza. Bucles oscuros brotan como ondas de feminidad. Es como ver abrirse una flor, la más bella de todas. Ella lo mira con esos ojos enmarcados de pestañas largas y cabello hasta la cintura. Edward quiere detener el tiempo y recordar esa imagen para siempre. Su boca está seca y su cigarro está casi consumido. Su cuerpo, sin saberlo, está inclinado hacia adelante y su puño toca su entrepierna.

Ella camina lentamente hasta él y cuando para, ella no se agacha o pone sus senos frente a él, ella solo está frente mirándolo desde arriba como si fuera un insecto, un hombre cualquiera y no el que tiene la capacidad de destruirla. Ella canta el último coro y su boca carmesí se mueve en hermosos vaivenes que dejan a Edward estupefacto y sin aliento. Él se toma su tiempo para admirar su dulce rostro, ovalado con un mentón aún redondo y mejillas rosas. Su cuello un pilar de blancura perfecta con pequeños lunares que lo adornan hermosamente. Ella cierra su boca, da la vuelta y regresa a su lugar justo frente al telón, escondida en las sombras pero aún en su presencia. Es como si ella renunciara a su poder y eso lo vuelve loco, porque ella sabe, tiene que saber que ella es la elegida.

* * *

***Judenrat:(pl. _Judenräte_) es el nombre que recibían, en alemán, los consejos judíos de gobierno de los guetos establecidos por los nazis en varios lugares, y especialmente en el territorio del Gobierno General de Polonia, la parte de Polonia ocupada pero no anexionada por Alemania.**

**Canción de "My man" en versión original con Fanny Brice**

**http:/yt(punto)cl(punto)nr/RKivfzjQxOQ**

**Versión moderna y recomendada (con Leah Michelle de Glee, excelente por cierto)**

**http:/yt(punto)cl(punto)nr/TzxcqCl0Oq0**

**Escena en la que me basé cuando Bella baila para Edward (The Night porter )**

**http:/yt(punto)cl(punto)nr/vDG7Ytkj_a4**


	3. C2 Vita Detestabilis

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

**http:/ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Capítulo 2**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Vita Detestabilis**

**(Vida detestable)**

Isabella tiembla y el hombre frente a ella parece no quitarle la mirada, no sabe si va a morir y trata de no dirigir sus ojos a la enorme mancha roja en el piso. Su mano sujeta fuertemente el gorro nazi y su garganta está exquisitamente adolorida; hace tanto que no cantaba. El hombre con mirada sombría se levanta lentamente y tira su cigarro. Hazel se le acerca y empiezan a conversar.

Isabella piensa que dará la orden de matarla, ella nunca la ha visto de primera mano pero sabe que no es vocal, la hubiera escuchado tras bastidores. Cada gesto que hace, Isabella lo interpreta como una sentencia de muerte, está tan asustada que no sabe si es posible sentir más temor. Quiere pensar en su madre, en su padre, Hanna y Jacob, pero no puede. En su mente no hay nada que la ayude a escapar de esta realidad, ella quiere llorar pero ha aprendido tras tres meses en este lugar que llorar solo atrae atención; buenos golpes le ha costado aprenderlo.

La única razón por la cual aún es virgen es por su enorme valor si llega a ser ofrecida como "regalo" a un oficial lo cual parece estar pasando en este momento. Cuando lo piensa, sabe que eso es lo que la ha salvado de no terminar como Joseph.

Hazel camina rápidamente hacia ella y la jala hasta que la pone frente al oficial nazi.

—Voy a traducir— Dice Hazel, Edward sonríe y mira a Isabella atentamente.

—Dile que va a vivir conmigo, que soy su dueño y que si quiero la puedo matar ahora mismo si se rehúsa— Hazel obedece y mientras cada palabra es escuchada por Isabella, Edward trata de descifrar por sus reacciones si ella comprende la seriedad del asunto.

—¿No tiene el mínimo conocimiento de alemán?— Pregunta Edward tocando la cara de Isabella rudamente como si fuera una fruta para ser elegida e inspeccionando su perfil.

—Poco, lo básico, pero le puede enseñar, aprende rápido— Contesta Hazel.

Isabella entiende hasta cierto punto, tras tanto tiempo de escuchar órdenes e insultos en alemán al menos sabe distinguir las cosas importantes como "levántate puta judía" o "rápido maldita perra" , entre otros derogativos mezclados con órdenes. Sin embargo el alemán de este hombre es diferente, más lento y nítido, casi como otro tipo de idioma. Ella entiende poco de lo que dice, pero sabe que el hombre la quiere y que no va a morir; eso la hace relajarse un poco.

—Pregúntale si entendió— Dice Edward.

Hazel hace lo que pide e Isabella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Bien, vendré por ella mañana.

Isabella no poseía nada, ni siquiera era dueña de su vida, mucho menos de ropa, pero Hazel la dotó de un equipaje y un vestido blanco con flores que traía puesto en ese momento. Sus zapatos eran la talla incorrecta y dolía caminar en ellos, pero suponía que era peor estar descalza.

Mientras ella cubría el sol con su mano, un auto negro se para frente a ella. Isabella nunca había visto uno como ese, en la parte de enfrente una gran suástica nazi brillaba orgullosa mientras el oficial del día anterior abría la puerta del copiloto. Él gestiona que suba y dice algo que no entiende, pero lo que sí entiende es que este es el momento en que deja atrás a una esclavitud para pertenecer a otra.

El camino es tumultuoso, pero Isabella se mantiene firme y trata de disfrutar el paisaje que antes recorría a pie cuando era una niña. Los árboles que pasaban eran los mismos de hace años, verdes y altivos. Recuerda cuando Jacob la perseguía y su hermana Hanna gritaba órdenes mientras jugaban al fuerte. La ironía de su recuerdo la hace adentrarse a esta realidad que aún no comprende. No sabe en qué consiste su nueva servidumbre, inocentemente piensa que es solo acostarse y esperar que el hombre la tome.

Edward sabía tres cosas acerca de esta mujer, su edad, que es virgen y que es judía. No necesitaba saber más, no necesitaba comunicarse a nivel conversacional con ella y por lo tanto no deseaba saber ningún detalle de su miserable vida. Era obvio que la chica no estaba ahí por su voluntad, no lo estaba nadie de hecho, ella era mercancía y despojo de la guerra como el resto. Suponía que sus padres yacían en algún hoyo cerca de ahí o si tuvieron suerte estaban trabajando forzadamente en algún campamento adyacente. Cuando se dio cuenta a dónde iban sus pensamientos, los rectificó pensando en todas esas maravillosas cosas que deseaba hacer con Isabella.

Deseaba tomarse su tiempo, quería conocer que le daba miedo y que no. Quería entender cómo es que esta precoz criatura, casi una mujer, lo tomó de los cojones y le hizo perder la cabeza; porque ahora que la miraba ella no parecía nada especial.

Isabella baja tambaleante del auto y lo primero que ve es la casa de Anatoli, el hombre más rico del pueblo y dueño de varias fábricas en otros. Sabe que Anatoli debe estar muerto porque jamás hubiera dejado que ningún nazi tocara su hogar sin dar lucha.

Ella sigue al oficial unos pasos detrás y se detiene cuando él lo hace. Cuando la puerta se abre, Isabella entra tímidamente mientras el oficial entra sin prestarle atención. Ella se queda parada con su maleta en mano y pies adoloridos. El hombre grita algo y cuando la ve estática en la puerta grita más. Él se va hacia ella y la toma del brazo jalándola con fuerza ligera; ella entiende que quiere que lo siga y eso hace.

Él la lleva a un cuarto pequeño que está en el sótano, aún así tiene una pequeña ventana que deja entrar la luz. Hay una cama, un pequeño lavabo y un escritorio. Supone que el baño debe estar arriba. Edward la sienta en la cama y jala una silla frente a ella, se sienta y empieza a desabotonar su uniforme hasta que para y la mira. Él decide que hoy es un buen momento para empezar, así que toma las manos de Isabella y las pone sobre su pecho, sobre el aún abotonado uniforme, ella entiende y eso lo satisface. Isabella desabotona el uniforme con trabajo pero lo hace rápidamente. Una vez que Edward es liberado de su uniforme, se lo quita y lo pone en su regazo.

Isabella espera algo, espera algún tipo de señal acerca de sus deberes, pero él solo la mira, como inspeccionando algo que no entiende. Eventualmente él habla.

—Edward— Dice el oficial y ella entiende que es su nombre.

—Edward— Ella tratando de enfatizar el duro acento alemán de Edward. Los dos se sienten estúpidos haciendo esto, pero es necesario.

—Isabella— Él dice. Isabella quiere corregirlo y decirle que puede decirle Bella, pero no escucha su nombre de esa manera desde la última vez que vio a sus padres, no quiere cambiar eso, quiere tener eso al menos para ella.

—Isabella— Dice ella en voz firme.

Para Edward, este tipo de cosas son las que odia, tratar con judíos que no hablan el idioma, pero con ella se está dando cuenta que posee paciencia que pensaba no tenía, piensa que es por la recompensa estética que obtiene cada vez que ella habla o gesticula. Viéndola en esa diminuta cama en la que solo ella cabría se da cuenta que es una niña, teme que sea demasiado frágil para él; teme que la quiera tener siempre.

Ya noche, en este mundo de victorias vagas y manos sucias, las almas se aferran a luces opacas y destellos distantes que prometen lozanía y bondad. Ojos se cierran en la noche con pensamientos distintivos de esperanza y miedo. Pues el miedo y la esperanza son como hermanos que se aman y odian pero no pueden estar apartados. Manos tiemblan cubriendo piel rugosa y tersa. Cada uno de sus dueños en total expectación de la salida del sol, de la llegada del mañana pintado con tinta rosa y carmesí. Es aquí donde uno sostiene su aliento, sostén el aliento.

* * *

**Solo quiero mencionar que tengan confianza. Sí, las cosas no serán bonitas, pero no se asusten lo digo porque he recibido reviews de lectoras preocupadas por que todo será horrible y lleno de sangre, sin embargo, aunque esta historia no es de un amor rosa y puro no es TAN horrible. Confíen y no se asusten =).**

**Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, todos son bien recibidos. Si piensan que pueden aportar algo a la historia(a nivel histórico) o que las escenas son muy gráficas, etc. Háganmelo saber, me encantan sus comentarios. Para las personas que ya han comentado, gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**

**Eve**


	4. C3 Egestatem Potestatem

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me alientan a seguir con esta historia y no pensar que solo escribo locuras sin receptor. **

**Capítulo 3**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Egestatem Potestatem**

**(Pobreza Riqueza)**

El primer día fue desastroso, Edward no podía hacer que ella entendiera cosas básicas como comida o tender su cama sino hasta que él tuvo que hacer la acción y ella entendía continuando la tarea por si misma. Frustrado, esa noche fue a la cama con el plan de traer a Hazel y escribir en polaco y alemán palabras que deseaba transmitir. Bueno, al menos casi todas las palabras que deseaba transmitir, aquellas secretas y oscuras palabras que su mente repetía eran solo para él.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, porque no tenía luz o velas, Isabella estaba inmóvil en su cama mirando el techo y tratando de dormir. El silencio era pesado y cubría su mente como oscuridad sofocante. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas que dejó atrás en la casa de Hazel, no quería pensar sus finales, no creía tan siquiera que ella tuviera más suerte que ellos.

Edward, el oficial, era un ser extraño y temible; de alguna manera no hacía nada evidentemente escalofriante, pero su mirada y tono de voz indicaban cierto poder. Los movimientos y los gestos que hacía eran meticulosos y con perfecto control. Cada trozo de bocado que metía a su boca era masticado lentamente mientras la veía. El sonido rítmico de su cuchara al tocar la taza de café mientras lo revolvía era hipnotizante. Pero lo peor de todo era el silencio, no este silencio que presenciaba en un cuarto vacío, sino el silencio que se forma cuando hay tantos ruidos triviales que se pierden hasta ser nada, dejando solo a dos personas, una con más poder que otra, en total intimidad.

Era una especie de intimidad que no estaba acostumbrada, nunca tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo sola con un hombre o con una mujer. Siempre estaba alguien más, ya sea su familia o los otros prisioneros de guerra. Esa cacofonía invisible que creaban ellos dos en ese cuarto es lo que la ponía en alerta y lista para actuar. Tanto miedo, tanta tensión la cansaron rápido hasta que a mitad de la noche sus ojos se cerraron recreando imágenes con seres blancos y negros que mutilaban su piel.

* * *

Edward no quiere que Herr General Von Bock venga a estos lugares de Polonia; a ningún Coronel le gusta tener a su jefe en las narices y dándole órdenes en frente de sus soldados. Pero eso no es todo por lo cual Edward trataba de parecer desapercibido en el radar del general. Su otra motivación era que Von Bock odiaba a los judíos, tanto, que jamás permitiría que estuvieran como objeto de entretenimiento o en trabajos donde su producto fuera a ser tocado por un alemán.

Edward si podía definirse como un gobernante local, diría que era justo y hasta cierto punto tolerante. Tan tolerante como puede ser no matar tantos judíos como pudiera o llenar una cuota diaria como lo hacían los otros Coroneles. No era obligatorio, de hecho la orden era mantener la paz y esperar órdenes. El estilo de paz que se impusiera era totalmente a consciencia del que estaba a cargo.

Edward tenía su pequeño reino, con gente que lo respetaba y atendía, con placeres de todo tipo y comodidad que sabía pocos disfrutaban en estos días. Quería mantener esa comodidad, quería tener esa paz relativa, pues aunque no podía evitar que mataran a judíos, sí podía evitar dar la orden cuantas veces fuera necesaria. Sin embargo mientras veía mapas y leía órdenes simples de sus superiores en su cuartel, pensaba en la docena que mandó matar ayer. No era culpabilidad lo que sentía, era ese sentimiento que tienes cuando tienes algo que acabas de comprar y ese mismo día lo pierdes. Era como decir "que desperdicio".

Haber dicho algo a favor de esas mujeres o haber evitado su muerte era casi como gritar que eras débil y no podías hacer tu trabajo. Edward un hombre ágil de mente y superviviente de la guerra, sabía que lo que lo había llevado a ser Coronel no era matar hombres o mujeres, sino la tenacidad para evitar hacerlo y aún así parecer un héroe. Pero no todo el tiempo se puede ser mago en los negocios de la guerra, no siempre puedes evitar tener la vida de una o decenas de personas en tu mano sin por lo menos no tocar a una con la muerte.

Ese pensamiento vago lo llevó a sentirse aliviado, ya que la única judía que le interesaba estaba a salvo en su casa. La mujer que tentaba su mente con imágenes bizarras de uniformes manchados y labios rojos. Cuando la examinaba en esos momentos de intocable delicadeza, donde el más mínimo ruido la hacia moverse como una partícula errante en el aire, es justo ahí cuando notaba la belleza silenciosa y burda que la cubría. Ella no era frágil o fuerte, para Edward su judía emitía misterio y atracción derivada de sus pasos pequeños, concisas acciones o inteligencia sutil. Sus pequeños dedos eran decisivos al desabotonar su uniforme o remover sus botas, al tomar un trapo sucio y fregar el piso en rítmica manía. Todo en conjunto lo hacía querer más y no querer nada en absoluto.

Edward cierra sus ojos y cae en su asiento rendido ante su agobiado día, ante el trabajo diario que lo glorificaba de maneras crueles y sádicas. Detrás de esa puerta él era un hombre ordinario pero con poder, si es que el poder te puede hacer ordinario. Edward no se sentía virtuoso u ordinario, se sentía como un hombre con un trabajo el cual su único trabajo era sobrevivir. No odiaba o favorecía la guerra pero era parte de quien era, su perfil militante lo hacía práctico y sin refinamientos en cuestiones de la vida humana y no era de sorprender que su desprendimiento a la humanidad fuera el horror de muchos y el honor de otros. Sin embargo el negocio de la guerra no era honorable u horrible, era una belleza cruda que el diablo inventó para despojarnos de esas cosas que sobran, el alma, el corazón, la humanidad. En su lugar ponía poder vacío y temor. Pero en Edward como en todos los puestos de poder con subversivos a su alrededor lo ponía en total estado de alerta, cada noche al dormir se decía a si mismo _"no quiero saber a donde voy a terminar, sea el cielo o el infierno pero nada intermedio_" pues él no era de cosas a medias, inclusive la muerte. Con esa decisión toma su pluma fuente y firma el deceso de 20 hombres y mujeres más. Pero _ella_ está a salvo, piensa, a salvo de todos menos de él.


	5. C4 Sors Inmanis

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**(recomendada que la pongan desde el principio)**

**Berezovsky Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto n° 2(*)**

**http:/youtu(punto)be/MMsvpwQH_pE**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

**http:/ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sors Inmanis**

**(Destino monstruoso)**

(*)

Isabella tiene en sus manos la lista de palabras que Hazel le deja para aprender además de un diccionario polaco-alemán. Ahora sabe como se dice y escribe desayuno, comida y cena en alemán. Aprende otros comandos simples como "aquí", "ven" y "vete", pero lo que más le llama la atención es que Edward no es un soldado u oficial, es un Coronel, al menos según la traducción de su rango. Ella no sabe mucho de rangos militares, pero entiende que es alto, el más alto de este pueblo al menos.

Con un alemán forzado y mal pronunciado repite las palabras una y otra vez hasta que se las aprende de memoria. Ella hace su trabajo mientras Herr Coronel, como dispuso que lo llamara en la hoja que dejó, está en el cuartel gobernando el pequeño pueblo y también su vida aunque no esté presente.

Ella hace labores domésticas entre otros deberes tales como cocinar. Su comida es una mezcla de un guiso polaco e improvisación alemana que se mira bastante bien. Ella deja el alimento listo para servirse y continúa con sus otras tareas mundanas, como limpiar, lavar el cuarto y ropa del Herr Coronel. Cuando sus pies están cansados y sus manos adoloridas por fregar tela, Isabella se acuesta un momento la cama del Herr Coronel.

Esa es la escena que recibe Edward al llegar a su casa y ver una relativa oscuridad. Camina hacia su cuarto desabotonando su uniforme y prendiendo un cigarrillo. Cuando entra no la nota hasta que su largo cuerpo se mueve de la puerta y la luz tenue, que aún entra por la ventana, ilumina la tela blanca y piel marfil. Si fuera otro comandante la tomaría de los cabellos y la tiraría al piso para golpearla hasta que estuviera seguro que aprendió su lección, pero Edward no es como cualquier comandante.

Él se sienta al pie de la cama fumando aún y con su mano izquierda roza el pie de Isabella, luego sus dedos pasean por su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su rodilla. Su mano firme pero delicada toca la tersa piel con uno y luego tres dedos hasta que su mano completa está sobre parte de su rodilla y muslo. Toma su cigarro e inhala, al exhalar ella abre los ojos y como un pequeño conejo ella quiere correr; pero su corazón late tan rápido que la inmoviliza.

Herr Coronel no se ha dado cuenta de eso, la oscuridad le da la privacidad a Isabella de contemplar al hombre frente a ella y admirar sus rasgos finos y angulares a la vez. Aún en la sombra, ella ve sus enormes pestañas, su nariz recta y ligeramente torcida. Sus labios están semi abiertos y su quijada es afilada. Entiende que, estéticamente hablando, él es un hombre bello; pero no puede reconciliarlo con el hecho de que él sigue teniendo el hacha sobre su cuello.

Ese toque con la muerte que parece seguir a Herr Coronel, donde el hombre es codicioso y toma todo lo que toca hasta convertirlo en muerte pura, es lo que Isabella teme. Sabe que su tiempo es contado y que solo vive gracias a una triste tenacidad nacida de la desesperación. Con esa misma tenacidad ella cierra sus ojos y finge volver a despertarse, esta vez moviendo su cuerpo lentamente para avisarle a Herr Coronel que su despertar es inminente.

Edward la ve moverse y él se levanta lentamente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba tan en trance admirando carne dulce y suave que no notó que ella despertaba hasta que se movió de repente. Él se sienta en la silla mientras ella se incorpora lentamente y se levanta. Tentativamente camina tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Justo cuando Isabella pasa por su lado, él la detiene de la cintura con una enorme mano, la jala a su regazo y toma su cara entre su mano apretando sus mejillas fuertemente.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso —Dice Edward.

Isabella no entiende ni un tercio de las palabras, pero entiende el "no". Sabe que lo que hizo es altamente castigado y espera algún tipo de represalia; cosa que nunca llega.

En la siguiente hora ella le sirve la cena y él come en silencio. Edward en cada bocado la mira en una esquina con cabeza agachada y rodillas juntas. Sabe que ella puede sentir su mirada y eso lo llena de una sensación que él clasificaría como satisfacción, pero no es eso completamente. Desea ir a sacudirla y gritarle que quiere ver a esa mujer que lo cautivó cantando "my man" vistiendo entrañas en sus ropas y mirándolo como si fuera nada. Quiere sentirse como si ella tuviera el poder porque dentro, muy dentro, quiere cederle todo tipo de responsabilidad, porque sabe que ella es magnánima; lo puede sentir en su alma. Puede sentir como ella no necesita gestos u órdenes, ella solo tiene que existir de esa forma descomunal que existió ese día para dejar en rodillas a quien fuera o matar si lo desea. Él ansía poner en sus pequeñas y callosas manos todo el poder del mundo para dejarlo vacío y desprotegido, solo así podría sentirse vivo.

Cuando la noche nuevamente cae, Isabella ya no piensa en rostros familiares u ojos aterrados por visitas nocturnas, ella piensa en palabras y significados, en como estas pueden darle una especie de libertad efímera si las usa con cuidado y si las aprende en secreto. Sabe que el lenguaje es esencial si desea seguir viva, sabe que Herr Coronel le habla pensando que ella no entiende y sabe que ese es su única arma contra él, contra el mundo entero.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco días transcurren en forma pacífica pero aún con ciertos acontecimientos que para Edward son nada, pero para Isabella son monumentales.

Un día cuando Herr Coronel estaba dándose un baño en la tina que ella había preparado con agua caliente y esencias, Isabella se toma la libertad de entrar a su cuarto el cual estaba adyacente al baño. Su propósito era meramente práctico; deseaba cambiar sus sábanas y ordenar un poco.

Cuando estaba levantando las sábanas que había tirado al piso, escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Ella camina cargando las sábanas, se asoma y ve que la puerta está ligeramente abierta y con pueril curiosidad se acerca hasta que sus ojos pueden ver el interior del cuarto por la pequeña ranura. La luz dilata la pupila de Isabella, pero lo que las abre enormemente es el ruido que emana del pecho de Herr Coronel. Ella ve su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y boca abierta mientras su brazo derecho se mueve repetidamente debajo del agua. Estos no son como los gemidos de Joseph. Estos son gemidos que jalan algo en ella, algo que nunca pensó sentir.

Herr Coronel no gime jadeante como cerdo, es un sonido llamativo y extraño que llena sus sentidos, toda su expresión es una mezcla de paz y placer. Isabella no sabe exactamente qué hace, pero sabe qué significa. Entiende hasta cierto punto la anatomía masculina y cómo funciona, al menos eso cree. Ella mira con rejuvenecida inocencia como Herr Coronel se muerde un labio y luego frunce sus cejas. Admira como sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos y rápidos hasta que con un último gemido de niveles incandescentes abre sus ojos y mira al techo retomando su respiración.

Isabella corre con las sábanas y baja a su cuarto. Cuando se sienta aún aferrándose a las telas no puede dejar de repasar la cara de Herr Coronel en esos últimos momentos antes de abrir sus ojos. Le recuerdan esa idea que tenía donde un velo te cubre antes de despertarte, Isabella quiere ese velo nuevamente pero no a ese precio, no si tiene que hacer lo mismo que él.

Los mismos sucesos se repiten diariamente. Isabella atestigua cada vez de manera diferente como Herr Coronel busca placer en cada rincón de la casa, es como si la tentara con cada gemido que ella evita oír o con cada expresión que ella rehúsa ver pero que no puede evitar. Ella lo mira por la diminuta ranura que queda en la puerta abierta de su cuarto, ahí acostado sin sábanas que lo cubran, tocándose descaradamente hasta que levanta su mano y su miembro erecto es tomado con fuerza hasta que emana fluido espeso. No lo puede ver bien y trata de no enfocarse mucho en esa parte de su anatomía, lo que le llama la atención son los gestos y gemidos. Está fascinada por el cuerpo moverse en espasmos y el arquear de su espalda cuando su placer llega al final.

Lo escucha en la sala mientras ella debería estar dormida, pero no puede por estar pensando en maneras de olvidar imágenes pecaminosas y carnales que hacen que su cuerpo reaccione en maneras extrañas que ella decide ignorar. También lo mira en su estudio cuando ella debería estar preparando la comida mientras él con una mano se toca por encima del pantalón.

Cada día Isabella siente que él la persigue y acecha, ve cada acto lascivo como una advertencia de su masculinidad y poder.

Edward no era muy asiduo de la masturbación, prefería un coño húmedo y apretado en vez de su dura mano, pero nunca pensó que tener público lo hiciera todo mucho más excitante. Él amaba saber que ella lo miraba, era tan pobre para ocultar sus reacciones que Edward tenía que esforzarse en no gritar su nombre mientras se venía. Siempre esperaba el momento preciso cuando ella estuviera cerca para empezar a emitir ruidos y tocarse, le gustaba saber que ella lo oía y probablemente lo miraba. No era estúpido, sabía que ella siendo una virgen era impresionable, así que ideó una manera de introducirla a esos placeres, no obstante el juego le permitía saborear a Isabella como un gato a un canario.

No quería forzarla pero tampoco quería sumisión completa, quería un jugueteo carnal donde ella no supiera que el placer la consumía justo como a él. Todos los días en la cena él notaba como ella lo examinaba de reojo y él fingía no notarlo; era divertido hasta cierto punto verla agonizar de esa manera tan dulce. Quería provocarla, tentarla y transformarla hasta que fuera justo lo que él deseaba.

Edward cansado de jugueteos simples y vacíos orgasmos, decidió al sexto día de su experimento cambiar la dinámica un poco. Así que fue a ella que estaba limpiando el piso con un trapo viejo y dio su rutinaria orden, pero esta vez tenía otra idea en mente.

—Baño —Dijo en tono firme.

Isabella se levanta rápidamente limpiado sus manos en su mandil y se dirige a la estufa a poner agua. Una vez que la bañera está lista y perfumada, ella va a su cuarto tocando quedamente, escucha de su voz el comando afirmativo y entra. Ella agacha su cabeza y él comprende que el baño está listo.

Edward se levanta y mientras camina al cuarto de baño se va desnudando lentamente. Isabella aún está en la puerta pues no puede irse a menos que él de la orden.

—Ven —Dice él.

Isabella lo sigue con mirada en el piso evitando ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras camina frente a ella. Los dos entran al baño y él se mete tomando su toalla y poniéndola en el borde de la bañera. Isabella está todavía en la puerta lo que hace que él volteé y gesticule que se acerque por lo que ella lo hace a su lado izquierdo. Él le da la toalla y la tira al piso. Ella no entiende así que hace lo primero que se le ocurre; la dobla y la pone sobre el borde nuevamente. Él la tira nuevamente y antes de que ella haga cualquier cosa, la jala rudamente hasta que la hace arrodillarse sobre la toalla. Cuando Isabella entiende la orden, acomoda la toalla y se arrodilla frente a él.

Edward cierra sus ojos disfrutando lo caliente del agua y el olor que emana de los vapores. Luego como recordando el propósito de este ejercicio, él toma el estropajo, lo pone en la mano de Isabella y luego hace lo mismo con el jabón. Ella comprende y unta la barra en la tela dejando una generosa cantidad y se dispone a tallar el pecho de Herr Coronel.

El eco de la respiración de ambos es ensordecedor. Sus piernas se mueven bajo el agua mientras ella con su mano izquierda aprieta su muslo en ansiedad. Aún así ella trabaja su pecho y cuello de forma magistral con toques delicados pero suficientes para remover el sudor del día. El olor es aplastante, pues no solo huele a esencias sino a él, a su suciedad masculina que ella no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué la atrae tanto. Con más tiempo del debido, Isabella se enfoca en su torso y brazos hasta que no hay forma de que estén sucios y no pueda evitar un segundo más tener que pasar a partes inferiores. Edward reconociendo el momento, toma su mano y abre su pequeño puño haciendo que deje caer el trapo bajo el agua.

Con delicadeza toma la diminuta mano en la suya y la pone en su pecho, luego la guía resbalándola hasta que está debajo del agua. Isabella puede sentir el vello en sus dedos y palma, pero no es hasta que él empuja su mano un poco más que toca algo duro. Su mano reacciona y trata de zafarse, pero él usa la fuerza hasta que guía su mano sobre su verga. Ella lo sabe, entiende qué es aunque nunca haya visto una de cerca o mucho menos tocado. Él abre su puño de tal manera que sujete bien su verga, pone su mano sobre la de ella y la empieza a guiar arriba y abajo.

Él suelta un gemido y ella no puede evitar voltear a verlo, él también la mira y con su otra mano toca sus labios, lentamente bajando a su blanco y delicado cuello. Isabella trata de no cerrar sus ojos al sentir sus dedos sobre ella, trata de enfocarse en su tarea mecánica mirando a la pared y contando las losetas. Cuando él toca su seno sobre la delgada tela de su vestido, ella lo mira nuevamente. Su mirada es nublada y perdida, enfocada en sus labios y todo su cuerpo es como un templo de placer. Ella sigue jalando y moviendo su mano en forma rítmica hasta que él aumenta la velocidad y mueve el pulgar de Isabella de tal manera que toque el extremo de su verga. Instintivamente ella empieza a hacer círculos con el pulgar mientras él cierra sus ojos y hace su cabeza hacia atrás. Isabella no puede y no quiere dejar de verle, ahora ni siquiera sabe por qué ha evitado ver tan magnífica vista. Eso hace que su tarea deje de ser automática y tome vida propia. Con brazos fuertes de fregar tanto, aumenta su velocidad por cuenta propia y Edward suelta su mano dejándola en autonomía de su placer. Ella lo hace rápido y lento como si su verga fuera un mecanismo de control que ella utiliza para emitir sonidos y reacciones. Experimenta con movimientos y toques de sus dedos. Con velocidad y lentitud. Con fuerza y finesa hasta que después de varios minutos sabe qué es lo que lo hace gemir más. Él abre los ojos y la mira como si ella no fuera real. La jala del cuello y la besa desesperadamente.

Isabella nunca ha sido besada, no sabe cómo responder, al menos no al principio. Pero luego siente su lengua penetrar su boca y sus labios húmedos jugar con los suyos. Ella los mueve en forma natural y responde como puede, con pasión inocente, con fuerza desmedida, con velocidad incauta hasta que él expide sus fluidos debajo del agua y ella absorbe en su boca los gemidos que la han atormentado por todos estos días.

Edward la mira a los ojos por primera vez en días y los ve dilatados con incendiaria urgencia, con desconocida pasión que él no sabe si fue ella o él el que tuvo un orgasmo. Su mano aún está en su cuello y la baja lentamente hasta que la posa sobre en medio de sus pechos, sintiendo el corazón como miles de caballos de guerra debajo las yemas de sus dedos. Ella no puede dejar de verle. Eso lo hace sonreír en perversa satisfacción.

—Puedes irte —Dice él.

Isabella se levanta y obedece. Cuando atraviesa el umbral de su cuarto, se tira a la cama y toca sus labios.

* * *

**Este no es un fic de puros lemmons pero habrá muchos porque es la naturaleza de la historia. Disfruten mientras duren ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, dejan rvws y me agregan a FB. Si desean comentar algo sobre la historia, platicar sobre porque tengo una fascinación por los Edward jodidos de la cabeza u otras cosas igual de interesantes agréguenme en FB no muerdo, solo ladro mucho.**

**Y creo que esta es la última actualización de la semana. Hasta el lunes o domingo actualizo porque tengo que construir mi robot y programarlo para dominar al mundo. **

**Besos, Eve**


	6. C5 Virtutis

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Un regalo para animarlas con lo de Cannes. Que fin de semana tan más loco chicas, pero felices ¿no?. ¿Cuántas sobrevivieron el desborde de amor? bueno... la dejo con el capítulo.**

**Música para este capítulo **

**Liszt: Liebestraum No. 3, Notturno (Barenboim)**

**http:/youtu(punto)be/Y4XEPdYO5mM**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 5**

**Virtutis**

**(Virtud)**

Horas después, cuando ella tiene su cuerpo cansado y ha hecho todas las tareas diarias, incluyendo una incómoda cena, baja a su cuarto quitando su vestido y quedándose en un camisón percudido. Se acuesta con miembros extendidos y aunque es invierno, siente que todo ese día ha estado en fuego, las sábanas subsanan un poco ese calor y calman su piel con frescos toques. En su mente no puede dejar de pensar en su cara, en su piel tersa que ella misma tocó y controló como una diosa maldita. Se siente sucia pero no le importa, sabe que no es correcto, pero ¿Qué es correcto en estos tiempos?, ¿Dónde está la cordura y justicia cuando ve partir en dos, cabezas de amigos y familiares?, ¿Por qué ha de importar ahora si ella disfruta algo en esta miserable vida que ha tenido los últimos meses? Algo que es pecado, algo incorrecto y que la atormenta constantemente. Pero Isabella se niega a sucumbir ante cualquier toque que incite lo que sintió en esos momentos, no quiere ser ella la que profane su propia carne para aliviar curiosidad mal sana y necesidad nacida de crueles métodos. Sin embargo el destino y Edward tienen otras ideas.

Aún despierta, ella mira como la puerta de su cuarto se abre lentamente y una sombra delgada y alta la atraviesa con pasos quedos pero firmes. Sus botas resuenan como truenos nocturnos. Isabella se levanta en sus codos y observa como Herr Coronel camina hasta que está frente a su frágil y diminuta cama, ella lo sigue con la mirada desde que se sienta hasta que voltea a verla de frente, cada movimiento lento y configurado para hipnotizar. Él solo porta su camisa blanca sin mangas y su pantalón del cual cuelgan sus tirantes, su cabello está desalineado, algo que nunca había visto Isabella que sucediese, su mirada enfocada en sus pies, luego en sus piernas. Ella imagina que sus ojos son como caricias que la tocan sin realmente tocar, son caricias burdas y vulgares.

Edward levanta su mano y toca su tobillo delgado, lo siente entre sus manos y lo saborea cual carne selecta. Luego sus dedos viajan justo como lo hicieron la primera vez que la tocó, con dedos impíos y palmas sudorosas que suben y suben hasta que llegan más allá de lo que han estado nunca. Isabella, instintiva, parte ligeramente sus piernas y ella misma se castiga cerrándolas más y apretando su puño en la sábana en forma dolorosa. Edward se da cuenta y con un movimiento brusco abre sus piernas sujetando cada rodilla en cada mano, ejerce una fuerza que le indica a Isabella que no debe juntarlas. La vista de Edward es un canal blanco y cremoso con un final oscuro, como un túnel. Su cuerpo se inclina y su mano se adentra en busca del final esperado. Cuando siente humedad en la débil tela que lo separa de su destino, pasa sus dedos e Isabella gime, él voltea a verla y sin despegar sus ojos sube más su mano hasta que llega a la orilla de sus bragas y las baja con fuerza. Separa más las piernas y el olor llega a él, en ese exquisito aroma que no recordaba fuera tan divino. Sus dedos juegan con los labios inferiores de Isabella mientras ella trata de no hacer ruido, sus codos duelen y su cuello está entumido de estar en esa posición así que se deja caer lentamente. Edward se acerca más, de manera que aún tenga vista de su cara. Quiere ver sus ojos cuando meta sus dedos, lo cual hace en una lentitud enloquecedora. Isabella salta y su pelvis tiembla, sus piernas se parten más y su mano se va a su estómago. Él mete uno y luego dos dedos en ese lugar estrecho y virgen, en ese momento sabe que ella jamás podría ser llenada por él si no es con debida preparación. Sus dedos la manipulan justo como ella lo hizo esa tarde y justo como ella, él también la controla a su antojo y placer. Él se llena de ese poder, no puede dejar de sentir una emoción indescriptible que lo ha seguido desde que la conoció. Cuando la ve así, reacia a gemir, mordiendo sus labios y con silencio entrecortado sabe que no será la última vez en recrear el acto. Sus dedos salen y entran y cuando su pulgar toca su clítoris ella grita, grita con esa voz dulce y femenina que cantó en su oído. Él está imposiblemente duro pero solo quiere verla partirse en mil pedazos, es una carrera que quiere ver desde cerca, desea ver como ella persigue esa sensación que la carcome por dentro. Isabella lo hace, mueve sus caderas y mientras Herr Coronel la toca en formas indignas y sucias, ella solo puede pensar en el sonido que se hace entre su humedad y sus dedos, cierra los ojos y un espasmo levanta sus caderas, ella siente su mano deteniendo su cuerpo y sujetándola a la cama, ella se retuerce, gime, grita y ondula su pelvis de tal manera que sus dedos la penetren más. Isabella abre los ojos exhausta y somnolienta, tiene tanto sueño, que si no fuera porque su vida depende del hombre frente a ella, ignoraría todo y cerraría los ojos. Edward remueve sus dedos, se levanta y sale de la habitación.


	7. C6 Obumbrata et Velata

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 6**

**Obumbrata et velata**

**(Ensombrecida y velada)**

Bajo las sombras de los sueños Isabella recuerda su pequeña casa, lejos donde los árboles se amontonan y forman un bosque irregular pero hermoso un canto la llama. Corre hacia la música, es la voz de su madre. Recoge sus ropas y descalza traza caminos que dejan sus talones sangrantes pero sin doler. Cuando llega al fin a las entrañas del bosque su madre de ojos miel le sonríe. "Canta Isabella, cuando escuches a los pájaros canta con ellos", Isabella la mira con nostalgia a sabiendas que su madre no existe; que esa aparición es solo añoranza. Ella camina un paso y trata de tocar la penumbra de la noche. Grita a su madre que la salve, grita al bosque que la trague.

Un disparo la levanta, con el corazón acelerado y un poco desconcertada se pone sus ropas. Así descalza mira por la ventana de su pequeño cuarto. Afuera puede ver botas y pies descalzos. Los pies son arrastrados y no sabe si son de hombre o mujer. Alguien grita e Isabella reacciona alejando su cuerpo de la ventana, cuando ya no hay ruidos vuelve a asomarse. Esta vez el sonido es el regurgitar de alguien, sonidos de vomito cayendo al piso la hacen taparse la boca aunque no se pueda oler nada.

Oye gritos en alemán que están muy lejos para ser entendidos por ella. Oye gritos en polaco que agradece estén lo suficientemente lejos para no entenderlos, pero cuando oye risas y más sonido vomitivo ella empieza a llorar. No sabe quién es, no le interesa, pero sabe lo que le están haciendo, lo ha visto más de una vez.

Recuerda cómo a Johanna la habían arrastrado de su hogar de la misma manera, cómo le sujetaron pies y manos mientras orinaban sobre ella y golpeaban su cara con puño cerrado. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que recibió después. Isabella no entendía en esos momentos cuando un soldado nazi sacaba su cuchillo y lo pasaba entre todos, ellos hablaban como contando y luego uno grita, los demás se detienen y el que se queda con el cuchillo se mira feliz y extasiado, grita en emoción y baila de la alegría.

Isabella mira a Johanna y ve que sus ojos hinchados por los golpes están lo suficientemente abiertos para mirar la daga. El soldado aún sonriente y sin mirarla a los ojos la perfora en el pecho sin matarla, el juego es repetido una y otra vez hasta que cada quien ha perforado a Johanna en cada parte de su cuerpo, aún así sin matarla. Luego la desamarran y cada quien patea su abdomen, entonces Johanna vomita chorros de sangre hasta que no queda nada, jadeante la dejan moribunda sin terminar su miseria. Isabella llora toda esa tarde y no puede dejar de revisar si sigue viva en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Ya noche ve que el cuerpo de Johanna está inmóvil y da gracias a Dios.

Otro grito la trae a la realidad y más risas perversas la asedian, tapa sus oídos y se tira en el piso. Luego escucha un grito, reconoce la voz de Herr Coronel, ella se levanta y se asoma a la ventana, no se ve nada, no se escucha nada, las risas han parado y solo, si te concentras lo suficiente, lo único que se oye es el jadeo de la víctima.

Ve botas pasar frente a su ventana en la dirección contraria en la que vinieron y pendiente del desenlace se queda quieta, uno... dos... tres palpitaciones hasta que brinca al escuchar un disparo. Escucha botas firmes que paran en su ventana por unos segundos y luego continúan su marcha. Las reconoce las ha limpiado diariamente, sin embargo solo puede pensar en que el jadeo ha terminado y la víctima ha muerto, Herr Coronel ha terminado su miseria, da gracias a Dios. Es el silencio lo que agradece en verdad y eso la aterra.

Ese día ni los próximos tres hubo baños íntimos o visitas nocturnas. La razón es la cantidad de afluencia militante que visita la casa. Oficiales de todo tipo de rangos entran y salen siguiendo a Herr Coronel y a veces hasta comiendo con él. Herr Coronel no la deja salir de su cuarto y la encierra una vez que ella ha hecho sus labores. Hombres la miran y la escrudiñan de manera intimidante mientras ella cocina o limpia algún mueble, hasta que un día para; extrañamente después de que uno de los soldados pierde una mano.

* * *

Con ojos en su espalda Edward la vigila como un halcón, se abstiene de hablarle o darle órdenes, en vez de eso la encierra en un lugar seguro por las noches. Teme que uno de los hombres la encuentre cuando él no está. El campamento no puede tener peor ubicación. Los treinta metros de separación de su patio permite que los soldados vayan y vengan dentro de su casa. No es como que pueda evitarlo, es indispensable que Edward parezca no conspicuo en cualquier tipo de actitud hacia la población judía, así como su accesibilidad a la causa con los camaradas. Sin embargo cuando mira a un soldado meter su mano dentro de la falda de Isabella cuando ella le pasa por un lado, Edward pierde toda razón. Esa noche mientras todos están ebrios de sexo y alcohol va a la tienda del soldado y le dispara en la mano frente a todos. Es una amenaza tácita, el rumor recorre el campamento e Isabella ahora es vista como la simple mascota de Herr Coronel, una mascota muy apreciada por lo visto.

Por su parte Isabella podía escuchar todas las noches el campamento que se había instalado en el terreno subyacente a la casa y veía como hombres iban y venían. Nunca eran los mismos, al parecer el campamento era un lugar temporal porque los hombres llegaban un día para irse el otro. Parecía haber movimiento y eso la asustaba, movimiento significaba más soldados, más soldados significaba más muerte.

No se mentía pensando que estaba protegida por Herr Coronel, sabía que ella era una posesión como se tiene un perro o una vaca, era prescindible y si él se tenía que marchar no era seguro que la llevara con él. Era más fácil matarla y conseguirse otra en el siguiente lugar donde se estableciera.

Aterrada por esa idea, Isabella decide prestar atención en aprender el alemán y entender lo que decían mientras ella estaba ahí.

Esos tres días se convirtieron en doce y luego en quince, la casa estaba atestada de hombres sudorosos que gritaban y fornicaban mujeres frente a ella.

Recuerda esta diminuta chica, muy parecida a ella, que estaba desnuda sentada sobre la verga de un oficial mientras otro usaba su boca. Tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo y un brazo lo tenía vendado, era como si fuera un juguete roto que era usado una y otra vez por niños caprichosos que no sabían cuando parar. La chica la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella llevaba sábanas limpias al cuarto de Herr Coronel.

Todas las noches lloraba recordando esos sucesos, mientras leía palabras en polaco y las traducía en alemán o viceversa, cada noche practicaba hasta el cansancio con el único aliciente de usar esta arma en el mejor momento. Tal vez si sabía con anticipación que Herr Coronel se iba a ir, podía escaparse y él la olvidaría. Él no es de esos hombres que se preocupan por judías insignificantes como ella, sabía que era una posibilidad pequeña pero saber es poder.

En el día quince, Isabella está en la cocina mientras Herr Coronel habla con unos hombres, esta es la primera vez que iba a oír una conversación formal y ella está presente. Con el conocimiento recabado escucha la conversación y trata de entender.

Edward se veía tranquilo y fresco pero por dentro se lo llevaba el demonio. Von Bock le quería quitar la mitad de sus hombres y si eso pasaba, lo dejaba con puntos débiles en caso de una rebelión polaca. Si los rebeldes se enteraban de eso no dudarían en atacar.

—Muchos camaradas están siendo enviados a Alemania nuevamente Herr Coronel—Dice Herr Guthen Teniente de la SS y subalterno de Edward.

—No me importa, Herr Füher debe entender que Polonia aún está bajo ataque aunque hayamos ganado la guerra —luego toma de su licor y se hace hacia atrás en su silla.

— ¿Qué le digo a Herr General Von Bock si pregunta por qué en vez de mil soldados solo llevo doscientos? —Edward endereza su pose y acerca su cara a Guthen.

—Dile que estoy manteniendo su trasero limpio de mierda polaca y que me debería agradecer dándome más hombres, no quitándomelos —En eso Isabella hace un ruido que distrae a los oficiales.

— ¿Qué con ella? ¿Es seguro que esté escuchando esto? —Edward exhala y admira el trasero de Isabella mientras toma de su licor barato.

—No sabe alemán, solo sabe lo que está en una pequeña lista que le di, ella no es problema.

— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —Pregunta Guthen mientras otro oficial nazi voltea a verla de igual manera.

—Es muy joven —Dice Heilderg otro teniente nazi.

—Un gitano me la ofreció a cambio de la vida de su familia, me ofreció doce de hecho, ella fue la treceava.

— ¿Qué pasó con las otras doce? —Pregunta Heilderg.

—Muertas

—Debe tener el coño más dulce —Dice Guthen riendo. Edward no contesta solo bebe su licor.

Eventualmente los hombres discuten la logística sobre el despacho de soldados quedando en claro que dejarán el terreno la siguiente mañana a primera hora.

* * *

**Gracias inmensas por sus comentarios, prometo responderlos lo más pronto posible ya que termine la locura del semestre.**

**Una breve aclaración:**

**La guerra aún está comenzando, la ocupación de Polonia es una victoria de muchas que desgraciadamente tuvo el régimen Nazi. Edward aún no está obligado a tomar ninguna acción disciplinaria (incluyendo marcar o poner símbolos que distingan a los judíos) más que mantener el terreno en posesión alemana, sin embargo las cosas van a cambiar rápidamente. ESTA PRACTICA DE GUETOS Y BANDAS CON SIMBOLOS YA ES PRACTICADA EN ALEMANIA, SOLO QUE POLONIA AUN NO LA USA PUES NO ES UNA ORDEN QUE SE HA DADO TODAVIA.**

**Como nota el General al que se refieren como Herr General Von Bock ES UN PERSONAJE REAL hubo muchos generales que tuvieron participación implícita o directa en la ocupación de Polonia pero estos tres son los más "sobresalientes" o conocidos, además son jefes de Edward. Si se preguntan el apellido de Edward o por que todavía no es revelado hay varias razones, solo tengan paciencia. No creo que tenga que aclarar esto pero cuando se refieren a Herr Füher están hablando del comandante supremo ósea Adolf Hitler.**

**Jefes de Edward: Gerd Von Rundstedt y Fedor Von Bock y Franz Halder (de menor a mayor importancia)**

**Un saludo, Eve**


	8. C7 Semper in Angaria

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música del capítulo**

**Bach Pasión de San Juan**

** youtu(punto)be/aAJ4Be5cMWY**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 7**

**Semper in angaria**

**(Siempre esclavizada)**

Isabella está tranquila porque sabe que Herr Coronel no se irá, al menos por lo que pudo entender. También entendió algo acerca de mierda polaca y menos soldados, pero no está segura si es bueno o malo.

Esa mañana antes de que los hombres se fueran, Herr Teniente Guthen hace un pequeño ritual de partida nazi. Jalan a un joven de unos quince años en medio del campamento. Isabella está afuera sacando unas ropas y puede ver todo pero sin ser vista. Cuando ve quién es, se pone la mano en la boca y empieza a respirar fuerte.

Joseph está esquelético y desnudo frente a una docena de hombres, el cabrón que lo ha violado diariamente está con un arma en su mano. Mientras los otros hablan y discuten algo. Guthen grita y dice algo que Isabella entiende como "para" o "deténganse", los soldados callan y Guthen lentamente se acerca al joven.

Isabella tal vez no sepa muy bien alemán, pero sabe las palabras vulgares y sucias que dicen; reconoce que lo llaman marica y afeminado, le dicen que hay una marca especial para la basura como él. Le dicen que el símbolo de los maricones es un triángulo rosa como un coño y que deben de marcarlo para que aprenda que los coños son para hombres y los culos para los maricas.

Isabella empieza a llorar silenciosamente hasta que ve a uno de los hombres sacar un cuchillo y decir "Tu sangre de marica debe ser rosa, vamos a ver si es rosa al quitarte un gran pedazo de carne" Isabella está a punto de gritar pero una mano en su boca la detiene, ella voltea; es Herr Coronel. Él no la mira, sino que mira hacia el suceso terrible que está frente a sus ojos. Ella sigue su mirada y ve como ahora Joseph está en el piso mientras un soldado está sentado sobre su pecho y a punto de perforarlo con la daga.

Isabella grita en la mano de Edward cuando Joseph también lo hace, Edward la sujeta fuertemente y la jala a un rincón donde ella ya no pueda ver nada. Los dos se quedan escuchando a Joseph gritar y suplicar mientras trozos de carne son cortados hasta que en su pecho tiene un deforme triángulo sangrante y rojo. Los hombres se ríen. Guthen celebra pero Isabella no puede parar de llorar. _Dulce Joseph_ piensa, dulce chico que la ayudó a que no la castigaran metiéndola a las duchas frías y dejándola sin cenar_. ¡Oh Joseph!,_ es todo lo que Isabella puede decir en su cabeza, no se da cuenta cuando los transportes se marchan y Edward suelta su boca; sin embargo si siente cuando su cuerpo ya no está sujetado y es libre de huir. Corre a la casa y escucha pasos detrás de ella. Edward la sigue gritando que pare pero ella más que nunca finge demencia.

Isabella ha perdido la razón. Los gritos de Joseph la atormentan. Empieza a gritar en polaco maldiciones a todos incluyendo a _él_. Suplica que esto termine silenciosamente, desesperadamente. Va a la cocina y se sujeta del estante de mesa hiperventilando tratando de adquirir cordura o al menos eso piensa hasta que ve a Herr Coronel a unos metros de ella. No sabe por qué pero un instinto la hace tomar el cuchillo frente a ella y lo apunta hacia él. Lo ondula y grita en polaco que no se acerque, que lo va a matar. Edward no sabe polaco pero entiende de amenazas, se acerca lentamente hasta que su cuello está sobre la hoja del cuchillo. Isabella tiembla y su mano está tan cerca de matarlo que con un solo empujón podría ser libre. ¿Pero a dónde va a ir?, ¿Acaso Polonia no está infestada de nazis? No sabe por qué demonios se le ocurrió que huir era una buena idea. Sabe que si mata a Herr Coronel ella quedará indefensa, si no la descubren y la matan, otro hombre la podría adquirir. Al menos Herr Coronel no la maltrata, no que lo haga mejor hombre, pero sabe que de los males él es el menor.

Edward mira en sus ojos la resignación y es por eso que la reta.

—Vamos pequeña Isabella, encaja esa daga, serás libre; morirás mañana mismo cuando te atrapen —Dice con sonrisa diabólica.

Isabella entiende las repercusiones de sus palabras y Edward sabe que de alguna manera ella comprende su tono de voz, retando, humillándola.

— ¿No quieres matar al hombre que se ha encargado de matar a decenas de personas en este perdido lugar? —Su voz es condescendiente y venenosa.

—¿No quieres tomar venganza por ese chico que fue despellejado vivo? —Isabella baja el cuchillo, hasta que su mano flácida está en el pecho de Herr Coronel. Ha perdido toda voluntad de tomar acción contra su cuello.

Cuando él trata de quitárselo, ella reacciona cual animal acorralado y lo pone sobre su propio cuello. En polaco jura que lo hará, en palabras sencillas dice "me voy a matar, me voy a matar".

Edward admira la furia de sus ojos pero no la detiene porque sabe que una mujer así no es una cobarde. Él se da la vuelta, regresa a su cuarto consiente que Isabella sigue armada a sus espaldas. Isabella malinterpreta su indiferencia pensando que a él poco le importaría si se mata. Es estúpido piensa ella, por supuesto que no le importa si vivo o muero.

* * *

**Si les gusta dejen sus comentarios :)**

**Saludos,**

**Eve**


	9. C8 Pectus habet glacies

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 8**

**Pectus habet glacies**

**(Tu corazón es de hielo)**

El siguiente día Isabella se siente obscenamente tranquila y en paz. Ese escándalo que armó en la cocina la ha liberado de algo que no sabía era presa, inocencia. Era como haber estado llenando una olla de agua hasta que una sola gota hace rebosar a cántaros las aguas. Contrariamente Edward está un poco tenso; casi tres semanas sin tocar a Isabella como desea lo tienen al borde de la explosión. Isabella lo nota, así que procura quitarse de su paso en cada momento, lo que solo empeora las cosas porque ahora Edward piensa que le huye. De Herr Coronel nadie huye.

Ella sirve la comida y come un pedazo de pan en silencio sentada en la silla de la cocina y no en la mesa, Edward habla.

—Ven —Dice apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la mesa.

Isabella se levanta y se pone a un lado de él pero todavía en pie. Edward con su bota mueve la silla a su derecha lo cual Isabella entiende propiamente y se sienta.

Regularmente Isabella come antes o después que él, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, si estaba comiendo ese pan era porque se le había olvidado desayunar y comer limpiando toda la suciedad que dejaron los soldados. Teme que Herr Coronel la castigue por comer sin su permiso o en su presencia. Extrañamente Herr Coronel continua con su comida como si ella no estuviera ahí hasta que se detiene y la mira.

—Aliméntame —Dice Edward, pero Isabella no entiende la conjugación del verbo, solo el infinitivo del que se deriva. Piensa que él ya no quiere su comida y que se la está dando a ella. Isabella jala el plato y lo mira con detenimiento y luego a Herr Coronel. Toma el tenedor, le pone verduras y carne hasta que ve a Edward abrir la boca. Ella entiende en ese momento que él desea ser alimentado, así que Isabella dirige el tenedor hasta sus labios y delicadamente él los cierra sin dejar de verla. Cuando Isabella va por el siguiente bocado, él toma su mano y le quita el tenedor.

—Usa tu mano, ma-no,-ma-no —dice Edward lentamente. Isabella entiende y toma un pedazo de carne y lo lleva a los labios de Edward, él toma su mano y mete sus dedos en su boca y los lame, ve los ojos de Isabella abrirse en sorpresa y como su cuerpo se tensa.

Isabella junta sus rodillas, siente un calor recorrer su cuello y pecho. La sangre corre a niveles intoxicantes llevando adrenalina y algo más. Sus mejillas rojas le advierten a Edward que Isabella está excitada. Dos bocados más y Edward no lo resiste, él la toma y la besa dejándola perpleja y sin aliento. Isabella no sabe fingir un beso, menos si es del hombre al que teme, trata de detenerlo con sus diminutas manos hasta que entra en razón, el miedo la hace ceder hasta que sus labios se parten mecánicamente. Edward cree que es fidedigna aceptación, sus entrañas están gozosas y sonríe sobre sus labios. Pero la quiere indomable, la quiere casi como un regalo que hurta a un ser superior. En breves suspiros él termina su beso y ella responde partiendo y cerrando su boca hasta que él se detiene sobre sus labios y toca su cabello.

—Dame paz, dame paz —dice él en una plegaria con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Isabella.

—Dame algo por qué cerrar los ojos en la noche y no rezar —Isabella entiende palabras, mas no conceptos. Ella entiende sonidos mas no emociones. Son esas palabras unidas, la sintaxis y semántica la que la evaden por su limitado conocimiento del idioma y del alma humana. No sabe que Edward suplicante le pide que no lo deje solo.

Él toma su diminuta mano y la pone sobre su mejilla rasposa, exhala y se separa viéndola a los ojos.

-** Cuando te miro lo quiero todo.**

Con esas palabras Edward inicia una rutina única e íntima que los marcará por el resto de sus vidas. Es una rutina hermosa y peligrosa que ambos embarcan sin saber lo que realmente es. Esta consiste en monólogos, diatribas, plegarias y rezos al aire. Palabras que Edward dice frente a ella con esperanza que las entienda y con miedo que las comprenda. Para Edward son monólogos, palabras que no van a ningún lado. Para Isabella serán el punto cúspide de su día, palabras que escuchará cuando duerma y repetirá en círculos hasta dormir. Palabras que entenderá.

* * *

Hola, ejm ejm bueno me han preguntando ya varias personas si Bella se va a morir, van a terminar juntos o si ya de plano esto es una tragedia. SI REALMENTE DESEAN SABERLO pero me refiero a QUE **SI REALMENTE LO DESEAN SABER** , es decir que es imperativo que sepan si ella muere o él o si se quedan juntos o si no pueden seguir leyendo a menos que sepan esa incógnita entonces vayan y lean esto:

**ENTREN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD Y RIESGO DE SPOILERS**

**Lean la respuesta de la pregunta #1**

ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/preguntas-frecuentes-de-suh(punto)html

Espero que eso sea respuesta suficiente pues no puedo decir más n.n


	10. C9 Verum Est Quod Legitur

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

** ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Música de este capítulo**

**Sinfonía No. 6 de Tchaikovsky**

** youtu(punto)be/yDqCIcsUtPI**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 9**

**Verum Est Quod Legitur**

**(Y está escrito en verdad)**

La luz pálida de febrero se refleja en la madera cobriza de la sala mientras patas peludas caminan sigilosamente sobre ella. Las cuatro patas saltan flexionándose delicadamente por cojines y alfombras rumeando por los espacios silenciosos de la casa. Diminutas garras corren entendiendo su destino; con hazaña animal brincan hasta pardos escalones que bajan a un pequeño cuarto. Las patas se detienen observando el pequeño lugar parcialmente oscuro, con olor a ceniza y cera. La gata divaga por el lugar oliendo y encontrando pertenencia hacia algo, buscando su destino en formas instintivas hasta que ve una delicada mano que caer en forma descuidada de un lugar elevado. Se acerca y lame amorosamente la mano de Isabella, la cual despierta no con susto; pero con una extraña sensación de paz y humor. Siente el delicado lamer del animal y baja su cabeza sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí minino? —La obvia pregunta retórica es contestada con un ronroneo y ojos amarillos que expresan todo lo que su negro pelaje no puede, necesidad.

Isabella la toma entre sus manos y la acaricia como si fuera un preciado tesoro, su pelaje suave que exuda calidez la hace poner su mejilla frotando con lentitud, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo inocente y puro. Isabella la nombra Mina.

Aprovechando que aún es de madrugada, toma clandestinamente un poco de leche y la pone bajo su cama. Mina corre hacia el preciado alimento y bebe de él desesperadamente. Isabella se encuentra de buen humor y empieza a cantar con voz pequeña y delicada las canciones que le enseñó su madre, canciones del pueblo, canciones que no puede sacar de su cabeza como "My man" que escuchó desde niña en el tocadiscos de su padre. Su voz va subiendo de tono cada vez más y su frecuencia es nítida hasta que palabras claras y tonadas conforman canciones completas.

Mina observa a su nueva ama mientras está acostada en la cocina lo cual Isabella ignora, así como ignora que Edward la ha estado observando hace minutos en abstraída ausencia y con un nudo en su garganta. Ella es desesperanzadoramente libre y parece no notar las invisibles cadenas que la atan. Es como ver el pájaro más bello soltar el vuelo para darse cuenta que nunca podrá volar, desprendido de todo plumaje. ¿Un pájaro desnudo puede volar?, se pregunta Edward cuando la mira.

Ella canta algo en polaco y sin notarlo Edward sonríe viendo como Isabella hace inflexiones vocales que imitan una ópera; está cantando ópera. Edward reconoce la siguiente tonada, pero no sabe el nombre, luego ve al gato levantarse y salir del cuarto distrayéndolo de fantasías crueles. Mina siendo un animal intuitivo, sabe cuando no es bien recibida.

Edward hace un sonido que alerta a Isabella de su presencia. Ella voltea tapando su boca en vergüenza, esperando que Herr Coronel no la haya escuchado, luego limpia compulsivamente las manos en su mandil en su recurrente tic nervioso.

Como todas las mañanas, el ritual es el mismo; ella sirve su desayuno y espera que él termine para recoger el plato. Luego ella come un poco mientras él va a su despacho a esperar que ella prepare su baño. Como el tiempo es muy limitado, ella busca beber leche percatándose que su dosis se la ha dado a Mina, lo cual la deja con un pedazo de pan duro y sobras de Herr Coronel que ella come efusivamente y en rapidez.

Herr Coronel está sentado en su cama viendo la pared contemplativamente hasta que ella entra. Solo Dios sabe lo que hombres como él piensan al alejarse del mundo y no pertenecer a ningún lado. Edward, ya distraído, la sigue con su mirada en detenimiento.

Isabella toma sus utensilios de trabajo y se dirige al baño a preparar el agua. Mientras la bañera se llena, ella limpia aquí y allá recogiendo ropa o tallando. Cuando el agua está a la mitad ella va a la cocina, una, dos, tres veces por ollas de agua caliente que vierte en la bañera. Todo eso ha sido atestiguado por Edward durante todo el tiempo que ella ha estado bajo su mismo techo, pero hasta ahora Edward se pregunta cómo es que ella se baña, cómo es que ella soporta el frío invierno de Polonia con baños de agua fría. En un estupor de autoconciencia se detiene a pensar que no debería importarle, pero le importa. Dado esto, su mente la cual trabaja de maneras maquiavélicas, lucubra una solución.

Isabella espera a Herr Coronel mientras se desviste colocando sus ropas dobladas en la silla y sale a preparar el uniforme del día. Sus manos sacan del closet ropas blancas con verde que portan insignias terribles que para ella no son nada, sin embargo si supiera de dónde provienen, cómo se obtuvieron, o peor aún, qué significan; Isabella seguramente no podría tocarlas. Cuando regresa al cuarto de baño ve a Herr Coronel parado frente al espejo, desnudo.

Ella trata de no observar demasiado su masculinidad pero fracasa enormemente. Su miembro flácido se mueve delicadamente como un péndulo mientras él se observa en el espejo y toma su navaja de afeitar, luego en un movimiento casi brusco él suelta la navaja, voltea a Isabella y sonríe, como si él supiera algo que ella no que le hace gracia.

El extraño acto mortifica a Isabella, Herr Coronel ni siquiera trae jabón en la barba sin embargo atentaba rasurarse. Está consternada por ello pero no se atreve a moverse a menos que él lo diga.

Herr Coronel camina hacia ella hasta que está enfrente. Su mano toca su cabello y lo parte a un lado dejando expuesto su cuello, luego su mano recorre delicadamente su hombro hasta topar con el vestido blanco que parece ser su uniforme, él se pregunta si tiene otra cosa que vestir.

Con lentitud recorre su mano por la clavícula mientras en el camino siente el palpitar del corazón de Isabella que resuena por todo su cuerpo como un llanto silencioso y una plegaria táctil.

Edward baja su mano hasta el primer botón del vestido, desabrocha uno y luego otro hasta que su camisón es visible; su vestido cae. Isabella cierra los ojos lo cual Edward nota, así que toma su cara en su mano y la toca suavemente haciendo que ella lo mire. Ella entiende, sabe que él la quiere con mirada fija solo para él.

—Eres un pequeño pájaro y tu plumaje está en el piso, pluma por pluma, no sé si es triste o fascinante —Edward realiza el mismo acto removiendo el camisón con una mano hasta que cae y deja a Isabella desnuda en panties blancos.

—Eso es, eres un ave que no vuela, mira estas hermosas alas —Edward toca la piel blanca de sus brazos y baja hasta su vientre, un dedo se mete jalando con el las panties hasta que están en los muslos de Isabella. Edward la mira intensamente y no permite que ella volteé la mirada. Isabella termina el trabajo bajando sus panties con la ayuda de sus piernas y manos hasta que al fin Edward ve a su ave desnuda y es magnífica.

Edward la deja ahí mientras toma su navaja, la brocha para afeitar y la crema jabonosa. Las pone sobre el borde de la tina y se mete. Sus ojos, como siempre, se relajan cerrándose ante el contacto cálido del agua pero los abre para descubrir a Isabella temblando mirando hacia enfrente. Edward toma su mano y ella voltea con sorpresa y ojos enormes. Él jala su mano hasta que ella entiende que desea que entre a la tina.

Isabella mete un pie y luego otro con vergüenza mientras su sexo es abierto ante la acción dejándolo expuesto a Herr Coronel. Con las dos piernas adentro de la tina, ella se agacha y siente el agua imposiblemente caliente, tanto que le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse al principio hasta que su trasero se recarga en la cerámica y la llave de baño toca su espalda.

—Ven —Dice Edward, lo cual Isabella comprende perfectamente, pero duda hacia donde exactamente se debe dirigir. Se mueve poniéndose de rodillas mientras el agua la jala. Edward dobla sus rodillas y se hace hacia enfrente hasta que toma a Isabella por la diminuta cintura y la carga poniéndola sobre él, con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas. Isabella está lo suficientemente elevada para que su sexo no toque el pecho de Herr Coronel, pero si se mueve un poco hacia atrás se daría cuenta que la verga de él está erecta justo a ese nivel.

Edward sonríe, toma la crema jabonosa y la navaja, una en cada mano. Las pone en las manos de Isabella y ella entiende; él quiere ser afeitado. Edward solo puede mirar sus pechos blancos con pezones rosas y aureolas suaves que incitan morderlas, en vez de eso se acerca poniendo el pezón derecho en su boca, lo chupa primero delicadamente, luego en forma desesperada mientras con su otra mano acaricia el trasero de Isabella. Pobre mujer, pobre ave; ella trata de ocultar los gemidos los cuales salen en forma cortada. Con una sonrisa diabólica, Edward se detiene y se recarga en la tina. Isabella toma ese momento para aplicar el jabón en la quijada de Herr Coronel usando la brocha.

—Nadie que te viera en este momento diría que eres judía o humana. Ningún General se osaría a tocarte si vieran lo que eres —Edward pone su mano en su cintura mientras Isabella levanta la navaja y la posa sobre el lado derecho de su afilada quijada.

—Si me vieran ahora pensarían que estoy dejando que una judía me afeite con sus sucias manos —Él roza ligeramente la mano de Isabella y luego regresa a tocar su cuello

—Pensarán que estoy dándote la oportunidad de matarme. Pero ¿sabes? Eres a la única persona que dejaría hacerme esto; ni siquiera a mi hombre más confiable le dejaría tener algo tan peligroso sobre mi cara. Pero tú... si tú me matases sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, que acto más liberador —su voz suena a liberación, a sincera entrega al hecho.

Edward sube su mano hasta su cuello y en un conflicto interno no sabe si apretarlo o no, su mente conjuga preguntas que él expone al aire como si fuesen minas viejas y sin detonante; su receptora las comprende perfectamente.

— ¿Qué te hace no matarme? ¿Es tu inocencia? ¿Es el hecho de que no has visto aún las cosas horribles que puedo hacer? ¿Es porque no tienes en ti el caótico sentimiento de sobrevivencia? Sí, debe ser eso. Debe ser que eres uno de esos ángeles que moran en la tierra sin saberlo, o un demonio —Edward divaga, se siente libre mientras esas palabras fluyen de su mente como sentencias vacías, oraciones que él no sabe si provienen de su mente o de su corazón, tal vez ambos.

—No, no eres nada de eso, eres como cualquier otra, pero quiero darte esa forma ¿te molesta que seas lo único puro de mi vida? A mí me molestaría, me emputaría saber que alguien como yo me usa para su placer y luego me trata como si fuera su salvación —Edward cierra los ojos imaginando el acto antes de que salga por su garganta, antes de que lo quiera gritar y hacerlo realidad; tal vez si lo dice en voz alta el destino lo escuche.

—Quiero matarte Isabella —Edward recorre su cuello mientras ella pierde el paso y su mano tiembla.

—Quiero apretar ese lindo cuello y sofocarte, si dejas de existir la vida seguirá siendo un lugar digno de guerra y no tendré que pensar si mañana me harán que te mate, la espera es terrible —Isabella trata de calmar su mano y empieza de nuevo moviendo la navaja.

—Ya no quiero dormir pensando cómo protegerte, no quiero estar viendo tu cara cada vez que mato a otro y a otro de los tuyos. Quiero sacarte de aquí y desterrarte, ojalá nunca lo logre —Edward baja su mano hasta el vientre de Isabella, con lentitud, mientras el raspa con sus manos su piel delicada, ella hace lo mismo con su piel facial. Ella respira profundo pero siente como su mano desciende hasta tocar su monte venus lo cual hace su corazón acelerar y su cuerpo reaccionar.

—Pero tenerte mi hermosa ave, justo así, de esta manera, no lo cambiaría por nada —Edward mete un dedo dentro de ella e Isabella se traga insatisfactoriamente un gemido, la mano de la navaja cae un poco mientras Edward lánguidamente saca y mete el dedo que se mueve suavemente y sin problemas. Al ver que Isabella no lo está afeitando, Edward toma la mano de ella y aprieta la navaja en su puño.

—No pierdas el paso, sigue —Dice en tono firme.

Isabella trata de apretar la navaja mientras Edward acelera el paso con su dedo, luego siente otro penetrarla hasta que no puede impedir el gemido que sale, da otro navajazo limpio; agradece a Dios no haber sacado sangre.

—Vamos hermosa, hazlo —Edward dice dulcemente, mientras su pulgar toca el clítoris de Isabella.

Ella con pulso incontrolable, da otro navajazo limpio pero aún le falta un poco más para terminar. Edward acelera.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, quiero sentirlo —su tono es maniático y ominoso. Si sonrisa diabólica pinta su cara magníficamente.

Isabella da otro navajazo apenas limpio pero pequeño y sabe que no podrá durar mucho. Su caída es inminente porque siente esa presión en su vientre y sus caderas se mueven desesperadamente.

—Vamos Isabella no tengas miedo, déjame sentirlo —Isabella llega a su clímax mientras una línea roja cae sobre el cuello de Edward.

Edward ríe y con su mano libre toca el producto del perverso juego, sangre. Placer para ella, dolor para él, si tan solo así fuera la vida él piensa.

Isabella jadeante se recobra lentamente y al abrir sus ojos ve la sangre en el cuello de Herr Coronel; se da cuenta de lo que ha causado. Horrorizada trata de limpiarlo con agua hasta que él la detiene sosteniendo sus dos manos en el aire.

—Sangre por sangre Isabella, sangre por sangre — Edward la empuja de los hombros hasta que la tiene sobre su verga, luego la toma de las caderas y las mueve en círculos manipulándolas con sus manos. Isabella aún sensible muerde sus labios. Su miembro está duro entre sus piernas y ella no puede imaginar lo que sería tenerlo dentro, no cabría, está segura.

Edward mueve en cadencia a Isabella sobre su verga de tal manera que la ranura de ella abrigue su verga en un erótico movimiento que ambos descubren es de un inmenso placer. Isabella se agarra de la orilla de la bañera y trata de concentrarse posando sus ojos en el cuello y quijada de Herr Coronel. Edward la toma delicadamente de la cara y la besa. La besa tan lánguida y lentamente que Isabella se deja llevar y sin pensarlo pone sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse, estas suben al cabello de Edward el cual está jadeante, pero él quiere más; siempre querrá más. Justo cuando Isabella está en el borde de otro orgasmo nuevamente Edward la levanta con su mano pone su miembro en la entrada de ella, y lentamente la baja.

La presión es intensa y dolorosa, el agua caliente aunado con la lubricación del agua hacen que el dolor sea ligeramente menos, sin embargo, cuando Isabella mira a Herr Coronel se distrae un poco. Él habla, diciendo palabras sucias que la rebajan, sin embargo su voz calma un poco el temblor de sus miembros extrañamente también hace palpitar más su corazón.

Imagina que esto era inevitable, para eso está aquí, para eso ella fue ofrecida como el precio para salvar algo o alguien o simplemente como la terrible fortuna que la sigue. Entiende que está pagando por esa línea roja que ella provocó al tener su orgasmo. Es injusto y brutal, la sangre es una moneda cruel.

Edward la ve concentrarse mientras él la baja y dice que se relaje en alemán, palabra que Isabella no comprende. Él utiliza una ligera fuerza empujando las caderas de ella y sube las suyas para que haya mejor penetración. Siente la apertura extenderse dando un solo empujón y está dentro de ella. Isabella hace un sonido evidenciando su dolor, mientras que él, sin importarle, empieza a moverse.

Sabe que ella no puede obtener mucho de esto, sin embargo él sí. Su egoísmo y codicia lo llevan a olvidar a Isabella mientras la pobre chica soporta el doloroso ardor esperando los segundos en que Herr Coronel acabe. Él la penetra con fuerza y trata de no pensar en ella y su inocente sufrimiento. Una parte de él la quiere castigar por hacerlo quererla tanto, por marcar su cuello y derramar su sangre, otra parte simplemente no puede pensar en tocarle un cabello y agradece la mutilación, la cual toma como penitencia.

Pero los hombres como Edward prefieren obedecer al instinto más que a la conciencia. Él entierra sus dedos en el cabello de ella jalándolo hacia él, mientras su cadera se mueve frenéticamente levantando a Isabella y dejándola caer sobre su verga, la sensación primitiva de tomar algo de esa manera, en forma cruda y lasciva lo lleva al borde de su clímax. Puede sentir diminutos brazos aferrándose a su cuello mientras él simplemente no para, no puede detener esa furia y ganas que lo carcomen, no le importa los pequeños gemidos de Isabella, gemidos que no son de placer. No le importa que la primera vez de esta chica sea de esta manera brutal. Por que ella no es nada, es solo un medio para él, un apretado y virgen coño que él usa; que va a seguir usando hasta que se canse de el . Al fin cuando siente que sus bolas se aprietan y su abdomen se tensa llega a su clímax y cuando sale de Isabella, una línea roja cubre el agua.

Esa noche mientras Isabella abraza a Mina, no deja de repasar las palabras amenazantes y contradictorias de Herr Coronel.

Se pregunta, ya que él ha obtenido lo que desea, si la desechará o peor aún la querrá tener diariamente. Inmediatamente su cerebro le recuerda el dolor en su sexo el cual está aún palpitante. Compresas con agua fría alivian su dolor, sin embargo piensa que sería muy pronto si él la llegase a "usar" al siguiente día, pues Isabella no se engaña, sabe que Herr Coronel la usa, no es digno, ni honroso, es sobrevivencia.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son el alimento de un autor.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Eve**


	11. C10 Gloria Privatus

**Música para este capítulo**

**Schubert "Serenata"**

** youtu(punto)be/ZpA0l2WB86E**

**Mozart "Lacrimosa"**

** youtu(punto)be/k1-TrAvp_xs**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 10**

**Gloria Privatus**

**(Privada de gloria)**

Hay algo perverso en la espera. Los árboles moribundos del invierno esperan la primavera. La tierra sedienta espera la lluvia y el hombre espera su destino. Esta nos esclaviza dándonos diminutas piezas de lo que sigue. Alza nuestros corazones con promesas que te dejan con ojos dilatados y piel febril. En momentos de soledad te sientas pensando en todas esas cosas maravillosas que no pueden llegar lo suficientemente rápido, pero ¡oh ¿por qué somos tan débiles? Si sabemos que el destino camina sin mirarnos, sin pensar en nuestras tristes fantasías y sueños pueriles ¿por qué nos aferramos a una delicada idea cubierta de gloria?. Hoy cuando cierres tus ojos en la noche imagina que la espera no es nada más que una triste desilusión perpetua, abraza tus añoranzas y no las dejes ir, no esperes, la vida es una muerte lenta.

Isabella lo sabe, es joven pero entiende lo frágil de los deseos; por eso no pide, no desea y no espera nada. Se sienta a bolear zapatos pulcros, zurce camisas impecablemente blancas y cocina, pero no ve en ello el transcurso de la vida; trata de no pensar en ello. Trata con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en manos grandes u ojos verdes con demoledora expectación. Sin embargo cada vez que oye la puerta abrirse y botas pesadas cruzar ese lugar al que ella no merece llamar hogar, no puede dejar de imaginar al causante de esos sonidos. Siempre distante y frío, como una hoja de metal lista para mutilar.

Han pasado días desde que la ha tocado, teme que Herr Coronel no la quiera, eso le causa ansiedad y miedo; su vida depende que ese hombre la use, que la desee de alguna manera. No es una mujer, ella sabe que una mancha de sangre en el agua no la convierte en una seductora, ni siquiera sabe si lo que pasó fue algo que se espera de una mujer, pero tiene que hacer algo. Herr Coronel la dejará, la desechará como basura o la matará si no encuentra placer en ella. El instinto la mueve a la puerta cuando oye a Herr Coronel entrar como siempre, quitándose su saco y bufando en alemán. Sus palabras son para el aire. Sus quejas son usuales, no hay comida, soldados que no se comportan y penas que ella no entiende. Siente su pecho presionarse al darse cuenta que él no la mira, ni siquiera se queda lo suficiente como para que ella se quite el camisón y se quede en nada, está tan desesperada que intentaría todo incluso ofrecer su cuerpo de esa manera tan vulgar.

Edward maneja pasar por un lado de ella, se tira a su cama y con un brazo en sus ojos respira profundamente. Evadirla es un acto que lo drena. Está tan cansado que no sabe si es de día o noche, no sabe si han pasado semanas o meses en este lugar. El Füher ha demandado ciertas cosas que él no puede evitar, la notificación que llegó hace días sigue en su oficina, el papel está casi destrozado de todas las veces que lo ha leído tratando de encontrar un escape.

"

…_he dispuesto identificaciones de nuestros enemigos y no tendré a nadie que mencione una palabra de crítica por las ejecuciones que nuestra guerra necesita las cuales nos han llevado a la victoria y a la destrucción del enemigo. De la misma manera he puesto formaciones —por el presente solo en el Este— con órdenes de matar sin piedad hombres, mujeres y niños polacos o de raza derivada. Solo así podemos ganar…."_

Edward no solo tenía que eliminar a todo polaco de su campamento, además tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, no sin antes identificarlos con sus bandas respectivas. Era importante ver esas identificaciones ensangrentadas en el suelo, Herr General Von Bock en persona vendría a verificar tal tragedia.

Peor aún, sabía que Alemania pensaba invadir Francia, el solo hecho lo mortificaba porque sabía que su partida era inminente; no habría forma de evitar que lo llamasen a batalla. Pero lo que lo dejaba en terror era tener que matarla; de pensarlo sentía nauseas. Cuando cerraba sus ojos la veía, su cara enfocada en alguna tarea humillante, siempre con un tipo de tristeza y resignación que admiraba.

Trataba de imaginar su muerte, era difícil elegir como matarla. Instintivamente su mano fue directamente a su arma la cual no se había removido desde hace días, dormía con ella. Pensaba que en un acto delirante tendría el valor de ir a su cuarto y matarla mientras ella dormía; esa era la forma misericordiosa de hacerlo, él pensaba. Pero inmediatamente imaginaba el siguiente día, cuando tuviera que enterrarla con montones de tierra cubriendo su cuerpo, sabía lo vacía que quedaría, esta casa, el viento y su alma.

Así pues, evadirla se convirtió en una batalla constante que él luchaba diariamente desde que llegó ese papel a su poder. Evitaba enfrentarla y verla, llenarse de ella, recordar su suave piel y lo mucho que su apego hacia ella había crecido. La quería ver como un objeto inanimado, que no emanara tanta vida en esa forma rebosante que hacía cuando la miraba haciendo actividades mundanas. Debería matarla ahora, pensaba, justo cuando tengo fresco mi gatillo de haber matado a ese hombre el día de hoy.

Esto era justo lo que temía, sabía que fue una mala idea desde el principio pero nunca pensó que ella lo afectara de esa manera. Pensó que tener una esclava judía para su servicio era una idea magnífica, su ego lo cegó de las consecuencias de ser dueño de algo viviente, algo tan vibrante como Isabella.

En un acto impulsivo sale del cuarto con paso firme, llega a la cocina toma un cuchillo y luego va hacia ella. La jala del brazo bruscamente, la baja al sótano y la hace que se arrodille. Abre su beliz sacando ropas hasta que encuentra la deseada.

Isabella empieza a llorar y a rogar en polaco, ruega por su vida o lo que queda de ella. Sabe que este es el final, la gata corre a ella, el suave pelaje de Mina no la distrae. Ve como Herr Coronel empuña un cuchillo, el mismo que ella usó para amenazarlo. En desesperación se levanta y se quita la ropa quedando desnuda, pero él no la mira, ella grita tratando de llamar su atención mientras Herr Coronel está dándole la espalda mientras apuñala algo pero sigue ignorándola. Isabella no le interesa entender ese acto violento, solo quiere que la vea.

— ¡Edward! —Grita ella, eso atrae su atención.

Con un pedazo de tela en una mano y un cuchillo en otro, él voltea lentamente con mirada maniática, su vista se posa en las caderas desnudas de Isabella y la delgadez que la carcome. Quiere llorar, quiere sacarse los ojos y hacer como si ella no existiese. Toma compostura y se levanta lentamente, camina hasta ella.

El corazón de Isabella no la deja respirar bien, todo su cuerpo tiembla cuando siente el aliento de Herr Coronel sobre su cabello, justo como un animal salvaje a punto de destrozarla. Ella salta cuando él toca su mejilla, usa la mano que tiene el cuchillo haciendo que ella pueda reflejarse en la hoja. Es la primera vez que se ve en días, sus ojos reflejan terror, no puede mantener la mirada y cierra sus párpados esperando que la muerte, no sería la primera vez que ese acto la siguiese.

—Cantas pero nunca dices mi nombre, ¿por qué de todas las veces, hoy dices mi nombre? —La voz de Herr Coronel es dulce. Quiere reírse, es obvio, lo dice en desesperación. Ella misma huele la muerte que lo sigue.

—Vamos, no pienso matarte hoy, no hoy, no hoy… —Repite más veces bajando su cabeza hasta que toca con su frente la de ella, luego con su pulgar remueve las lágrimas de Isabella.

—Serás la última, te lo prometo —La besa en la frente, se agacha tomando su camisón dándoselo para que se lo ponga. Al final, tira sobre la cama una estrella amarilla mal hecha.

—Úsalo en tus ropas todo el tiempo—Su voz vuelve a ser dura y fría. Edward sale del cuarto pensando que solo esta alargando la tortura.

Isabella cae de rodillas hiperventilando, se recupera fácilmente porque sabe que esto no es el final, no puede darse el lujo de ser débil ahora. Mira el objeto amarillo, sabe qué hacer con él, ha escuchado de cosas así mientras los soldados estuvieron ahí hace días.

Una vez vestida, ella zurce la estrella a una banda de tela blanca y se la pone sobre su brazo cubriendo el vestido. Cuando la mira piensa, hoy no mueres, pero solo es cuestión de esperar.

* * *

**Nota histórica obligatoria: El fragmento que leyó Edward en la notificación ES 100% VERIDICO, lo saqué de un archivo online sobre mementos nazis y cosillas así. La fecha no está bien definida pero estamos como en marzol de 1940 y este fragmento fue enviado en 1940 pero no dice que mes. **

**Otra cosa, Edward tiene 28 años, no es muy joven para ser coronel, en tiempo de guerras se ha visto a hombres extremadamente jóvenes ascender a rangos superiores. Si tienen un problema con la diferencia de edad, nomás digo que Bella(canon) y Edward(canon) tuvieron sexo cuando ella tenía 18 y el 108 téngalo en cuenta cuando me quieran mandar reviews de indignación hehe los cuales aceptaré gratamente...**

**¡YAY TWILIGHT GANO MEJOR PELICULA! ok tenía que hacerlo haha, lástima que no tuvimos nuestro beso.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ando un poco nerviosa en como vayan a tomar este capítulo...**

**Eve**


	12. C11 Ver Estatis Ubera

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música para este capítulo**

**Nocturno-Chopin**

** youtu(punto)be/MPvS0g2papI**

**Danza de los caballeros-Prokofiev**

** youtu(punto)be/DUmq1cpcglQ**

**Capítulo 11**

**Ver Estatis Ubera**

**(Él es un alma desdichada)**

Los rumores caminan como alimañas por las paredes del cuartel, soldados juegan con hombres y mujeres mientras cabezas caen y sangre pinta las calles. Edward no puede evitarlo, no tiene fuerzas. Los guetos son masacrados en las noches por el frío y por el hombre que quiere hacer suyo el mundo. Él mismo ha sido ejecutor, sabe que es una locura, nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran así, sin embargo su cara inmutable no muestra debilidad. Sus órdenes son juicios y sentencias mortales. Su mano aprieta el gatillo más veces en un día que una operadora aprieta números.

Isabella nota todo esto, no solo en la postura de Herr Coronel, sino en la sangre que tiene que limpiar en botas y uniforme, todos los días un poco más acumulándose en manchas más grandes y difíciles de quitar. Sabe que allá afuera hay una masacre donde él es el ejecutor principal. Desea matarlo en las noches y aliviar esa pena, pero ¿qué bien saldría de todo esto?, ya ha pasado por esta idea miles de veces y aún no encuentra una forma de que ella salga bien librada. Lo necesita, necesita a Herr Coronel para mantenerse viva, él es su único escudo contra el mundo.

Eso no remueve el miedo constante pensando, _este es el último día, hoy ha matado a la última persona y sigo yo._ Él prometió que sería la última, Isabella no sabe si eso es lo más cruel que ha hecho o lo más misericordioso. Ella reza y llora en rincones de la casa abrazando a su gata mientras ve rayos del cielo desaparecer en el piso. No sabe si los días son peores que las noches. Los días, porque está sola con ella misma, con sus terrores, o de noche pensando que él vendrá mientras esté dormida a ejecutarla. El terror la cansa y la deja débil, no puede caminar sin bostezar. Ha perdido el apetito y su diminuta figura ahora es aún más frágil. Pero no es por falta de alimento, Herr Coronel siempre provee generosamente la casa con despensa y alimentos exóticos, como comida enlatada. No, ella no puede comer del miedo que la abraza todo el día como un amigo, como un acompañante renuente que cada día le ama más.

Las cosas cambian un día cuando Herr Coronel le ordena que prepare un baño. Todo es igual, sin embargo, al igual que aquella vez, él la hace meterse a la tina poniendo utensilios para que lo afeite. Isabella no sabe si es algo bueno o malo, no quiere pensar mucho, solo quiere enfocarse en no cortar a Herr Coronel.

Ella se encuentra encima de él, justo como la última vez, de rodillas con sus piernas en cada lado de su cintura. Herr Coronel está recargado ligeramente en el respaldo de la tina, mientras ella silenciosamente aplica jabón; él la mira desinhibidamente. La mano de Isabella se trata de mantener firme mientras Herr Coronel pone una mano en su cadera, hace tanto que no la tocaba. Temía que le costase más trabajo matarla si recordaba lo terso de su piel, pero ahora no imagina poder alejarse más tiempo. Estos días los siente desperdiciados pensando que pudo haber estado con ella en vez de atormentarse, al menos tendría un buen recuerdo si ella muere.

—Hoy vi a un hombre con tus ojos cafés, imaginé que era tu padre —No le dice que le disparó en la sien.

—También a una mujer justo como tú, más alta pero el mismo cabello —Él toca su cabello suavemente entrelazándolo en sus dedos y llevándose un mechón a su nariz.

—No, jamás como tú, no cerca, pero lo suficiente para que imagine… —No termina la frase, no dice que esa mujer fue un ensayo de cómo pensaba matarla. Una bala justo en medio de los ojos.

—Después un hombre joven, probablemente atractivo, imaginé tocándote. Imaginé que él era tu esposo, novio, yo qué sé —Es cierto, usó eso de aliciente para dispararle varias veces en el pecho imaginándole como la besaba y tocaba. Fue una muerte violenta, la más de todas.

—Luego vengo aquí con manchas de sangre en mi ropa y tú la limpias —él ríe maniáticamente.

—Tus manos tocan sangre judía como si fuera la de un cerdo —no puede parar de reír, ha perdido toda cordura.

— ¡Sangre de sucios judíos como tú! —Luego se calla y la mira.

—Podría matarte ahora, podría ahorrarme la tortura de la espera —Él detiene su mano mientras Isabella tiembla como hoja y no puede evitar que una lágrima recorra su mejilla.

—Sé que me entiendes, lo sé hace tiempo, mucho antes de que estúpidamente hicieras ruido mientras hablaba con los otros oficiales ¿recuerdas?, cuando dije que iba a deshacerme de basura polaca, sí, sí recuerdas —Él toca su cara suavemente.

Isabella no lo puede mirar, baja su mano con la navaja y la mirada. En un acto muy rápido para que ella lo evitase, él toma la navaja y la pone sobre el cuello de Isabella.

—Justo aquí, donde está la carótida —La navaja roza el cuello de Isabella con ligera presión, sin causar apertura de la piel, pero sí dolor.

—Imagina toda esta tinta roja pintando esta tina… te prometo que será rápido —La navaja se aprieta un poco más hasta que se detiene y con su otra mano jala la cara de Isabella para que lo mire a los ojos.

— ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? —Él pregunta retóricamente.

—No tengo opción, ni siquiera tengo derecho a una opción, soy tan prisionero como tú —Isabella quería escupirle en la cara y decirle que jamás serían iguales, jamás podrían comparar prisiones. La de él era una prisión cómoda, era vida, era no tener miedo por su vida cada segundo.

Lo que no sabía es que su vida estaba unida a la de Edward en maneras palpables y crueles, ni el mismo Edward tenía consciencia de tal hecho, pero era tan certero como la luna.

Edward baja su navaja como si el destino tocara su hombro deteniendo su locura, su lapso de infamia. En un acto casi cruel él posa la navaja en la diminuta mano de Isabella, luego guía su mano a su cuello.

—Hazlo —Dice en voz baja, incitándola para que lo corte. La navaja está bajo su vena principal, vibrante, hinchada, lista para abrirse y liberarlos a los dos.

—Cuando muera podrás ir a donde quieras. Si eres lista, porque sé que lo eres, irás al sur; no hay mucha resistencia en el sur. Corre y no mires atrás, te juro que con mi último aliento rogaré al Dios que sea, a quien me escuche para que no te atrapen.

Isabella llora silenciosamente mientras entiende las palabras de Herr Coronel, él le está dando la posibilidad de sobrevivir, al menos un poco más, sabe que esta será la única vez que él conceda tal acto magnánimo. Traga saliva y piensa lo que sería encajar su navaja, salir del baño, vestirse y huir. Imagina todo en segundos; como recorre el bosque con zapatos que apenas le quedan y con una bolsa de comida más pesada que ella. Se imagina llegando a un pueblo cansada y esconderse en alguna casa, en su mente puede ver perfectamente como los soldados invaden nuevamente su hogar, e imágenes de Johanna, Joseph y muchos más la asedian sofocando su capacidad de razonamiento. El terror la paraliza, sabe que jamás podría sobrevivir ahí afuera. Él lo sabe también, sin embargo le da la oportunidad de decidir. Ella no sabe si agradecerle o maldecirlo por esa enorme responsabilidad. Nadie debería tener en sus manos su propia forma de morir, no es como se piensa, no es misericordioso o justo. Es cruel, es la peor de las verdades.

—Es fácil, solo hazlo rápido —Él empuja la navaja y cierra los ojos, totalmente a merced de Isabella.

Ella admira esa entrega, como él no teme a nada, es como si lo desease. Es injusto piensa ella, que el que tenga que morir de ellos dos sea el que más ama la vida.

Él abre los ojos después de unos segundos y la mira con ira.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Dice en tono firme.

Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de comunicarle que no puede, que ella no es igual que él, no puede matarlo.

— ¡Hazlo maldita sea! ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! —Grita desenfrenado, con saliva en la boca mientras su cuerpo en ira se incorpora aventando a Isabella al otro lado de la tina, la navaja cae al fondo debajo de las piernas de él.

— ¡Es tu puta oportunidad maldita sea!, es tan fácil, no sirves ni para eso ¡¿qué podía esperar de una puta judía? —Edward busca histéricamente la navaja salpicando más agua, mientras Isabella tiembla y con ojos enormes es testigo del desenfreno de Herr Coronel.

En total locura Edward se avalancha a Isabella y la sujeta de los hombros, siente su cadera en sus piernas y ve como ella no está asustada, está… confundida y asombrada de ver a este hombre salir de sus cabales. Él de pronto se ve a través de sus ojos, ve a un hombre al borde del abismo. Resignado, fuerza a su cordura y frialdad a vestirlo nuevamente. No hay vuelta atrás se dice, porque la decisión está tomada. Edward la suelta violentamente y sale de la bañera.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

La población está diezmada, aún hay gente que se esconde mientras soldados aburridos buscan en cada rincón aquellos que aún no han sido aprisionados. Ve como se apilan cuerpos en los verdes valles y como la tierra se vuelve roja y negra por incineraciones o mutilaciones.

Es la escena que lo recibe últimamente al llegar al cuartel. Un soldado le abre la puerta. Su teniente le reporta con voz desprendida de toda humanidad el número de muertos. Edward solo acepta el reporte mientras se sienta detrás de su escritorio. Como a eso de las 4 pm justo antes de marcharse a hacer rondas, un soldado le dice que un hombre quiere hablar con él. Edward inquiere sobre su nombre, profesión y aspecto. Según el soldado su nombre es Carlisle Grüen, es comerciante y parece un hombre de alcurnia.

Edward sale con morosa actitud a recibir al hombre. Efectivamente Carlisle Grüen se ve de clase alta, rubio, de ojos azules y alto. Es un alemán de sangre pura. Edward detesta hacer ese tipo de apreciaciones pero no puede evitarlo cuando lo hace a cada hora del día.

—Herr Coronel —Lo saluda el hombre.

—Me dijo mi hombre que viene a verme, voy saliendo a una ronda, si es breve tal vez lo pueda atender ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Carlisle está sorprendido de Herr Coronel, es amable y educado; no una bestia como los otros con los que ha tenido contacto.

—No quiero importunarlo, si no le molesta puedo acompañarlo, le aseguro que es breve mi visita.

—No me ha dicho que hace aquí —Dijo Edward mientras firmaba unos papeles y enfundaba su arma.

—Vengo a hacerle una proposición —Carlisle saca un papel y se lo presenta a Herr Coronel.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Edward no quiere molestarse en leer nada, no tiene tiempo para este tipo de cosas, tiene rondas que hacer y balas que usar.

—Es una notificación a los empresarios como yo del Füher mismo permitiendo el uso de esclavos para trabajos forzados en una fábrica, mi fábrica —Edward toma el papel lentamente mientras mira con detenimiento a Grüen. Lee unas líneas y resume todo en su cabeza. No es suficiente, necesita algo con más poder que una notificación genérica del Füher.

—Las órdenes son eliminar a todo polaco o judío, esto no significa nada —Carlisle sonríe mientras Edward camina pasándolo. Carlisle corre detrás de él.

—Espere Herr Coronel, le prometo que esto es totalmente recompensado, no es para todos—Luego en voz baja repite lo que ha repetido los últimos días, palabras que le han conseguido esclavos en forma rápida.

—Cada cabeza tiene un precio y mejor aún lo exime de todo cargo, no serán responsabilidad suya —Edward se detiene y voltea a verlo con risa sardónica.

—Los prisioneros siempre serán mi responsabilidad —Carlisle extrañado deja de sonreír.

—No entiendo, ¿no es eso lo que usted desea? ¿Qué no estén bajo responsabilidad?—Edward desenfunda su arma y le apunta bajo su quijada.

—No me diga lo que deseo, estos papeles no significan nada. No es una orden oficial, es solo un permiso genérico sin sello o firmas de mis superiores—No dice la volubilidad del Füher sobre ese tipo de decisiones, todo mundo sabe que no puedes confiar en un simple papel, menos en tiempos de guerra.

—No será así, si gusta usted puede supervisar a los prisioneros, se lo propuse porque generalmente quieren deshacerse de ellos, lo hacen; los están matando como moscas. Son mano de obra desperdiciada, el Füher lo sabe, él mismo ha propuesto la idea —Edward bufa y se ríe.

—No, esto no es negociable, mi misión es eliminarlos a todos, un papel no hará que no cumpla órdenes, créame se necesita algo mucho más poderoso para detener mi mano.

— ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho entonces? —Edward furioso lo jala del cuello, un soldado apunta a Grüen en la cabeza.

—Porque la muerte es un negocio ocioso, lúdico y mejor aún detallado. Hay que tomarlo con calma —Dice con risa siniestra.

—Un hombre como tú jamás entendería tal proceso, no es algo que haces sin considerar cada aspecto, sabiendo que cada muerte te va a seguir hasta el final—La piel de Grüen se enchinó al escuchar sus palabras.

Herr Coronel parecía un hombre tan civilizado y terminó siendo el peor de todos, un sádico con ínfulas de poder y mano lista para apretar el gatillo. Sabe que no puede convencerlo de esta manera, tiene que subir escalones si quiere los aún 300 hombres y mujeres restantes en este pueblo sean para él.

Carlisle deja de perseguir a Herr Coronel mientras lo ve marcharse altivo, como si él fuera el dueño del mundo. Lo es, es dueño de la vida de cientos de personas; Carlisle necesita forzarlo.

Esa noche, Edward por primera vez no teme levantarse en la noche, bajar al pequeño sótano y matarla. Esta vez tiene un plan, un buen maldito plan, está casi eufórico.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, fueron de mucha ayuda. Recuerden que sus comentarios son una retroalimentación y me dicen si lo que estoy escribiendo se percibe. Por eso me gusta tanto cuando ponen sus opiniones o lo que piensan que un personaje siente, además de intereante me permite calibrar mi escritura y ver si me estoy saliendo del tema que me interesa describir.**

**Otra cosa, y con la pena pero me dijeron que es importante que lo resalte, me nominaron a los premios FFAD (FanFiction Adiction) en diversas categorías pero no con esta historia, sino con Solo un hombre, si gustan votar el link es el siguiente.**

** premios-ffad(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/**

**Categorías:**

***Fic del año**

***Mejor Darkward**

***Mejor trama original**

***Mejor autora promesa**

***Mejor Fic Revelación**

**Muchas gracias si votan y si no TAMBIÉN**

**Saludos, Eve**


	13. C12 Sors Rota Tu Volubilis

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS SETSOSAS EN BLOG n.n**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 12**

**Sors Rota Tu Volubilis**

**(Fortuna, gira tu rueda)**

El alma es adicta a ciertos tipos de tristeza, pero más que todas, es adicta a la tristeza del final, siempre el final. Isabella, que ama la vida reaciamente, sabe que la muerte es un final triste, no porque sea inevitable, sino porque vivir muerta en vida la ha privado de tan siquiera ser humana. Su mentalidad está reducida a un insecto que vive horas; la diferencia es que un insecto nace con un propósito, lo cumple y muere. Isabella nunca ha tenido un propósito, nunca lo tendrá porque no tiene tiempo. Lo sabe cuando ve entrar a Herr Coronel a su cuarto en la madrugada.

**¿El propósito de alguien en la vida puede ser destruir a otras personas?** Eso se pregunta Edward cuando abre la puerta del cuarto de Isabella. Si es así, si su propósito es destruirla, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Quiere decir que nació sin opciones. Se rehúsa a aceptar que ha nacido con una marca que lo distingue como un ser superior. No se siente superior, si es sincero se siente increíblemente inferior a ella. Su alma pesa cuando la de ella es ligera, sus culpas son vastas cuando ella es una mártir; no hay que pensar mucho para saber que ella merece más vivir que él. Son reglas injustas que no había comprendido hasta que la conoció. Él, sin saberlo, abre en su corazón la posibilidad de que los hombres y mujeres que ha asesinado tampoco merezcan la muerte, justo como Isabella no lo merece.

Nuevamente si su propósito era destruirla; él seguro que hará lo posible por fracasar. Sabe que no es oportuna su llegada en la madrugada, se podría decir que es de poco tacto y sádica, pero no lo puede evitar. Hace una hora yacía recién despierto emocionado con la posibilidad de que ella tuviera una oportunidad de vivir. Su pecho añoraba escenas que él conjugaba donde ella vivía otro día más, otra semana, otro año; una vida entera. Cuando su mente cansada de proyectar imágenes que él ansiaba vivir lo llevó a la realidad, supo que tenía que compartir este sentimiento con ella.

Isabella está despierta y su cara apenas se puede ver en la oscuridad, pero la raja de luz que entra por la ranura abierta de la puerta le ilumina lo suficiente para saber que está en pose defensiva y miedo. Cuando él entra, se sienta en la cama, en el borde frente a ella y a un lado de sus piernas. Toma su mano y la lleva a su cara.

—Ya no tengo que sufrir más, vas a vivir —La besa mientras Isabella interpreta sus palabras. Cuando él la suelta se pone sobre ella, tocándola. Con inevitable masculinidad él la manosea, no puede evitar desearla después de tanto tiempo. Ella responde porque es una moneda que tiene que pagar por otro día de vida. Sabe que el precio es complacerlo.

Mientras él besa su cuello y pone una mano entre sus piernas, ella trata de entender por qué él sufriría si ella no existiera. Lógicamente lo adjudica a que ahora tendrá a una mujer a su disposición y ya no teme quedarse sin esclava. Es una conclusión más o menos acertada. Edward es un hombre lleno de sí mismo, egocéntrico y megalómano. Es indignante que piense en lo que él sufriría si ella muriera y no en el sufrimiento que ella ha tenido que pasar a su lado todo este tiempo pensando que moriría en cualquier momento. Es aberrante como sus ojos le impiden ver la verdadera razón por la cual está feliz. Es triste como ella cree que él ve su final como un niño ve un juguete perderse y ahora que la puede tener viva está feliz de haber encontrado ese juguete perdido.

El destino, sin embargo, juega con esta escena, juega con nuestros personajes para probarlos, juzgarlos y hacerlos sufrir pues el sufrimiento es lo único que el ser humano puede entender para explicarle que amar a alguien no es un acto de indiferencia, egoísmo o miedo, sino de sacrificio. Y aunque aún no hay amor verdadero entre ellos, ni siquiera afecto, sí hay ese hilo que los une y jamás podrán evitar. Es un hilo débil ahora, pero que crece y su inevitabilidad los marca.

Edward trata de aprovechar cada espacio, cada segundo tocándola y desearía poder tener la paciencia para saborearla; pero es un hombre sediento. Abre sus piernas y baja sus panties. Isabella es cooperativa y eso no sabe si lo alegra o lo entristece. Quiere más de ella, quiere deseo, reciprocidad que no merece, pero al menos obtiene una buena actuación. Ella gime y se retuerce mientras él mete su dedo preparándola y con su otra mano desabotona su pantalón. Isabella jala su cabello y lleva su cara para que la bese, gime en sus labios y dice su nombre. Ella es magistral, Edward casi no nota que ella es una chiquilla sin experiencia. No quiere pensar que la muerte cambia a la gente, inclusive en su entusiasmo sexual.

Sus pantalones están en sus muslos y ha sacado su verga, su mente no piensa en otra cosa más que penetrarla y tener paz un día más, un día a la vez. Cuando está dentro de ella todo es cálido y terso. Tal vez sea una buena actriz pero la excitación no se puede fingir; su humedad le dice que al menos no le es indiferente en ese aspecto.

Isabella por otra parte trata de no pensar, no quiere admitir que lo disfruta pero, tampoco quiere admitir que le desagrada. Su nivel de hipocresía es tan grande que incluso niega que los labios de él es lo que más le gusta. Es una mujer que tiene un propósito al fin y vaya que lo cumple. Ella se entrega sin tapujos, gritando y hablando en polaco que lo necesita. No sabe de dónde vienen esas palabras, no lo quiere analizar. Cuando él la penetra, ella cierra sus ojos y miles de puntos blancos la reciben, su corazón late imposiblemente rápido y sus caderas se mueven al compás de él. Es mucho mejor de lo que sería sentir sus dedos y ella lo sabe.

Edward no puede evitar moverse más rápido, sabe que no va a durar mucho si sigue así pero no piensa parar, no puede. Baja su mano a donde está unido a ella buscando su clítoris, cuando lo encuentra juega con él usando su dedo medio, siente sus fluidos y sabe que es toda ella, toda Isabella. Como lo espera, ella responde en creces usando sus brazos para acercarlo más. Sus piernas lo encarcelan alrededor de sus caderas, usando fuerza de no sabe dónde y empuja hasta que no hay espacios entre ellos, el aire se les escapa cuando él llega más profundo. En un momento de inspiración él alinea su cabeza con ella y la mira directamente. Es un instante, menos que un segundo, es justo lo que la fortuna tenía previsto. Él la besa y siente como sus paredes internas se contraen, la ve cerrar sus ojos y siente como su mano se encaja como garra en su espalda. Su clímax lo impacta de manera tan sorpresiva que grita incoherente.

Cuando los dos están recuperados, él se pone a un costado de ella cubriendo su cara con su brazo, pretende solo descansar un poco y luego retirarse. Le sorprende que cuando abre los ojos es de día e Isabella no está en ningún lado.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones

1) Bella es polaca y judía, por eso utiliza una estrella amarilla, según las leyes de Nuremberg, y me baso en muchas páginas pero esta es la más "oficial".

www(punto)ushmm(punto)org/outreach/es/article(punto)php?ModuleId=10007695

2)Carlisle no es Oskar Schindler, en esa época era común que muchos hombres se aprovecharan de la desgracia ajena para hacer negocio, Carlisle no es diferente, Oskar era un gran hombre entre pocos desgraciadamente :(. Si no saben de quien hablo este personaje sale en una hermosa película sobre la segunda guerra mundial llamada La Lista de Schindler RECOMENDADISIMA. Pero tengo que aceptar que me he basado en detalles de esta película así como en otras 10 más y otros libros, documentales y pff ya ni se de donde. No es una adaptación de nada nomás digo.

3)Por ahí me dijeron que hay un grupo de rezo para que Bella no muera u.u lol (es broma ok?) recen mucho mis niñas porque lo van a necesitar. (Okay eso sonó peor de lo que es)

4) Para los que no vieron el banner que puse en mi fb también está en el blog y EL TRAILER DE O FORTUNA por si no lo habían visto también está en el blog. Fotos de la estrella amarilla que usa Bella también en el blog. Y mi alma también está en el blog...oh no espera...si es todo.

Pues este es el último capítulo de la semana porque disque van a bannear fanfiction punto net este fin, por si las dudas subo este capi antes hehehe. Gracias por sus hermosos y perfectos comentarios, nom nom nom me los como cuando los leo porque son deliciosos (¿porqué siempre hago analogías con comida? no sé T_T)

Eve


	14. C13 Omnia Sol Temperat

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música:**

**Bajka iskierki (canción de cuna Polaca)**

www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=J7VvksM_iJs

**Capítulo 13**

**Omnia Sol Temperat**

**(El sol entibiece todo)**

Los hombres como Grüen carecen de paciencia, su sentido práctico y metódico de las cosas es mermado por su incapacidad de hacer actos intrépidos, algo que muchos fallan en sobrellevar; pero Carlisle Grüen es un maestro en actos de riesgo. Entiende que hay pocas cosas tan valiosas como la información o el silencio. Sabe que su antiguo trabajo de jefe de minas no tiene nada en comparación con lo que podrá ganar si esta guerra cumple lo que promete.

Detrás de un acto conspicuo como ser productivo para el país, él se aprovecha y cubre sus bolsillos de riquezas. Desde que empezó la guerra ha sabido convertir un grupo de personas asustadas y acorraladas en fuertes trabajadores, agradecidos y deseosos. La productividad es magnífica cuando las personas son agradecidas. Pero detrás de toda esa ambición también está un nihilismo hacia todo lo que sucede; la culpa es básicamente de las pocas veces que a presenciado una muerte o maltratos.

Con falsa villanía él insulta a judíos y otros indeseables por igual, sabe que debe jugar el papel. En realidad los mira como trabajadores, ni más ni menos. No los quiere muertos pero tampoco está dispuesto a defenderlos. Ve en cada uno de ellos un minuto más de producción. Dentro, muy dentro de él espera que salvando a todos esos esclavos él pueda ser perdonado por su indiferencia.

Carlisle ha conseguido –no sin dificultad— que Herr General Gerd Von Rundstedt firme una orden directa al Herr Coronel para utilizar esclavos en las fábricas; sabe que esto imposibilitará a Herr Coronel de negarse. Siente la victoria entre sus manos ya que su acto es tan perfecto y listo que mientras se regodea en su propia gloria, no se da cuenta que Edward deseaba exactamente esto. Su plan era que Grüen le consiguiera su pase de escape, es decir un significante papel con sello y firma de un superior excluyéndolo de matar judíos para que fueran utilizados en fábricas. Pero a él solo le importaba no matar a una judía en específico.

Si Edward puede destacarse por algo es por su inteligencia, su presencia imponente y su capacidad de comandar. Todo eso lo hace un hombre terriblemente adecuado para la guerra y más para negociar con Carlisle Grüen. Cuando lo ve esperándolo muy temprano en la mañana le pasa por un lado como si fuera una mosca. Se sienta en su trono y espera. Grüen sigue el protocolo pidiendo permiso para verlo, lo cual Edward concede renuentemente. Por dentro no puede esperar.

Grüen hace su acto, presentando el papel con la firma de Herr General Rundstedt y el sello de la Gestapo (SS). Otro papel con cuotas y requerimientos. Es exactamente la escena que pasa cuando un hombre compra reces a otro.

—Bien, suena a que tenemos un trato Grüen. Empezaremos mañana la selección y yo mismo me encargaré de la lista, pero mi única condición es que usted no debe entrometerse, usted tendrá los hombres y mujeres que necesite pero no podrá preguntar mis métodos de selección. No podrá cuestionarme en la más mínima de mis decisiones —Carlisle está feliz, ha logrado lo que quería, no le importa soportar a Herr Coronel si va a conseguir lo que desea. Los papeles están firmados, las órdenes dadas y las palabras correctas han sido pronunciadas.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Edward llega a su casa de un humor insuperablemente feliz, tal vez solo ha visto a Isabella unos momentos en el desayuno pero todo el día ha pensado en llegar y cogerla. Incluso mientras Grüen hablaba de detalles poco interesantes, él pensaba en cómo la encontró en su cocina en la mañana preparando su desayuno. Isabella se veía magnífica en un vestido azul que no había visto y no ese trapo blanco percudido que no quería quitarse. La recuerda sublime tarareando canciones mientras piensa que él no la oye. Así es como la encuentra cuando entra a la cocina, es como si no se hubiera ido nunca.

Isabella por su parte hace su trabajo tratándose de ver bien, ser amena y hasta sonreír hipócritamente para complacerlo, espera que con eso a él le cueste más trabajo matarla.

Ella lo recibe con una débil sonrisa y comida en la mesa. Isabella limpia sus manos en su mandil y luego lo remueve, cosa que rara vez hace. Su diminuto cuerpo es adornado por un vestido azul que deja ver sus hermosas curvas y cintura. Edward no puede dejar de mirarla mientras prueba el guiso que Isabella le ha preparado.

—Ven —Edward comanda.

Isabella se sienta y como un reflejo pavloviano, toma el tenedor y lo cubre de alimento dispuesta a alimentarlo. Edward detiene su mano y le pasa la comida.

—Come —Isabella está confundida, pero tentativamente se lleva el tenedor a la boca. Herr Coronel la mira con una sonrisa casi infantil, ella no para de comer cuando él habla, estos días es casi como un ritual que ella lo escuche.

—Tuve el mejor día, ni siquiera el estúpido del oficial a cargo me hizo enojar, vaya que es estúpido. Una vez lo vi apuntar su arma a un vidrio, tal vez no lo sepas, pero él sí debe saber esto; no puedes disparar al vidrio sin tener miles de pedazos incrustados en tu cara, no se necesita mucha inteligencia, es sentido común. Pero como te decía, hoy fue un día magnífico y no quiero entrar en detalles, pero las cosas serán diferentes —Edward toca el cabello de Isabella y luego suspira.

—Nadie te va a apartar de mí, lo prometo, nadie me hará que te mate, nadie —Isabella para su ingestión de alimentos y lo mira confundido.

—No me mires así, no puedo darte detalles mi ave, no es seguro —Luego pensativo la mira un momento.

—Eres como una golondrina o más bien, un ruiseñor. Te he escuchado cantar, no esa vez que traías el uniforme con sangre judía encima, no, te he visto cuando piensas que esta gata es tu única compañía. Por cierto, no me gustó mucho que la metieras sin mi permiso, pero todo lo que había pasado me distrajo de amonestarte por eso —Isabella baja el tenedor y mira su comida asustada.

Edward ríe perversamente disfrutando la cara de terror de Isabella.

—Está bien, soy un hombre flexible, supongo que te dejaré tenerla —Isabella se relaja pero ya no tiene apetito.

— ¿Por qué no cantas para mí? Nunca cantas para mí —Edward lo dice con un tono de voz sombrío, es justo como un sociópata se escucharía.

Isabella sabe ese tono, lo ha escuchado varias veces y lo mira tomando una decisión precaria, la cual es complacerle no importa que. Se levanta caminando hasta al estante donde un grupo de discos viejos están amontonados, discos de su antiguo dueño Anatoli. Con sus dedos pasa por cada uno hasta que encuentra su inspiración. Inhala fuerte y voltea a mirar a Herr Coronel el cual está expectante con ojos grandes y sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando ella abre sus labios un hermoso sonido sale; es una canción de cuna polaca. Ella hume y tatarea al principio, luego en voz dulce canta sobre flamas y fábulas para niños buenos, dulces princesas y brujas, lugares tenebrosos y fantásticos; vidas efímeras. Sus palabras la llevan a recordar la cara de su madre Renee y su cabellera larga. Recuerda a su madre cantársela por la noche tocando su cabeza y haciendo que se acurrucara en su regazo hasta dormir; ella soñando con hojas caer y animales del campo. Piensa en su madre lejos de ella, la recuerda gritando su nombre. Con ojos cerrados Isabella no pueda dejar de ver las últimas imágenes de su madre cuando era arrastrada de su casa mientras ella se escondía en el cobertizo. Recuerda la voz de su padre gritando y luego un disparo. Hannah está llorando a su lado y Jacob le tapa la boca. Cuando abre los ojos estos desencarcelan lágrimas que brotan delicadamente.

Edward no puede dejar de sentir que su pecho duele, se siente como si hubiera encontrado a Dios.

* * *

Aclaraciones nuevamente:

1)No Bella no huyó n.n a la mejor se entendió mal el final del capítulo anterior, ella solo lo dejó ahí dormido mientras ella hacía sus tareas

2)** Herr General Gerd Von Rundstedt fue un personaje real** y es superior inmediato de Edward, él es simplemente uno de sus tantos jefes, pues mientras sea general Edward tiene que responder al rango, sin embargo recuerden que hay más generales...

3) *suspiro* no se que decir aquí, no soy psicóloga pero trataré de aclarar algo.

**Edward no es sociópata o psicópata,** sin embargo tiene ciertos comportamientos que se pueden confundir con alguno de esos dos trastornos como ausencia de la empatía, megalomanía, búsqueda de sensaciones (que pueden llegar a extremos), egocentrismo, falta de responsabilidad, hedonismo,etc. Su problema es básicamente el desprendimiento humano nacido de un fuerte instinto de sobreviviencia y de desintetización al dolor humano. Imagina un carnicero que cuando recién empieza además de no saber como hacer su trabajo, tiene remordimiento y horror al matar un animal, después de tiempo y de hacerlo tantas veces pierde cualquier tipo de relación o empatía por el animal. Algo así pasa con Edward.

Eve


	15. C14 Fortune plango vulnera

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 14**

**Fortune plango vulnera**

**(Lamento las heridas de la Fortuna)**

**Air-Johann sebastian bach**

** youtu(punto)be/rrVDATvUitA**

Somos una idea, el ser humano es una idea creada de sensaciones, conceptos, vagas percepciones motoras que se convierten en impulsos cerebrales. Nacemos de la concepción de un impulso nato creído pecado en los viejos tiempos. Nos formamos con reglas comunes y costumbres que nos son indiferentes. Recorremos la vida con ideas detrás de nuestros ojos, buscando. Siempre buscando otra idea que nos permita darnos comparesencia ante nuestra realidad. Somos un pensamiento que tuvo alguien y que se convirtió en carne, huesos y sangre. Le debemos nuestra vida a una chispa universal que existió un instante justo como nosotros existimos. Pero el tiempo es eterno cuando eres una idea, porque las ideas no mueren.

Isabella era una idea para Edward, un concepto de algo que no puede tocar pero que necesita hacerlo. Nació el día que posó sus ojos en ella y la creó en su mente con ojos y cabello café. Probablemente no exista, piensa él. Ella es solo un acto de desesperación que nace de su mente, y sabe que su cordura hasta ese punto solo ha sido mantenida por ella. Idealiza la existencia de esta mujer porque sabe, dentro de él, que ella es real. La tuvo en sus dedos, la huele en este momento mientras la penetra en formas despreciables como si ella fuera una muñeca de trapo. La deja intacta, sin placer pero pura. Le gusta pensar que ella no obtiene nada, le gusta pensar que cuando él está dentro de ella la corrupción no la toca. Es una idea enfermiza que piense que usarla de esta manera la hace superior, siente que es como si su cuerpo tibio fue creado para ser profanado por personas como él, para que gente justo como él, enfermas, carcomidas y llenas de muerte no tengan la más mínima oportunidad de salvarse.

Cuando la mira, después que su orgasmo lo ha saciado, no puede dejar de notar sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo jadeante; es hermoso cuando ella está frustrada de esa manera. Desde que la vio cantando esa vez, sabe que Isabella no puede entender la codicia de los hombres como él, ella es demasiado inocente, demasiado prístina. Esa idealización es la que lo llevará a ella en las madrugadas rogando por su perdón silenciosamente mientras mete sus dedos en cremosas entrepiernas y la hace retorcer de placer.

El ciclo es repetido por días mientras ella lo rasura en la bañera y él después la coge sin ningún remordimiento. La quiere a todas horas, incluso cuando la ve afuera tender ropas o restregar pisos. La quiere ahora que ella está partiendo algo en la cocina con suave ritmo del cuchillo haciendo click clack, click clack.

Edward se levanta y lentamente camina hacia ella. Isabella está de espaldas a él, pero los vellos de su cuello se paran instantaneamente cuando lo siente detrás de ella. Primero su aliento justo debajo de su oreja y luego en su nuca. Su brazo tiembla ligeramente hasta que ella se controla. Él está detrás sin tocarla, pero la separación son solo partículas a distancia.

—Me gusta el silencio que dejas cuando me voy a dormir después de haberte cogido. Eres tan callada que no hay diferencia, es como si aún estuvieras ahí, justo a mi lado —. Edward cierra los ojos y levanta su mano cerca de la cintura de Isabella, pero sin tocarla.

—Esos pequeños ruidos que haces cuando te meto la verga me siguen todo el día —. Su mano sube al cuello de Isabella igualmente sin tocarlo.

—Incluso el ruido de tus rodillas en el piso mientras restriegas, los recuerdo ávidamente —. Su cara se inclina hasta que sus labios están en la oreja de Isabella.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —Isabella sacude mínimamente su cabeza.

—Porque solo yo sé cómo suena tu voz. Me gusta pensar que solo yo pueda escucharte cantar y hablar, pero tengo que decirte algo Isabella —. Edward esta vez toma su cintura fuertemente y la aprieta a él. Su erección que está sobre su trasero la tienta de maneras denigrantes.

—Odio que no grites siempre mientras te cojo —. Edward levanta su vestido y baja los panties de Isabella.

—Sostente bien.

Edward agacha la parte superior del cuerpo de Isabella hasta que su mejilla toca la madera de la cocina. Su verga está lista desde que la vio en la cocina tarareando, está dura y lista para metérsela. Lo cual hace sin preámbulos.

—Grita Isabella, enséñame qué tan bien cantas en graves —Edward ríe mientras la penetra.

Ella lo hace, grita sin vergüenza. Se odia a si misma y lo odia a él porque no puede evitarlo.

Isabella lo ha complacido porque no puede darse el lujo de no hacerlo. Ha sido maleable con él. Se ha dejado usar sin reclamos o desgano. Es su propósito, es su forma de sobreviviencia, una forma de vida que ha adquirido y le sorprende lo bien que se ha adaptado a ella. Se siente asqueada y liberada al mismo tiempo. Asqueada porque le reciente que la deje con ganas todo el tiempo cuando ella debería repudiarlo y liberada porque ahora puede gritar sin temor a sonar como una ramera.

Grita hasta que su garganta duele, grita porque él toca lugares que no sabía que existían, con su miembro, con sus dedos y lengua. Siente sus manos tocar y pellizcar sus senos y su lengua recorrer su cuello mientras la besa torpemente. Incluso su aliento la hace gritar, gemir y rogar que siga. Pero una parte de ella se contiene, la parte que sabe que no hay dignidad en eso. Su corazón se siente constricto y débil, quiere llorar al verse en esa situación. Es denigrante y patético como ha acabado su vida de esa manera. Complaciendo a un hombre, gritando de placer para que él sea feliz y no la mate. Por un momento, sus ojos se llenan de llanto y aprieta sus ojos evitando que lágrimas salgan. Si Herr Coronel se da cuenta que está llorando, él se enfurecerá. Pero él no para, él piensa que Isabella es una participante dichosa y usa sus mejores técnicas para hacerla gritar. Ella está indefensa, no tiene la mínima oportunidad ante los tormentos de Herr Coronel. Se viene con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras escucha a Herr Coronel tras de ella jadeante diciendo su nombre. Diciendo cuánto la necesita y repitiendo que nadie se la quitará de las manos. Sin embargo ella llora por dentro sabiendo que ella solo es una idea, no una persona ante sus ojos.

* * *

Somos una idea niñas, gracias por sus comentarios y por las personas que votaron. No gane lol, pero me complace decir que excelentes autoras ganaron en los premios FFAD felicidades a todas ellas.

Eve


	16. C15 Veris Leta Facies

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música**

**Príncipe Igor por Alexander Borodin**

** youtu(punto)be/Sw1weml0-r0**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15**

**Veris Leta Facies**

**(La feliz cara de la primavera)**

El auto de Edward se estaciona frente a un viejo edificio. Al bajarse del auto se da cuenta que la tierra es fértil y flores de colores adornan el terreno. A lo lejos ve varias casas y edificios. Lo mejor de todo es que está tan cerca de su propiedad que podría regresar caminando.

Un hombre rubio sale del edificio portando un elegante traje.

— ¡Herr Coronel! —Carlisle grita desde lo lejos mientras su paso se acelera para darle la bienvenida a Edward.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Carlisle pregunta con respiración entrecortada mientras se remueve sus guantes y desabrocha su saco.

— ¿Qué es exáctamente lo que va a producir aquí? —Carlisle lo mira renuente y luego se recarga en el auto de Herr Coronel mirando al horizonte.

—Uniformes... por ahora —Edward voltea curioso.

— ¿Por ahora?, ¿pretende utilizar a más personas? —. Edward nunca se había referído a los prisioneros como personas. Para él eran esclavos, judíos, raza inferior, alimañas. Carlisle lo nota y lo mira de reojo sin decir nada.

—Es probable, la guerra es un negocio cambiante y lucrativo Herr Coronel, mañana las necesidades pueden ser otras, necesidades más costosas —. Carlisle prende un cigarro.

Edward contesta con un tapujo pues no es hombre de muchas palabras, al menos no con todos. Por eso sin preámbulos, dice lo que vino a decir.

—Tengo a la gente lista, trescientos hombres y mujeres —Carlisle exhala y mira a Edward con una sonrisa.

—Confío en usted para que haya seleccionado las personas adecuadas —. Carlisle no hace un énfasis obvio en la palabra personas, pero la repite para probar las aguas con Herr Coronel.

Edward se ha dado cuenta que ha cometido un error y lo rectifica, al menos eso trata.

—Tomé a los que no se han matado, no sé si son adecuados o no —dice en tono indiferente.

Carlisle sonríe para si mismo. Se le hace interesante como Herr Coronel haya bajado y subido su guardia de esa manera tan extraña.

—La fábrica estará lista dentro de unas semanas, los campamentos de los trabajadores estarán ahí —Carlisle apunta a las casas aledañas.

Los semanas pasaron y con ello la movilidad de personas, estructuras y equipo industrial. El verde campo pronto se convirtió en una base industrial rodeado de personas aterradas y agradecidas al mismo tiempo de poder sobrevivir y hacer algo. Se establecieron hogares, jerarquías, escuelas y centros de entretenimiento que la población judía podía hacer sin rebasar la autoridad de Edward.

Por su parte, Edward autorizaba los cambios pensando que mientras la gente se comportara, él no tendría motivos de castigarlos. Mejor aún, ahora que trabajaban, inclusive los soldados eran más dóciles y menos violentos; había un cierto temor en el aire, era inevitable. Sin embargo la gente prefería olvidarlo y tener una causa. La fábrica le dió a la población estructura, confianza y algo que habían perdido, esperanza.

Isabella lo notó, veía la afluencia de las personas de su pueblo rondar por la casa y como la saludaban por las mañanas. Eso mejoró en forma enorme su espíritu de derrota. Siempre complaciente, ella proveía a Herr Coronel con comida, servicios domésticos y atención de todo tipo. A veces se encontraba cantando frente a él, sin decoro, sin temor a que él la callase. Otras veces él la tomaba gentilmente y por un momento creía que él no la estaba usando. No que importara, Isabella sabía que era mejor así. El desapego que ambos sentían era lo único que los salvaba de una verdadera desilución. No nacía nada bueno que ella lo desase o que él la mirara como persona. Era un deber que ella tenía y era un placer que él llenaba; eso no lo hacía menos vitrólico y triste.

En momentos que ella no podía reconocer, Herr Coronel la atormentaba con palabras crueles y actos aún más crueles. Recuerda cuando la sostuvo en la cama desnuda, con sus brazos atrapados sobre su cabeza usando una de sus enormes manos como grillete. Recuerda sus palabras cuando la tuvo indefensa y su mano rugosa recorría sus pechos mientras él se burlaba de su incapacidad de defenderse. Siente aún la vulnerabilidad y desesperación de no poder hacer nada o decir nada mientras el metía sus dedos y la dejaba exaltada a punto del orgasmo para luego irse en la noche. Es como si la quisiera así, con deseo a flor de piel todo el día; funcionaba, maldita sea sí funcionaba.

En otros momentos aún más extraños, Herr Coronel le pedía que cantase, no le decía qué canción específica, solo que lo hiciera. No era siempre, pero cuando lo hacía era como escuchar un ruego. Isabella lo hacia deseosa porque le gustaba cantar en tonos libres y altos, donde su voz no estuviera atrapada bajo gritos de placer o llantos de desesperación. Tal vez por eso no le pedía cantar tan seguido, piensa ella, porque no la quiere ver feliz; porque feliz era cuando cantaba.

Los cambios son más notables mientras extravagantes artículos llegan en cajones a la casa. Un día, Herr Coronel llega con cajas y cajas que bajan soldados y las dejan unas en su cuarto del sótano y otras en la sala. Ella no las abre, espera que Herr Coronel le de permiso.

Él se sienta en la silla de la sala frente a una caja particular, luego se hace hacia atrás en obvia postura de soltura.

—Ábrela —dice Edward.

Isabella camina hacia la caja y se agacha quedando en rodillas frente al enigma que se encuentra bajo esas cuatro constricciones. Lentamente la abre y ve primero colores que se convierten en telas y cosas brillantes.

Sus manos tocan seda y satín. Suaves telas que ella levanta con su mano para revelar vestidos en abundancia. Ella voltea con sorpresa a Herr Coronel que sonríe complacido.

—Son todos para ti — Ella toca un vestido rojo en particular y lo pone sobre su mejilla sintiendo lo suave de la tela.

—Hay más cosas en tu cuarto; cepillos, medias... y mira —Edward se levanta como un niño al presumir un juguete.

Cuando llega a su destino, una caja pequeña en la cocina, saca una caja dorada y la lleva hacia Isabella. Cuando la abre, el olor los hace cerrar los ojos a los dos por un momento.

—Chocolate —dice él con voz ligera y feliz. Toma uno y lo pone en los labios de Isabella.

Ella los parte y muerde tocando con sus labios los dedos de Herr Coronel. Nunca había probado tal delicia, solo había escuchado de su existencia, pero ni siquiera cuando viajó a Varsovia de niña le había tocado probar uno. Ella saborea cada instante con ojos cerrados mientras lame de sus labios residuos azucarados. Cuando abre sus ojos, Edward la mira extrañamente, no con deseo, lo ha visto demasiadas veces para saber que sus ojos no piden eso de ella. Pero no desea analizar nada, no desea comprender a ese hombre, justificarlo o sentir pena por él. Solo quiere seguir sintiendo nada justo como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, o al menos eso cree ella. Pero algo transcurre entre ellos dos, algo que no entiende.

Perdido en ese instante el momento se va y ella baja su mirada.

—Mañana hay una fiesta en la fábrica. El hombre que la maneja traerá música y quiero que te pongas uno de esos vestidos y vengas — Toma la cara de Isabella y la besa. Mientras sus labios aún están sobre los de ella, él habla quedamente.

—Y cuando regresemos quiero que cantes para mí, quiero que cantes algo alemán, así que escoge una canción —luego la mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Tal vez sea la única manera que te escuche hablar en mi idioma —Isabella sonríe tentativamente, tratando de encontrar la gracia a ello, es una sonrisa parcialmente falsa. No puede evitar sonreír cuando él está de tan buen humor. Ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

* * *

Sì, estoy actualizando diario porque son capítulos cortos y porque estos son capítulos que deben leerse de esta manera.

Algunas aclaraciones: Mis nenas lindas lamento decirles que el plan de Edward para salvar a Bella no va a ser revelando en el futuro inmediato porque es una parte importante de la historia y necesitan pasar más cosas para que Edward revele a Bella como la está salvando.

Aclarado esto estoy sorprendidísima de sus comentarios, todos son muy acertados e interesantes de leer, uff, son bien bien pensados, llenos de teorías geniales, unas más acertadas que otras pero al final las amo todas porque me dicen como perciben su historia. Gracias por sus lindas palabras. Eve

Por cierto: PROXIMOS DOS CAPITULOS VAN A NECESITAR AGARRARSE BIEN PORQUE SON LOS CAPITULOS PARO CARDIACO QUE LES DIGO HAHA.


	17. C16 Simus jussu Cypridis

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

** ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música:**

**Marlene Dietrich**

** youtu(punto)be/kGxPqPdDXmU**

**Ich liebe**

** youtu(punto)be/2Nop5GXjhas**

**Capítulo 16**

**Simus jussu Cypridis**

**(Al mandato de Venus)**

—"Si pudiera pedir algo... pe-di-ría" —dice las palabras torpemente en alemán hasta que sale bien y vuelve a empezar a cantar.

—"Si pudiera pedir algo... pediría poca felicidad, porque si...la...la tengo a puños... mi tristeza tendré que añorar..."

La canción es de Marle Dietrich _Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte_. Isabella había anotado las palabras en un papel y las había traducido para ver su significado. Papel que tenía una traducción imperfecta de la canción, pero si cerrabas tus ojos podías entenderla a pesar del idioma. La había practicado todo el día y no parecía salir bien, pero había hecho un gran avance, al menos la canción era corta. Era una de las tantas razones por la cual la escogió.

La otra razón es que quería cantar algo a Herr Coronel que lo atrapara y lo distrajera. Su plan no era mezquino o insidioso. Si era honesta consigo misma ni siquiera era un plan, era un deseo de complacerlo y de mantenerlo alejada de ella, de la verdadera Isabella, era como poner una cortina a su verdadera esencia, algo que le costaba trabajo cada día más. Quería darle cosas que le hicieran olvidar que ella existe, quería que la cogiera y los dos fueran extraños, porque entre extraños no hay mentiras. Ella lo veía como un inescrutable domador emocional que tenía juicio sin razón en su cabeza. Era peligroso que ella lo viera como algo más porque Herr Coronel con todo y su poder, al verla cantar, él se convertía en otra persona; alguien hermosamente vulnerable y por lo tanto peligroso. Pero sus dedos hablaban por él, la hacían comprender que el negocio del placer y el tormento es algo muy parecido.

Isabella consideraba seguro sentir cierto placer y después olvidarlo, como olvidas un buen recuerdo después de cierto tiempo. Y en toda esa inseguridad tenía fantasías perennes con él en su mente, convirtiéndolo en... Otro, no Herr Coronel, sino un simple hombre que conoce en la calle mientras él inclina su cabeza y remueve su sombrero en caballerosidad, justo como su madre le contaba.

Pero aquí no hay fantasías, solo deber, sobrevivencia y recelo de sentir algo verdadero. Jugaba con fuego al dejarse llevar mientras lo veía de reojo cuando el estudiaba papeles o tomaba su café. Sin embargo la vida le hacía más fácil el trabajo, oh sí que lo hacía. Unas veces él llegaba de mal humor y la trataba como a una cualquiera, la tomaba por atrás mientras la cogía en la tabla de la mesa o cuando le apretaba el cuello mientras él se venía en su entrepierna. Tantas veces, tantas ganas lo hacían impredecible ante Isabella, dulce hasta cierto punto y luego aterrador. No era sorpresa que la pobre Isabella sintiera que Herr Coronel era el monstruo que su corazón temía.

Con esos pensamientos vuelve a empezar hasta que la canción está casi perfecta. Mina por su lado lamía sus patas mientras disfrutaba las hermosas notas de su ama, después la veía ir y venir con rapidez mientras buscaba telas en las cajas que el hombre le trajo. Curiosa, Mina se asoma en la caja para encontrar cosas que no entendía pero hacían a su ama dichosa y alegre. No era para menos, dentro había artículos de los cuales Isabella no había hecho uso en meses. Ropa interior nueva, zapatos de su talla, abrigos, sostenes, medias de seda, cepillo de dientes, perfume, cosméticos y la lista seguía. Mina ve a su ama vestirse con manos firmes y luego temblorosas mientras se sienta esperando algo que no alcanza a comprender.

—Tengo miedo Mina, ¿qué quiere de mí? No soy más que una chica simple con ropa fina. En mi vida he ido a una fiesta así, no sé qué pretende que haga. No sé bailar, ¿no querrá que canté verdad? —aterrada, Isabella carga a Mina y la acaricia, algo que parece su nuevo ritual para cuando está estresada. Mina ronronea y lame la mano de Isabella.

—No, él no haría eso, me quiere para él, lo ha dejado claro —. Isabella besa la cabeza peluda de Mina y la gata responde acurrucándose en el regazo de su ama. Las dos saltan cuando la puerta se abre y Herr Coronel está parado aún con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

La vista de Edward hace que no sepa si está soñando o esta muriendo. Ahí está ella como la Venus misma en rojo y hermosa. La ve pararse tentativamente mientras la gata salta y la sigue celosamente cuando camina hacia él. Edward la encuentra a medio camino y toca su cara.

—De un uniforme alemán a esto. Si no supiera mejor, diría que lo planeas justo para que no te olvide nunca, justo para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti —Edward la besa y pone una mano en su cintura delicadamente. Todo delicado, lento y dulce porque eso es lo que Isabella destierra de su corazón como restos una vez olvidados, pura e inalterada ternura. Su nariz se llena del perfume que él le trajo y lo huele directamente cuando baja su cara a su cuello. Lo besa mientras ella pone su mano en sus hombros para sostenerse, pero no se engaña a si mismo; sabe que todo lo que ella hace tal vez no sea deliberado pero sí por necesidad. Necesidad de sobrevivir y no necesidad de él. Nunca pensó que algo así le doliera tanto.

Antes las mujeres eran un fin, una forma de satisfacer algo o tener un estatus social. Su ideología es que debía conseguirse una mujer decente de sangre pura, de buena familia, formar una familia propia y engendrar pequeños niños militares como él; justo como su padre lo hizo. Pero este cuerpo que tiene en sus brazos no es nada de lo que había imaginado en su adolescencia. Isabella era un exquisito dolor que se alojaba en su alma. Ese dolor cada día era más ensordecedor, gritando por liberar esa alma en cadenas, gritando que no cediese ante debilidades, pero él era un hombre sordo.

* * *

El salón era música y ruido de gente gritando, riendo o cantando. Isabella sentía las palpitaciones en la base de su garganta mientras Herr Coronel la sostenía del brazo esperando que ella se acostumbrara a andar en tacones altos. De lejos parecerían una pareja común, pero a ella la diferenciaba cierta banda que traía en su brazo con una estrella amarilla, algo que Herr Coronel insistió en que llevase.

—Ve, siéntate en esa mesa y espérame ahí —dice Herr Coronel.

Isabella se iba retirando cuando él la llama por su nombre en un susurro. Ella se detiene y voltea.

—No hables con nadie —dice seriamente. Ella responde afirmativamente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se va a sentar.

Durante minutos estuvo admirando la cantidad de mujeres judías igual que ella que paseaban por el salón como si no hubiera una guerra ahí afuera, como si a los hombres que estaban abrazando y restregando en sus cuerpos no fueran los asesinos de sus madres, padres, hijos o hermanos. Pero detiene ese pensamiento en cuanto cruza su mente, no, no caerá en esa hipocresía. Ella menos que nadie tiene derecho a juzgar como la gente sobrevive y hasta donde llegaría por vivir un día más. Ella misma es culpable de sucumbir ante un hombre rígido y vicioso que mata a gente como ella diariamente. Podrá disfrazarlo de sobrevivencia pero Isabella a este punto, con varios días sin poder tener resolución sexual, sabe que es más que eso. Herr Coronel la deja como acero bajo el fuego todas las noches y siente que lo hace a propósito. No entiende en su pequeño corazón que eso que la llama es más que lujuria, su sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza la distraen de entender ese sentimiento como algo más profundo.

* * *

Edward sabe que esta fiesta es una farsa, como todas las acciones lúdicas de la guerra. Está creada para dar un cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz; los soldados lo creen, los esclavos un poco menos. Al final esta farsa sirve solo para un propósito, que Carlisle Grüen pueda realizar negocios. En la parte de atrás, oficiales de todos rangos y de pueblos aledaños hacen transacciones con los artículos de la guerra. Unos compran comida exótica, bebidas, inclusive revistas pornográficas. Otros menos superficiales compran información, Carlisle es el rey de los negocios y por él pasan todas las cosas que pueden ser compradas o vendidas desde Munich hasta Rusia. Esta fábrica, este campamento y esta fiesta lo hacen todo mucho más accesible, como si fuera un gran punto de reunión para el tráfico de bienes. Es así como Edward se encontró con todas esas cajas que Carlisle le había dado de buena voluntad, así como una cantidad generosa de dinero por cada cabeza judía que le proveyó.

Pero Edward no es un hombre que le interese el dinero, él antes de la guerra deseaba la gloria, no sabía de qué ni tenía idea de cómo conseguirla, así que cuando la guerra tocó a su puerta, su pecho se infló y su ego también. Hoy estas posesiones y el dinero solo sirven para tener un poco más de poder. Sinceramente, lo único que agradece es que Isabella ya no tenga que usar esos horribles vestidos cuando la mira diariamente. También disfruta de su oporto y su ocasional carne exportada de Viena. Después de todo, nunca tuvo nadie en quién gastarlo, nunca tuvo necesidad de ser un hombre rico porque Edward ya era un hombre inmensamente rico cuando se metió a la milicia. Su padre, un héroe de guerra, había muerto dejándole posesiones al por mayor y su madre había muerto cuando él nació, igualmente dejándolo en posesión de casas y terrenos. Solo en el mundo, su única compañía era su sueño de salir de ahí y ser alguien importante, luchar a favor de la patria y hacer a su padre orgulloso. Se pregunta si su padre se sentiría orgulloso si viera como una mujer judía lo pone de rodillas.

Al recordarla, la busca con la mirada y allá la ve, sola y con ese porte misterioso que la distingue. Lejana y triste como una estrella que muere a millones de años luz. Quiere ir hacia ella pero tiene negocios que hacer.

—Tu judía es muy hermosa —dice Carlisle que había estado observando a Herr Coronel desde hace unos minutos. Edward lo ignora.

— ¿Cómo van los negocios? —. Siempre sarcástico, Carlisle levanta una ceja y contesta.

— ¡Oh gracias por preguntar Herr Coronel! Va excelente, el negocio crece cada día—Edward voltea y escudriña a Carlisle con su mirada, cosa que el mismo Carlisle odia porque lo hace sentirse insignificante.

— ¿Cómo consigues todas esas cosas Grüen? —Edward ve pasar a un mesero y toma una copa de champagne.

—Mi querido Herr, esas cosas no se dicen, puede que no desee probar ese delicioso champagne si supiera cómo se consiguió —Edward ríe y mira a Carlisle al mismo tiempo que bebe su champagne.

—No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme, pero tiene razón, es mejor no saber —Edward termina su copa y toma otra del mesero que pasa.

—Hay ciertos rumores... —. ¡Ah! Lo que Edward esperaba.

—Déjese de rodeos Grüen —Edward se queda callado esperando. Carlisle voltea a todos lados y se le acerca a Edward hasta que está sobre su oído.

—La invasión a Francia es inminente, hay rumores que la Gestapo tiene espías en todos lados y que a su vez hay muchos espías en la Gestapo. Es una guerra de información que no sé si yo mismo pueda entender bien —. Edward analiza la información y como el hombre de milicia que es, lo primero que viene a su mente es...

—Van a extraditar a los judíos de Francia —dice más para sí mismo.

—Es la idea, pero no hay lugar en Alemania...se comentan de ciertos campos de reeducación* que usted y yo sabemos no tienen nada de educación —. Edward sabe qué campos se refiere, los ha escuchado desde hace años como los espías son enviados ahí y nunca regresan. No puede creer que vayan a hacer lo mismo con los extraditados de Francia, Alemania o... Polonia. Un terror helado le sube por la espina dorsal y toma de su licor.

—Es un rumor claro... pero el Füher confía demasiado en Himmler**, cree que la SS va a ser capaz de controlar a la Gestapo, lo cual si te soy sincero, es difícil —. Edward no se mueve, su mente está pensando en otras cosas... en cosas terribles.

Carlisle sigue con su monólogo mientras Edward lo escucha hasta que se cansa y se retira a buscar a Isabella, la cual no encuentra por ningún lado. Con el aún miedo residual de su plática con Grüen, Edward la busca desenfrenadamente, no quiere causar una escena pero no puede evitar pensar que alguien la tomó a la fuerza y en este momento le está haciendo algo. Sale del salón donde la oscura y fresca noche lo reciben con silencio perpetuo. Grita el nombre de Isabella entre voz fuerte y susurros pero nadie le contesta. Con manos en su cabello y su corbatín un poco desgarbado, entra como fiera al salón para encontrar a Isabella en una esquina saliendo de un cuarto. Él corre hacia ella disimuladamente, ella no lo ve hasta que ya es muy tarde.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Él pregunta casi encima de ella jalando su brazo. Isabella abre sus ojos grandes y el miedo que dejan ver hace que Edward reaccione. Voltea arriba de Isabella y ve que dice "baño de damas" él cubre sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entiendes? —Isabella sacude su cabeza rápidamente en afirmación.

—Ven, vamos a que comas algo, estás muy delgada —Edward la jala a la mesa y pide al mesero que le traiga la cena a ambos. Sin embargo las mujeres judías no pueden comer en el mismo lugar que los hombres alemanes, cosa que Edward no se dio cuenta hasta ya muy tarde. El mesero lo mira extrañado mientras le sirve la comida.

—Herr Coronel, las ejm... —el mesero está asustado, sabe que contradecir a Herr Coronel puede causar la muerte.

—...las mujeres judías están comiendo en la cocina —Edward piensa por un momento y luego mira a Isabella. Podría ser un rebelde, después de todo este es su reino, él tiene poder sobre cada uno de ellos, pero el poder es efímero cuando pierden el respeto por ti.

Siente que si deja que Isabella coma con él los pondría en riesgo a los dos. Sabe que evidenciaría su simpatía por ella y eso la convertiría en una debilidad que usarían contra él, sobre todo Grüen que es un hombre en el que no confía. Dicho y hecho. Carlisle Grüen miraba la escena desde lo lejos y esperaba con ansias saber si Herr Coronel tenía algún apego con la hermosa judía que lo acompañaba, después de todo fue testigo de su búsqueda frenética momentos antes. Edward no tiene más remedio que dejarla ir.

—Isabella, vete a la cocina y come, regresa cuando termines —Isabella se levanta y hecha un último vistazo a Herr Coronel antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando entra, reconoce una que otra cara de chicas de su pueblo, todas mayores, ninguna con la que haya hablado antes. Una chica alta y de ojos azules se le acerca.

—Eres la puta del Coronel ¿cierto? —Isabella se le hace tan extraño escuchar polaco después de tanto tiempo que al principio le toma unos segundos reaccionar.

— ¿Puta? —Pregunta más por sorpresa que por ignorancia. La chica de ojos azules se ríe.

— ¿No creerás que terminarás casándote con un Coronel nazi? —. Isabella al fin comprende el dolo de sus palabras.

—Sí, soy su puta —dice con tono desapegado. No le interesa lo que esa mujer piense, probablemente tiene razón.

—Soy Ania, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Isabella —. No le gusta decir que ese es su nombre, pero hace tiempo que ya no es Bella.

—Eres la hija del agricultor, sí me acuerdo de ti y de tu madre… Oh, tu madre, la cantante de ópera, recuerdo los rumores del pueblo —la chica tiene una mirada soñadora.

En efecto, la historia de su madre y su padre es salido de una de esas historias de amor que pasan cada siglo. Su padre viajó a Italia cuando era joven en busca de trabajo y terminó conociendo a la cantante de opera Renata Gianolo. El amor fue instantáneo, pero los padres de su madre le prohibieron ver a su padre Karol así que escaparon a Varsovia. Cuando menos lo pensaron su madre estaba embarazada de ella. Cuando ya estaban en el pueblo y ella era muy pequeña, sus abuelos fueron a buscar a su madre encontrándose con Isabella que era la viva imagen de su madre. Los padres trataron de secuestrar a Renata o Reneé como ahora se llamaba y a Isabella. Karol, su padre, los detuvo lo cual causó una conmoción en el pueblo. Sí, recuerda esa historia, entre muchas otras que su madre le contaba.

—Sí, ella cantaba ópera —. La chica nota el tono triste de Isabella y toca su hombro.

— ¿Se la... llevaron? O... tú sabes... ¿Está muerta? —Isabella sacude la cabeza.

—Se la llevaron hace meses, mi hermana... Hannah —Isabella traga saliva. No puede decirlo, no puede hablar de ello.

—Está bien, yo también perdí a mis padres. Tuve suerte que un soldado se encariñó con mis tetas y mi culo, sino estuviera muerta —la chica ríe pero su tono acarrea todo menos gracia.

—Ven, vamos a que comas —Ania jala a Isabella y la lleva a donde otras tres chicas más están ahí.

—Todas, esta es Isabella, Isabella esta son todas —. No hay introducciones individuales, en la guerra esas cosas son actos insignificantes. Mañana podrías escuchar que la persona que te presentaron un día antes está muerta.

Las chicas son amenas con Isabella y todas comparten sus historias tristes y de horror con ella. Isabella por su parte está callada y solo contesta cuando le preguntan pero nada elaborado. Nadie se atreve a preguntarle sobre Herr Coronel hasta ya que ella se retira. Ania la sigue y la toma del codo.

—Ten cuidado Isabella, se dice que el hombre mata gente por cosas insignificantes. He visto al oficial con el que estoy aterrorizado por hablar con él en persona, jamás podría estar en tus zapatos, eres una chica valiente —Ania sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

¡Valiente!, es una cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera tomado su oferta de matarlo o se hubiera matado en la cocina. Pero Isabella no se auto conmisera de esa manera tan vulgar, no puede desechar la oportunidad de vivir, ha visto a mucha gente que ama ser masacrada rogando por un minuto de vida para despedirse de sus seres amados. Ella no va a desechar la oportunidad que la vida le da, aunque tenga que soportar a Herr Coronel y sus extraños modos.

Pero ahí está él en su uniforme negro de gala*** viéndose impecable, mirada altiva, postura imponente, con cigarro en mano admirando el mundo como si este no valiese nada para él. Luego él voltea y todo ese espacio que los separa se reduce en una sola mirada. Isabella camina lentamente sin perderlo de vista, es la primera vez que lo mira a la cara por más de unos segundos, piensa que la sombra que cubre su cara no muestran sus ojos, pero Edward la ve, la ve viéndolo y examinándolo. Él se levanta sin pensarlo y en el fondo la música suena con el tono principal de _Ich liebe_** (te amo)**.

Es extraño, piensa Isabella, cómo en ese momento no tiene miedo de Herr Coronel, no cuando él se acerca temeroso como un simple chico de su pueblo. Edward la encuentra a medio camino justo a un lado de la pista y alza su mano hacia ella.

—Baila conmigo —dice él. Ella se queda quieta mientras siente sus manos en su cintura y la jala a la pista. Hay varias parejas, soldados y sus judías igual que ella, pero esto es diferente, ellos son diferentes.

Edward pone sus manos en sus hombros y él pone las suyas en la cintura de ella. La música es feliz, llena de tonos dulces. Isabella no lo puede ver, solo sigue el ritmo que él impone, pero de alguna manera se siente libre; cierra sus ojos y no piensa en nada. Sus pies lo siguen como ciegos siguen el sonido, sus manos se aferran a él como piedras al suelo y su cara se recarga en su pecho sin darse cuenta. El movimiento de su pecho mientras respira la calman, siente en su mejilla su corazón latir como truenos; fuertes, poderosos, rápidos y mortales, es un sonido hermoso. Huele su colonia y lo recuerda arriba de ella mientras besa su cuello, mientras la tiene atrapada, pero no se siente atrapada, no ahora. De pronto la realidad la llama cuando él toca su cabello y siente como él aspira el perfume de su cuello. Ella se tensa, porque no sabe qué hacer, porque no sabe si esto que le pasa es permitido. Se rehúsa a pensar en él como este hombre vulnerable e inofensivo que tiene en sus manos. Herr Coronel es todo menos eso, es un cruel verdugo que tiene la guillotina en sus palabras. Ella lentamente se separa de él apenas tocando su cuello y volteando su cara sin mirarlo.

Edward siente el cambio, el ligero y gran cambio cuando ella pasa de estar hermosamente descuidada de su cuerpo a estar en estado de alerta y luego, por último, pasar a una indiferencia que él trata de que no le afecte. Ese efecto que ella crea en él lo pone vulnerable, casi como un mortal más en este juego de dioses. La música termina y él regresa a su mesa dejándola en la pista. No quiere verse vulnerable ante esta gente, no quiere sentir lo que siente.

Isabella regresa a la mesa, pero Edward decide que es hora de irse. Isabella lo nota diferente, enojado, al borde de la explosión. Lo está, Edward se siente rechazado y con justa razón, ella no ha hecho más que callarse, hablar cuando le place, servirlo cuando le conviene, ignorarlo cuando lo desea. Está harto, harto de sentir esto por ella y que ella no sienta un mínimo de aceptación, de que le robe la oportunidad de ser un hombre, castrándolo con su estúpida inocencia y gracia que lo reducen a escoria. Detesta verla tan pura, justo lo que le atrajo de ella, quiere verla restregada en la mierda, la quiere humillada justo como él se siente.

Llegan a la casa, él entrando con fuerza abriendo puertas y azotándolas. Isabella esta temblorosa porque nunca lo había visto así. Lo ve meterse al cuarto y luego después cuando ella piensa que la noche ya está calmada, grita su nombre cual dictador grita al pueblo. Ella corre y entra a su cuarto a tientas, lo ve de espaldas sin su saco y quieto, esa quietud que no significa nada bueno.

—No te he pedido nada —dice en voz dura aún dándole la espalda.

—No te he violentado, he tratado... —Edward se detiene y lleva sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de encontrar calma en sus palmas sudorosas.

—...he tratado de no ser un bruto contigo. Sé que no lo he conseguido, sé que me odias, lo sé perfectamente. No creas que me engaño y pretendo que cuando te cojo lo haces con reciprocidad, que no te mueve el miedo de hacerme enojar —Edward voltea y la mira directamente.

—Que gimes para hacerme sentir mejor, más hombre, superior —Edward le dirige esa mirada iracunda que usa en sus soldados para someterlos.

—Pero no puedo permitir que me rechaces así, no frente a la gente, no cuando me pones en esa posición —Edward cierra sus ojos y los abre para vera Isabella exhalando profusamente.

—No, esta vez no me vas a apaciguar con tu miedo y tu inocencia —Edward se acerca y la agarra de los hombros sacudiéndola.

—¡No!, ¡No vas a ignorarme cuando te de la gana Isabella, no vas a hablar cuando te de la gana! ¡Vas a cantar, vas a hablar, vas a gritar todo el tiempo, en mi idioma, en el tuyo, pero te quiero para mí, tu voz para mí ¿entiendes? —Edward la jala y la tira a la cama, la levanta hasta que está de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Has chupado verga? No, no creo —Edward lo dice en tono cruel.

Isabella entiende a que se refiere cuando empieza a abrir su pantalón sacando su miembro que ni siquiera está medio erecto. Está ahí flácido para que ella lo trabaje.

—Anda, seguro que sabes qué hacer —Edward jala su cabeza hasta que su cara está sobre su verga.

Isabella lo toca con su mano pero él la quita.

— ¡No uses tu maldita mano! Usa la boca —Ella se queda quieta.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres de mí? Creo que sí, porque solo así me podrás tener un mínimo de respeto —Isabella no se atreve a llorar, no es de esas mujeres que lloran por enfrentarse al terror, mucho menos si vive con él.

Edward la suelta del cabello y se empieza a desnudar, Isabella evita verlo.

—No voltees la mirada, te he cogido tantas veces que no sé por qué disimulas que no conoces mi cuerpo —. Isabella se atreve a voltear y lo que ve la hace temblar.

Edward esta medio desnudo en sus pantalones desabrochados, sin botas, viéndola con gran intensidad.

—Quítame el pantalón —Isabella se para y baja sus pantalones lentamente, no porque lo disfrute, sino porque está temblando y sus manos la alientan.

Edward se acuesta en la cama desnudo, abre su cajón y saca un cigarro. Isabella ve a Edward prender el cigarro lentamente mientras la mira.

—Vamos, ponte a trabajar —Edward lleva su mano a su verga y la empieza a jalar.

—No voy a hacer todo el trabajo —. Isabella sube a la cama y se posiciona frente a él en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Agacha su cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios tocan el pene de Edward. Tentativamente mete una parte a su boca.

—Mételo todo Isabella —. La mano de Edward se va instintivamente a su cabeza.

—Haz que me sienta hombre otra vez —. Pero Edward no es un hombre, es un medio hombre desesperado y patético que recurre a la fuerza para someter a una chica debilucha a que lo complazca. Claro, eso no le importa, por mucho que entienda que lo que hace lo convierte en un ser abominable.

Isabella lentamente provoca una erección de Herr Coronel con su boca mientras él fuma. Siente que ha tardado más de lo normal y no está segura, pero piensa que Herr Coronel está medio ebrio. Lo vio beber copa tras copa hasta poco antes de irse, huele alcohol en su boca pero aún así sigue pareciendo lúcido y consiente de lo que hace.

Cuando Edward siente como se endurece, levanta la cara de Isabella y la vista lo crucifica a su cama, como si fuera un santo perverso que vio a Dios y ahora vende su alma al diablo.

—Habla para mí Isabella —Edward ruega. Ella lo ignora y baja su cabeza para volver a su trabajo de complacer con su boca a Herr Coronel. Edward la deja porque no sabe como rogar.

— ¡Habla para mí! —él ordena.

— ¡Di mi puto nombre, justo como cuando pensaste que te iba a matar, di lo que sea!—. Isabella se levanta y lo mira, esa desesperación en sus ojos no la asusta. Para ella, Herr Coronel es un hombre perdido que le gusta causar violencia cuando no puede causar paz. Ella hace lo único que le queda por hacer, canta. Toma aire y luego lo mira a los ojos lo que parecería una eternidad, cuando abre sus labios un dulce escalofrío recorre la piel de Edward.

—"Ellos no nos preguntaron"—. Isabella canta en alemán mientras lo mira detenidamente. Él se calma cual infante con su teta.

—"Cuando aún no teníamos caras, si queríamos vivir o no"—. Ella se pone de rodillas desabrochando su vestido.

—"Ahora voy sola por la gran ciudad y sin saber cómo o si la ciudad me ama"—. Su vestido cae por los hombros revelando sus senos.

—"Miro por entre las barras de las puertas y ventanas de vidrio"—. Ella sube su vestido.

—"Esperando, esperando por algo..." —. Se remueve el vestido y lo deja a un lado como una segunda piel.

—"Cuando me atrevo a desear algo, me avergüenzo"—. Isabella quita sus panties.

—"Si puediera desear algo" —Lo monta poniendo su sexo sobre el de él. Edward no puede moverse, está en shock y un poco hipnotizado, justo como una bestia que está siendo domada.

—"En buen o mal tiempo"—. Baja hasta que su coño y verga se tocan.

—"Cuando me atrevo a desear algo"—. Se mueve lentamente sobre él, rozándose y creando deliciosa ficción. Su voz suena entre cortada cuando canta. Él gime y toma su cintura.

—"Desearía ser un poco feliz"—. Isabella baja su mano hasta que encuentra a su verga totalmente erecta y grande justo como está acostumbrada, la posiciona en su entrada y baja lentamente mientras canta el último párrafo.

—" Si pudiera pedir algo... pediría poca felicidad, porque si... la... la tengo a puños... mi tristeza tendré que añorar..."—. Él está dentro de ella y a este punto, Isabella mueve sus caderas mientras él besa su cuello. La canción a terminado, pero la sinfonía que sigue son gemidos genuinos.

Ella ya no se engaña, no quiere engañarse, no le importa que él no lo merezca, solo quiere tener su clímax, quiere calmarlo, quiere darle paz, porque cuando Herr Coronel tiene paz ella también. Ella lo monta como desquiciada y él lo permite, totalmente sumiso ante sus embestidas. Solo toca su cuerpo con manos codiciosas, recibiendo lo que ella le da, no le importa que ella lo use, que le dé miserias y sobras de afecto, no le importa que ella solo lo quiera calmar como a un perro rabioso, no cuando ella gime en realidad, sin descaro, sin teatro, sin fingir. La siente real, la siente suya y por primera vez entiende por qué ella siempre fue y siempre será la única mujer que lo ponga de rodillas.

* * *

NOTAS:

*Campos de reeducación: que no se confunda con campos de concentración. Estos aparecieron a principios de los años 30's mucho antes del establecimiento total del régimen nazi, aunque si fue influenciado por muchos comandantes que en el futuro formaron parte del régimen. Estos fueron usados para "reeducar" a hombres y mujeres con espíritu antipatriótico, el cual es el eufemismo de rebeldes, espías (extranjeros o locales) o enemigos del gobierno. Muchas de las personas enviadas a esos campos no sobrevivían y generalmente eran encarcelados sin aviso o sin pruebas. Se dice que el que entraba de ahí no salía. La diferencia con los campos de concentración (que aún no estaban establecidos en Polonia hasta finales de 1940 ) es que estos últimos tenían como propósito el trabajo forzado (en apariencia) hasta que los prisioneros morían y estos prisioneros eran civiles comunes y corrientes, sin ningún tipo de relación a la milicia o el gobierno.

**Hay muchas versiones del uniforme nazi, antes de la guerra el color negro y rojo era el oficial, una vez la guerra empezada entre 1940-1942 estos fueron regresados para que se usaran en policías locales de Alemania y a los generales y comandantes se les pidió usar un uniforme gris-verde. Edward usa el uniforme negro porque se consideraba de gala, sin embargo no es "oficial" muchos comandantes lo hacían para mostrar respeto y dignificar los viejos tiempos antes de la guerra. Era una tradición que en ocasiones de gala o ceremonias (como misas, bodas, etc) se llevara el traje negro, hasta 1943 cuando la SS lo prohibió para evitar confusiones.

***Heinrich Himmler fue el comandante en jefe del Füher, es decir su mano derecha en cuestiones militares y jefe de la SS, hay que aclarar que la SS tenía varios departamentos entre ellos la Gestapo, la cual era una policía local que extendió su poder a nivel internacional y fue ideada por el mismo Himmler. Este hombre fue el que gestiono la matanza sistemática de judíos de 1940-1945, si hay un culpable de ejecución del Holocausto es este hombre.

Edward NO es parte de la Gestapo, es parte de la SS es decir del ejercito Alemán.

Karol es el equivalente de Charlie en Polaco. Rene o Rini es el diminutivo de Renata en cualquier idioma al parecer (según wikipedia lol).


	18. C17 Ad amorem properat animus herelis

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo.**

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 17**

**Ad amorem properat animus herelis**

**(El alma del hombre es impulsada hacia amor)**

**Franz Liszt - Liebestraum – Sueño de amor (*)**

** youtu(punto)be/3mSOF0MJFWo**

**Tchaikovsky-Lago de los cisnes (**)**

** youtu(youtube)be/sd4VsbM4fOo**

(*)

Edward está aferrado, ese cuerpo que él abraza es la única ancla a la vida y no quiere dejarlo. Ella es pequeña y delicada cuando duerme; esa vulnerabilidad lo afecta porque ella lo toma por sorpresa en los momentos más extraños. Besa su cabello y lo respira, se da ese lujo cuando ella no lo mira. No cometerá el mismo error de anoche cuando se permitió un momento de debilidad todo para que ella reaccionace de esa manera que tanto lo marcara. No soportaría una segunda vez de ese tipo de indiferencia, en medio de gente que si bien lo ignoraban, él sentía que atestiguaban como era menospreciado, no porque ella era judía y él un alemán nazi; sino porque él es un hombre que desea y ella es una mujer que no lo mira.

Entonces la recuerda arriba de él donde los dos eran iguales, donde ella tomaba su justo lugar encima de él; siempre superior a él. Recuerda el momento exacto cuando la miró y supo que la amaba, era cuando ella cantaba esa última frase de Marlene Dietrich con respiración acelerada y él dentro de ella.

Edward reflexiona y entiende que el amor no es una mirada furtiva o química sexual, es una combinación de azarosas circunstancias, una serie de concidencias que te llevan a la persona adecuada, en el momento adecuado, en la noche adecuada; una intención del alma. No importa que ella haya estado antes frente a él todo este tiempo, no cuando él la veía como una cosa o un medio de placer. Sin embargo ahora la veía como una mujer, como todo lo que encerraba su alma añorando por gloria, esa gloria que pensó conseguir en batalla y la encontró en el enemigo. Ahora entiende, realmente entiende que no puede vivir sin ella. Fue un cambio paulatino que culminó la noche anterior cuando él dejó atrás su ira, frustración y control para cedérselo a ella. Se sintió libre, como un hombre real, listo para perder ante el amor. Porque el amor nunca pierde, solo los participantes y él pensaba no sobrevivir; no si la recompensa era Isabella.

Herr Coronel había estado extraño, no totalmente extraño pero sí distante. Isabella ha pasado los últimos dos días tratando de leer sus estados de humor porque simplemente no los entiende, le gusta entender a Herr coronel porque así tiene una idea de lo que ese día le va a deparar, pero le frustra no saber porque él es dulce con ella y luego la ignora, dulce e indiferente, como una iteración perversa que le causa sospecha.

Todo comenzó al día siguiente cuando despertaron juntos. Él aún la abrazaba mientras ella despertaba desorientada preguntándose por qué no estaba en su cama. Le sorprende cuando él no la deja ir renuentemente, diciéndole que no se vaya hasta que la besa varios minutos y le permite levantarse para luego volver, cuando ella vuelve ve que Herr Coronel está encerrado en el baño; es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Las cosas se pusieron más extrañas cuando él esa misma noche antes de dormir le pide que cante otra canción, la canción de cuna polaca, lo cual hace complaciente, la besa en la frente y se duerme. No la toma en la noche o al día siguiente, pero por alguna razón Isabella no se siente preocupada porque no la desee, es como si no la quisiera forzar, como si estuviera renuente o arrepentido por como la trató esa noche del baile. Lo ve tímido, sin hacer contacto visual con ella, pero a la vez con tono fuerte y consciso mientras habla. Lo siente detrás de ella cuando cocina y besa su cuello, pero sin cogerla como tanto acostumbra. La acorrala en el patio mientras ella tiende ropas y la besa dejándola sin aliento y con pupilas dilatadas. Le pide comer con ella en la mesa y lo más extraño; cuando habla su voz carece de esos comentarios crueles y amenazantes que tanto le gusta decir.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo que está tendiendo su cama, Herr Coronel está en el baño probablemente orinando o algo así, ella no ha preparado su baño, pero no tarda. Cuando ella voltea casi brinca del susto al verlo parado con cara mojada y pecho descubierto.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —. Isabella casi se va para atrás porque él jamás había pedido perdón a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Ella mueve su cabeza como si no importase y vuelve a su trabajo arreglando las sábanas.

—Isabella ¿por qué no hablas conmigo? —. La voz de Edward es baja, una mezcla de plegaria, curiosidad y desesperación.

Ella voltea lentamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, encoje los hombros, como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente para él. Honestamente ella ni siquiera sabe por qué no habla con él a menos que sea cuando la coge o canta.

—No te voy a obligar a hablarme, quiero que cuando lo hagas sea porque quieres hacerlo —. Ella lo mira y encuentra en los ojos verdes de Herr Coronel una honestidad inmutable.

Y así fue, ella no habló por días y él no la forzó a nada, a coger a cantar o a hablar. Edward no quería forzarla a nada, no cuando sabía que ella hacía lo que quería de todos modos; como si supiera el poder que tenía sobre él. Sin embargo, una noche mientras él cenaba ella se levanta dirigiéndose a la sala parada a unos metros de él. Con mirada en el piso empieza a cantar otras canciones en alemán que ella se había aprendido. Sonríe cuando canta, cosa que es lo primero que nota Edward, también lo mira cuando canta, algo que también nunca la había visto hacer y por las últimas dos semanas esa fue su rutina; él hablaba con ella en el baño mientras lo afeitaba o mientras ella cocinaba, él leía algo (o hacía que leía algo) y en la cena ella cantaba algo nuevo, alemán, polaco, tango, folklorico, operesco o infantil. La calma era hermosa y temible, había una tensión que Edward no podía definir e Isabella no quería pensar. Pero las cosas cambián justo cuando piensas que se estancan.

(**)

Edward se levanta un día, hace su rutina; va al baño, orina, se lava la cara, los dientes, sale a la cocina a desayunar mientras espera que Isabella le sirva, pero no había Isabella cuando entró a la cocina. Extrañado grita su nombre pero ella no está en ningún lado. Baja al sótano y ve su cama destendida pero no la ve, ni a la gata. Lo primero que piensa es que ha escapado, al fin se ha armado de valor y ha dedicido escapar de él, desconsolado se sienta en la silla hasta que su espíritu de guerra lo levanta como un bólido y empieza a gritar su nombre al aire, en ira y en desesperación.

Sale de la casa gritando su nombre y escucha algo en el patio; la gata maullando fuertemente. Semidesnudo y descalzo con solo su pantalón de dormir, camina hacia la parte de atrás para ver a Isabella tirada en el piso, corre hacia ella y se agacha para ver si aún respira. Sí, lo hace y eso le permite exhalar el aire que había sostenido todo este tiempo.

—Isabella, ¿me escuchas? Isabella —toca su cara y remueve su cabello hasta que muestran sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Isabella? —llama otra vez y ella responde abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Te desmayaste? —ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Mujer necia, seguro hiciste mucho esfuerzo, ven, vamos a la casa —Edward la levanta en sus brazos y la carga hasta dejarla en el sillón de la entrada. Él se sienta en la mesa frente a ella.

—Esto sería mejor si hablaras conmigo —. Isabella no puede verlo, simplemente no puede enfrentarlo.

— ¿Te sientes bien al menos? —ella responde afirmativamente.

—Deberías descansar o comer algo —. La ha visto delgada pero piensa que ha estado comiendo mejor estos días.

—Tómate el día, has algo, lee, canta, yo qué sé —Isabella se levanta alarmada y le toca el brazo mirándolo y luego a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, voy a ver qué como, antes de que estuvieras aquí me las manejaba bien solo —Edward sonríe y ella no puedo evitar responderle igualmente, es en estos momentos cuando algo se aprieta en su corazón y desea tocarse el pecho.

El siguiente día Isabella sabe que es inevitable, los mareos y las nauseas son cada vez peor y no son en la mañana, los tiene todo el maldito día y cada vez son más difíciles de ocultarsele a Herr Coronel. Lleva casi cinco días pensando que pasarían los malestares, que solo era un bicho que la ponía así, pero ahora sabe que esto es serio. Si realmente está enferma no sabe si él pueda hacer algo por ella o llamar a un doctor. Tiene sospecha de varias cosas, pero la que menos se le ocurre es la más obvia. Eso se debe a la poca información que recibió de las mujeres del pueblo o de su madre, que si bien era dulce y buena, también era medio mojigata. En esa pura y estúpida ignorancia, ella sigue trabajando y forzando su cuerpo hasta que la nausea la ataca y apenas alcanza a llegar al baño, pero no al de ella sino al de Herr Coronel.

Mientras vomita bilis siente pasos en su espalda y luego como alguien se agacha y toma su cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás. Cuando su cuerpo ha expulsado todo queda exhausta y siente como la cargan hasta que esta en una cama. La reconoce por el olor a él que inunda las sábanas. Abre sus ojos y Herr Coronel está con cara seria mirándola desde el pie de la cama.

— ¿Hace cuanto estas enferma? —Isabella se incorpora y juega con su vestido.

— ¡Contéstame maldita sea! —Isabella lo mira asustada y levanta su mano con su palma extendida.

— ¿Cinco días? —Ella mueve su cabeza. "Sí"

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo o... ¡Mierda! —se levanta dando vueltas por todos lados hasta que se detiene y la mira.

—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Edward lo sabía desde que salió de la casa, a diferencia de Isabella, Edward no era ignorante en esos aspectos biológicos. Con su corazón aprisionado de la incertidumbre, toma su auto y viaja al pueblo aledaño. Tres horas después, Edward regresa desalineado y sudoroso con un hombre viejo tras él. Se mira como si lo hubieran forzado a la sobriedad.

—Está en el cuarto —Edward camina y el hombre lo sigue.

Isabella ve entrar al hombre y se tapa pues se encuentra en camisón.

—Es médico, va a revisarte —El hombre lo mira y luego a Isabella.

—Es judía —dice el viejo hombre alemán.

—Haga su puto trabajo, le voy a pagar bien —Él hombre lo mira unos momentos y luego saca su estetoscópio de su maletín.

Escucha el corazón de Isabella, luego toma su pulso, después revisa sus retinas y palpa su vientre.

—Necesito revisarla en otras partes —se voltea hacia Edward.

—Hágalo —el hombre mira a Isabella y luego a Edward.

—Necesito revisar su pélvis —Isabella brinca porque aunque no sabe la palabra pelvis en alemán, entiende cuando el hombre pone la mano sobre su vientre.

— ¿Y? Nadie lo está deteniendo —Edward sigue con esa pose tensa que pone a Isabella con los nervios de punta.

—A lo mejor la chica desea un poco de privacidad —Edward se detiene por un momento y bufa.

—Está bien, voy a estar afuera —sale cerrando la puerta y se sienta en el piso con su cabeza entre sus rodillas pensando que todo esto es su culpa.

A los minutos, el hombre sale buscando a Edward hasta que lo mira en el piso.

—No me diga nada, vamos afuera —dice Edward con voz decaída. El hombre extrañado ve como Edward se levanta y camina hacia afuera de la casa hasta que lo lleva hasta las afueras del terreno.

—Espéreme aquí, voy a hablar con ella —Edward deja al hombre y se mete a la casa.

Menos de dos minutos después, Edward regresa y trae puesto su uniforme.

— ¿Hace frío no? —El médico dice, Edward lo ignora.

— ¿Qué tiene? —la voz de Edward se quiebra un poco.

—Está embarazada —Edward mira al piso. No está sorprendido, tuvo horas en su auto para procesar la información.

— ¿Ella está bien?, ¿el bebé está bien? —Edward mira al hombre con ojos cristalinos, llenos de miedo y esperanza.

—Los dos están bien, tiene poco de dos meses pero es difícil saberlo con lo delgada que está. Debe hacer que coma bien, si desea quedarse con el bebé claro —Edward lanza su mirada fría.

— ¿Quédarme con el bebé?

—Ella es judía, usted es alemán. Si alguien se entera sabrán que es traición... —El hombre voltea aterrado a su al rededor y luego ve a Edward; entiende entonces por que lo ha llevado a un lugar tan lejano. Sabe en ese segundo, cuando Edward mete su mano a su saco y saca su arma, que la intención es que nunca nadie supiera.

—Sí, me voy a quedar con el bebé —Edward contesta y le dispara en la cabeza.

El hombre estuvo muerto desde el momento que Edward lo escogió en ese bar para confirmar lo que él siempre supo.

* * *

Sin comentarios. Bueno sí, este es el último capítulo de la semana lo sé lo sé, no me odien!


	19. C18 Corde Pulsum Tangite

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES ANTES DE LEER:**

**Bueno, las preparo, si algún día borran este fic será por este capítulo, respiren profundo.**

**Este capítulo empieza con Isabella cuando se queda sola mientras Edward va a buscar al médico, una especie de empalme del capítulo pasado con este, pero sólo es la primera parte del capítulo, ya entenderán.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18**

**Corde Pulsum Tangite**

**(Arranca tus hilos vibrantes)**

Los tobillos de Isabella son delgados, sus dedos son delgados y no se diga de su brazos y piernas, pero lo más delgado de ella es su cordura. Es tan fina que la simple inclusión de su vida a la sobrevivencia depende de rutinas, adoctrinamientos y falsas esperanzas. Ella no tenía idea, no tenía la capacidad emocional de desarrollar malicia e interpretar las acciones de Herr coronel, pero cuando la deja ahí acostada con vómito en sus ropas mientras él se va quién sabe donde, ella pierde la poca cordura. Sin embargo, como todo ser insano mentalmente, no explota, aún no, para eso se necesita un catalizador.

Ella se levanta y cambia sus ropas con su mente en otros lados. Piensa en posibles enfermedades, tiene esa ligera esperanza que va a morir y está tan cansada, tan terriblemente cansada de sobrevivir, que esta enfermedad sería su mejor solución ya que le quitaría de las manos tener que luchar. Piensa con ideas oscuras y depresivas como al fin podrá ser libre. En cierta manera ese aspecto la mantiene calmada, con un estado latente de locura que no deja que se revele, después de todo ella no entiende su desapego a lo que está sucediento. Ella es como todo ser humano: triste, taciturno e increíblemente resistente al cambio. Sin embargo su voz interna, porque tiene una como todos, le dice que nada sería peor de lo que le sucede ahora, ni siquiera la enfermedad.

Comprendido eso, la psiche de Isabella no conecta los hechos cuando ve llegar a Herr Coronel con un hombre que huele a alcohol, suciedad y orines. Ella impávida se deja oscultar hasta que el hombre menciona que tiene que tocar su viéntre. Ve a Herr Coronel refunfuñar por tener que salirse y cuando se queda con el hombre, todo el ambiente de la habitación cambia. El hombre ya no mira medio borracho, su cara tiene una seriedad absoluta y escalofriánte que pone a Isabella casi en el lado de la cordura, casi.

—Niña, tuve que hacer que el nazi se saliera porque quiero hablar contigo primero. Sé que me entiendes, si estás en esta posición sé que al menos sabes un poco de alemán. Mueve la cabeza si me entiendes —Isabella lo hace, pero aún no lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Siente como el hombre toca su viéntre y luego habla.

—Alguien tan frágil como tú puede confundir la pérdida de su periodo, así que no te voy a preguntar cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuviste, probablemente hace meses —. Isabella no entiende todas las palabras, pero en general sí entiende la idea. Con ojos grandes mira al hombre y su voz interior repite una sola palabra que no se atreve a reconocer en su consciente.

—No tengo que conjugar mucho o revisarte, pero tengo que darte un consejo —El hombre levanta su cara y hace que la mire.

—Estás embarazada ¿entiendes eso? —. Isabella no mueve la cabeza o hace algún gesto, sin embargo el hombre no espera a una reacción.

—No puedes tenerlo niña, no puede venir a este mundo, no si su padre es un nazi y tú... no. No me malentiendas, no odio a los judíos, soy alemán pero no soy un nazi. Ese cabrón que está afuera no tiene nada que perder, pero tú mi niña... tú podrías perder todo. Si tu bebé nace, lo matarán en cuanto se enteren quién es su madre. Si el hombre no lo hace por ti hazlo tú. Hay muchas maneras, puedes insertarte un cable, un gancho ahí dentro o sufrir una caída más o menos grave. No necesitas mucho, aún tienes tiempo. Hazlo antes de que pasen los cuatro meses —Isabella está llorando silenciosamente.

—Dios me perdone por decirte esto, pero tu bebé no tiene ninguna oportunidad de vivir, no una vida entera, no en este mundo, no con estos padres que va a tener. Haz lo humano y termina con su sufrimiento antes de que empiece —. Isabella muy dentro entiende lo que el hombre le dice, pero todavía está en shock. Esa noticia ha sido el catalizador que su mente necesitaba para explotar.

Oye al hombre salir y minutos después oye a Herr Coronel entrar al cuarto, solo.

Edward entra quedamente a la casa, después de lavarse la cara de sangre y quitarse su camisa blanca con salpicones se dirige directamente hacia el cuarto aún con su arma tibia del disparo. La ve en posición fetal que hace que de lejos parezca una niña. En este preciso momento no tiene idea qué hacer, no sabe si ir a decirle o... tal vez el hombre le dijo antes, no tiene idea. En su vida se había sentido tan confundido y perdido. Decide dejarla tranquila mientras él va por un buen necesario trago a su estudio. Cada tanto va y revisa a Isabella que sigue en la misma posición sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Cansado de estar separado de Isabella, regresa y se sienta en la silla frente a la cama. La ve respirar quedamente y piensa que está dormida, pero en realidad Isabella no ha pegado ojo en horas y su mente simplemente no está ahí, así que Edward hace lo único que puede hacer: le habla.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé qué hacer. Es... es desconcertante no entender la situación. Y tú Isabella, no creo que puedas entenderlo mejor que yo, o a lo mejor sí. Me pregunto si sospechabas, si tratabas de ocultármelo...-Edward se toma un momento y admira el contorno de su cuerpo cambiante.

—Me siento como un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta, por no... tomar precauciones —. Edward habla como si Isabella fuera un sacerdote, él solo está purgando sus pecados y su eco choca en las paredes del cuarto, como si nada importase al final.

—Mientras iba en mi auto a buscar a ese remedo de médico, pensé en las posibilidades, en... ser padre. Lo había considerado pero no así... Pensé que era algo que pasaba, que se planeaba, que estaba dentro de mis planes futuros. Ahora no sé qué hacer, pero tengo algo aquí —Edward golpea su pecho y con un nudo en la garganta sigue hablando.

—Algo que no es lo mismo que ayer. No sé qué es, no sé si es el miedo que me desarma y me deja como un liciado, o es... la noticia de que traes algo mío en ti —.Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Edward.

—Porque cuando el hombre lo dijo... dijo que traías un hijo mío... Dios —Edward agacha su cabeza y la toma entre sus manos tratando de no gritar.

—Fue como si mi pecho explotara en mil pedazos y luego te vi grande, cada día más grande con él dentro —Edward sonríe sin saberlo mientras lo vuelve a imaginar todo nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera pude evitarlo, fue tan poderoso como todo lo vi en mi mente... —. Él se levanta y se acuesta atrás de Isabella y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que ella no está dormida, porque ella se mueve ligeramente y tiembla.

Edward la abraza tentativamente mientras ella está tiesa sin relajarse en sus brazos.

— ¿Lo sabes cierto? —Isabella no se mueve o hace algún ruido.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero te prometo que voy a protegerlos, no les va a pasar nada, te lo juro —Edward besa el cabello de Isabella y cierra sus ojos.

Es el ruido lo que lo despierta, es ese tipo de ruidos erráticos y débiles que uno oye y no tiene idea qué es. Puede ser un ratón, en realidad un animal de cualquier tipo o puede ser una persona. Edward se sienta en su cama y siente el vacío en sus brazos al ver que Isabella no está en ningún lado. La llama porque está acostumbrado a llamarla como a un perro, pero ella no contesta. No deja de gritar su nombre, pero esta vez su voz contiene el miedo que lo había dejado unos minutos mientras dormía y soñaba con un niño de cabello y ojos cafés. No tiene que buscar mucho porque el ruido proviene del baño. Ve la puerta semi abierta y una luz tenue salir de ahí. Es de noche así que es probable que haya una vela encendida. Trata de racionalizar si es que es Isabella la que está adentro...tendría que dejarla en paz, no quiere molestarla, pero el sonido lo perturba, es como un pujido y llanto que suena macabramente real. Cuando abre la puerta del baño, su corazón se detiene.

No es el objeto que tiene Isabella en la mano lo que lo pone frío, sino la posición. Sentada en el frío piso de loseta y con piernas abiertas, ella sostiene un gancho doblado sobre su vagina y apesar de lo oscuro del baño, ve un poco de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Edward corre hacia ella mientras pregunta aunque sabe perfectamente lo que Isabella estaba haciendo.

Ahora que la ve con resignación en su cara mirando al piso sin moverse o hacer el intento de encajarse esa cosa dentro de ella, él entiende que no pudo hacerlo o al menos no lo llevó a término. Se agacha frente a ella y le quita el gancho mal doblado que solía portar su camisa.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que hacías? —la voz de Edward es fría y seca, tratando de enmascarar el frío temor que siente.

Abre las piernas de Isabella y ve que la herida es superficial, el gancho ni siquiera entró, es como si ella no hubiera tenido la fuerza o el pulso para hacerlo. Cuando la mira ella está con mirada perdida, sin embargo el infierno se desata cuando la trata de cargar para llevarsela a la cama.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! —Isabella grita en alemán, y si Edward no estuviera increíblemente enojado con ella, saltaría de la felicidad.

Ella se retuerce en sus brazos y se va a una esquina como un animal acorralado.

—Tratabas de matar a mi hijo —él dice incrédulo parado frente a ella, demostrando lo poderoso que es. Isabella lo mira con sonrisa maniática.

—Sí, lo iba a matar y luego me iba a matar yo —. Edward casi cae de rodillas. La voz dulce de Isabella, la que siempre imaginó diciendo su nombre y hablando cosas triviales con él, ahora dice estas blasfémias.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas, no voy a dejar que mates a mi hijo —Edward es tajante y apunta un dedo a Isabella. Ella lo ignora y corre por el gancho, pero Edward la detiene.

Isabella grita y golpea a Edward mientras él la sostiene de las manos para que no se hagan daño. Bella está tan débil que no puede pelear contra una sola mano de Edward, pero ella no se da por vencida; si no tiene fuerza, tiene voz y ahora que la ha encontrado no puede dejarla ir.

—No puedes vigilarme todo el tiempo, no vas a evitar que lo haga —la voz rabiosa de Isabella hiela la sangre de Edward.

—Cuando salgas y te vayas a matar gente, yo mataré a tu bastardo y voy a dejarte sin tu puta también —Edward la jala a la cama, y mientras ella sigue escupiendo veneno en un imperfecto alemán, él la sostiene en la cama mientras busca algo para detenerla.

—Vas a llegar un día y no voy a estar aquí, tu puta, tu juguete no va a estar aquí, ¿vas a ir con el gitano otra vez? Seguro él tiene más putas como yo —Edward la ignora, o al menos eso trata.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas matar a tu bastardo? —pregunta Isabella con el mismo veneno.

—Te voy a hacer un favor, nadie quiere un bastardo de madre judía, estamos condenados, todos nosotros estamos condenados a morir Herr Coronel —Edward cierra sus ojos y trata de recobrar cordura porque sabe que ella la ha perdido.

— ¿Por qué insistes en tenerme a tu lado eh? —Ella lo mira mientras él está ocupado quitándose el cinto.

—Oh vas a cogerme, me parece perfecto. Vamos, cógeme y recuerda hacerlo fuerte, si tengo suerte harás el trabajo por mí y matarás a tu bas... —Isabella no termina la frase porque Edward le tapa la boca con su mano, baja su cara y la mira directamente.

—No digas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir después —. Ese no es Herr Coronel hablando, es un hombre que sabe que le ha hecho el daño más grande al ser que más ama.

—No vas a matar a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, no voy a permitirlo —. Con su cinto amarra las manos de Isabella a la cabecera de la cama una vez que suelta su boca, pero Isabella ya no habla.

Él se sienta frente a ella, mientras Isabella mira al techo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta, tratando de entender por qué algo tan limpio y puro como Isabella puede hacer algo tan aberrante ¿Tanto lo odia? ¿Le es tan despreciable que mataría a un hijo suyo?. Ella voltea y lo mira directamente.

—No tiene oportunidad de vivir, no si yo soy su madre, no si tú eres su padre. Cuando nazca, alguien me lo va a quitar y lo va a matar —. La quijada de Isabella tiembla con un sollozo silencioso que recurre a ella por imaginar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—No voy a dejar que eso suceda —dice Edward con voz lenta, tratando que ella comprenda, pero ella solo sonríe tristemente, desacreditando toda verdad en la voz de Edward.

—No puedes ocultar un embarazo, mucho menos un bebé ¿Qué pasa con el doctor que me vio? ¿qué va a pasar cuando tenga que dar a luz? —Edward traga saliva, mira a sus zapatos y luego a Isabella.

—El doctor no es problema. En cuanto a la hora del parto... falta mucho aún, la guerra puede terminar para entonces. Si no ha terminado yo me encargaré de todo, pero no dejaré que mates a mi hijo o a ti —Isabella mira al techo nuevamente.

—Si la guerra termina significa que todos nosotros habremos muerto —. Isabella se refiere a los judíos, a polacos como ella, a gente menor, a despreciables, a todo el mundo.

—Si el mundo termina mañana y muero en la gran batalla, sé que mis culpas serán muchas así que hoy las zurciere a mi uniforme y las invocaré como pequeños códigos de guerra para que te protejan. Pensaré en ti cuando pelee, pensaré en él. Pero mientras yo viva, jamás tendrás que preocuparte por morir.

* * *

Notas:

Isabella no sabe que esta embarazada porque a) su mamá nunca le dio la plática (se aclaró en el capítulo anterior), b)por su malnutrición su periódo era irregular por lo tanto no lo sospechó al no tenerlo varios meses (no que supiera que tan siquiera es un síntoma), c)No se da cuenta de otros síntomas como cansancio o dolor de senos, porque se lo adjudica a el trabajo que hace en la casa, o a un "bicho" como ella pensaba, o ya de plano a tanta manoseada de Herr Coronel, recordemos que ella tiene 17 años y no sabe nada de embarazos, en aquella época había mujeres que aún al casarse seguían sin saber lo básico sobre sexo, no digamos embarazos. Y POR ULTIMO, NINGUNA MUJER ES IGUAL POR LO TANTO PUEDE PRESENTAR O NO PRESENTAR SINTOMAS SIMILARES.

Aborto:Mi punto de vista al respecto es personal, me abstendré a opinar, pero si son pro-opción (tener la libertad de abortar o no)** NUNCA JAMAS HAGAN O INTENTEN HACER LO QUE ISABELLA HIZO, es peligroso y mortal. Ella jamás hubiera sobrevivido. POR FAVOR SI TIENEN ALGUNA INQUIETUD VAYAN CON UN MEDICO O ASESORENSE EN SU PAIS EN ALGUNA INSTITUCION QUE MANEJE ESTE TIPO DE CASOS, ESTE ES UNA HISTORIA DE FICCION Y POR LO TANTO NO DEBE TOMARSE COMO CONOCIMIENTO MEDICO.**

**Y por último les pregunto ¿ustedes que harían en el lugar de Isabella?**

**Saludos, Eve**


	20. C19 Tuum Retinere

**Pues aquí estamos, ¿en que nos quedamos? por si se habían olvidado Bella se vuelve loca e intenta abortar pero Herr Coronel la detiene a tiempo uff.**

**CAPITULO EN BLOG**

**ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

**Gracias a Mel Bennet webmaster.**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

**ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 19**

**Tuum Retinere**

**(Mantener lo que es tuyo)**

La mañana rutinaria dejó de serlo en el momento en que Edward decidió que no era apropiado para Isabella realizar alguna actividad, peor aún, pensaba que no le era apropiado o seguro estar en libertad de sus manos; pues yacía aún atada en la cama.

Edward sabe que arriesgaba que el repudio de Isabella creciera aún más, pero no puede permitirse desatarla y arriesgar la vida de los tres. Con la luz de madrugada reflejada en el piso y el aire fresco de abril que florecía el terreno, Edward sale nuevamente con un propósito dejando a Isabella semi despierta, no sin antes alimentarla.

—Me gustaría desatarte, pero no puedo confiar en ti —dice Edward que está sentado del lado de Isabella sosteniendo una cuchara con avena. Ella come levantando su cabeza mientras Edward sostiene su nuca.

— ¿Tienes nauseas todavía? —Isabella sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme otra vez? —Isabella no contesta y él exhala en frustración.

—Bien, aunque no sé si prefiera que hables conmigo cuando dices todas esas cosas terribles —Isabella bufa sarcásticamente y se acuesta volteando su cara.

—Tienes que comer, al menos termina este plato —Isabella extrañamente voltea su cara y come, básicamente porque casi dos días sin comer la están volviendo débil y no soporta el hambre.

—Bien, voy a irme unas horas pero prometo regresar y desatarte, ¿está bien? —Isabella no lo mira, solo traga su alimento.

Cuando Herr Coronel se va, Isabella llora silenciosamente más que nada porque desea tocarse el vientre y saber que aún él está ahí, que aún existe. Recuerda su desesperación y las palabras de ese hombre mientras desdoblaba el gancho y se sentaba en la loseta fría del baño. Sus ojos se aguan al pensar como es que trató de encajarse el gancho pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo. Estaba temblando pensando en el mucho dolor que le salvaría a su hijo, en lo injusto que era traerlo a este mundo donde solo vendría a morir de inmediato o a sufrir, probablemente los dos. Pero al igual que a Edward, imágenes de un niño justo como ella la sacudieron dejándola partida en dos. Ya no era Isabella la chiquilla que cantaba con su madre, ya no era la puta de un Coronel nazi, ahora era una madre, una futura madre. Tuvo esa epifanía justo al momento que un terrible dolor era causado por su mano encajándose en la parte exterior de su vagina, en ese exacto momento se dio cuenta que no había manera de que ella pudiera hacer algo así. Si su hijo nacía y le era quitado, ella misma moriría con él.

En todo esto no podía olvidar la cara de terror de Herr Coronel cuando la vio tirada en el baño, recuerda decirle cosas dolientes, mentiras, algo para que él sintiera la misma impotencia de ella. Él tiene la culpa, él provocó que ella no tuviera más remedio que traer un inocente al mundo cuando la inocencia se asesina en segundos y la justicia es un bufón. Es por eso que se merecía todo su veneno, toda su sangre hirviendo de odio y aunque él hablara de protección para los tres, ella no se mentía al respecto. No creía en ni una palabra que Herr Coronel le decía. Se le hacía insufrible como él tomaba esto como si ellos fueran marido y mujer esperando un hijo dentro de un matrimonio feliz, cuando la situación era mucho peor.

Mina ve a su ama atada a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos y sube a acurrucarse en sus pies. Isabella llora más al sentir la tibieza en sus pies, haciendo ese desgarrador sonido que solo un ser humano en profunda desesperación puede hacer. Quiere sentir su vientre, si no lo toca pronto cree que va a morir de tristeza, ¿cómo es posible que ame tanto algo que no ha visto? Le da miedo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se odia a sí misma y al nazi que la tiene así porque jamás hubiera sido capaz de esa infamia, jamás hubiera estado tan desquiciada y con el diablo en su hombro para pensar tal atrocidad. Pero lo intentó y ahora que ha recobrado un poco de cordura, sabe que es algo que Dios ni ella se hubieran perdonado.

Carlisle nunca había visto a Herr Coronel tan desalineado. Vaya, nunca lo había visto sin uniforme, pero el mismo hombre imponente está frente a él en una camisa sin mangas y sus tirantes a sus costados. Teme que al fin Herr Coronel haya perdido la razón.

Edward toca la puerta de Grüen fuertemente hasta que al tercer toque, el mismo hombre que buscaba lo recibe con un trago en mano.

—Herr Coronel, que sorpresa, ¿parece que algo ha sucedido? —Carlisle pregunta honestamente.

—Necesito hablar con usted —Carlisle gesticula con su mano para que entre, lo cual Edward hace sin preámbulos.

Sin sentarse y con una ecuanimidad perfecta, Edward habla.

—Deseo a uno de sus trabajadores... esclavos. Usted los conoce más que yo y necesito a alguien especial, que sepa cocinar y a su vez tenga conocimientos médicos, de preferencia mujer, para hoy —. Carlisle tiene la boca abierta y baja su trago a la mesa de la sala, aún sin sentarse.

Antes de que Carlisle conteste, una mujer aparece en el fondo del pasillo, como si el escándalo en la mañana la hubiese levantado. Carlisle mira aterrado hacia ella y luego a Herr Coronel.

—Esme, vuelve a tu cuarto —Carlisle va hacia ella y la mete al cuarto.

Edward entiende la situación porque él mismo la está viviendo, sabe que Carlisle y él tiene más en común de lo que pensó, lo cual es legítimamente perfecto. Venir aquí consistía en un riesgo, pero ahora tiene una ventaja, algo que él puede manipular perfectamente. Ve a un descompuesto Carlisle regresar a la sala, esta vez ignora su trago y se sienta frente a Herr Coronel.

—No es lo que piensa... —dice Carlisle, mirando a todos lados menos a Edward.

— ¿Y qué es entonces? —pregunta Edward, sentándose frente a Carlisle.

—No es judía o polaca, es rusa. La salvé hace meses cuando fui a comprar artículos, nadie sabe de ella —. Edward se hace hacia enfrente porque esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Habla alemán? —Carlisle voltea a verlo un poco confundido.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que...?

— ¿Habla alemán Grüen? —repite Edward, enfatizando cada palabra.

—Perfectamente.

—Bien, entonces haremos un trato. Necesito que trabaje para mí. La requeriré de las 7 de la mañana a las 4 de la tarde todos los días, a menos que yo le dé el día con previo aviso, te pagaré por ella.

— ¿Por qué permitiría algo así? —pregunta Carlisle indignado.

—Para que no la mate en este mismo momento, por eso —. La sangre de Carlisle se le va a los pies y se levanta exaltado.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú mismo tienes a una judía viviendo contigo, yo tengo el mismo derecho... —Edward aún sentado, se recarga en su asiento y saca su arma desde ahí sin ninguna preocupación del mundo, poniendo su arma en la mesa frente a él, como una elegante amenaza.

—Se te olvida quien tiene rango en este cuarto, se te olvida con quien hablas —. Carlisle lo ve con furia.

— ¿Te gusta esto cierto? Tener a la gente a tus pies, someterlos, saber que tienes la ventaja, es un juego peligroso Herr Coronel —. Edward toma su arma, saca el cañón y le da vueltas.

—No tienes idea.

En el camino de regreso, Edward no cruzó palabra con la mujer. Detestaba tener gente de más en su casa, pero necesitaba hacerlo si quería tener un poco de tranquilidad mientras salía a hacer su trabajo.

Cuando llegan a la entrada de la propiedad, Edward detiene el auto y voltea a ver a Esme. La mujer es joven, probablemente a finales de sus veintes, de ojos miel y cabello caramelo. No parece judía, polaca o alemana, lo cual es extraño.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre embarazos? —. Esme todo el camino pensó que el hombre la llevaría a un callejón a violarla, pero sabe que Carlisle nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera algo, así que cuando le pregunta lo menos que se imaginaba, ella titubea.

—N n no mucho señor.

—Dime Herr Coronel, es mi rango, no lo olvides —su voz es ácida y cruda.

— ¿Nunca has asistido en un parto o has estado embarazada? —Esme sacude la cabeza. Edward exhala en frustración.

—En realidad no importa, si no sabes, tendrás que aprender. No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para conseguir a alguien más y tú eres circunstancialmente perfecta —Edward se aprieta el puente de su nariz tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que lo está siguiendo desde ayer en la noche. Luego habla mirando hacia la casa frente a él.

—Una mujer vive conmigo y está embarazada, ella no está... bien, mentalmente —Esme abre ligeramente sus ojos al tratar de entender lo que este hombre dice.

—Tu trabajo es que a ella no le pase nada, te encargarás de sus tareas, que es cocinar y limpiar, entre otras cosas, pero el trabajo más importante es vigilarla y no permitir que se cause algún daño ¿entiendes? —Edward mira fijamente a Esme la cual está como un fantasma.

—Sí Herr Coronel —dice con voz temblorosa.

—Su nombre es Isabella, es polaca pero sabe alemán, me consta —Edward ríe sarcásticamente.

—No debe causar problemas que te comuniques con ella. Ahora bien, si algo sucede y no estoy —Edward traga saliva, —ve a buscarme al cuartel cuanto antes. Y Esme... —Edward habla con ojos verdes y crueles —... Si a Isabella le pasa algo o Grüen se entera del embarazo, vas a pagar con tu vida.

Edward entra a la casa con Esme detrás de él, diciéndole que le espere en la sala. Esme lo hace y mientras Herr Coronel no está, ella admira el lugar. Es más grande que el de Carlisle y más elegante, tiene toques rústicos y se ve que es cuidado meticulosamente; los pisos están limpios y la cocina se ve ordenada. Cree que ella no está a la altura para este trabajo, pero en Tver ella hacía cosas peores, prostituirse después de todo sigue siendo un trabajo de servidumbre, no cree que esto sea diferente, pero vaya que estaba equivocada.

Cuando Edward entra al cuarto Isabella voltea a verlo con ojos suplicantes.

—Desátame, por favor hazlo —ella llora desconsoladamente mientras se retuerce tratando se soltarse. Edward corre hacia ella y mientras desata el cinturón, se maldice más cuando ve las magulladuras que le han causado a Isabella, probablemente son peores gracias a el forcejeo que ella evidentemente ha estado haciendo en todo este tiempo.

Cuando la suelta la ve poner sus manos en su vientre y llorar. Edward no sabe qué hacer, pero entiende que ella no estaría así si no fuera porque al igual que él, ella también quiere al bebé.

—Lo siento —habla Edward con voz baja. —No sabía si ibas a... no podía tomarme el riesgo —Isabella lo voltea a ver, quitando lentamente la mano de su vientre.

—No pude hacerlo... no pude hacerlo —ella se mueve compulsivamente hacia enfrente y hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo se detiene en ese frenético vaivén cuando siente los brazos de Herr Coronel abrazarla y besar su cabello. Después de varios minutos ella se amolda a su cuerpo hasta que se escucha el rugir de su estómago.

—Necesitas comer, traje a alguien ...—Isabella brinca en sus brazos y lo voltea a ver con miedo.

—...Es una mujer, para ayudarte con las tareas y cuidarte —Edward toca la cara de Isabella para tranquilizarla.

—No puedes seguir haciendo nada de lo que hacías antes —. Isabella débil, física, mental y emocionalmente responde afirmativamente con su cabeza, en desgano y sin un gramo de capacidad para negar lo que Herr Coronel dice.

—Déjame ir por ella —Edward se levanta dejando a Isabella en la cama.

Cuando regresa, ve a una mujer bella y joven que está detrás de Herr Coronel.

—Esta es Esme —. Para sorpresa de Isabella, Herr Coronel deja a las dos mujeres solas.

Esme había visualizado a una mujer mucho mayor que la niña que ve en la cama, menos frágil físicamente y en mejores condiciones. Lo que ve le aterra, porque esta joven evidencia lo terrible que la guerra traga a las personas.

—Hola Isabella, ¿así te llamas cierto? —Esme se sienta en la cama y toca con cuidado la pierna de Isabella.

—Sí —ella dice en voz baja.

—Vine a cuidarte, ¿has comido algo?, te ves muy desnutrida —Esme toma un mechón de cabello y ve lo opaco que está.

—Debes comer, eso es lo primero que debes hacer, si quieres que tu bebé crezca bien—Isabella abre los ojos en sorpresa y se enjuta en la cama.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, el nazi me trajo para eso, me dijo que estás embarazada. Pensé que tendrías más tiempo, pero es obvio que apenas vas empezando ¿puedo? —Esme gesticula para tocar el vientre de Isabella.

—Nada, es plano aún, ¿sabes cuanto tienes?

—Dos meses dijo el doctor —Esme eleva sus cejas en sorpresa.

— ¿Te trajo un doctor ese nazi? —luego ríe sarcásticamente.

—Cariño, ese hombre se está tomando muchas molestias que nunca vería en alguien como él —Isabella la mira extrañada.

—Él quiere que me quede con el bebé —Esme la mira con un poco de condescendencia y paciencia.

—Lo sé, la pregunta es ¿tú quieres al bebé? —Isabella la mira un segundo y luego toca su vientre.

—Sí, lo quiero —Esme deja salir un respiro de alivio, pensó que la chica no quería al bebé por lo que el nazi le había dicho.

—Entonces tengo que engordarte, ese es mi primer trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando Edward está seguro que Isabella está siendo bien cuidada por Esme, él va al cuartel. Lo primero que lo recibe es una escultural mujer rubia con ojos azules.

—Hélène Moszkiewies de la Gestapo, usted debe ser Herr Coronel —Hèléne extiende su mano a un sorprendido Edward que no sabe si sacar su arma o su mano.

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia. Esperemos que todo haya sido una falsa alarma por lo pronto pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí o en el blog COMO USTEDES GUSTEN y se les haga cómodo. La verdad la idea es que puedan leerlo así que si les es más fácil leerlo aquí y dejar el review aquí no tengo problema, mientras todas puedan leerlo al final.**

**Saludos, Eve**


	21. C20 Estuans interius

******Mis nenas, si no pueden dejar reviews o leer el blog no hay problema, para eso está ffnet. **

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 20**

**Estuans interius**

**(Ardiendo por dentro)**

—Hélène Moszkiewies de la Gestapo, usted debe ser Herr Coronel —Hèléne extiende su mano a un sorprendido Edward que no sabe si sacar su arma o su mano. Al final no hace ninguna de las dos cosas porque al fin y al cabo Edward es un hombre de poder; los hombres de poder no se rebajan ante formalidades.

— ¿Qué demonios hace la Gestapo aquí? —pregunta con tono molesto mientras se sienta en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Herr Coronel, no es esa una forma de hablarle a una dama, mucho menos si es de la Gestapo —Edward ríe.

—La Gestapo es el niño mimado y sobreprotegido de Himmler, todo mundo sabe que lo que hacen ustedes no tiene mérito, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Mandarme a un campo de reeducación? —Hèléne ríe ante la osadía de Herr Coronel. Hace mucho que no encontraba a alguien tan refrescantemente cabrón y atractivo a la vez.

—Bien Herr Coronel, tal vez no respete a mujeres o a la Gestapo, pero tiene que tener un mínimo de respeto por mi superior —Hèléne saca una tarjetilla donde viene su foto, su rango, la organización a la que pertenece y el terrible nombre de Fedor Von Bock como su jefe. Edward mira el papel y la voltea a ver con una sonrisa que indica que nada en este mundo merece el respeto de él, mucho menos ese cabrón.

—Herr General Von Bock me puede besar el culo —Hèléne ya no está gratamente sorprendida, ahora tiene miedo y su mano se va a su regazo. Toma su tarjetilla y la refunde en su bolsa con enojo.

—Eso no importa, aún así tengo órdenes de revisar sus libros y ver que los prisioneros que están en la fábrica son los que están anotados —Edward toma una pluma fuente, un papel que está frente a él; escribe 187 y una cruz a un lado. Con su dedo lo mueve hacia Hèléne.

—Son los judíos muertos desde que estoy aquí, eso es lo único que tiene que saber —ella ríe y aplasta el papel en su mano.

—Oh Herr Coronel, usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien —. Edward le molesta que esta mujer no esté intimidada y admite que tiene huevos para no salir corriendo, pero aún no muestra su mejor truco.

—Bien, supongamos que dejo que lea mis libros, ¿qué querría alguien como Fedor con ese tipo de información? —. No se le pasa a Hèléne la informalidad con que Herr Coronel se refiere a su superior.

—Es su trabajo, tiene que delimitar el número de prisioneros y que estos concuerden. Herr Füher es adamante en ese tipo de situaciones y los números son todo en la guerra. Usted lo sabe —Hèléne sonríe como si supiera algo que Edward no sabe.

—El trabajo de Fedor es matar judíos, no contarlos. Si ese fuera el caso, hubieran utilizado a alguien que supiera contar.

—Es usted osado Herr Coronel, no tenía idea que detestaba tanto a su superior —Edward ríe.

—Es un mito el respeto a los superiores en la milicia, aquí cada quien se rasca como puede, más si Fedor subió de rango por casarse con la hija de un General de la SS. Nadie puede respetar algo así, menos yo.

—Seguro usted es la epítome del buen soldado, nadie dudaría de su entrega a la causa… Aún así Herr General, sigue siendo su superior y usted debe seguir sus órdenes —. Edward se recarga en su asiento y luego mira detenidamente a Hèléne.

— ¿Usted es su puta, amante o como desee llamarlo? —Hèléne hace un gesto de indignación.

—No, Herr General es un hombre casado yo nunca…—

—Déjese de historias señorita Gestapo, conozco a Fedor; ama a las rubias y más si se las coge a espaldas de su horrible esposa, ¿pero sabe qué ama más? —sin que espere a que ella conteste, él responde.

—Matar judíos, violar judías y acumular insignias que se lo reconozcan, así que darle tal información a la puta de Fedor solo me va a causar problemas.

—Muy bien, si es así como desea las cosas no tengo más que retirarme —Hèléne se levanta de su silla y toma su bolso antes de mirar a Herr Coronel.

—Es una lástima que no nos hayamos entendido Herr Coronel, usted parece un hombre inteligente.

Con eso ella sale de la habitación dejando a Edward con el alma en un hilo, porque aunque es peligroso que Fedor vea los libros, es igual de peligroso que su puta vaya y le comunique que él se ha rehusado. Al final solo le compra tiempo, tiempo que no tiene y no puede desperdiciar. Con prisa sale de su oficina aventando órdenes de que tiene asuntos que resolver, asuntos que tienen que ver con Carlisle Grüen.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Por segunda vez en el día, Carlisle atestigua a Herr Coronel en uno de sus extremos temperamentos. Lo ve entrar a su oficina en la fábrica, sin tocar, sin introducciones, solo se sienta frente a él.

—La Gestapo desea leer los libros —. Edward se sienta y prende un cigarro, Carlisle no dice nada porque sabe que Herr coronel tiene más que decir.

—El hijo de puta del General Von Bock mandó a la Gestapo a pedirme los libros, algo que jamás dejaría que hiciera, lo cual le di a entender, pero eso nos va a dar poco tiempo —. Carlisle no comprende a qué se refiere, piensa que Herr Coronel lo tenía todo arreglado.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —pregunta confundido.

—Usted no entiende Grüen, Von Bock no quiere leer los libros para cumplir órdenes, quiere leer cuantos puede matar y llegar a su cuota. Imagine que este es un juego. No lo imagine, mejor acéptelo. Cada cabeza que él mate le da reconocimiento, fama, nombre en la SS. Cuando lea los libros va a querer decidir quién se va y quién se queda. El cabrón es tan demente que no tiene un criterio; puede ser porque esté viejo, muy joven, sea mujer, parezca demasiado judío, yo qué sé. Lo he visto antes, esta es su especialidad y usted Grüen, debe estar muy interesado en que eso no pase, porque probablemente se quede sin trabajadores, muchos de ellos —Carlisle comprende las palabras de Herr coronel, pero no qué quiere de él o por qué está aquí.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer entonces? —Carlisle está dispuesto a cooperar si sabe que su fábrica y su dinero van a permanecer intactos.

—Primero necesito ver a sus trabajadores, ver cuáles son los posibles objetivos de Von Bock, eliminarlos de la lista y dejar a gente joven y capaz. Después modificar los libros y esperar que Von Bock mate a los menos posibles —Carlisle se hace hacia enfrente con un temor en su garganta.

—Dice eso como si Herr General fuera a venir, usted no sabe eso —Edward lo mira como si Carlisle fuera un niño ignorante.

—Se nota que usted no sabe nada de la guerra Grüen. Von Bock tal vez no venga mañana o la próxima semana, pero vendrá y créame que cuando lo haga va a matar porque ese es su trabajo —. Carlisle tal vez no sepa nada de la guerra, pero sabe distinguir cosas extrañas.

— ¿Por qué le interesa que Herr General no mate judíos? Pensé que no le interesaba el destino de esta gente —Edward se levanta de su asiento y sin mirarlo contesta.

—Tengo mis razones —Carlisle lo sabe, intuye que es por la judía, pero no sabe exactamente en qué forma Herr Coronel ligue la salvación de su judía con los demás prisioneros. Cree que sería una forma interesante de ventaja sobre Herr Coronel si conoce la causa.

—Ahora acompáñeme y muéstreme a sus empleados —Carlisle se levanta y guía a Edward a la fábrica, tienen trabajo que hacer.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Isabella está remendando unas ropas mientras Esme hace la cena. Esa quietud la llena de serenidad, algo que pensó nunca tendría. Estas horas con Esme le hacen recordar a su madre y lo mucho que la extraña, sin embargo Esme es mucho más extrovertida y graciosa. Cuando habla con ella, nota cierta ironía o sarcasmos en sus palabras, pero nunca dirigida a ella, siempre hacia la situación. No han hablado mucho de sus vidas, más que nada son pequeños comentarios aquí y allá que le revelan el tipo de mujer que es Esme. Su mente divaga como siempre, en que si estas fueran otras circunstancias, tal vez Esme y ella realmente hubieran sido buenas amigas, sin necesidad de que Herr Coronel la haya contratado para cuidarla.

No sabe bien qué tipo de órdenes ha recibido Esme, pero se ha dado cuenta que siempre la está procurando, ya sea si está mucho tiempo en algún lado o si hace algo de esfuerzo, como si estuviera preocupada que hiciera alguna locura. Su sospecha es que Herr Coronel sigue pensando que desea abortar o matarse, cree que Esme está aquí para vigilarla e impedirlo. Justo cuando se decide ir a preguntarle a Esme si eso es verdad, la puerta principal resuena con un azote tremendo. Se oyen ruidos e Isabella sube del sótano a la cocina corriendo con Mina detrás.

—… ¡Y no voy a cenar! ¡Voy a estar en mi estudio! —. Antes de que Isabella lo viera, Edward se encierra en su estudio dejando a una perpleja Esme y a una Isabella poco sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta Isabella a Esme.

—No mucho. Preguntó si estabas bien, si ya comiste, me dijo que no tiene hambre, que no va a cenar y luego corrió como el demonio hacia su oficina —Esme toma a Isabella y la abraza.

—Me da miedo dejarte con él, ¿segura que vas a estar bien? —Isabella mira el reloj y ve que son casi las 4, ¿a dónde se ha ido el tiempo?.

—He estado con él meses, pero no te preocupes, él no me ha lastimado nunca… Dudo que lo haga alguna vez —Isabella se sorprende al aceptar tal hecho.

—No creo que te lastime, no físicamente, pero a tu mente… Tu bebé depende mucho de que estés tranquila y ese hombre seguro te pone los pelos de punta —Esme tiene un escalofrío. Isabella contempla el pasillo que lleva al estudio.

—Antes, ya no, ni siquiera le tengo miedo. Lo único que me causa es… confusión —Esme mira a Isabella y contempla algo que le sorprende; la chica realmente no tiene idea de lo que siente, es increíble para Esme como Isabella puede sentir algo así por alguien como el nazi. Como puede aceptarlo de esa manera.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

**Dos días después…**

**Munich, Alemania.**

Hèléne se baja de su auto con ayuda de su chofer. Sus tacones se sumergen en un pasillo lúgubre que solo es alumbrado por la luz de la luna con su chofer detrás de ella. Con cadencia femenina toca una puerta hasta que un hombre abre la puerta.

—Nombre —pregunta el hombre.

—Rosalie Hale —responde con un perfecto acento inglés, después de todo lo es de nacimiento.

El hombre abre la puerta dejando pasar a Rosalie y a su chofer.

—Él no pasa —dice el hombre que luce ropas remachadas y un golpe en la cara.

—Claro que sí idiota, es mi marido, ¿eres nuevo o qué?, vamos Emmett —. Emmett la sigue hasta que se encuentran frente a Peter Gingol con su distintiva ropa digna de un intelectual, cabello relamido y limpiando su arma.

—Rosalie, Emmett, me muero por saber las noticias que me traen —dice en inglés con acento alemán.

—Von Bock es un problema —. Es lo primero que responde Rosalie. Gingol deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para voltear con su mejor espía.

—¿Cuál de los dos hermanos?

—Herr Coronel.

* * *

**NOTAS HISTORICAS:**

***Hélène Moszkiewies es un personaje real, su trabajo era preparar las listas de la gestapo para la deportación de los judíos a los campos de concentración en 1942, era una espía británica. Y es "Rosalie" el cual es una libertad literaria pues Hélène siempre usó su nombre real cuando era espía. Así como Emmett es su marido.**

***Peter Gingol es un personaje real, era miembro de la resistencia "pacífica" alemana contra el régimen nazi.**

**Si, Edward y Fedor son hermanos, no, Fedor Von Bock no tenía hermanos en la vida real, son mis libertades literarias, en próximos capítulos más desarrollo de esta particular historia.**


	22. C21 Certatim pro bravio curramus in amor

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES AL FINAL**

**Música**

**Silencio–Beethoven**

** youtu(punto)be/39DNaNAMKAU**

**Wagner – Götterdämmerung Brünnhilde Immolation**

** youtu(punto)be/C9NzT5hvBWw**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 21**

**Certatim pro bravio curramus in amore**

**(Déjanos competir por el precio del amor)**

En la mitología griega se sabe de una joven Diosa llamada Perséfone que representaba inocencia y pureza, que su alma tocaba la tierra y la hacía florecer. Un día en primavera mientras recogía flores, el Dios del inframundo, Hades, la rapta saliendo de una grieta del subsuelo. La joven ruega y llora por su madre Démeter, Diosa de la tierra, para que la ayude lo cual no puede hacer pues está muy dentro ya del infierno con Hades como su acompañante eterno. Sin embargo Zeus, el gran Dios, al ver que la tierra no florece por la tristeza de que Perséfone no esté, manda a Hermes, Dios mensajero y su propio hijo a ir por la joven. La condición que pone Hades para que deje ir a Perséfone es que no comiese nada en el camino, pero la engaña y hace que coma 4 semillas, cada una representaba que tenía que regresar 4 veces al año con él, indicando el comienzo de cada estación del año. Perséfone regresaba cambiando como las estaciones lo hacen, cálida como en verano, dulce como la primavera, indiferente como el otoño y dura como el invierno. Con el tiempo se hace la reina del inframundo, infeliz y detestando a Hades de que le robase su vida y juventud, sometiéndola a regresar al inframundo donde solo había dolor y penumbra. Siempre ambos en eterna compañía odiándose y en una relación simbiótica enfermiza.

Edward imaginaba a Isabella como su Perséfone, su bella y dulce Diosa que lloraba por su madre y rogaba libertad. Ahora que estaba embarazada, imaginaba su propia semilla reteniéndola con él, justo como Hades, para que nunca lo abandonase. Ella siempre cambiante como las estaciones pero sin ser suya totalmente. Aún así no tenía la integridad para dejarla ir, pero sabe que si ella tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir ahí afuera sin él, eso no lo detendría a mantenerla junto a él, pues la quiere con él; la desea como no ha deseado nada nunca. Porque no solo es ahora la gloria intocable que siempre soñó, ahora es la futura madre de su hijo.

Con dureza en sus venas y resolución cruda se convence de que no puede ser débil, no puede darse el lujo de amarla abiertamente pues sabe que los destruiría a ambos, el riesgo es mucho. Decide en vez de declarar su amor, declarar la paz. La idea no dista mucho de lo que antes hacían, solo que esta vez tratará de conocerla, de hablar con ella como dos personas iguales. Así que la invita a la sala, lo cual Isabella toma como orden.

—Te puedes rehusar si quieres, no me voy a enojar —Isabella lo mira unos segundos y con hombros elevados, como si decidiera tomar valor, se va y se sienta frente a él en el sofá.

—Entiendo por qué no me hablas, al menos creo entenderlo… Es un castigo, es una afirmación de que no deseas conocerme o que te conozca —Isabella levanta su cara y entrecierra sus ojos, siente como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Eso es ¿cierto? —Edward exhala y trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No te culpo, pero necesitamos comunicarnos, necesito saber qué piensas, ¿no crees que es ridículo que no me hables estando embarazada de mi hijo? —Isabella juega con su vestido y luego lo mira.

—Tengo miedo —dice ella en un alemán poco pulido. Edward casi brinca de la sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella respondiese, pensó que tomaría más tiempo, mucho más tiempo en que ella hablase con él.

—De que descubran el embarazo —responde Edward.

—Entre otras cosas —ella lo mira tímidamente.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Isabella piensa por un momento.

—Hablar implica que esperes una respuesta, a veces no quiero hablar de ciertas cosas, temo que me fuerces a contarte o decirte algo que no quiero —Edward entiende y responde.

—No voy a forzarte a nada, hace tiempo que no lo hago y si no fuera por la locura que trataste de hacer en el baño, no te hubiera puesto una mano encima —Isabella lo mira duramente.

—Eso no importa ya. Lo hiciste en su momento, tomaste de mí lo que querías y mira el resultado —la rabia de Isabella sorprende a Edward.

—Sé que me odias Isabella, que me culpas por el embarazo y con justa razón —Edward quería decirle en ese momento que lo perdonase, que él estaba cegado por quererla tanto y no saber que tanto tomar por no medir su lujuria y codicia.

Deseaba rogar a sus pies y pedirle que no lo ignorase más, pero se contuvo porque su corazón aún sufría por la actitud de Isabella desde la noche del baile. En todo su ego jamás podría soportar otro rechazo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre el embarazo? —pregunta Isabella. Edward le sorprende el cambio de actitud. Él se pone las manos en su cabello en frustración y por la presión de tantas cosas que están pasando al mismo tiempo.

—Aún no lo sé, por lo pronto no puedo dejar que nadie te vea, no cuando empieces a mostrar que estás embarazada. No sé cuándo será, probablemente uno meses más, solo Esme y yo sabemos de tu condición. Es imperativo que nadie lo sepa.

— ¿Y cuando sea la hora del parto? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el bebé nazca? —Edward la mira intensamente.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, no te preocupes.

— ¿Vas a matarme y quedarte con el bebé? —la voz de Isabella es neutral como si lo que dice fuera lo más normal del mundo. Edward aberrado, habla.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Isabella encoje sus hombros.

—No lo sé, pensé que lo único que te interesaba era el bebé, no yo —Edward siente un dolor en su pecho porque sabe que Isabella piensa así por su culpa.

—No, no quiero solo al bebé —Edward espera que Isabella lo mire, que entienda la emoción en su voz, que perciba en esos ligeros ecos lo que su corazón grita. En vez de eso, ella calla. Él decide entonces volver a lo normal, a lo rutinario, desea hablarle de su día.

—Ayer fui a la fábrica, ¿sabías que uno de los que trabajan ahí es doctor? —Isabella lo mira. —Lo es, muy bueno al parecer, pienso que él puede ser el indicado cuando sea tu hora. Tal vez pueda revisarte en un mes y ver como sigues.

—Sí, es buena idea. Esme me dice que no estoy en buenas condiciones para ser madre.

—Tiene razón, debes comer mejor y no hacer esfuerzos —Isabella lo mira extrañamente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Edward esperaba la pregunta hace algún tiempo.

—Me gusta hablar contigo…

—No, me refiero, ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias para mantenerme con vida, saludable para que tenga el bebé? Otro hombre, otro oficial nazi me hubiera matado hace tiempo —Edward se hace hacia enfrente con sus codos en sus rodillas.

—Yo no soy como cualquier otro nazi —ella bufa sarcásticamente.

—Lo eres, matas a la gente sin compasión, tomas lo que quieres, ¿qué te hace diferente?—_Tú _iba a decir Edward.

—La guerra nos pone la muerte en la cara constantemente, bailamos con ella, la seducimos. Somos ejecutores incautos que no pueden o saben hacer otra cosa. Muchos empiezan con un arma en la mano sin saber cómo dispararla, otros como yo la toman con instinto y saben el poder que representa. Cuando la muerte es tu compañía constante se pierde la integridad. La diferencia Isabella, es que cuando mato a alguien sé que voy a cargar su muerte hasta el final, cada una de sus caras me perseguirán hasta el fin. No es culpa, vergüenza o temor al infierno lo que me hace recordarlas, sino la tácita verdad de que yo fui su ejecutor y es mi obligación recordarlos, como se recuerda el país donde naces, es parte de ti —. Isabella lo mira como si fuera la primera vez, es como si nunca lo hubiese conocido, Herr Coronel no es nada de lo que ella pensó y a la vez es todo lo que ella temía.

— ¿Por eso no me matas?, ¿No quieres que mi cara te persiga hasta el final?

—No te mato porque soy egoísta —Isabella escucha sus palabras pero de alguna manera no las cree, sabe que hay algo más, algo que él no le dice. Quiere seguir preguntando pero un cansancio tremendo se apodera de ella y termina bostezando.

—Es hora de que vayas a dormirte —Edward se levanta, pero cuando ve a Isabella irse a su cuarto él toma su mano.

—No, duerme en el mío.

— ¿Contigo? —ella pregunta un poco alarmada.

—No, si no quieres no, dormiré en otro lado o aquí mismo —dice moviendo su cabeza al sofá.

—Pero es tu cama… —Edward toca su mejilla.

—Desde ahora es la tuya. La cama de tu cuarto tiene fierros saliendo de ahí y no creo que sea muy cómoda —Isabella siente su mano en su cara y trata de concentrarse en lo que él dice. Lo hace con mucho trabajo.

—Ya me he acostumbrado —Edward ríe y baja su mano, su risa es falsa y triste a la vez.

—Duerme en la cama Isabella, no discutas —Isabella baja la mirada y hace lo que pide. Mientras camina al cuarto de Herr Coronel, no puede evitar sentir su mejilla arder y recordar cómo sus manos se sentían sobre ella.

Ahí en medio del cuarto, sentada en su cama mientras se quita su camisón para ponerse su ropa de dormir, ella queda desnuda en cuerpo y alma. Ambos extrañan a Herr Coronel, ambos añoran sus manos, pero a su vez temen desear demasiado. Ahora que ha visto como es él, siente más curiosidad, desea preguntarle cosas, reclamarle y exigirle, pero no lo hace. En el fondo cuando Herr Coronel dice que recuerda todas esas caras y no lo hace por la culpa, ella comprende que no se refiere a extraños. En su joven mente y maduro corazón ella sabe que él se refiere a ella, y que la culpa no recae en matar en sangre fría a desconocidos, sino dañar a alguien cercano.

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Isabella. Herr Coronel entra y mira que ella está desnuda de arriba pero dándole la espalda, con su cabello a un lado.

—Vine por una manta —Herr Coronel toma la cobija que está en el closet, pero cuando se abre la puerta para salir del cuarto Isabella lo detiene.

—Creo que entiendo por qué lo haces, por qué te importa tanto tenerme con vida —Isabella voltea su cara y lo mira de lado como si estuviera viéndole el alma.

—No me matas porque si lo haces no tendrás nadie capaz de perdonarte, y tú mi querido Herr Coronel, necesitas todo el perdón que alguien como yo te pueda dar —Edward no contesta y sale de la habitación demasiado impresionado por ella. Se le hace inquietante como una joven mujer como Isabella pueda ver detrás de la máscara, algo que nadie ha podido hacer, ni siquiera él mismo.

* * *

1)Mel Bennet hizo el gran gesto de crear un grupo de facebook, si desean desahogarse, compartir teorías, imágenes o música pertinentes a alguno de mis fics (solo un hombre u O fortuna), ese es el lugar correcto. Además semanalmente postearé una foto relevante a algún capítulo importante de la semana.

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/groups/261867457251996/**

**(si el grupo está cerrado pueden pedir ser aceptadas a mi facebook)**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/still(punto)life(punto)horror**

2)Si no pueden entrar en el blog desde el móvil o registrarse para recibir notificaciones mándenme un correo a **dynamic_hb(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.**

He recibido correos anónimos diciendo que no pueden conectarse o entrar al blog, desgraciadamente cuando ponen sus correos ffnet los borra, así que pueden comunicarse conmigo a mi correo de hotmail, es mucho más fácil.


	23. C22 Minnet, tugentliche man

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 22**

**Minnet, tugentliche man**

**(Los hombres buenos, aman)**

Los sacrificios condenan al hombre al elegir la virtud y dejar atrás la malicia, sin embargo los pecados liberan el potencial humano para desear el perdón. Pero el perdón es un gesto vacío si se obliga o se mutila con plegarias, manipulaciones o intervención de algún tipo. Este proviene del alma y pocas veces es verdadero, muchas veces es una palabra con connotaciones supérfluas y presencia amoral ante el hecho. En ocasiones, las más raras, el perdón es sufrido como una penitencia, con letanías del alma para redimirse ante el yugo de la culpa. Si Edward pudiera entender la extensión de su plegaria, su sutil plegaria, seguramente lo negaría. Diría que jamás ha tratado de redimirse ante Isabella o que sus actos no significan nada.

Como un pedazo roto de vidrio, su intención de pedir perdón es un fragmento de lo que realmente trata de hacer, lo cual es ser digno de ella. Con paciencia y determinación se asegura que su pose y palabras sean las adecuadas, que su mirada no la asalte mientras ella no lo ve, trata de controlarse mientras Isabella duerme o está a un lado de él. Siente el calor radiar de ella aún a metros de distancia lo cual lo distrae en maneras mal sanas. La necesita como el aire, sin embargo debe controlarse y tragarse las ganas de tocarla.

Mientras los días pasan, él trata de hablar con ella, saber de su día y tal vez mostrar el verdadero hombre que es, solo a ella, porque solo ella puede curarle de ese padecer que ha sufrido toda su vida; indiferencia.

Isabella por su parte, cada día le es más fácil interactuar con Herr Coronel, muchas veces le es tan fácil no verle como un asesino y eso la asusta, pero está harta de estar asustada. No sabe si sus actos son honestos pero desea creerlo. Por las noches mientras él está allá afuera cediéndole su cama y ella se tapa con sábanas suaves y con un colchón cómodo bajo cuerpo, no puede dejar de pensar en lo sola que está la habitación, lo grande que es el espacio y lo mucho que desea que sea compartido por cierto hombre. Todas las noches está tentada a ir a la sala y decirle que puede dormir con ella, que no le importaría, pero no se atreve. Su miedo nace de la inconsistencia de Herr Coronel o Edward como ya le dice en su cabeza.

Esa inconsistencia vocifera en su mente recordándole lo impredecible que es él. Un día le pide que le diga Edward y al otro le grita a Esme cosas horribles. Es como si toda esa monstruosidad la pusiera en pausa mientras está con ella, acumulándose como un volcán y cuando ve a otra persona explota a la primera intención. Teme que Edward sea un hombre que vaya a explotar con ella en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente no ha tenido tiempo de pensar tanto en ese tipo de cosas horribles; su embarazo la tiene distraída. Esme y ella hacen pequeños trajes para el bebé sin saber si será niño o niña y se sorprende al encontrarse sonriendo mientras toca su vientre pensando en cómo sería en cualquiera de los dos casos. Con casi tres meses no es notable su embarazo, así que Edward le ha permitido salir y pasear por el terreno de su casa. Cada día a lo lejos puede ver cientos de trabajadores saliendo y entrado del enorme edificio al que Edward le dice "la fábrica"; se pregunta qué tipo de cosas fabrican...

Uno de tantos días, cuando Esme se ha ido y Edward está dentro cambiándose, ella sale y observa un grupo de hombres escondidos tras uno de los edificios abandonados aún incluso antes de la guerra. Isabella camina como si sus pasos la guiaran en forma automática. Cuando está cerca de los hombres se da cuenta que son polacos igual que ella y están hablando de algo que ella no entiende.

—Esto no es bueno Nikolai, tenemos que hacer algo, alzarnos en armas, escapar o algo. No puedo perdonarme si lo que estamos fabricando termina matando más de nuestra gente.

—No lo sé, tan solo con estar aquí les daría un motivo para matarnos, imagina rebelarnos, ¿no piensas que podremos contra todos ellos o sí? No tenemos a donde ir, a donde escapar.

—No sé tú, pero no esperaré a que vengan un día en la madrugada y me den un tiro en la cabeza como lo hicieron con Andrzej…—

Isabella oye el grito frenético de Edward y corre de regreso a casa. Cuando llega, él está afuera todavía gritando su nombre hasta que la mira.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas? —Isabella recobra el aliento mientras trata de pensar en una respuesta que no la comprometa.

—Caminando por ahí, necesitaba hacer algo… —Edward cambia su expresión a comprensión.

—No salgas muy lejos, hay muchos soldados en el perímetro de la fábrica y a veces cruzan el terreno sin darse cuenta. No quiero que nadie te vea ¿entiendes? —. Isabella se siente como cuando su padre la reprendía por jugar con Jacob y Hannah en los árboles.

—Vamos adentro, es hora de que comas —. Eso es lo que le molestaba de Edward muchas veces; que la tratara como una niña, dándole órdenes en forma condescendiente. No sabía si prefería esto o que le gritara lo puta que es, para ella las dos cosas eran humillantes.

Mientras comen, Isabella no puede dejar de mirar a Edward. Desea preguntarle algo pero tiene miedo que se enoje.

—Isabella, realmente me halagaría que me mirases por mi físico, pero sé perfectamente que no es así, ¿tendrás algo que decirme acaso? —Edward dice con un tono extrañamente juguetón. Isabella es la primera vez en meses que lo ve de buen humor y no quiere arruinarlo.

—No, nada… Solo estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué? —. Sabe que si no pregunta ahora, no podrá estar tranquila por la duda.

— ¿Qué hacen exactamente en la fábrica? —Edward frunce sus cejas en confusión.

— ¿Uniformes? ¿Por qué? —Isabella sacude su cabeza y se lleva la cuchara a la boca, como un simbólico gesto que hace para evitar hablar. Sabe que hacer uniformes no pondría a esos hombres así de temerosos, así que Edward le está mintiendo o él no sabe realmente qué se hace ahí. Ambas cosas son preocupantes.

— ¿Has ido a la fábrica? —el tono de Edward es alarmante.

— ¡No! Solo que me da curiosidad, nunca hablas de lo que hacen ahí —Edward se relaja un poco.

—No es nada del otro mundo, no voy siempre ¿por qué la curiosidad? —Isabella baja la cuchara y luego lo mira con recelo.

—Escuché a unos hombres… hablando —Edward le dirige una mirada asesina.

—¡Te he dicho que no vayas... —. Antes de que termine, Isabella habla.

—No eran soldados, eran como yo, incluso creo que he visto a uno antes. En fin, los escuché hablando y dijeron algo sobre producir cosas que harán que maten a más gente. Los uniformes no matarían a más gente… —. Edward está enfurecido, poco le importa si fabrican veneno en ese lugar, el hecho de que Isabella se haya acercado tanto lo pone frenético.

—Escúchame bien Isabella, porque es la última vez que lo voy a repetir. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas ahí, si un soldado te mira, va a pensar que eres de la fábrica y que has tratado de escapar. No va a pensarlo dos veces antes de matarte o hacerte otra cosa…

—Pero los hombres…

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? No importa lo que digan estos hombres, estamos en guerra y no es de extrañar que no estén haciendo uniformes…

— ¿Entonces me has mentido? Sí sabías que hacen otra cosa aparte de uniformes —Edward se levanta enojado dejando caer la silla. Isabella mira el acto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo teme que Edward vaya a explotar, justo como ella lo pensaba.

Edward la mira un momento y luego habla.

—No lo sabía, pero tu lugar no es cuestionarme. Soy un maldito Coronel de la SS, no vas a venir a interrogarme como si fueras mi superior ¡¿entiendes? —Isabella mueve la cabeza apenas un poco para responder que ha entendido. Unos segundos después se oye el azote de la puerta del estudio de Edward.

&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Más noche mientras Edward sale de su estudio, va hacia el cuarto de Isabella y la escucha rezar, algo que ha empezado a hacer desde que se enteró del embarazo, como si quisiese pedir perdón por el crimen que casi comete. Se pregunta si ella alguna vez ha rezado por él. Piensa en tocarle y pedir perdón, pero al final se va como un hombre rendido a su sofá y se acuesta mirando al techo con esas ganas que lo comen y esa necesidad de ir con ella. Pero no puede, sabe que él no puede forzar su presencia más de lo que lo hace actualmente. No quiere ponerla al borde de la cordura nuevamente, siente que cualquier paso en falso y ella va a terminar desesperada haciendo una locura. Cierra sus puños en frustración y se revuelca en la cama pensando en lo poco que tiene y en lo mucho que añora.

Unos pequeños pasos lo hacen voltear, para contemplar a Isabella en su camisón jugando con sus manos. Él levanta un poco su cabeza en expectación, esperando a Isabella dar el primer paso.

—No puedo dormir —Edward no contesta, solo la mira, siente que si dice algo ella va a correr.

—No puedo dormir sola, quería saber… estaba pensando… no me molesta que duermas conmigo, ese lugar no debe ser muy cómodo y hay mucho espacio en la cama… —ella complementa su oración. Edward sigue sin comprender mientras ve a Isabella frustrarse al hablar, como si lo que dijese fuera lo contrario a lo que desea. Es por eso que está un poco reacio a contestar, no sabe si está soñando o no.

—Olvidalo… —Isabella da la vuelta y regresa a su cuarto susurrando lo estúpida que es al ir con él. Sabe que no fue una buena idea, pero no puede dormir sola, no en ese lugar. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse no se voltea, se queda mirando la ventana con la espalda a la puerta. Cada paso que da Edward hace que su corazón desafíe el ritmo de tambores de guerra, cada sonido que se reproduce le enchina la piel, pero lo que la desarma es sentir el movimiento de la cama cuando Edward se sube a ella. Primero lo huele, a colonia fresca, luego siente el calor de su cuerpo y por último escucha su voz.

—Lo siento —. No dice más, no tiene que decir mucho, él pide perdón por todo. Sin ruegos, sin manipulaciones, solo con su corazón y la honestidad del alma.

Porque Isabella conoce esa parte de Herr Coronel y sabe que a veces es un nazi y otras veces es un hombre, que es Edward. Entiende por qué se enoja cuando ella arriesga su vida. No lo justifica, pero sabe que lo mucho que la ha tratado de salvar, lo mucho que la protege, es también parte de quien es él, y poco a poco ha podido diferenciar entre el hombre que vio por primera vez en la casa del gitano al hombre que está aquí con ella; y lo acepta. Acepta que hay más de Edward que su rango. Como aceptas que una parte tuya está podrida y sin salvación, así como hay otra que desea perdón, esa dualidad que nos marca como humanos.

Isabella voltea su cuerpo y ve a Edward mirándola con esos inmensos ojos verdes que expresan algo que ella jamás entenderá. Sin miramientos, congoja o dudas, ella se acurruca en su pecho. Edward responde poniendo sus brazos en su diminuto cuerpo y apretándola a él. Cierra sus ojos dando gracias. Y es así como ella sin saberlo empieza a perdonarlo y Edward sin saberlo deja de ser Hades.


	24. C23 De corde totaliter

**Música:**

**Dueto de las Flores (ópera Lakmé)**

**youtu(punto)be/8Qx2lMaMsl8**

**Air des Clochettes(ópera de Lakmé)**

**youtu(punto)be/vN6IXWo_bpg**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 23**

**De corde totaliter**

**(Con todo mi corazón)**

Era calma, toda calma el corazón de Isabella. Su diafragma se movía lentamente, el viento acariciaba sus pies descalzos y movía su cabello caóticamente dejando mechones en su cara. Sus manos sobre su vientre y ojos cerrados imaginándolo a él cada vez que su pecho se expandía en cada bocanada de aire. Imaginaba sus hermosos ojos cafés con sonrisa que quebraría corazones, lo imaginaba igual que a su padre; altivo, con mirada firme pero metódico. Lo imaginaba como ella; soñador y confiado, siempre con esperanza. Sonríe y cuando abre los ojos ve a Edward sobre ella, mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Pregunta Edward con una sonrisa. Isabella se levanta del pasto y limpia sus ropas.

—Vine a relajarme, la casa está muy. ..callada —. Edward le extiende la mano y la guía a la casa.

—No tienes que hacer eso, no estoy frágil, puedo caminar —. Isabella lo dice con un todo juguetón, le agrada que Edward la cuide tanto, pero a la vez la desespera.

Desde aquella vez han seguido durmiendo juntos, él no la toca o ella a él. Pero es como si algo los conectase, no solo la vida que ella lleva consigo, sino esa rutinaria y simple actividad de compartir una cama. Edward también ha demostrado ser el ser humano más insufrible de la tierra, pues no deja bajar a Isabella a su antiguo cuarto o cargar tan siquiera a Mina. Tal vez no grite, pero su voz todavía suena como a órdenes.

—Me gusta pensar que cuido de ti Isabella —Edward dice mientras espera que ella se siente en el sofá. Ella lo mira directamente.

—Lo haces—Contesta sinceramente.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Los días pacíficos de las últimas dos semanas la dejan con temor de que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como si la calma del silencio antes de la tormenta, sobre todo si tiene que pensar no solo en ella ahora. Ya con su tercer mes avanzado, cree que aún falta mucho para que se preocupe por un embarazo. Sin embargo su cuerpo cambia, sus senos están increíblemente sensibles, solo come carne y papas, sin embargo no soporta el olor a esencias. Esme siendo la mujer afectiva que es la consiente y la cuida, incluso en sus erráticos cambios de humor. Edward por su parte ha estado particularmente extraño, no solo por el embarazo. Lo ha visto varias veces bajar al antiguo cuarto de Isabella y encerrarse ahí por horas. Como por ejemplo ahora que se dirige abajo con herramientas y ropa de civil. Isabella exhala en frustración a sabiendas que por más que pregunte, Edward no le dirá nada.

Con aburrimiento encima, se levanta siempre echando un vistazo al pasillo para ver si Edward no está a la vista. Nunca se le había ocurrido poner algo de música para ella, pero ahora que está de ociosa piensa que sería buen momento, no cree que a Edward le moleste. Va al estante y todos los discos están quebrados o no están dentro, piensa que mientras atacaron a Anatoli también robaron o quebraron las pocas posesiones musicales que tenía. Extrañamente hay una caja que recuerda Edward había traído desde aquella vez del baile. Nunca la había abierto porque estaba acostumbrada a no tocar las cosas de Herr Coronel, pero ahora que estaba más familiarizada con tal hombre, no se le hacía problema mirar adentro.

Con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, se sienta de rodillas y empieza a abrir la caja poco a poco. Para su sorpresa y alegría estaba, llena de discos de vinilo. Isabella sonríe y lleva su mano a su vientre para hablarle a su hijo no nacido.

—Oh mira, recuerdo esta ópera, madre la cantaba —. Isabella toma el vinil y lo pone en el tocadiscos. Lakmé resuena como aire fresco que llena los pulmones y alma de Isabella. El disco se repite una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos caen en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el disco se ha repetido una decena de veces, una mano masculina quita la aguja. Edward contempla a Isabella en su momento más vulnerable y también el más bello, desea dejarla dormir pero se está enfriando y la sala no es un buen lugar para tomar calor, mas decide, en vez de cargarla al cuarto, encender la chimenea. Mayo es un clima caluroso pero Isabella es muy sensible al frío últimamente y también al calor. Toma una manta del cuarto y la pone sobre los pies de Isabella, sabe que ella siempre tiene pies fríos, los ha tocado cuando duerme y ella no se da cuenta.

Mientras está acostada, trata de ver si su vientre a cambiado en algo, pero ella está tan delgada que es imposible saberlo. Con paso tentativo se dirige hacia ella. Roza su mano sobre el estómago de Isabella, un toque fantasma que lo llama con dulce voz. Su mano al fin baja y toca el vientre aún plano. Isabella mueve su mano sobre él y cuando él voltea, ella está despierta.

—Lo siento —. Edward quiere quitar la mano, pero Isabella lo detiene.

—No, está bien —. Su voz es nueva, con un tono que Edward no había escuchado nunca. Con el permiso de ella, él baja y aprieta más su mano. Cuando menos se da cuenta, se agacha y pone su cabeza sobre el estómago de Isabella. Ella no sabe qué hacer, un golpe irregular de corriente en su pecho la tiene alerta; no es miedo, es el anuncio de algo más grande que tú, que te dice que este momento es importante, es básico para tu vida, que debes guardarlo y preservarlo como algo memorable. Sus impulsos antes desconocidos se revelan en necesidad más allá de la razón, porque su mano se levanta hasta entrelazar sus dedos al suave cabello de Edward. Él se tensa primero, pero a medida que ella lo sigue tocando, él se relaja.

Edward cierra sus ojos y cree que en su vida será más feliz que ahora, si pudiera desearía que lo juzgaran en ese momento pues jamás se sintió más puro.

— ¿Por qué quieres al bebé Edward? —. La voz de Isabella lo trae a su terrible realidad.

Lentamente levanta su cara hasta que está mirando a Isabella muy de cerca, puede sentir su aliento en su mejilla.

—No quiero estar solo, tú y él son la única familia que tengo —. Isabella siente un nudo al escuchar la palabra familia, no hijo o heredero, familia, algo que la incluye a ella. Algo que ella perdió hace tiempo. —Siempre he estado solo, toda mi vida. Contigo... con él no me siento solo, siento que pertenezco a algo más grande que yo... —Edward se sorprende al escucharse, jamás lo había pensado, jamás había dicho esto a nadie.

—Tengo miedo —Isabella traga saliva y lo mira directamente. Por primera vez Edward sabe que no puede mentirle, no en esto.

—Yo también, pero te prometo... —Isabella tapa su boca.

—No, no me prometas eso, no prometas que nadie va a salir lastimado o que todo estará bien, solo quiero que me prometas que si él nace no dejarás que nada le pase, siempre vas a escogerlo a él, aún sobre mí. Prométeme que él va a ser más importante que tu vida —.Edward quería contestar que jamás podría elegir sobre ella, pero no podía hacerle eso, sabía que ella jamás estaría tranquila si sabía que él la preferiría a ella mil veces. Así que miente.

—Lo prometo, será más importante que mi vida —. Ahí está, no es mentira totalmente, es solo una pequeña omisión. Es fácil apostar su vida, arriesgarla por su hijo, pero cree que jamás sería capaz de arriesgar la de Isabella.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

—Cariño, realmente es hermoso ese canto, lo es pero, ¿podrías poner otra cosa que no sea eso? Creo que me lo sé de memoria y ni siquiera sé latín —. Isabella camina hacia el tocadiscos y quita la ópera de Lakmé.

—En primer lugar no es canto, es ópera, segundo está en francés, y tercero al bebé le gusta —ella se sienta en la mesa y empieza a devorar su carne con papas. Esme ríe y con una mano sacude la melena de Isabella.

—Niña, andas de un humor terriblemente feliz —Isabella inmediatamente se enseria y voltea ver a Esme.

—Tienes razón, estamos en guerra y veme —Isabella gesticula con su mano a su plato. —Vivo como reina en comparación con los demás —baja su tenedor y remueve su plato, Esme lo regresa con su dedo.

—No, nada de eso, come y no me hagas forzarte —Isabella accede porque simplemente no puede decir que no a un buen plato de estofado. Con culpabilidad engulle su alimento.

—No me refería que no esté bien que estés feliz, es bueno para el bebé si estás tranquila y relajada —Isabella la mira y con comida aún en su boca, habla.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me sorprende verte tan feliz, desde que llegué es la primera vez que te veo así —Isabella sonríe.

—Creo que es el clima y la música —. Las dos se quedan pensativas hasta que Isabella habla.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de bebés? —Esme sonríe tristemente.

—No lo sé, no de primera mano pero solía cuidar a mi cuñada, con cada uno de sus tres embarazos aprendí un poco.

—Pero tú nunca has... —Esme sacude la cabeza.

—No podía darme el lujo, mi trabajo era.. .poco adecuado para estar embarazada —. Inocentemente, Isabella la mira y pregunta.

— ¿En qué trabajabas? —. Esme no es de las mujeres que mienten o se avergüenzan de su pasado, después de todo ser puta la ha dejado sobrevivir todo este tiempo.

—Me vendía a los hombres, mucho antes de la guerra —Isabella toma agua y la mira con incredulidad.

—No pareces... —Esme pone su mano en su mentón y mira a Isabella con gracia.

—Oh Isabella, muchas veces una mujer es una puta y una dama, pero jamás una dama o una puta. Algún día sabrás que el sexo es la mejor arma, y como se vea, la mujer tiene poco que ver en si lo usa para sobrevivir o no.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta el sexo —dice Isabella, como si dijera que el clima es cálido. Esme ríe

—¿Oh de verdad? Pensé que el nazi te había forzado —Isabella se pone pensativa.

—No lo sé, es decir al principio lo hacia porque él lo pedía y la primera vez dolió muchísimo, no tienes idea, no pude caminar por un día entero. Después no era molesto, era como un deber, pero lo disfrutaba —Isabella se encoje de hombros. —Nunca se tuvo que forzar porque nunca me resistí, nunca me resistí porque no tenía nada que perder.

Isabella cree que tener sexo fuera del matrimonio es un pecado pero nunca ha sido muy religiosa, al menos no si su padre estaba frente a ella. Su madre –una mujer sin religión– jamás le había dicho que el sexo era malo o bueno, así que su forma de tomarlo era más bien como se toman las circunstancias de este tipo; un día a la vez.

—Pero... ¿Y ahora? ¿Él no lo pide? —. Con temperamental cambio de humor que ha estado sufriendo Isabella los últimos días, golpea su tenedor y se cruza de brazos.

—No, no lo hace y está bien. Ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿qué se supone que va a hacer ahora, esperar a que tenga el bebé y volverme a...? —no se atreve a decirlo.

— ¿Crees que no te toma porque estás embarazada? —Esme no puede contener la risa. Isabella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Y estás molesta por ello.

— ¡No! Es decir... no hay diferencia, ¿qué más da si lo hace o no? —Esme traga su risa y luego la mira.

—Isabella, el nazi no es feo; no es particularmente una buena persona, pero te cuida. No creo que sea totalmente incorrecto que también lo desees —Isabella se levanta y grita.

— ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero! —Isabella sale corriendo hacia su nueva habitación y se pone a llorar, algo que no puede evitar estos días.

&%&%&%&%&

Edward llega y Esme lo recibe callada, algo que lo hace sospechar. Generalmente ella lo saluda o le dice que la comida está lista.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunta obviamente por Isabella.

—Ha estado en su cuarto desde la comida, creo que no se siente bien.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿está bien? ¿alguna complicación? —Esme mira al nazi frenético y no puede evitar pensar que el hombre está devoto a la pequeña judía.

—Cosas de mujeres, nada serio —Edward se relaja, pero aún así va hacia el cuarto.

Con toques quedos avisa su entrada sin esperar que ella conteste. La mira en posición fetal en la cama, sabe que no está dormida. A este punto sabe perfectamente cuando no está dormida.

—Sé que estás despierta Isabella, Esme me dijo que no te sentías bien... —Isabella se voltea y la luz que entra por la puerta alumbra parcialmente su cara.

—Estoy cansada.

— ¿Vas a cenar? —Isabella sacude su cabeza y se vuelve a acostar. Edward exhala en frustración y cierra la puerta.

Al regresar, confronta a Esme.

—Dime exactamente qué hizo todo el día —. Edward está preocupado, ayer ella estaba perfectamente bien y ahora está... así.

—Todo estuvo bien, Herr Coronel. Escuchó ese disco una y otra vez, pero en la comida se sintió un poco culpable —Edward la mira confundido.

— ¿Culpable de qué? —Esme se quita su mandil y lo pone sobre la mesa, indicando que es hora de irse.

—De comer y vivir bien mientras los demás no —Edward entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ha estado así desde la tarde por culpabilidad? —Esme lo mira directamente.

—La culpabilidad es algo terrible, más si eres un manojo de emociones como lo son todas las mujeres embarazadas —. Edward comprende el significado entre líneas. No tiene paciencia para lidiar con los humores de Isabella, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Bien, puedes irte —Esme lo mira una última vez.

—Herr Coronel, si me permite le quiero dar un consejo, sobre ella —. Antes de que él conteste, Esme habla.

—Una mujer, embarazada o no, siempre le gusta sentirse deseada —Esme se va esperando que Herr Coronel no saque su pistola y la mate. Afortunadamente Edward está demasiado impactado por esa nueva idea en su mente que no piensa en tomar represalia.

* * *

OTRO CAPITULO ESTA MADRUGADA.

EVE


	25. C24 De Ex mente tota

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**YA SE QUE ESTAN APURADAS POR LEER PERO LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO CUANDO TERMINEN PORFAVORSH**

**FOTOS BONITAS EN EL BLOG (vayan vayan, les conviene)**

**O fortuna (Carmina Burana) de Carl Orff**

** youtu(punto)be/GD3VsesSBsw**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 24**

**De Ex mente tota**

**(Con toda mi alma)**

Se dice que hay que ser valiente para tomar lo que quieres. Formulas tus justificaciones, buenas razones por las cuales eres digno de tal o cual cosa. Si tu ego es medianamente saludable, sabrás que el ser humano tiende a justificarse ante las ideas más ilógicas, siempre y cuando la recompensa sea buena, ¿pero qué pasa cuando la recompensa palidece ante la duda? Esa duda de saber si lo que tomas es realmente tuyo, como toda idea, la duda se deriva de miedo y poca fe. La valentía tiene poco que ver con tomar o luchar, con descubrir que puedes afrontar algo y salir victorioso. La valentía es solo una débil justificación del hombre para sobrevivir.

Edward sobrevive de ella, y solo quiere tomar y tomar hasta que no quede nada. Solo quiere dar y dar hasta que él sea nada.

Ha pensado en lo que Esme le ha dicho, no cree que Isabella esté en condiciones de pensar en él o de tan siquiera extrañarlo a ese nivel. Piensa que ella aún lo culpa por el embarazo y lo menos que quiere es tenerlo cerca de esa manera. Pero no puede dejar de pensar en la invitación a dormir, en ciertas miradas, la forma en que ella aún sin ser obligación lo procura, decidido la busca en la cocina.

Ella está de espaldas cuando él llega y habla saludando, ella responde en ese gesto inesperado de sorpresa y comodidad, como si él fuera parte de su vida, como si no se hubiera forzado con sangre y crueldad. La admira por ser capaz de caminar por la vida con ese enorme corazón a disposición de todos.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —.Edward pregunta y ella lo mira extrañado.

—Nada, escuchar música, jugar con Mina, hacer la ropa del bebé—.Edward se recarga en la mesa y la mira en forma predatoria.

Camina hacia ella, y la toma de la cintura, aún es como la recuerda, delgada y firme, pero ansía verla amplia. Ella se sorprende, le parecen décadas desde que la ha tocado así, voltea a verle y reconoce la mirada. Él la besa lentamente, recorriendo sus labios sobre los de ella, sin penetrarla, aún no. Sube sus manos a sus pechos y ahora son ligeramente más grandes, ella toda es mucho más exquisita que ayer. Sus labios sobrepasan su mentón y quijada hasta que llega a su oído.

—Dime que pare, lo haré, solo dilo—Edward continua besando su cuello, la clavícula, baja su vestido hasta sacar un seno y meterlo en su boca, jamás escucha una palabra de ella, solo gemidos. Siente sus femeninas manos apretando su cabeza haca su pecho y alejándolo de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa—.Pregunta él.

—Están un poco...sensibles—.Edward sonríe y en vez de ponerlos en su boca, los roza con sus labios, tan delicadamente que la piel se enchina. Isabella gime y con sus manos levanta su cara, esta vez para besarlo, por que más que nada, ansía besarlo.

Todo explota, Edward ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse, ella lo maneja a su antojo, como un conductor osado e intrépido que solo quiere llegar al final. Ella misma quita su vestido, ella misma desabotona su pantalón, y son sus manos las que lo tocan sacando su verga. Cuando ambos están desnudos él se hinca y besa la ingle de Isabella, hasta llegar a su vello púbico y lame en una delicada y pequeña pasada su clítoris. Ella brinca y toca su cabello, cuando se recupera del asalto mueve su cabeza hacia su pubis indicando que siga. Él parte sus labios y mete su lengua, regocijándose en los ruidos que ella hace, en los espasmos de sus piernas y la presión de sus manos en su cabeza. Su lengua masajea los labios externos y penetra a Isabella en formas que nunca imaginó, ella simplemente no puede evitar explotar. Es rápido, muy rápido para el gusto de Edward cuando la ve gimiendo llegando a su clímax.

Mientras ella se recupera la carga poniendo sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas, trata de llevarla a la cama pero ella está besando su cuello, y él solo puede responder. No llegan lejos, él se detiene en el sofá, la pone sobre él y con su mano busca su abertura, mete un dedo y luego dos hasta que sabe que ella está lista.

Isabella se pone con cada rodilla sobre el sofá, toma la verga de Edward y la dirige directamente dentro de ella. Él la mira cuando Isabella cierra sus ojos, cada centímetro que él está dentro de ella, él trata de no pensar en lo cálido y húmedo que es. Toca con la yema de los dedos su contorno, sus senos, su cintura. Aprieta sus nalgas y levanta a Isabella con el menor esfuerzo.

Ella es cruel con su cuello, con sus labios y en general toda su piel, al besarlos con tal necesidad que no parece cubrir un solo punto, sin embargo la siente en todos lados. Isabella quiere más, quiere que la coja en esas formas que lo hizo antes, con fuerza, con arrojo, sin recelo de dañarla. Porque aunque no esté consciente en la mete de Edward que ella está embarazada, muy, muy dentro sabe que tiene que ser delicado con ella. Él solo quiere tomar, solo quiere ser usado y sentirse vivo.

Ella sin embargo es como una herida, expuesta, todo nervio. Mueve sus caderas encontrando ritmo, le gusta poner su oreja en sus labios y escuchar esos pequeños gemidos masculinos que él emite, es lo que la vuelve loca, todo lo que proviene de sus labios la vuelve loca. Siente sus manos ásperas en su espalda, como aprietan sus nalgas y como la levantan. Ella besa su quijada porque es su parte favorita, además de sus labios y es ahí justo cuando levanta su cara que lo ve. Todo hombre y necesidad, ojos verdes llenos de lo mismo que llena el alma de ella. Lo besa, lo mira y lo besa otra vez, cada vez se comparten aliento fugaz con cálido aire que es intercambiado, con eso que los hace únicos en ese terrible lugar.

Isabella siente sus piernas temblar y su pecho caliente de la aceleración de su cuerpo. Sus manos se concentran en su cabello y besarlo en esos labios que ella sueña en las noches. Siente esa desesperación de no poder estar lo suficientemente cerca, él la acomoda de tal manera que él esté acostado y ella sobre él.

—Cógeme—.Dice ella, él lo hace.

Isabella sube y baja sus caderas en ese delicioso vaivén que la deja sin aliento, pero es al sentir el dedo de Edward en su clítoris que ella lo voltea a ver con ojos somnolientos y boca semi abierta.

—Por favor—.Ella dice en una pequeña voz.

Edward la levanta y la pone de rodillas hacia el lomo del sofá, la penetra por detrás en empujones fuertes, su mano se va a su clítoris mientras no detiene sus movimientos. Ella grita al mismo tiempo que él la siente contraerse con él dentro. Él se viene en gruñidos casi imperceptibles, hasta que las olas de su clímax terminan. Su cabeza está sobre la espalda de Isabella; ambos recobrando el aliento. Él besa su columna dorsal, cada hermosa vértebra recibe un beso hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Te necesito todo el tiempo, te deseo todo el tiempo, así-Él indica con un empujón, su verga aún dentro de ella. La voltea y la pone sobre él, con su mano quita el cabello sobre su cara y la besa en los ojos.

-Dime que tú también-Isabella lo besa.

-Dímelo-Él dice sobre sus labios.

-No lo puedo evitar-Ella dice y luego lo mira.

-Te prometo que no voy a pedir más-Edward la besa lánguidamente, y ella responde en creces.

Poco después él reacciona aterrado por el embarazo, Isabella lo calma diciéndole que Esme le ha contado que muchas mujeres pueden tener sexo en el embarazo. Edward no lo cree, así que termina por negarse a esos placeres un total de 10 días, hasta que Isabella se lo hace más y más difícil con sus crecientes senos y su insistencia nocturna. Él cede porque es débil, no puede contra las ganas y menos cuando ella expresa que lo necesita de esa manera, cree que la ama aún más por eso.

El idilio entre la lujuria y la necesidad dura varias semanas. Con casi cinco meses de embarazo Isabella muchas veces se encuentra provocando la situación, esperando que él llegue a dormir para juntar su cuerpo a él, formando primero un calor corporal y después ese calor tan intenso que los impulsa a actuar. Edward responde como el loco que es, sin importarle vender su alma por cada vez que toma algo que no es suyo y no lo será. La toma con cuidado, ya que su creciente vientre solo puede permitir posiciones laterales, aún así cuando lo hace, es increíble.

Es tan fácil revolcarse en ese deseo incandescente. Es como volver a un cómodo y cálido hábito, con el magnetismo de sus cuerpos que no los permite ver más allá. Al menos Edward sabe que la ama, Isabella por su parte no quiere pensar, a pesar de lo difícil que es verlo dormir por las noches imaginando la cara de su hijo justo igual que él. Siente su corazón expandirse cuando no solo piensa en su futuro, sino en él incluido en ese futuro. Tiene miedo y recelo, pero también esperanza. Siente por fin que Edward es algo suyo.

**Quinto mes de embarazo**

En las manos de Isabella está un disco de vinilo, sus manos lo tocan porque la portada está llena de imágenes que la transportan a un mundo feliz. Todos sonríen y bailan mientras los colores aportan esa sensación de bienestar al estar entre iguales y disfrutar. Le llama la atención y piensa que es una canción feliz, que dentro de ese delgado objeto hay música que le hará mejor el día. Lo que no tiene idea es cómo la marcará para siempre.

Con delicados movimientos, coloca el disco y luego la aguja. Son tres segundos y música empieza. Sus ojos se abren, su mano va hacia su garganta y la otra a su vientre. Estupefacta se sienta en el piso y contempla el vació, su cuerpo está en otro lado, transportado a algo que ella jamás pensó que existiera. Son los coros, como miles de voces cantando en su mente, miles de voces en una sola palabra indistinguibles una de otras. Reconoce el soprano y el barítono, pero poco importa, poco importa porque ahora en este momento nunca fue más feliz. Irónicamente la música no es feliz, no es remotamente cálida. Son desesperantes coros, con palabras recriminantes que se oyen como si salieran del subsuelo.

Esme sale de la cocina, la música es fuerte, pero está preocupada por Isabella que no la ha visto en varias horas. Mientras se acerca a la sala, la música invade sus oídos con extraños coros. Luego la mira en el piso sentada con sus pies a un lado y mirando al vacío.

—Isabella —Esme llama, pero la chica no la escucha.

— ¡Isabella! —. Isabella sigue sin voltear.

Esme está preocupada, así que camina hasta que está a unos metros de Isabella.

— ¿Isabella? —. El canto termina y hay un mínimo silencio antes de la segunda parte. Esme aprovecha y repite el nombre. Isabella brinca asustada, volteando a su al rededor como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de dónde está.

—Es hora de que comas—Isabella reacia va y apaga el tocadiscos removiendo la aguja.

Mientras las dos mujeres comen en pacífico silencio, este se rompe cuando la puerta se abre dejando entrar una enorme bocanada de aire típico de mayo. El culpable de tal hecho es Edward que entra como bólido sin hablar, sin saludo. Ambas mujeres lo ven desaparecer. Isabella sabe a donde, ha estado ahí casi una semana sin salir hasta altas horas de la noche, siempre sucio y con tierra en las ropas. Pero nunca lo había visto así, nunca con esa prisa y alarma en su caminar.

— ¿Qué tanto hará allá abajo? —dice Esme, sacando del estupor a Isabella.

—No tengo idea —ella contesta honestamente.

&%&%&%&%&

Edward está exhausto, jamás se había sentido tan viejo y cansado en su vida. Siente el peso en sus hombros y en su cuerpo mientras respira como si el diablo estuviera en su espalda, ahogándolo, desgastándolo hasta que cada paso que toma le cuesta un poco más. Todo es mental, lo sabe, es un hombre joven y fuerte. Pero estos días han sido los más estresantes. Carlisle le ha notificado que se rumora que Von Bock ya no se encuentra en Varsovia y que tiene ahora otra ruta. Edward teme que sea la hora de confrontarlo después de tanto tiempo. Jamás le temió al cabrón, pero ahora teme, porque Von Bock por primera vez en todo este tiempo al fin puede quitarle algo.

Sale del sótano con tierra encima, deseoso por un baño. Cuando entra ve que está listo, sabe que no fue Esme porque ella se fue hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo el agua está tibia. No le gusta que Isabella haya cargado el agua, ya no es su deber y no debería esforzarse así. Pensando prácticamente, decide tomar su baño, si estuviera más limpio estarían solo ella y él compartiendo el agua tibia. La extraña de esa manera, no cogerla, pero tenerla para él, como su pequeña ave. Sabe que no tiene derecho, pero no puede evitar añorar que ella estuviese aquí con él.

Decidido, se viste y la busca. Al fin la encuentra en la sala, sentada en el piso escuchando música, como siempre. Edward sonríe porque él mismo pidió el disco a Carlisle, Orff es famoso entre el regimiento y personalmente cree que la cantata es exquisita.

—Carmina Burana —Edward dice.

Isabella lo mira con una sonrisa inocente.

—La descubrí hoy, es...—

—Es penetrante —dice él. Ella lo mira y mueve su cabeza hacia un lado pensando.

—Sí, lo es —. Edward se sienta en el sofá y se mueve hacia enfrente con sus codos en sus rodillas.

—Es mi favorita —dice Edward admirando a Isabella en la luz claroscuro que emana de la chimenea.

—Creo que también es la mía —dice ella sin voltearlo a ver. —Mi madre... mi madre cantaba ópera —Edward alza sus cejas en sorpresa, pero no dice nada. —Ella me enseñó unas canciones, unas arias, pero ella era mucho mejor cantante que yo, dijo que... —Isabella traga saliva sin dejar de mirar el fuego moviéndose. —Dijo que cuando fuera mayor, mi voz iba a madurar como la de ella... Que cantaría mejor que ella.

—Tu voz es hermosa —dice Edward en un susurro, aún así Isabella lo voltea a ver.

—Gracias, mi madre era mucho mejor, te lo puedo asegurar —dice modestamente.

Después de un silencio cómodo, Isabella toma el valor y habla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Edward se relaja en el sillón y sonríe.

—Sí —Isabella muerde su labio y juega con su vestido como siempre lo hace.

—El otro día dijiste que no tenías familia, que estabas solo ¿es verdad? —Edward está pensativo un momento.

—Estoy solo, siempre lo he estado. Mis padres murieron cuando era joven —. Se rehusaba a admitir a Fedor como hermano, así que no lo menciona.

— ¿Qué tan joven? —pregunta Isabella, desea encontrar algo que tengan en común y parece que ese nicho de tragedia familiar los une.

—A mi madre a los 6, a mi padre a los 15.

— ¿No tenías a nadie?, un tío o tía, ¿quien cuidó de ti? —Edward sonríe falsamente.

—No había nadie, mi padre me educó para ser un hombre desde muy joven y cuando tuve edad suficiente me uní al ejercito. Mi padre fue General así que siempre lo tuve en mis venas.

— ¿Te gusta ser Coronel? —Edward frunce sus cejas; nunca lo había pensado, nunca se había formulado su trabajo como algo que le diera placer.

—No, no particularmente.

—Pero dices que está en tus venas...

—Hay cosas de las que no se pueden huir, yo no puedo huir de ser quien soy.

—Un nazi —Isabella murmura en una voz muy baja, pero Edward la escucha.

—Sí, un nazi, un coronel de la Schutzstaffel, un asesino, puedes decirlo, no me avergüenzo de quien soy Isabella, lucho por mi patria —Isabella lo mira con ojos duros.

— ¡Tu patria masacró mi país, tu patria mató a mi familia, tu patria nos esclaviza como animales! —grita Isabella.

—Soy solo un hombre, solo hago mi trabajo —Isabella encoje sus pies y lo mira con tal odio que Edward se hace ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Esa es tu justificación? ¿Eres solo un hombre que hace su trabajo? No te importa que maten a esas personas inocentes solo porque son de nacionalidad y religión diferente, o como Joseph que lo hagan ser un... desviado, es injusto, deberías saberlo, no hay razón o lógica... —Edward la interrumpe.

—No hay héroes en las guerras, no hay un hombre que vaya y termine con todo, es estúpidamente inocente creer que las guerras se ganan con gente buena o mala, no hay gente buena o mala, solo hay jugadores. La historia hace buenos a los que triunfan al final porque por ellos está escrita. La guerra es un juego cruel que no pretende tener ganadores, al final todos perdemos —Edward exhala en frustración tratando de explicar su posición.

—No estoy particularmente de acuerdo con las ideologías nazis, pero no puedo darme el lujo de contradecirlas, ¿sabes que le hacen a los desertores?, no los matan con un disparo en la cabeza. Los mutilan, castran y torturan para ponerlos en despliegue de otros desertores y que vean lo que van a sufrir, lo he visto. No soy cobarde o valiente, solo sobrevivo a la guerra, tal vez no como tú, pero tampoco pienso que saldré vivo. Cada quien tiene un papel Isabella, mi papel es este, es quien soy, es quien siempre seré —Isabella sacude su cabeza.

—No, no, no eres eso, no eres eso —ella llora y lo mira.

—Sí lo soy, mírame; mis botas aún tienen sangre de judíos, estás aquí porque no te puedo ni quiero dejar ir, tengo un arma que ha disparado tantas balas a seres humanos que el sonido es casi normal en mis oídos. No tengo simpatía por la gente a la que mato —. Isabella empieza a gritar y a taparse los oídos.

—No, no, no —empieza a gritar, pero Edward no para.

—No sé en qué momento pensaste que era diferente, no sé en qué momento imaginaste que por tenerte aquí conmigo no era capaz de cosas horribles, ¿sabes que hice con el médico que te vio?, lo maté —Isabella se calla y lo mira con ojos increíblemente abiertos.

—Lo hice porque sabía demasiado, porque si alguien supiera que estás embarazada te mataría, te alejaría de mí y no pienso permitirlo —. Edward se para hasta Isabella que está cubriendo su cara. Al agacharse, toca sus delicados brazos tratando de que los quite para verla.

—Mírame Isabella, mírame —ella lo hace y no ve la mirada dura de Herr Coronel, solo ve a Edward.

—Si pudiera, si estuviera en mi poder sería un judío como tú, sería polaco, sería lo que fuese para que no me odiases, pero esto es lo que soy y esto es lo que siempre voy a ser —Edward se levanta y se va a su estudio.

En el fondo, Carmina Burana envuelve el silencio y lo sollozos de Isabella.

%&%&%&%&%

Fedor miraba el horizonte. Polonia después de todo era un país hermoso, siempre le gustaron las cosas hermosas. Se clasificaba como un coleccionista de bellos objetos y se enorgullecía de su buen gusto; en mujeres, ropa, comida y música. Con ojos cerrados respiraba el aire del campo recordando su niñez, pero pocas imágenes felices provenían de ella. En aquella época no podía darse el lujo de tener cosas hermosas, en aquellos tiempos era solo un bastardo refundido en pobreza, no fue sino hasta mucho después cuando vio por primera y última vez a su padre que su fortuna cambió. Aún con inocencia en su corazón, se alegró al saber que tenía un hermano y era menor que él, que podían estar juntos y jamás padecer soledad, que se tenían uno a otro. Le gustaba tener dinero pero deseaba más tener una familia. Nunca olvidará la primera vez que conoció a Edward, no se parecía nada a él, no se parecía a su padre, sin embargo Fedor era la viva imagen del padre de ambos. Edward debió sacar a su madre. El chico era callado y taciturno, pero increíblemente talentoso con las armas e inteligente más allá de sus años. Fedor tres años mayor que él, se sentía con la obligación de cuidarlo. Pero ¡oh! qué equivocado estaba. De las pocas veces que Edward le habló. la conversación que más recuerda es cuando le dijo "Eres un bastardo, un sucio maldito bastardo que mi padre sintió lástima al fin de sus días, jamás serás mi hermano y jamás te voy a ver como uno". Fedor sonríe, porque después de tantos años, al fin se va a reencontrar con Edward, de hecho en este momento lo ve entrar al cuartel con sus binoculares mientras su caravana descansa.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA EL VIERNES

MIL GRACIAS A ARTE POR PROPORCIONARME DETALLES IMPORTANTES SOBRE EL EMBARAZO, UFF TANTAS FOTOS QUE VI Y MI UNICA CONCLUSION ES : LAS MUJERES EMBARAZADAS SON LA COSA MAS LINDA Y ADORABLE DEL MUNDO.*_*

Y LAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTES SON BIEN RECIBIDAS n.n

Eve


	26. C25 Fero Tui Sceleris

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música:**

**Leila's Aria (Les Pecheurs des Perles)—Bizet**

** youtu(punto)be/E9UrD-QtrDQ**

**(estos últimos dos son el mismo pero, uff los dos interpretados totalmente diferentes)**

**Je Crois entendre enconre (Les Pecheurs de Perles)—Bizet**

** youtu(punto)be/qCImfJUFSf0**

** youtu(punto)be/5MjnIcxCz8c**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 25**

**Fero Tui Sceleris**

**(Tu villanía)**

A la mañana siguiente de la fatídica conversación en la sala, Isabella está desvelada y cansada. Sin Edward a su lado no puede dormir, pero tampoco iba a ir a pedirle que la acompañase. Siente que no hubiera podido estar en su presencia con todas esas cosas terribles que dijo.

Al salir, encuentra a Esme limpiando la sala. Isabella busca con su mirada rastros de Edward.

—No está, cuando llegué no estaba ya —Esme dice en tono comprensivo, tocando el hombro de Isabella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —. Isabella no tiene hambre, pero por el bien de su bebé come. Mientras ella come su avena, Esme la mira de reojo.

— ¿Qué pasó niña? —. Isabella se encoje de hombros, pero Esme se sienta frente a ella buscando su mirada. Isabella exhala en frustración y deja de comer.

— ¿Has sentido que conoces a alguien y luego esa persona hace todo lo posible por probarte lo contrario? —. Esme sonríe beatíficamente.

—Sí, pero no tienes que hablar como si no supiera quién es, es el nazi —. Isabella voltea y aprieta sus labios.

—Edward, su nombre es Edward —. Esme frunce su ceja.

—No puedo darme el lujo de decirle por su nombre, si lo hiciera estaría muerta al segundo —Isabella empieza a llorar desconsoladamente y Esme la abraza.

—Lo sé, oh Esme lo sé, sé de lo que es capaz, he visto lo que es capaz —. Sus sollozos son ahogados por el dolor que siente en su pecho.

—Y es tan difícil cuando no es así conmigo, pero lo es con la demás gente… ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿por qué yo he de ver su mejor lado, su mejor parte? Nadie la ve, nadie se da cuenta quién es realmente, él no lo deja, se rehúsa a admitir que tiene nobleza en su corazón. La he visto Esme —Isabella voltea con ojos llorosos y Esme no puede dejar de sentir lástima por el corazón inocente de Isabella. Lo que ella ve es nobleza, lo que ve Esme es posesión y manipulación del peor tipo. Esme no dice nada pues sabe que en los corazones jóvenes todo es posible, incluso cambiar por amor, no quiere robarle esa esperanza inútil a Isabella.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Esa mañana, para relajarse un poco, Isabella toma su abrigo, cubriendo su estómago ya mucho más grande que hace semanas. Sale a pasear alejándose cada vez más y más. Cuando ve que ya es un poco tarde, regresa esperando que Esme no se haya preocupado. Mientras recorre el camino que tan bien conoce, escucha voces y a lo lejos ve hombres entrando y saliendo de la casa, soldados.

Isabella trata de suprimir un grito tapándose la boca. Su corazón está tan acelerado que piensa que se va a desmayar, sin embargo cuando ve salir a un soldado jalando de los cabellos a Esme sabe que tiene que ir por ayuda. Sus pies al fin recobran fuerza y justo cuando se dispone a correr hacia la fábrica o al cuartel, una mano aprieta su cuello.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una judía salvaje —. El soldado que la sostiene apesta y su aliento es mucho peor.

—Herr General le va a gustar esto, dos judías en un día —El hombre lame el cuello de Isabella y escucha a otro acercarse.

—Si la cogemos ahora, dudo que Herr General se de cuenta —Uno de los soldados dice. Isabella no puede hablar o gritar, apenas puede respirar con la mano aún en su garganta.

—Tenemos órdenes. Además, Herr General sí se daría cuenta —El otro soldado dice. Isabella no sabe si sentirse aliviada o no.

Después de veinte minutos de jaloneos por el bosque, los hombres paran ante el cuartel. Isabella ve varias personas; judíos, polacos como ella, todos hombres formados en fila. Alcanza a ver a Esme al final con cara altiva. Las dos se miran mientras es obligada a formarse. Esme –antes tranquila– se ve asustada, pero una parte de ella agradece el abrigo que trae Isabella, es casi imperceptible que está embarazada.

Un hombre en uniforme impecablemente limpio, blanco y perfectamente afeitado se acerca con sus manos cruzadas a sus espaldas. Es visible el carisma que exuda no solo por su increíble sonrisa, pero sus ojos azul vibrante que portan esas arrugas indicando la gran cantidad de veces que sonríe al día.

Hace un gesto asesorando a los prisioneros, inmediatamente yendo de Esme a Isabella, las cuales están en el extremo de las líneas y son las únicas mujeres.

— ¿Cuál estaba en la casa de Herr Coronel? —pregunta Fedor a un soldado, inclinando su cabeza hacia el soldado para que nadie escuche. El soldado apunta a Esme. Fedor sonríe y camina hasta donde están los prisioneros.

—Me gustaría presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Fedor Von Bock, General de la nobilísima y altísima SS del tercer Reich —. Con pasos lentos recorre la línea de formación de los prisioneros de un lado a otro.

—He venido a inspeccionar personalmente cómo está funcionando el campamento, me han dicho que han hecho un excelente trabajo —dice lo último con un alto falsete. —No puedo decir lo mucho que me complace como aportan a la causa, aún siendo... Bueno, lo que son —él ríe para si mismo.

—Me gustaría preguntar algunas cosas, conocer más cómo funciona esto de... Trabajar en una fábrica alemana —. Su voz dice la palabra trabajar con desprecio, pero inmediatamente vuelve a su tan destacado carisma.

Fedor se acerca a un hombre de mediana edad, no más de 40.

— ¿Hablas alemán?

—Sí —el hombre contesta en alemán mirando a sus botas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sergei —dice el hombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? —Fedor lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Soy ensamblador —. Fedor mueve su cabeza aceptando la respuesta.

— ¿Te gusta lo que haces?, ¿te gusta ensamblar armas para el ejercito nazi? —. El hombre no se atreve a mirar a Fedor y tarda en contestar, así que el soldado detrás de él lo golpea dejándolo de rodillas.

—Contesta lo que te pregunta Herr General —dice el soldado.

—S...s...sí —dice, tratando de recobrar el aliento del golpe.

— ¿No te molesta que matemos con ellas a judíos sin alma como tú? A tu pueblo —dice en tono de burla. Él hombre no contesta así que recibe otro golpe, pero esta vez voltea directamente a Fedor.

—No —. Fedor está sorprendido cuando ve el espíritu del hombre doblegarse, así que saca su arma y la pone en su frente.

—No te molestará entonces que te mate con una magnífica arma germana hecha con manos puras y no con las sucias manos de judíos —. Antes de que el hombre respondiese, Fedor aprieta el gatillo.

Isabella salta y desea llevarse las manos a su vientre, pero lo evita tratando de concentrarse en la roca frente a ella. Lo único que puede pensar es en dónde está Edward. Reza que la encuentre, que venga; que rescate a Esme y a ella.

Fedor ahora está frente a un chico de unos 18 años, joven y guapo. Él chico lo mira desafiante, lo cual le llama la atención.

—Mírate, hasta acá puedo oler el desespero de la muerte en tu cuerpo —. Fedor pone el arma bajo la mandíbula del chico.

—Cuando era joven como tú, también tenía fuego en la sangre, también quería violentar al que estuviera a mi paso —. El chico no habla alemán, sin embargo sabe que va a morir, lo único digno que le queda es despreciar al maldito nazi así que le escupe en la cara. Fedor ríe sacando su pañuelo y limpiándose la cara. Con un suspiro condescendiente saca su puñal y lo encaja en el chico abriendo su abdomen de izquierda a derecha. Vísceras caen e Isabella no puede evitar vomitar. Es ahí cuando Fedor la nota y cuando Edward llega a la escena.

Lo primero que ve es sangre en el piso, después a Fedor con un puñal en la mano que pasa a un soldado para que lo limpie, posteriormente ve a Esme y es cuando su corazón se detiene. Su mirada recorre la línea lentamente y es cuando la ve; está agachada vomitando, Fedor a unos pasos frente a ella. Su mente no puede dejar de recriminarle _es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa, va a morir por tu culpa_. Siente su vida pasar en segundos, un frío recorre su cuerpo y nauseas lo invaden. Pero Edward se recobra, pone su máscara y camina.

—Fedor —dice en voz grave. Su hermano voltea con falsa sorpresa.

—Edward, se te olvidan las formalidades. Es Herr General—. Edward entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Fedor se limpia las manos de sangre con un trapo que un soldado le dio y luego gesticula con una mano hacia la formación de prisioneros.

—Vine a ver tu imperio de mierda —. Su sonrisa es tan falsa como la confesión de un demonio.

—Podrás ser general, pero no tienes derecho de estar aquí, Halder... —Fedor lo interrumpe.

—Halder es un holgazán, jamás saldría de Alemania para hacer el trabajo sucio, yo me he tomado la molestia de venir y asesorar nuestra victoria —. Edward ríe sarcásticamente.

—Dudo que sea molestia. Creo sinceramente que disfrutas esto —. Fedor lo mira pícaramente.

— ¡Oh me descubriste! Pero mira —mueve su mano a la línea. —Voy avanzado, estoy interrogando a estos duros trabajadores de tu fábrica.

—No es mi fábrica —. Fedor lo ignora.

—Pero debo verificar que sean trabajadores apropiados, no debe haber gente innecesaria, los números son importantes —. Edward recuerda esa frase de la puta de la Gestapo, como si Fedor leyera su mente continua hablando. —Después de todo la Gestapo nos dio una cuota.

—Yo no tengo cuota, ni tú. Nuestras órdenes —enfatiza la palabra órdenes —son contener los prisioneros. En mi caso, proveer a la fábrica con prisioneros aptos...

Fedor saca su arma y aún mirando a Edward dispara al azar; un hombre cae gimiendo. Fedor con su vista periférica vuelve a apuntar al hombre en el piso, una y otra vez hasta que se calla.

—Y ese es mi trabajo también —. La voz de Fedor es fría y desprendida de toda emoción.

Edward por su parte tiene que luchar para no ver a Isabella, para no verificar si está herida de alguna manera.

Fedor voltea y va directamente a Isabella. Edward se ha movido de tal manera que esté casi frente a Esme.

—Me han dicho que tienes una puta judía viviendo contigo —. Edward está a punto de sacar su arma, pero sabe que no tiene posibilidad.

— ¿Has visto esa judía Edward? Uhhh —Fedor hace un sonido de emoción. —Es como me gusta, mírala solamente; es dulce como la miel —Fedor aprieta las mejillas de Isabella con fuerza.

—Se nota que el diablo no te ha tocado —suspira en el oído de Isabella. Se le enchina la piel porque suena tan parecido y tan diferente a Herr Coronel.

Edward no sabe qué hacer, ha visto esto decenas de veces. Antes de que Fedor fuera General, justo cuando ambos en la juventud ascendían a la par en la academia militar. Recuerda sus juegos; como le gustan las mujeres osadas, dulces y bellas, pero con espíritu. Lo conoce tan bien que sabe que jamás tocaría a una mujer judía aún si se ve como Isabella, lo que quiere es ver fuego en los ojos y luego mientras la mujer muere, como ese fuego se extingue. Es probablemente lo que Fedor más ame de eliminar a alguien. Sabe que Isabella no tiene ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir si Fedor se obsesiona con ella.

Lo ve sacar el arma. Ve a Isabella retándolo con los ojos justo como lo hizo con él, ese fuego que él ama y que ahora le podrá costar la vida a ella. Mira a Esme, los dos intercambian miradas. Ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, entendiendo. Edward musita "lo siento". Edward la empuja y Esme cae.

—No me toques maldito cabrón —grita Esme a Edward.

Edward saca su arma, pero Fedor está ahí antes de que la termine de desenfundar.

— ¿Esta es tu judía Edward? ¿La que dicen que vive contigo como tu puta? —Fedor toca el cabello caramelo de Esme y aunque no parece la típica judía, tampoco es alemana, lo cual es suficiente para él.

—Ella vive conmigo —dice Edward. —Es mía, no puedes matarla —. La inflexión de voz de Edward suena tan realista que Isabella queda confundida.

—Edward, deberías aprender a no encariñarte con la mierda judía, toda terminará con una bala en la cabeza —Fedor sonríe y jala a Esme frente a él.

Con mirada sádica, Fedor siente una satisfacción enorme al ver a Edward a punto de la histeria, se complace saber que va a matar a esta puta frente a él y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. La jala de los cabellos hasta que está de rodillas frente a él.

Esme mira a Isabella, es solo un instante, sin embargo puede ver la resignación, la resolución y paz en la cara de Esme la cual porta una sonrisa. Ella cierra los ojos esperando el momento, hasta que el disparo la hace caer.

Isabella trata de no llorar, trata de callar y parecer indiferente, lo logra apenas.

—Creo que te has divertido demasiado, hay negocios oficiales que hablar —Edward dice entre dientes. Sabe que Fedor solo hizo eso para molestarlo, sabe que está satisfecho al dejar a Edward en esa posición.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —Fedor pasa a Edward dirigiéndose a la oficina del cuartel.

Edward se dirige a su soldado, no al de Fedor.

—Lleva al resto de los prisioneros a la fábrica y a la mujer —mira a Isabella pero ella tiene la mirada perdida. —A la mujer métela a la celda —. El soldado sonríe, creyendo que Edward la usará para sus placeres personales.

—Herr Coronel —el soldado saluda para partir y cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando entra al cuartel, Fedor tiene sus pies en su escritorio y está abriendo un cajón. Antes de que meta su mano Edward lo cierra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Fedor? —. Fedor lo mira, bajando sus pies.

—Ya te dije antes, vengo a inspeccionar tan laborioso trabajo de mantener una fábrica —Edward se cruza de brazos sin hablar. —Bien, bien, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermano? —. Edward lo mira indiferente, como si él fuera una hoja de papel en el piso, sucia y sin propósito. —Está bien, tengo una misión al sur y pensé pasar a saludarte.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunta Edward.

—Hoy mismo —. Distraído, Fedor no ve el libro negro debajo del mapa. Es el libro modificado, pero aún así tiene a Edward en alerta.

—Solo necesito cumplir la cuota, es todo —Fedor sonríe gentilmente a Edward, sonrisa que le hace revolver sus entrañas.

—Tengo que admitir que está mejor de lo que pensé, al menos las putas son atractivas —Edward aprieta los puños.

—Podría reportarte Fedor, ¿matar trabajadores aprobados por la SS? —Edward chasquea su lengua con reprobación. —Pero no lo haré; primero porque ambos sabemos que no llegará a ningún lado. Segundo porque tu cuota de la Gestapo después de todo no es un cuento, sé que necesitas matar gente. Te lo haré fácil, muy fácil; si te largas hoy mismo, te diré donde están los prisioneros que he apartado para ti —. Fedor entrelaza sus dedos y mira con brillo en los ojos a Edward.

— ¿Me tienes una ofrenda Herr Coronel?, qué griego de tu parte —Fedor se levanta y se pone frente a Edward.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a matar a cada uno de los prisioneros que trabajan en la fábrica y además los que me estás escondiendo? Mi cuota estaría más que cubierta —. Edward acerca su cara y Fedor se hace hacia atrás.

—Porque si algo sé de ti, es que eliges el camino menos complicado. Eres práctico Fedor, ¿por qué complicarte con la SS si puedes tener tu cuota y quedar bien ante ellos con una fábrica perfectamente funcional? —. Fedor sonríe y con sus brillantes ojos cobalto habla.

—Es un trato.

%&%&%&%&%&%

El cuarto olía a muerte, había al menos 10 personas en camillas moribundas y gravemente enfermas, todos viejos. Fedor toma su pañuelo cubriendo su nariz, pero Edward no, después de todo ha estado en ese cuarto casi diario, verificando que aún estén vivos. El olor penetra su ropa y la muerte sus poros. El aire pútrido, las moscas y la humedad enchinarían la piel de cualquiera. Fedor, al darse cuenta de la trampa de Edward, voltea indignado.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Están casi muertos! —. Edward sonríe a pesar de su alrededor.

—Es tu cuota Fedor; son judíos, son polacos y están listos en bandeja de plata si quieres para matarlos —. Fedor camina a un hombre que apenas respira.

—Sería más un acto de misericordia que un honor a mi país —. Edward ignora el comentario.

—Te dejo, has lo que tengas que hacer —. Fedor resignado, saca su arma.

Cuando Edward sale, escucha disparos que lo acompañan hasta que llega a la sala de celdas.

— ¿Dónde está la mujer? —pregunta Edward a un soldado. El hombre lo dirige hacia donde está Isabella.

Cuando llega, la mira acostada en el piso, pues no hay cama, ella lo mira y ni siquiera trata de levantarse.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta él en susurros, volteando para ver si no lo escuchan. Isabella levanta su cabeza.

—Cansada —. Es ahí cuando Edward nota los ojos rojos e hinchados de Isabella, indicativo que ha estado llorando.

—Te prometo que voy a sacarte, vendré por ti cuando sea seguro ¿entiendes? —. Isabella se vuelve a acostar sin contestarle. Edward suspira en frustración y regresa al cuartel.

Cuando ya es atardecer, Edward da el primer respiro verdadero del día al ver a Fedor marcharse con todo y hombres. Sabe que volverá, solo que esta vez va a estar preparado. Con disimulada prisa, baja a las celdas indicando liberar a Isabella, la saca jalándola del brazo sin dañarla pero que aún se vea el forcejeo, ella al parecer hace demasiado bien su papel de prisionera porque se rehúsa a ser tocada por Edward.

Cuando llegan a la casa Edward la ve bajar con paso firme, dirigirse al cuarto y cerrarlo con enorme fuerza. Detrás de la puerta la escucha rezar, llorar, gemir y volver a llorar. Toca una, dos, veces pero no consigue respuesta, sin embargo tiene que hablar con ella, necesita saber que está bien.

Abre la puerta, la mira con su camisón rosa sentada en la cama viendo a la pared tan… tan perdida que Edward no puede dejar de pensar en todas esas veces que ella estuvo así y no le importó.

—Isabella —habla Edward. Ella voltea con lágrimas silenciosas y una ira cegadora en su cara.

—Eres un maldito, ¡tú la mataste! —. La quijada de Isabella tiembla tratando de contener la ira y llanto, su voz suena quebrada y su cuerpo tiembla al levantarse.

—Ella... ella era la única amiga que tenía, la única... —Isabella cubre su cara por un momento y luego se recobra limpiando sus lágrimas. No, no va a llorar, no va a ser débil, él la va a escuchar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué ella? —. Edward la mira sin emoción evidente, sin gesticular nada, lo cual vuelve loca a Isabella.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para elegir la vida de alguien así? —. Edward sigue viéndola, apretando sus puños, conteniéndose.

— ¿Por qué no respondes, dime? ¿Acaso no aceptas que fuiste tan culpable como esa bala que la mató? —. Edward aprieta su quijada, respirando profusamente. Isabella se acerca y levanta su mano para darle un golpe, pero él la detiene con su mano.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —ella grita histérica.

— ¡Todo lo que toco es muerte, todo; mi familia, Joseph, el médico, Esme, oh Dios, estoy maldita! —Isabella empieza a gritar.

—No Isabella, todo lo que yo toco muere —dice Edward en tono frío. Ella lo mira.

—Sí, incluso a mí, incluso a tu hijo —. Isabella lo quiere herir, al menos eso quiere desear, pero en el fondo no tiene las palabras o la malicia para hacerlo.

—Todos, menos tú y él —dice él decidido. Ella ríe sarcásticamente.

—Claro, todos tienen que pagar el precio de que el gran Herr Coronel no pierda su puta y a su bastardo —. Eso es lo que manda a Edward a explotar.

— ¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué me odias? ¡He hecho todo, todo por ti, te salvé de que te matasen, te hayan violado o un peor destino que ese! ¡¿Por qué no puedes al menos agradecerme un poco que estés aún con vida, que te proteja como lo hago? Sí, maté a Esme y no voy a disculparme por eso, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás viva maldita sea! Y si tengo que matar al mundo entero para que no mueras, así será —. Isabella iracunda contesta.

— ¡¿Agradecerte? ¡Esto no es vida, no cuando soy tu prisionera! Me tienes aquí para que te mantenga compañía, no soy nada para ti más que un patético intento de no estar solo. Es solo cuando tú quieras, solo a tu merced, cuando te de la gana tener a tu puta a tu lado ignorando si soy un ser humano el resto del tiempo —. Edward sacude su cabeza en incredulidad

— ¿Ignorándote? ¡Te estoy dando espacio! Te trato como una puta hoja delicada, conteniéndome día y noche para no tocarte o mirarte como un demonio lascivo. Y tú compensas tus días y noches con tus rezos, con malevolente ventaja divina mientras yo me pudro en el infierno de tu indiferencia. Me das migajas y yo las acepto, es todo lo que puedo hacer, ¿Qué tan jodido es eso eh? —levanta sus brazos en desesperación. Ambos están gritando iracundos, con venas saltadas, escupiendo veneno.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —grita Isabella, más en desesperación que en busca de la verdad.

— ¡¿Qué quiero de ti? —Edward bufa. —¡Quiero que me ames, quiero que sientas el mismo nudo sofocante que no me deja vivir, eso quiero, quiero tu puta alma! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender? —grita Edward golpeando su pecho repetidamente como si pudiera sacar su corazón y mostrarle a ella la verdad. Isabella se sorprende un momento, pero se recupera.

—Tú no sabes lo que es amar, tu eres puro odio, solo tomas y tomas. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —dice en voz baja, aún en shock por la confesión de Edward. Él la mira con toda la honestidad que sus ojos pueden emular, levanta su mano para tocar la mejilla de Isabella pero la baja antes de hacer contacto.

—No te odio. Te amo y lo hago en silencio. Te amo cuando solo soy carne y sangre, cuando la lealtad me lo permite, cuando puedo ser débil y mis defensas están bajas. Cuando pienso lo feliz que podría hacerte si tú no fueras la representación de lo que debo matar, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo todo el tiempo. Trato, trato de no amarte porque nos hace débiles Isabella, no me deja pensar bien, como hoy... —él se sienta derrotado en la cama; sus manos en su cabeza.

—Lo que pasó hoy es mi culpa y siempre voy a vivir con ello. Estuviste a punto de morir por no protegerte como debía. Fedor te hubiera matado en ese instante porque lo deseaba, porque necesitaba demostrarme que puede hacerlo —Edward voltea y la mira.

—Si supiera que eres lo más importante de mi vida, no dudaría en quitármelo, y lo siento, siento por haberte causado dolor al matar a Esme pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no me importa que me odies, que jamás vuelvas a hablarme, que me tengas asco y aberración; para mí es suficiente que estés con vida.

Isabella no puede hablar, no tiene la menor idea de qué decir, nunca pensó que él la amara. Ella... ella ni siquiera sabe qué siente, él lo hace tan difícil con este tipo de acciones, matando a gente inocente, justificándola protección y...amor. El pensamiento es tan aberrante que le aterra, es tan increíble que la congela en ese lugar del cual no parece moverse, pero sus ojos están enterrados en Edward, en la desesperación que emana de él. Desea poder regresar esta mañana cuando su corazón estaba abierto a él, cuando trataba de convencer a Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos que él era un buen hombre. Pero después de todo, ¿quién dice que solo se puede amar a los hombres buenos?

Es el silencio lo que habla. El duro silencio de minutos se convierte en respuesta a algo importante. Edward entendía las consecuencias de confesarse y ahora las paga. Pura indiferencia que él no puede tolerar. Se levanta de la cama, con un corazón quebrado y el alma en los pies. Sin embargo no es visible, él camina erecto con mirada fría hasta que sale del cuarto, la sala, su casa. Llega a su auto y mira el cielo. No importa, se dice, ella está viva.

Parece que anularse a si mismo, inmolarse ante las garras del destino y entregarse a la presencia del otro para ser uno mismo es algo que se tiene que hacer entre amantes, que es el acto de sacrificio más grande que puede hacer uno al que ama. Pero eso es solo la vanidad exaltada, el amor retorcido y flemático que converge en distención del alma, como todos lo sentimientos humanos que se diluyen con la falsa santidad. Sin embargo, el control y las decisiones que se toman, tener en tus manos la vida y obra del otro es lo más significativo. Es lo más difícil de hacer porque lo que hagas tú, afectará al otro y a ti inminentemente. Es esa responsabilidad, esa carga que nadie quiere y todos evaden, la que te marca como impuro y traidor, porque eres falso ante los demás, porque ese es tu trabajo. Pero vale la pena, porque cuando haces que la persona que amas viva otro día más y eso te cuesta su amor, lo convierte en el sacrificio final.

* * *

Queridísimas lectoras, tengo un ligero problema logístico. Este fin de semana voy a salir del país y me será muy muy difícil (si no imposible) actualizar el domingo o lunes. Por lo tanto se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un "interludio" una especie de capítulo educativo con algunas curiosidades de la época y un poco de historia, cosas así.

Esto será para subirlo el sábado un día después del capítulo 26 del viernes. Así no sentirán que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo (para mi lo será).

** Resumiendo: el sábado subiré el "interludio" que no estará betado y no tendrá que ver con la historia, ni contará como capítulo. Y el martes o miércoles (aún no sé) subiré el capítulo 27. Espero que tengan paciencia, les agradezco de antemano por ella (lol como si tuviera opción), trataré de no salirme de mi horario de actualización, pero ya saben, ¡los deberes de las vacaciones mandan! Y una Eve relajada es una Eve más productiva u.u. Besitos a todas.**

**Eve**

**P.D: Sè que me odian, no era mi intención matar a Esme, ok bueno sí. Alguien tenía que morir u.u muhahahahah (lloro por dentro en serio)**


	27. Interludio I

**ESTE ESCRITO NO ESTA BETADO**

Hola nenas, lo prometido es deuda, hoy presentaré una breve línea de tiempo de Edward y Bella hasta ahora. Datos curiosos históricos y biografías. Espero les sirva de guía**. IMPORTANTE: Los hechos reales pueden o no pueden ser incorporados a la historia.**

**INTERLUDIO I**

LÍNEA DE TIEMPO

PUEBLO DE GOMBIN, POLONIA

**Enero 1940**

*Edward conoce a Bella en la casa del gitano

Finales de Enero de 1940

*Muerte de Joseph

**Febrero de 1940**

*Llegada de Mina

*Primera relación sexual entre Edward y Bella

*Edward le da la banda amarilla con la estrella de David a Bella para que la use.

**Marzo de 1940**

*Llega Carlisle Grüen

*Se establece "la fábrica"

**Abril de 1940**

*Baile en la fábrica (Edward admite que ama a Bella)

*Descubrimiento de que Bella está embarazada

*Llega Esme

*Llegada de Hèléne (o Rosalie o la Kiwi)

**Mayo 1940**

*Edward y Bella duermen juntos por primera vez

*Tercer-Cuarto Mes de embarazo de Bella

**Junio 1940**

*Cuarto-Quinto mes de embarazo de Isabella

*Llegada de Fedor Von Bock

*Muerte de Esme

**LINEA DE TIEMPO 1930-1940 (breve)DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL.**

**1939**

**Septiembre**

Comienza oficialmente la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando las tropas de Gerd von Rundstedt inician el Fall Weiss:

16 de septiembre: la resistencia civil en Varsovia es finalmente aniquilada por los alemanes.

25 de septiembre: la artillería alemana bombardea masivamente Varsovia, obligando a los polacos a rendirse debido a la falta de medicamentos y municiones.

**Noviembre**

3 de noviembre: Estados Unidos modifica el Acta de Neutralidad estadounidense mediante la cláusula del cash and carry.

7 de noviembre: atentado contra Hitler en la cervecería Bürgerbraükeller de Múnich en la que se había fundado el partido nacionalsocialista.

8 de noviembre: el Dr. Hans Frank es nombrado gobernador general de Polonia.

1940

**Enero**

4 de enero: Hermann Göring asume el control de la industria de guerra en Alemania.

20 de enero: Winston Churchil invita a los países neutrales a unirse a los Aliados.

22 de enero: el Vaticano condena los abusos alemanes en Polonia.

25 de enero: los nazis establecen el gueto judío en la ciudad polaca de Lodz.

**Febrero**

11 de febrero: Alemania y la URSS firman un tratado sobre la entrega de materias primas y productos industriales.

15 de febrero:

Protesta en Alemania de los oficiales generales de la Wehrmacht contra el comportamiento de las SS en Polonia.

**Marzo**

18 de marzo: entrevista de Hitler y Mussolini en el Brennero.

27 de marzo: Heinrich Himmler, Jefe de la SS, ordena la construcción del campo de concentración de Auschwitz.

28 de marzo: acuerdo franco-británico de no firmar paz o armisticio por separado.

**Abril**

10 de abril: Primera Batalla Naval de Narvik entre alemanes e ingleses.

**Mayo**

10 de mayo: Comienza La Batalla De Francia.

Alemania invade Bélgica, Países Bajos y Luxemburgo. Tropas franco-inglesas entran en Bélgica.

El Reino Unido invade Islandia.

Dimisión de Chamberlain, Winston Churchill es nombrado Primer Ministro.

Movilización general en Suiza.

20 de mayo:

Comienza el funcionamiento del campo de Auschwitz bajo el mando de Rudolf Höß.

**Junio**

3 de junio: los alemanes bombardean París.

7 de junio:

El ejército alemán sigue avanzando en Francia y ocupa Montdidier, Forges-les-Eaux, Amiens y Noyon.

Los británicos bombardean Berlín por primera vez.

25 de junio: entran en vigor los armisticios. Los alemanes han capturado 1.900.000 soldados franceses hasta la fecha. Cesan en Europa los combates terrestres.

28 de junio:

Inglaterra reconoce al general De Gaulle como jefe de las Fuerzas Francesas Libres (FFL).

El general alemán Alexander von Falkenhausen es nombrado comandante militar de las zonas occidentales ocupadas.

**Julio**

2 de julio: bombardeo británico sobre la ciudad de Hamm, importante centro ferroviario.

**Septiembre**

4 de septiembre:

Hitler anuncia la destrucción total de Londres como respuesta a los bombardeos ingleses sobre Berlín.

8 de septiembre:

207 aviones nazis bombardean Londres causando 412 muertos y 747 heridos.

23 de septiembre:

La aviación inglesa bombardea Berlín y la alemana Londres.

Comienza la Ocupación japonesa de Indochina

28 de septiembre: comienzan a llegar al Reino Unido los destructores cedidos por los Estados Unidos.

**Octubre**

4 de octubre: Hitler y Mussolini se entrevistan en el Brennero.

8 de octubre:

Berlín es bombardeada por la RAF durante más de cinco horas.

9 de octubre: Los alemanes bombardean Liverpool. En medio de los bombardeos nace el futuro líder de The Beatles, John Lennon.

**Noviembre**

3 de noviembre:

Londres no es atacado, tras 57 días consecutivos de bombardeos. La capital británica tiene una tregua.

5 de noviembre:

Reelección de Roosevelt.

11 de noviembre:

Los británicos prueban con éxito el RADAR de 10 centímetros para detectar submarinos. Su gran ventaja era su reducido tamaño lo que permitirá su instalación a bordo de aviones.

**BIOGRAFIAS**

**Fedor Von Bock**

**Fedor von Bock** (3 de diciembre de 1880 - 4 de mayo de 1945), mariscal de campo alemán durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, considerado uno de los más grandes generales de la Wehrmacht.

Inicios

Nació en Küstrin, Alemania (actualmente Kostrzyn, Polonia), hijo del mariscal Moritz von Bock y su esposa, Olga Falkenhayn. Tras entrenar en la escuela de cadetes accede al 5.° Regimiento de la Guardia Prusiana como teniente. Participó en la Primera Guerra Mundial como oficial del Estado Mayor y comandante de batallón. En 1918 es condecorado con la Pour le Mérite. Continúa en el ejército durante la República de Weimar, pese a que el Tratado de Versalles intentó reducir el ejército alemán, llegando a ser comandante del II distrito militar, en Stettin (actualmente Szczecin, Polonia). Permaneció en el ejército tras la llegada al poder de Adolf Hitler en 1933. En 1936 se casó con Wilhelmine von der Osten, con quien tendría una hija.

Segunda Guerra Mundial

**Frente occidental**

Fue uno de los pocos oficiales en no perder su posición cuando Hitler reorganizó el ejército alemán en 1939, durante los preparativos para la invasión a Polonia. En septiembre de ese mismo año, al iniciarse la guerra, von Bock fue asignado al mando del Grupo de Ejércitos Norte durante la exitosa invasión de Polonia, recibiendo por sus servicios la Cruz de Hierro. Tras su éxito al aplicar la Blitzkrieg contra Francia, Bélgica y los Países Bajos, von Bock fue ascendido a Mariscal de Campo el 19 de julio de 1940.

**Frente ruso**

Fue entonces cuando se le encomendó su misión más famosa: la Operación Barbarroja, la conquista de Moscú y la derrota de la Unión Soviética. En 1941, Von Bock invadió la Polonia soviética, violando el pacto de no agresión entre Alemania y la URSS. Para diciembre, toda Polonia había sido sometida, junto a la zona occidental de la República Socialista Soviética de Ucrania, Bielorrusia y la mayor parte del oeste de Rusia.

Sin embargo, Von Bock tuvo la mala suerte de verse atrapado en el horrible invierno ruso, cuando algunos de sus hombres estaban apenas a 30 km de Moscú. Las temperaturas descendieron hasta una media de -30º C, pero sus hombres no contaban con prendas árticas, pues se había planificado que se alcanzasen los objetivos en la orilla del Volga antes de la llegada del frío. Los motores de los tanques comenzaron a fallar frecuentemente, y las armas se encasquillaban con facilidad. Pese a todo, Hitler ordenó a Von Bock mantenerse en sus posiciones. Las fuerzas rusas, comandadas por el mariscal Gueorgui Zhúkov, iniciaron una rápida contraofensiva, haciendo que los alemanes se retiraran hasta a 150 km de Moscú. Las bajas alemanas se contaron por miles, y Moscú no volvería a ser amenazada durante el resto de la guerra. Discutió larga y amargamente con Hitler, que le culpaba de no haber podido tomar Moscú, por lo que perdió el mando del Grupo de Ejércitos Centro el 12 de diciembre de 1941.

El 18 de enero de 1942, tras la súbita muerte de Walther von Reichenau, Von Bock se hizo cargo del Grupo de Ejércitos Sur, pero nuevas y violentas discusiones con Hitler (Von Bock le criticó haber dividido su ejército entre Stalingrado y el Cáucaso) le llevaron a presentar su dimisión como comandante del Grupo de Ejércitos Sur el 15 de julio de 1942, tras lo cual se retiró de la vida militar, yéndose a vivir a Baviera.

**Últimos días**

Después del suicidio de Hitler, von Bock ofreció sus servicios al Gran Almirante Karl Dönitz, el Reichspräsident, pero, mientras estaba en Hamburgo, von Bock resultó gravemente herido durante un bombardeo aliado el 3 de mayo de 1945, muriendo un día más tarde en el hospital naval de Oldenburgo.

**Helene Moszkiewiez** (nacida en 1920) trabajó con la resistencia Belga durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mantuvo tres identidades: judía, belga y alemana. Trabajó dos años como encargada de cuarteles en la Gestapo en Bruselas.

Los alemanes tomaron contról de Bélgica cuando ella tenía 19 años. Dos años antes conoció a un soldado belga en la librería de Bruselas. Cuando lo conoció después él estaba operando con un nombre diferente mientras usaba un uniforme alemán (era espía). Le ofreció trabajar con ella para la resistencia belga para eliminar a los nazis.

Moszkiewiez se mudó a Canadá después de la guerra y escribó una memoria llamada Dentro de la Gestapo: La guerra secreta de una mujer judía (_Inside the Gestapo: A Jewish Woman's Secret War)_. Su historia hace remembranza a los documentos de identidad falsa que hizo para que muchas víctimas pudieran escapar mientras ella trabajaba para la Gestapo. La historia fue hecha en una película para Tv en 1991 llamada "Una mujer en guerra" (_A Woman at War_)

Y eso es todo, recuerden que me he tomado libertades artísticas con ambos personajes. Por ejemplo Von Bock en la vida real fue General hasta julio de 1940 pero en mi historia es General mucho antes. Otro ejemplo es que Rosalie no es Belga, es inglesa. Todo eso para poder "usarlos" en la trama que he trazado.

Saludos, Eve.


	28. C26 Ih Enbite Harte Din

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo.**

**Música:**

**Sing for Absolution –Muse (The String Quartet Cover-Instrumental)**

** youtu(punto)be/1ZES0HeSKVE**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 26**

**Ih Enbite Harte Din**

**(Añoro por ti)**

Carlisle Grüen tiene una copa en una mano y una sábana en la otra. Quiere pensar que Esme aún está detrás de esa puerta que la traía todas las tardes, con cara feliz de quién sabe las tantas cosas haría allá. Recuerda esta mañana cuando se dirige a la fábrica. Hay algo en ese venenoso y pútrido aire, ese decadente sentimiento de sobrevivencia a pesar de las pisadas rojas que dejan sus zapatos. Su mirada se enfoca en la normalidad y no en la extrañez del lugar, hasta que un soldado –uno de esos que solo gritan y apuntan–, le dice que la fábrica ha sido clausurada.

— ¿Clausurada por qué? —. Carlisle no se enfurece, solo está pensando en su siguiente movimiento, como siempre.

—Herr General pidió interrogar algunos trabajadores —. Carlisle camina hacia adelante tratando de entrar a su fábrica lo cual el soldado prohíbe con un gesto frío y militante.

—No hasta que Herr General de la orden.

Carlisle nunca pensó que Esme estuviera en peligro. La hacia protegida bajo el techo de Herr Coronel y si acaso le tenía un poco de envidia; pues él estaba sujeto a mucho peor escarmiento que ella si era encontrado que la fábrica era un gran pozo de riquezas para él. Con resignado paso, él regresa a su casa y espera. Se sienta esperando las 4 de la tarde, pero espera mucho más, quizás su eternidad en segundos.

Hay un toque en la puerta, mucho más tarde de lo usual, pero se ha bebido varias copas así que de cabecear aquí y allá nunca se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido en una de las sillas. Con letargo, se levanta y se da cuenta que es pasada de la media noche. Grita el nombre de Esme pero nadie contesta... Ella no ha regresado. Su corazón palpita y sus manos empiezan a sudar, la puerta sigue tocando insistentemente como si la urgencia pudiera hablar en golpes continuos.

Aún ebrio abre la puerta esperando… rogando que sea Esme. Pero cuando ve a Edward del otro lado, sin uniforme, desalineado y con mirada cansada, lo sabe.

— ¿Dónde está? —. Edward lo hace a un lado. No se sienta o hace algún gesto.

— ¿Dónde está? —repite Carlisle, que modera su voz justo como el hombre civilizado que presume ser.

—Se nota que has bebido más de la cuenta, son más de las 12 de la madrugada y no has preguntado por ella hasta que he venido a tu puerta —. Edward espera que ese sea un indicio del afecto que Carlisle siente por Esme, algo que le permita sentirse mejor al saber que Grüen solo tenía un apego fugaz a la rusa. Pero al mirar a Carlisle, se da cuenta que esto es mucho peor.

—Es solo que me enteré que clausuraron la fábrica; llegué sin nada qué hacer y aquí estoy —. Carlisle se ve como si su edad no fuera 35, pero 50. Se rasca la cabeza y trata de servirse otro trago cuando Edward lo detiene con su mano. Carlisle admira la mano de Edward y se da cuenta que tiembla, pero tiembla porque sostiene _su _mano, la mano que es la representación de todo él. Carlisle lo mira.

— ¿Dónde es...—

—Está muerta —. Carlisle se hace hacia atrás con entendible confusión.

—No puede estar muerta, estaba en tu casa... protegida —. Los ojos de Carlisle se abren al darse cuenta que Esme jamás estuvo protegida durante todo este tiempo.

—No... no... no —repite Carlisle. Se sienta en el sofá con manos en la cabeza repitiendo el nombre de la única mujer que significaba algo para él.

Lo siguiente es un dialogo torcido y mitómano. Edward relata todo como si Esme fuese la culpable; estando fuera de su casa, estando expuesta, justo para que la tomasen y posteriormente la ejecutase Herr General. No dice o menciona a Isabella, no se le ocurre tan siquiera mencionar su nombre. Carlisle está confundido, cuestiona a Edward por qué Esme estaría fuera y tan lejos. Edward solo niega y niega. Sabe muy dentro de él que si Carlisle sabe las circunstancias en las que Esme murió no solo querría venganza, sino que la obtendría. Por mucho poder que emanara de Edward, cada día que Isabella seguía embarazada este disminuía a pasos agigantados, y como siempre era la vida de ella contra la de otra persona.

Sale de la casa de Carlisle, dejando al hombre desecho pero resignado y pensando que si fuera su caso, la resignación jamás lo tocaría. Teme llegar a su casa y esperar la triste atmósfera que la rodea. Recuerda su diatriba y la sensación de volar, de al fin decir algo verdadero, todo para sentir desprecio e indiferencia nuevamente. Isabella solo se quedó ahí callada, sin decir una sola palabra o moverse en alguna dirección. Es justo ahí que él decide salir, no soporta más el precio de amarla, no soporta más el hoyo sin fondo que tiene cuando ella no lo mira o toca. Así que sale tratando de controlar el daño hecho, siempre el hombre práctico. Pero, ¿Ahora qué? Regresar indica evadir, agachar la cabeza, caminar en pasos quedos, susurrar buenas noches para recibir silencio. No queda nada más que recriminaciones y llantos. Se deprime, algo que nunca le había pasado y sube a su auto. En el camino piensa que tal vez Carlisle tenga el mejor método para ahogar penas; el alcohol.

Y eso hace, llegando se encierra en su estudio. Ignora la cena servida para él, ignora que ella yace acostada con un corazón dividido, con mucho a su favor.

Isabella no sabe si aún lo ha perdonado por lo de Esme, pero tampoco tiene ese rencor que la cegaba de hace momentos y esa confesión la tiene peor aún. Sigue pensando que él es un mal hombre. Sigue pensando que tiene bondad en él. Sigue estando confundida, pero la única diferencia es que ahora no se pregunta eso una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Ahora solo desea verlo, saber que existe, y para ella eso está bien. En su falsa indiferencia trata de procurarlo, a su pesar no quiere que Edward muera o que le pase algo, así que aunque él no coma, hace cena para ambos. Resignada, se va a dormir pensando que esto no llevará a nada bueno.

Ya de madrugada sin poder combatirlo más, Edward acecha el cuarto de Isabella, escuchando con su oreja en la puerta para darse cuenta que no ha dormido al igual que él; nunca duerme, no sin él. Con claridad, escucha a Isabella voltearse en la cama y hablar en polaco susurrando cosas. Recuerda a Esme y sus palabras, también recuerda que murió por salvar a Isabella, algo que si Edward le dice a ella, jamás le creerá. Piensa honrar a la mujer que salvó lo único importante de su vida, piensa escuchar su consejo. Con temor en su mano, mueve la manija del cuarto. Este es él no dándose por vencido, no ignorándola, dando y dando tanto que ya no quede nada de él. Este es Edward amando a Isabella.

Es el silencio que lo recibe justo como cuando se fue; ella acostada boca arriba, tocando su abdomen, mirando de reojo su silueta. Es un pacto tan fuerte el de sus almas que todo se mueve como un reloj calculado por el destino. Ella se hace a un lado, él se quita los tirantes y luego el pantalón. Ella pone una almohada en el lado de él y él se acuesta mirando hacia arriba. Después de un silencio, ella habla.

—No puedo perdonarte lo que has hecho, pero quiero decirte que lo entiendo, creo que lo entiendo —. Edward voltea y ve el perfil de Isabella, pacífico, sereno… Toda una visión. Ella voltea a verlo y los dos conectan como siempre lo hacen cuando se atreven a bajar sus defensas, como algo natural.

—No puedes hacer que te ame Edward —. Él no contesta, solo la mira, pues las palabras son pocas cuando los ojos hablan.

—Pero no te odio, no te aborrezco y... y siento que si no hubiese pasado lo de Esme, mis palabras serían otras —. Edward voltea hacia el techo. No siente remordimiento o fatalidad de la pérdida. Cree que el hecho de que ella esté viva es mucha mejor victoria al que si lo amase.

—Estás viva y eso es lo único que importa, Isabella —. Ella cierra sus ojos en frustración, como si quisiera que él entendiera que lo que hace está mal, que no debe matar para salvarla, pero algo en su vientre le dice que ella estaría dispuesta a eso y más por salvar a quien ama.

—Bella —dice ella. Edward voltea confundido.

—Eres el padre de mi hijo, es ridículo que me digas Isabella, dime Bella —. Edward sonríe ligeramente.

—Bella —él repite.

—Odio que me digan Isabella —ella dice bostezando.

* * *

Uff se que me fui de paso con la espera, pero bueno, yo sé que son ustedes muy comprensivas (¿VERDAD?). De aquí en adelante supongo que podré actualizar en horarios regulares. Solo que en vez de hacerlo en la madrugada lo haré por las tardes, lo cual son unas horas más tarde de lo regular. Ahora estoy en Ensenada, y mañana me espera un gran paseo por las villas vinícolas, n.n. Sigo de vacaciones pero no las abandono nenas!

Besitos!


	29. C27 Fidem Meam Noto

**Música del capítulo:**

**Sunburn-Muse (String Quartet Cover)**

** youtu(punto)be/fdf_vqgRO4w**

**Muscle Musem –Muse (String Quartet Cover)**

** youtu(punto)be/zS45n8UfEzk**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG  
**

**ociocolectivoeve(punto) /p/o-fortuna-fotos(punto)html**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 27**

**Fidem Meam Noto**

**(Observa cuan fiel soy)**

**Sexto mes de embarazo**

**Junio-Julio 1940**

En la aurora de los días, Polonia yacía acostada como una doncella que está turbada por el odio. Sus atardeceres rojos eran contrastantes con su tierra casi negra y fértil. En ese mismo cielo, los árboles domaban el paisaje para hacerlo increíblemente benigno. Poco se notaba aún que las entrañas de esa misma tierra serían regadas con sangre inocente y cenizas de personas ignorantes a su destino. Auschwitz era una convergencia entre una pesadilla y la realidad que acecha cuando cierras los ojos. Manos firmaban papeles y ejecuciones eran hechas. Un paso más a la tragedia que no pararía en muchos años más. En aquella época solo los principales comandantes eran informados de tales actos, Edward uno de ellos. Tal información era secreta y hasta cierto punto privilegiada pues creaba expectativas en los comandantes para aspirar a tener un puesto en algún campamento. Solo había una palabra para describir tales hechos: Endlösung*, la cual encerraba más que un significado; una acción que era nublada por la subversión del concepto de honor.

Con ese conocimiento en su mente, Edward camina hacia su casa con mirada directa, esperando abrir la puerta y encontrar a Isabella en su puesto habitual, escuchando Carmina Burana. Sin embargo cuando entra, no la encuentra por ningún lado visible. Grita su nombre hasta que ella sale tímidamente, cual niño castigado, del pasillo. Edward rara vez la había visto deambular por aquellos rumbos de la casa, generalmente ella era muy poco entrometida, probablemente por su circunstancia. Es por eso que no tomó nunca precaución alguna de cerrar su estudio o bien el sótano, donde ella solía dormir. Hubiera querido hacerlo ahora que la mira con una interrogante más onda que esos profundos ojos cafés que lo dicen todo.

—Ahí estás —. Edward empieza a desabrochar el saco de su uniforme y cuando termina de hacerlo, ella ya ha caminado varios pasos hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás construyendo en el sótano, Edward? —. La voz dulce de Isabella no hacía nada por enmascarar la preocupación y terror en su cara.

—Es un... proyecto que estoy haciendo —. Isabella lo mira un momento, quiere preguntar mil cosas, pero está cansada ya de explorar así que se sienta en el sofá, batallando un poco justo como una mujer de seis meses de embarazo haría. Edward la ayuda sosteniendo su cadera y posteriormente ayudarla a subir sus pies. Él se sienta sobre el brazo del sillón, frente a Isabella.

—Tenemos que hacer que te mire un médico, hasta ahora el embarazo ha estado tranquilo pero no tengo la menor idea de cuán avanzada estés...

—Seis meses —dice ella tocando su estómago y sonriendo. —Creo que son seis meses —mira dudosa a Edward. Él sonríe y se arrodilla frente a ella.

—Bella, necesitas que te mire un doctor, no tengo idea en qué estado estás y sinceramente necesitamos prevenir... —. Su oración está sin terminar, torturado por esas ideas que no lo dejarán dormir hasta mucho tiempo después. Isabella intuye que algo sucede, es obvio que esta vez Herr Coronel tiene preocupaciones y que Edward también las tiene, este hombre dual le es tan fácil de leer.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede? Dime la verdad, ¿te van a mandar a algún lado? ¿Me tienes que dejar? —. Isabella lo dice tranquila, pero traga un nudo en su garganta mientras lo dice.

— ¡No!—

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Sé que estamos en guerra y que la situación no es la mejor...

—Estoy construyendo un refugio —. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa incrédula, después con confusión y por último con miedo.

— ¿Piensas que estamos en peligro? —. Edward sacude la cabeza antes de contestar y mira directamente a Isabella.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que estar seguro que si algo pasa estarás protegida. Es para ti y el bebé. Aún no es grande, pero está casi listo si necesitas esconderte tú sola, aún embarazada o con un bebé de brazos. Pero tengo que trabajarlo más si deseo que puedas meterte con... nuestro hijo ya crecido.

— ¿Tú no estarías con nosotros? —. Edward toma la mano de Isabella y la pone sobre su sobresaliente vientre.

—Yo no corro peligro. Además si así fuera, yo no importo, mi prioridad es que no les pase nada —. Isabella se ve evidentemente enojada.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros si mueres? Si a ti te pasa algo, es igual que si nos dejaras morir. Allá afuera nadie nos va a proteger, a nadie le va a importar una judía embarazada o con un hijo, sin importar si es... alemán —. Edward temía esta conversación, pero no puede evitarla. Tiene que ser directo con ella, no puede mentirle.

—Bella, si a mí me pasa algo y tú terminas sola con el bebé, tienes que decir quién es su padre —. Isabella parpadea varias veces, apretando su estómago como si su hijo no nacido estuviera escuchando una mala palabra.

— ¡No puedo decirles eso! ¡Lo matarían! —. Ella se trata de incorporar pero el peso la mantiene firme, se conforma en sentarse. Edward se pone en medio de sus piernas y después de un momento toma el valor para verla y hablar.

—Si es ario**, no —. Él la mira tratando de ver si ella comprende la importancia de sus palabras. Ella abre los ojos y ligeramente abre la boca en indignación.

—No... no… ¿Qué harán con él, Edward? Me matarán a mí, ¿qué harán con él? —. Ella no quiere gritar, pero no puede evitar hacerlo.

—Cuando el niño es ario, es germanizado***. Solo si el padre es un alemán de sangre pura, aunque la madre sea judía.

— ¿Germanizado?

—Nazi —dice él. Isabella estaba a punto de gritar, pero él la detiene.

—Escúchame, solo escúchame. Si yo muero no, tienes la menor oportunidad de sobrevivir, no aún. Estoy trabajando en sacarte del país en cuanto tengas al bebé, pero todas las fronteras están vigiladas. Si algo pasa en ese tiempo y yo no estoy y… te capturaran, la única forma en que nuestro hijo sobreviva es si dices quién es su padre. Sí, será un nazi, pero habrá sobrevivido.

—No quiero que sea un monstruo como...—

— ¿Cómo yo? —él dice dolido. Se levanta y se sienta al lado opuesto de la sala.

—No, no como tú, como ellos, como los que mataron a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mis amigos. Como aquellos que se llevaron a mi madre. Como esos hombres que nos sacaron a golpes del establo y nos tiraron en el río esperando que estuviéramos muertos —. Isabella está llorando, recordando los pasajes del fin de su inocencia.

—Mi hijo no puede ser algo así, ¿qué clase de alma tiene una persona que hace eso?

Edward la mira con vergüenza y dignidad a la vez.

—La misma que todos, Bella, la misma que todos. Capaz de ver su error cuando ha hecho atrocidades. Capaz de soñar y amar. Capaz de negarse a crear destrucción aun cuando le cueste el honor y su vida. Vivo, estaría vivo.

Isabella entiende que él ya no habla de su hijo. En su corazón sabe que lo que dice Edward es verdad. Su hijo estaría vivo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Con pleno conocimiento de lo que Edward construye en el sótano, Isabella hace las pocas tareas que le son permitidas. Ambos en un extraño silencio y relación simbiótica que los mantiene atados. Sin embargo, aún durmiendo juntos, un velo de intimidad se había puesto entre ellos. Algo que no podía sobre pasar el peso de la culpa y lo espeso de la negación. Isabella trata de concentrarse en su vida justo como antes de que Esme muriera, cosiendo ropa para el bebé y preparando comida para dos. Sin embargo el peso físico y emocional la limita cada día más.

Un buen día, en una hermosa mañana de Julio, Isabella se levanta a desayunar y como siempre su baño está listo pues Edward se ha encargado de prepararlo desde que Esme murió. Primero se mete ella y posteriormente él —cuando el agua ya está fría—. Nunca lo oye quejarse o lo ve negarse a nada. Sin embargo esta mañana —mordiéndose el labio— trata de introducirse en la bañera, pero con su protuberante estómago le es imposible calcular bien su paso y teme caer. Este es el segundo día que tiene que tomar un trapo y enjuagar su cuerpo en vez de sumergirse en lo cálido del agua. Edward la mira cuando pasa a recoger sus botas, justo como ella lo miró meses atrás.

—Deja, te ayudo —. Isabella brinca en un susto cuando escucha su voz. Él está ahí, sosteniendo el trapo, sin desviar su mirada a su cuerpo, solo la mira directamente a los ojos con silencio suplicante. Ella asiente ligeramente.

Le sorprende cuando no siente el trapo en ella, sino las manos de Edward que la están cargando para dejarla en pie sobre la bañera.

—Vamos, siéntate —ordena Edward.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Isabella.

Edward, sin mirarla, va por el jabón que está en el lavabo.

—Voy a darte un baño, no puedo creer que te haya dejado bañarte sola, esto es prácticamente una trampa mortal —. Isabella lo mira extrañado, pero decide conceder este extraño gesto.

Con cuidado se va bajando poco a poco a la bañera sosteniéndose del borde. Edward la ayuda a sentarse hasta que el agua le llega a la barbilla.

Isabella mira la inmaculada mano de Edward humedecer el trapo, cubrirlo de jabón y ponerlo sobre su hombro. Mira su perfil y tiene un semblante relajado, como cuando un escultor toca su obra final puliendo las rebabas que deja a su paso el cincel. No puede dejar de verlo. Esas pestañas largas que nunca se había dado la tarea de admirar. Esa nariz torcida que no es perfecta pero en él le dan carácter. Esos labios que siempre la hacen sentir cosas indecentes pero hasta hoy puede ver el verdadero tono rojizo en ellos. Todo él es como la versión iridiscente de aquella opaca imagen que siempre tuvo en su mente. Su corazón está tan lleno y tan temeroso, que siente como comprime su pecho. Descubrir a Edward de esta manera es tan irreal, tan hermoso que casi la deja en lágrimas. Algo dentro de ella va a parecerse a él, algo que será una mezcla infinita entre ellos dos. Pero es más que eso, es un sentimiento que no puede explicar, es algo entre orgullo, posesión y felicidad. De pronto siente cómo su hijo se mueve, lo había sentido antes pero no tan fuerte. Ella ríe y toma la mano de Edward rápidamente.

—Siente —. Él la mira confundido hasta que siente un pequeño golpe contra su palma. Edward la mira sonriente. Ambos lo saben, no necesitan un doctor para saber que él está bien.

— ¡Lo hizo otra vez! —Edward dice admirado, como si apenas entendiera que debajo de esa piel hay un ser vivo. Él ríe y no puede dejar de tocarla, esperando el siguiente golpe que lo una con su hijo.

Es ese el último velo que se levanta y que los toma como rehenes.

Rosalie tiene un arma en su cabeza, pero no tiene miedo porque sabe que el que toca el gatillo no tiene los cojones de apretarlo.

—Si me matas, no ganas nada —. Hans sonríe y baja su arma.

—Supongamos que te dejo entrometerte en asuntos de la SS, ¿qué gano yo? —Rosalie, con su mano, baja el arma que Hans sostiene y prende un cigarrillo.

—Poder, para empezar. Puedes controlar quién vive y muere. Al menos si yo estoy al mando de los registros. Puedes vender esa información, protección... El límite es tu imaginación —. Hans la mira de reojo.

—Eso es traición.

—No Hans, eso es sobrevivencia. Además no es difícil lo que tienes que hacer, solo tienes que tener tu boca callada, darme el permiso y dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese trabajo? —. Rosalie sonríe.

—Son cosas que no puedes saber si deseas seguir vivo —. Hans ríe.

—Hélène, tú no podrías matarme.

—Nunca dije que yo lo haría. Hay peces más grandes arriba de mí, yo solo soy un peón. Si no soy yo, será otra —. Hans entrecierra sus ojos y suspira.

— ¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Firmar y sellar? —. Rosalie mira sus impecables zapatos rojos y cruza las piernas.

—Y no hacer preguntas, además de mantenerte callado al respecto.

—Bien, pero no quiero que esto coma mi culo después —. Rosalie apaga su cigarro y lo mira con falso encanto.

—Te lo prometo Hans.

Hans va por las hojas de petición e inscribe a Hélène. El título de su puesto "Guardia gestor de registros, campo: Aushwitchz, Polonia"

* * *

NOTAS:

*Die Endlösung: conocida también como solución final judía, es el nombre del plan de la Alemania nazi para ejecutar el genocidio sistemático de la población judía europea. Su puesta en práctica, conocida posteriormente como Holocausto o Shoah, supuso la deportación sistemática y exterminio posterior de toda persona clasificada como étnicamente judía, con independencia de su religión. El término fue acuñado por Adolf Eichmann,[] un funcionario nazi que supervisó en primera instancia la campaña, a la que antes se denominaba reinstalación.

**Raza aria: El término **raza aria** es un concepto pseudocientífico cuya aceptación alcanzó su auge en el segundo año de la revolución hitleriana y la primera mitad del siglo de la ponderación aria. Algunos etnólogos del siglo XIX especularon sobre la existencia de un pueblo prehistórico racialmente y lingüísticamente homogéneo del que todos los pueblos indoeuropeos eran descendientes en mayor o menor medida. El concepto ha sido usado para legitimar postulados racistas, militaristas y de supremacía blanca. La palabra «ario», por haber quedado asociada al racismo e imperialismo de los nazis, apenas se usa si no es en relación histórica con el nazismo. En resumen es aquella persona que tiene características de una raza suprema idealizada por los nazis como por ejemplo: cuerpo atlético, de altura vasta, cabellos rubios o de tez clara, ojos azules o claros. En este caso Edward básicamente se refiere a que se parezca a él y no a Bella.

***Germanización:es la extensión del idioma alemán, el pueblo alemán y la cultura alemana (tanto por la fuerza como por la asimilación -aculturación-). En épocas del tercer Reich se utilizaba para someter a niños con descendencia no alemana o parcialmente alemana (como este caso) pero con características "arias" para "convertirlos" en ciudadanos idóneos del imperio nazi.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Sigo de vacaciones pero no las dejo.

Eve


	30. C28 Fidex Est Et Probitas

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capitulo  
**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 28**

**Fidex Est Et Probitas**

**(Es Justo y verdadero)**

**Séptimo mes de embarazo**

**Julio-Agosto**

Carlisle observa el arma bajo sus yemas. Poderosa, sólida e infinitamente mortal. Toma su vodka y vuelve a admirar el arma.

—El vodka es para los hombres que no saben si olvidar o recordar —. Sin voltear a ver a Edward, Carlisle sonríe y se termina su trago.

—Definitivamente recordar —contesta Carlisle con un tono sombrío.

Edward se sienta frente a él.

—No vengo a darte un sermón o a decirte cómo manejar tu vida. Vengo a darte un ultimátum Grüen. Si esta fábrica deja de ser productiva, tú dejarás de ser su dueño; conseguiré a alguien sobrio que la administre —. Carlisle lo mira con enojo. Odia a Edward y el que venga aquí justo a medio día a reclamar algo que en primer lugar es suyo, lo enfurece mucho más.

—Esta fábrica es mía, no puedes quitármela —. Edward lo mira detenidamente, no sabe si sentir lástima o indiferencia. No siente culpabilidad. Nunca en su mente se le ocurre asumir culpa por el estado de Carlisle. Si fuera él, jamás caería en el alcohol, el suicidio es mucho menos patético*. Sin embargo tiene un residuo de empatía por el hombre.

—Esta fábrica está fundada por el gobierno nazi para soldados nazis, su propósito es suministrar armamento confiable. No se necesita ser un genio para entender que si reporto tus últimas actividades te será revocado cualquier permiso para sostener un comercio, no digamos una fábrica.

—Soy totalmente capaz de hacer funcionar esta máquina, solo requiere de mi pulgar, de mis ojos afilados y mi asqueroso empeño por sobrevivir —. Edward ríe.

—Grüen, el mes pasado producías el triple que lo que produces este mes. Tu pulgar está ocupado empinando copas, tus ojos enrojecidos apenas pueden distinguir el piso que caminas, pero no voy a negar que tu sentido de la sobrevivencia es indiscutiblemente fuerte. Aunque eso no hace diferencia sobre tu situación. Haz lo que tengas qué hacer, pero mejora los números. Herr General Halder vendrá en un par de meses a inspeccionar el lugar, no necesito que esté jodiendo bajo mi cuello lo mal que funciona.

Edward se levanta y antes de salir, mira a Carlisle.

—Y Grüen, si vas a matarte, hazlo rápido. El alcohol es para los cobardes. Créeme, la espera no lleva a nada bueno.

Carlisle ve salir a su némesis con postura real. Siempre ha admirado eso de Edward. La dignidad y pose con la que camina, como si supiera algo que tú no sabes, como si el mundo entero le diera el derecho de ser, algo que a Carlisle le enfurece más allá de la razón. Como todo hombre práctico y comerciante, su mente no está en la dignidad u honor, está en ser el mejor, en aprovechar oportunidades. Y sabe que Edward, siendo el cabrón que es, ha venido a darle una. No la piensa a desaprovechar.

Isabella ha visto el "proyecto" de Edward hace unas semanas. Ahora que lo admira nuevamente, sus ojos se llenan de llanto, nunca había visto los detalles de tal trabajo. La primera vez era solo el cuarto, con la cama parada recargada en la pared, unas tablas de madera tiradas en el piso, tierra por todos lados y un gran hoyo de unos dos metros de largo y uno y medio de ancho, pero jamás había visto el fondo. Ahora parecía ser mucho más, al menos unos tres metros; parecía una tumba. Pero lo que la confundía era la cuna que estaba totalmente terminada en la esquina. Con su mano repasa los bordes bien pulidos y brillantes del futuro lugar de descanso de su bebé.

—Tu padre no es un mal hombre, no lo es —dice Isabella a su hijo, tocando su vientre.

—Tal vez no sepa amar sin dañar, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame —. Mina pasa por sus pies, ronroneando. Sabe que su ama ahora está diferente, se siente con un sentido de protección más afinado que antes. Así mismo Mina comprende en su instintivo ser, que Isabella no es la misma mucho más allá del físico.

Isabella se sienta en la silla que está en la esquina, cansada de estar parada. Desde esa distancia comprende cómo es que Edward planea hacer el refugio. Es notable que el hoyo es un poco más chico que una cama, justo para que sea cubierta por una. Voltea y mira la cama aún recargada en la pared. No se imagina estar ahí atrapada con cuatro paredes de tierra con su hijo en manos o peor aún, con una gigantesca barriga. Frunce su ceño y piensa que Edward aún está detallando el lugar, al menos eso espera.

La inminente destrucción de Europa Occidental y Oriental es algo que Edward da por hecho. Ahora con Francia en estado bélico siente que Alemania está en un punto culminante de la guerra. Espera que el Füher entienda que la pelea no será fácil. Inglaterra es un fuerte contrincante y si América se le une sabe que están perdidos. Recuerda a su madre decirle de ella, cómo los Estados Unidos era un mundo aparte, donde la humanidad se comportaba como un chiquillo rebelde tratando de madurar. Sabe que si llega la hora de huir, América es su destino, solo que aún no sabe a dónde. Y si lo piensa, ahora planear el escape de Isabella es mucho más complicado porque no solo tiene que falsificar los documentos, sino que tiene que disimular el embarazo, y en caso del que el bebé nazca tendrá que hacer documentación también para él.

Edward ahora tiene dos objetivos, dos tareas que tiene que realizar con la mayor precisión. La primera es pasar desapercibido por el radar de Herr General Halder, no sobresalir pero tampoco mermar su capacidad de comando. Si sobresale es posible que lo envíen a batalla, donde le será casi imposible cuidar de Bella. Si se ve como un holgazán lo querrán reemplazar o cerrar la fábrica. Su única opción es que Halder le de una palmadita en la espalda y lo deje ser. Sabe que tarde o temprano los campos como Auschwitz se van a extender, probablemente él mismo tenga que encargarse de uno. Sin embargo no puede adelantarse a los hechos. Tiene que tener posibilidades abiertas para todo y sobre todo, proteger a su familia.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha tocar la puerta de su estudio.

—Adelante —. Sabe que es Isabella, pero de todas maneras le ha dicho que toque antes de entrar, no quiere que lo vea desecho cuando está en su refugio. Desea unos segundos para prepararse.

—La cena está lista —. Edward la mira y mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

Cuando los dos están comiendo, Edward observa que Bella no está comiendo.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —. Bella suspira y luego lo mira tentativamente.

—No, me siento bien, pero tú te ves muy mal —. Edward frunce las cejas y baja su tenedor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —. Ella lo mira preocupada.

—Te ves terrible, Edward. Tienes ojeras de días, no comes bien, te la pasas abajo todo el tiempo… ¿No crees que te estás presionando demasiado? —. Edward exhala frustrado.

—No Bella, no creo que me estoy presionando demasiado. ¿Qué si estoy exhausto? Mírate, tú apenas puedes caminar y no te quejas, creo que yo te estoy presionando demasiado permitiendo que sigas con tus rutinas, la comida, lavar mi ropa... Pero no me escuchas, sigues haciéndolas aunque te diga que no lo hagas. Y ahora me dices que yo me veo exhausto. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? Necesitas descansar en vez de seguir haciendo tareas de la casa. Yo soy el que tengo que presionarme, porque yo soy el que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarte. Tengo cosas que hacer, prepararme para lo peor y no puedo gastar un minuto —. Bella se queda callada sabiendo que él tiene razón, aun así no puede soportar verlo tan desgastado.

—Es solo que... —. Edward espera que ella termine la frase, pero no lo hace.

— ¿Es solo qué? —. Ella toma valor y lo mira.

—No me gusta verte así, casi... casi no te veo, solo en la noche y a veces solo te quedas hasta que yo esté dormida y te vas... —. Edward la mira confundido.

—No pensé que desearas que me quedara contigo —. Isabella sonríe ligeramente y extiende su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de Edward.

—Me gusta que estés conmigo, Edward; me siento protegida, segura, me siento... feliz cuando estás junto a mí —. Edward la mira y trata de sonreír pero no puede, tiene miedo que esto no sea real, sin embargo su mano toma la de ella, la aprieta ligeramente, nunca dejando de verse entre ambos, transpirando entendimiento, algo que no pueden negar.

— ¿Vas a estar conmigo, Edward? —pregunta ella.

—Siempre —dice él.

Es de noche, las luces y velas se han apagado. Hay silencio en la sala y las esquinas de las casas son rincones para sombras frías. Pero en el dormitorio él la tiene abrazada, con su cara sobre su pecho. Ella escucha los latidos en un tempo errático pero tranquilo.

— ¿Has pensado nombres? —pregunta Bella.

—No, a veces siento que esto no es real —. Ella voltea recargando su mentón en sus manos, posándose sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Esto es real. Vamos, dime un nombre —Ella sonríe y él no puede evitar imitarla.

—Definitivamente no Edward, si fuera niño me gustaría algo diferente, como Heinrich o... ¿Sabes qué? ¿por qué no escogemos algo menos alemán? —. Isabella lo mira confundido.

— ¿Menos alemán?, ¿no es eso extraño? —. Edward toca el cabello de Isabella y ella sin poder evitarlo cierra sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? —. Ella abre sus ojos y mira a el hombre frente a ella. Su padre lo odiaría, estaría segura, pero no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Edward conociendo a su padre.

—Karol —. Edward entrelaza sus dedos con el largo cabello de Bella.

— ¿Y tú madre?

—Renata —. Es la memoria inconclusa de su madre la que más pesa. Al menos sabe que su padre está muerto, pero su madre...

— ¿Tenías hermanos, hermanas? —. Ella recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, sin dejar de verlo.

—Una hermana, Hannah. Mi padre había adoptado a Jacob hace años, así que se puede considerar a Jacob como mi hermano también. Hannah tenía 19 cuando... cuando murió. Jacob tenía mi edad —. La mano de Edward ahora cubre la mejilla de Isabella y con su dedo pulgar quita la lágrima que recorre su piel.

—Si es niño, podemos ponerle Karol o Jacob... —. Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No, algo diferente—. Edward sonríe.

—Alexander —. Isabella dice tocando su vientre.

— ¿Por qué Alexander? —. Edward pregunta.

—Es un buen nombre, es neutral, es un nuevo comienzo —. No lo delata, piensa ella. No dice que su madre es judía, no dice que su padre es un nazi. — ¿Y si es niña? —pregunta Edward. Isabella abre sus ojos en emoción.

—Hannah, definitivamente —. Él la mira confundido.

—Pensé que querías algo diferente, un nuevo comienzo —. Isabella sonríe.

—Hannah es un bello nombre, aparte se lo prometí, le dije que si tenía una hija la nombraría como ella —. Edward besa la cabeza de Isabella.

—Hannah entonces.

Hay un silencio hasta que ella recuerda la cuna en el sótano.

—Vi la cuna y es hermosa Edward, no sabía que podías hacer cosas de carpintería —. Edward encoje sus hombros.

—Mi padre me enseñó, no sé mucho, pero es útil.

Isabella se acomoda otra vez, ya que su cuerpo está incómodo en cualquier posición.

—Creo que es perfecta —. Ella ya no lo mira, está casi a punto de sucumbir al sueño. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, pero aún escucha su voz preguntar.

— ¿Eres feliz Bella? —. Ella sonríe, aún dormida.

—Sí.

* * *

Notas:

* Resulta interesante la temática militante de los nazis. A pesar de sus actos sanguinarios, la cultura germana en sí era increíblemente leal a sus antepasados y costumbres. Hitler mismo tenía una visión del suicidio como algo honorable (así como los asiáticos), lo cual fue inculcado por legendas de Federico El Grande [1], sobre el valor de batalla. No es de extrañar que Edward siendo parte del ejercito vea el suicido como una resolución honrosa al fracaso, que él consideraría la muerte de Bella.

Citando a Hitler sus últimos días cuando el mariscal de campo Paulus se rindió: "Deberían de haber cerrado filas, formado un parapeto y haberse suicidado con sus últimas balas ¿Por qué no suicidarse?" Gritó amenazante " Es el camino que todo hombre debe seguir en algún momento" "Cuando se pierde el control, lo único que uno puede hacer es admitir que no domina la situación y pegarse un tiro" [2]

Esas frases encapsulan la forma determinista en que se veía una situación precaría en aquellos días, por casi todos los soldados nazis al menos.

[1]Trevor-Roper Hugh, Los últimos días de Hitler, (Oxford, 1971), pp. 66-69

[2] Hitler Directs His War (Nueva York, 1950), pp. 17-22


	31. C29 Hiemalis Acies

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Lovesong-The Cure (String Quartet cover-instrumental)  
**

** youtu(punto)be/Xwg2qp9gYSo**

**Rachmaninoff Symphony No. 2  
**

** youtu(punto)be/SvuitFzDxDg**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG  
**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo  
**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 29 **

**Hiemalis Acies**

**(Duro invierno)**

**Octavo mes de embarazo**

**Agosto—Septiembre**

Aprender a volar requiere de ceder tus alas, como cedes el viento, como cedes el cielo que te cubre. Cuando estas llena pero te encuentras en el vacío. Con rayos del sol en tus ojos cerrados, con mallas naranjas que cubren tus párpados y árboles calvos que sucumben al otoño. Es una metamorfosis más allá del desprendimiento de piel, es caminar por tierra seca y sentir que dejas todo en cada paso.

El aprendizaje consiste en emular el viaje de otro. Repetir y repetir, caer y caer. Llorar por el fracaso y reírte de la humillación. Más aun sí tu corazón te dice que sigas, que hay más allá; que este no es el final. Aprender a volar aun si eres un ave sin plumas, es posible; solo si estas dispuesto a caer. Y ella ha caído, no sabe cuando, no sabe como. De hecho no lo sabe, no le da un nombre a la emoción que tiene cuando lo ve acercarse o dice su nombre. Lo oculta con razones simples, con lógicas explicaciones sobre esa expansión que no parece tener fin en su corazón.

Ella en su robada felicidad jamás analiza la necesidad de tocarlo, o escuchar su voz. Simplemente se siente como un imán atraído a su par. ¿Y cómo juzgarla?, ¿En qué momento empiezas a amar a tu propio pecado y lo terminas aceptando con gratitud?

Después de todo Isabella es un fruto inmaduro que ama en la forma más pura. No le da nombre. No le da precio. No lo da a cambio de nada. No es influenciado o manipulado por nada. Simplemente lo hace y no tiene ni debe tomarlo como algo que la ate. Es por la razón de no saberlo que es mucho más precioso y limpio. Es por eso que cuando lo descubre, su corazón se quiebra, porque el amor nunca debería ser pronunciado, solo ser sentido.

Es así que aprende que volar al ras del suelo, de verlo de cerca y hasta tocarlo con sus alas, la deja en una vulnerable posición. Porque ahora, justo este día cuando mira a Edward a la luz del fuego, sabe que él no lo merece, jamás mereció ni merecerá ser amado. Pero ella no puede negarlo, haberlo hecho todo este tiempo fue un error.

—Edward—Él voltea, distraído de tallar madera.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntando sobre el objeto en sus manos.

—No lo sé, pensé que sería un juguete o algo—Él levanta el pedazo de madera y ve que tiene forma más o menos de un conejo.

—Creo que es un conejo—Dice distraído.

Isabella desea entablar una conversación con él, al fin desea conocerlo y no sabe como empezar. ¿Qué se pregunta cuando tratas de descubrir a la persona que amas? , ¿Son acaso trivialidades o cosas profundas las que importan? ¿Acaso importa, si tu corazón ya tomó una decisión?. Ella se resigna a preguntar algo que ambos tienen en su mente en forma constante.

—¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?—Es una pregunta retórica, pero no es obvio para Edward.

Él por su parte cree que Isabella está particularmente extraña estos días. Es verdad que sigue escuchando la cantata de Carmina Burana a todas horas, y que canta su hijo no nacido la mayoría del tiempo, pero ha vuelto a esa introspección que él muchas veces confundía con timidez y silencio. Ahora que la conoce, sabe que Isabella no es de palabras, sino de música.

Su pregunta lo confunde porque la delimitada vida en la que ella subsiste esta acumulada con maternidad, tareas rutinarias o inocentes comentarios sobre la guerra. Él teme que la ha mantenido al margen más de lo normal, siente que ha pecado de protección y que Isabella es tan desprotegida como un infante si no sabe las terribles atrocidades que está pasando el mundo en este momento.

—No lo sé—Contesta al fin de uno segundos. Él se levanta posicionando los pies de ella sobre sus muslos, ella acostada con su cuerpo en el resto del sillón.

Es la primera vez que la toca de esa manera, no es sexual, no es íntima en sí, es parecido a lo de la bañera pero alejado de todo lo carnal. Las manos de él masajean sus pies y ella deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

—El mundo se pudre Bella y estamos dentro de todo—Él sigue masajeando mientras ella lo mira deliberativamente, esperando que la volteé a ver.

—A veces no entiendo como no te tomo y salimos de este lugar, sin importar nada, sin importar el destino—Dice él con voz sombría y triste.

—Quiero desprenderme del uniforme, todo el tiempo, a toda hora. Es una carga solo se hace soportable sabiendo que es lo único que nos mantiene vivos. Pero salir de aquí, tal como lo propongo, o de cualquier otra forma solo nos delataría. Es el camino del desesperado y el que tiene cabeza caliente—Isabella lo escucha hablar, con ese tono que es todo Herr Coronel pero con intenciones "Edwardianas".

—No quiero huir—Dice ella refiriéndose a todo menos a una huida física, Edward voltea a verla sorprendido.

—Huir es todo lo que tendremos al final—Dice él. Ella se hace un poco hacia en frente hasta que alcanza a tocar su hombro. Él voltea.

—Ven—Ella lo jala ligeramente con su mano, hasta que él se acuesta junto a ella en el sillón, que si apenas caben los dos, el espacio preciso los obliga a abrazarse.

—No quiero huir Edward—Ella repite, con insistencia, como tratando de hacer permanente la idea en el aire.

Él la abraza, y aun en su maternal estado puede recorrer su mano fácilmente por su vientre y su cadera, con intención, pero con miedo. Isabella cierra los ojos, porque lo ama, porque aunque no lo diga, lo ama tanto que en ese momento no importa si él mata al mundo entero por ella.

**Noveno mes de embarazo**

**Septiembre—Octubre**

Es una mañana gris, como todas las que preceden malos augurios. Las maderas rechinan y los árboles se sacuden con violencia ante el otoño prematuro. Isabella está guardando unas conservas de higos que Esme le enseñó a hacer, pero no sabe dónde ponerlas. Se encuentra parada con su mano en su cintura mirando a su rededor para encontrar un lugar idóneo, cuando escucha el auto de Edward. Es temprano, él ha salido apenas hace una hora y regresa. Su intuición le dice que algo está mal, porque lejos de lo obvio, Edward no solo no llega temprano, sino corriendo.

— ¡Bella! —Edward grita frenético el nombre una y otra vez, antes de entrar a la casa, antes de verla en la cocina.

Cuando al fin la ve, corre a abrazarla como si ella fuera oxígeno.

—Estás bien, estás bien —repite una y otra vez, besa su frente y la vuelve a abrazar.

— ¡¿Edward qué pasa? —. La voz de Bella lo sacude, lo incita a reaccionar.

—Necesito que tomes comida, pan, queso, agua, leche y lo necesario para un par de días y te escondas en el refugio. Tienes que hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime qué pasa! —. Ella lo toma de los brazos, tratando de verlo a la cara.

—Mi superior se encuentra en camino y no tengo la menor idea cuándo va a llegar.

— ¿Cómo sabes... —. Edward está desesperado, este es el Coronel dando una orden maldita sea.

—Después te explico. ¡Has lo que te digo!

Isabella toma una manta y la llena de víveres, ropa y papel. Nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar que el refugio pudiera ser su tumba, pero ahora lo imagina en vívida claridad. Cuando al fin está lista, Edward la está esperando ya con el hoyo descubierto. Hace mucho que no lo veía y ahora se ve que está tapizado en madera en forma burda, pero al menos no se llenará tanto de tierra. Él la ayuda a poner mantas y almohadas para que ella se suba sobre ellas, así como todos sus objetos personales dentro del diminuto hoyo que con cada posesión se vuelve más digno de la peor pesadilla de un claustrofóbico.

Edward con dificultad la ayuda a bajar procurando no dañar al bebé y poniéndola cómoda. Sus ministraciones terminan cuando escucha un auto, rápidamente cierra el refugio y justo cuando está moviendo la cama para ocultar la madera que cubre el hoyo, la puerta suena.

Halder no desea estar aquí, debería estar en batalla destruyendo Inglaterra o quizas adelantarse a las órdenes de Himmler y posicionarse en Rusia. Sin embargo tiene últimos deberes antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento bélico.

Edward Von Bock es de esos hombres inteligentes y seguros que Halder admira secretamente. Sabe que su juventud es como un doble filo que lo deja temperamental, pero después de todo ¿qué alemán no lo es? Le parece de buena fortuna que haya decidido dedicarse a la industría, algo que Speer* tiende defender mucho estos días y él también.

Cansado de su viaje de ocho horas, hace que su soldado vaya y toque la puerta de Herr Coronel.

Este sale con el mismo porte, uniforme impecable y mirada destructiva que lo distingue de los demás. Halder es un hombre de acción, pero también es práctico. Espera a que Edward llegue hasta él.

—Hail Füher —. Saludan ambos, en ese característico saludo nazi que exige la SS.

—Herr General, me sorprende verlo por aquí —. A diferencia de Fedor, Edward admira a Halder; sus batallas y tenazidad son legendarias.

—Vamos al norte rumbo a Berlín. Supe que estabas en este insignificante pueblo. Fedor me contó que habías hecho un gran trabajo —. Edward duda de las buenas palabras de Fedor, pero no dice nada al respecto, solamente se limita a dar información pertinente.

—El comerciante Grüen se encarga de la producción y yo del orden, somos una buena mancuerna —. Halder se baja del auto y le grita a su soldado que baje sus maletas.

—Espero no te importe, vamos a quedarnos la noche, mis soldados están cansados y necesito mandar un telegrama a Berlín, ¿tu oficina tiene esos aditamentos?

—Por supuesto, mi casa es su casa Herr General. Uno de mis soldados puede enviar el mensaje —. Halder camina hacia la casa de Edward y se detiene.

—No, este mensaje no puede pasar por otras manos que no sean las mías. Es mejor instalarme y después iremos al cuartel a mandarlo.

—El cuartel está un poco más de diez minutos en auto—Aclara a Halder.

—Claro, claro, has lo que te parezca pertinente —. Halder está más apurado en descansar y darse un baño. Edward abre la puerta de su casa y contiene el aliento.

Todo está impecable, pero sin rastros de ella. Siente un dolor en su pecho, pero alivio al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Vives solo? —Halder exhala en cansancio, aun así, observa el hogar de su subalterno. Es limpio y discreto, al menos tiene coherencia con las reglas militantes nazis.

—Sí, hace tiempo tenía una mujer para ayudarme en las tareas... Ahora está muerta —. Halder sonríe y toca el hombro de Edward.

—Fedor es un cabrón, ¿eh? —. Edward saca unos vasos y le ofrece un escocés que es el preferido de Halder, este se tira en el sofá como un bulto.

—Fedor es Fedor —contesta Edward sentándose.

Es obvio que Fedor ha estado abriendo la boca, presumiendo su pequeña victoria contra su hermano.

Un soldado entra con una maleta y Edward le indica que la meta a su cuarto.

— ¿Solo tienes un cuarto? — Pregunta Halder tomando un trago de su bebida y subiendo sus botas al sofá.

—El hombre al que pertenecía esta casa solo quiso hacer uno, vivía solo y decidió gastar su dinero en otro tipo de construcciones. Todos los edificios donde se encuentra instalada la fábrica eran de su propiedad. Sin embargo tiene un sótano que apenas sí he entrado.

— ¿Polaco? —. Edward toma de su escocés y sonríe.

—Ruso, pero no le diga a nadie —. Halder se ríe a carcajadas, después de unos segundos su cara vuelve a esa seriedad ambigüa que lo sigue todo el tiempo.

—Rusia es el gran premio del Füher, he hablado con él y te puedo decir que toda su corte aspira a que se quite esa idea loca. Sabes que Rusia no será fácil —. Edward se encuentra pensativo.

—Dicen que la Zarina sigue viva, los rusos se mantienen fieles a pesar de que hay guerra amenazándoles solo por el hecho de que ella les inspira confianza. No sé si Rusia sea difícil o fácil Herr General, pero siempre hay que tener ventaja en la guerra y nosotros no la tenemos con Rusia —. Halder levanta su ceja.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Por qué no estás luchando? —. Edward se estremece por dentro, sin embargo mira fríamente a Halder.

—Porque un soldado tiene su lugar y el mío es aquí.

—No te has dejado corrumpir por el dinero, ¿verdad?

—No es corrupción. Sin esta fábrica no tendríamos armamento en una locación tan importante; cerca de Rusia, en Polonia, a horas de Alemania. Usted sabe lo importante que es estar preparados. Creo que mi trabajo aquí es tan importante como luchar. Mi eficiencia hace la diferencia entre un arma en las manos de un alemán o estar desarmado.

—He escuchado de tu eficiencia, Edward —. Halder rara vez llamaba por su nombre a sus subalternos, pero veía a Edward como más que uno.

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Berlín, tal vez ... —. Halder está pensativo, hasta que mira a Edward con seriedad.

—Necesito usar esa eficiencia tuya —. Edward levanta la ceja, desea preguntar el porqué, pero es un mero soldado a comparación de Halder, no tiene derecho a cuestionar. Afortunadamente Halder aclara su comentario.

—Las cosas en Francia están en una situación precaria. Inglaterra ha soportado los bombardeos y sinceramente son unos cabrones duros de matar. Pero mi visita a Berlín es para algo mucho más grande. Rusia será atacada, lo sé, tengo ese presentimiento, pero Himmler no me quiere dentro, sus razones son impersonales. No cree que mi regimiento sea el que inicie el ataque, pero si te llevo conmigo...

— ¿Es una orden? —pregunta Edward con su tono militante.

—No, es una sugerencia. Pudiera ordenarte, pero no lo haré porque quiero que tú mismo desees estár en batalla —. Halder admira a Edward por un momento, lo ve diferente, igual de inteligente, pero diferente. Sabe que este joven hombre no irá a batalla.

—Lo haré si me lo ordena —responde Edward. Toda su oración implicando una negativa rotunda.

Halder sonríe y se levanta tocando el hombro de Edward.

—Lo imaginé —. Edward voltea a verlo y aunque este hombre ha matado a miles de personas en forma cruel y sádica, mira a Edward con paternalidad. —Vamos chico, ¿no creerás que todos estos años encima me hacen un estúpido? —. Edward está a punto de contestar, pero Halder lo detiene. —Voy a darme un baño y dormir, en la tarde iremos al cuartel a mandar ese telegrama. Mis hombres van a instalarse en campo abierto.

Edward solo mueve la cabeza.

Isabella lleva dos horas en ese horrible lugar, su única compañía es su hijo no nacido y una pequeña entrada de aire que la mantiene recibiendo luz y oxígeno por su tumba de madera. Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir, pero los ecos de voces y pisadas la ponen alerta. No sabe cuánto va a estar ahí, no tiene idea cómo es que irá al baño o si podrá salir si algo le pasa a Edward. Se siente atrapada y muerta en vida. Trata de controlarse y no llorar, pero es inefectivo pues no puede dejar de sentir las patadas de su hijo contra su abdomen.

A medida que las horas pasan escucha un ruido y con su corazón en aceleración total espera que sea Edward. Cuando escucha los pasos lentos y consisos, el mover de la cama y el recorrer de la tapa de madera, sabe que es él.

— ¡Edward! —. Ella quiere gritar más fuerte, pero se contiene. Verlo la hace sentir mil veces mejor.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Quiere quejarse y gritarle que esto es un infierno, pero sabe que no hay otra opción.

—Estoy bien —. Edward baja la mitad de su cuerpo y la jala, sacándola hasta subirla totalmente sobre el piso. Isabella tarda unos segundos en componer su postura sujetándose de Edward.

—Mi superior se está bañando, pensé que querrías ir al baño o algo —dice Edward limpiando los mechones de su cara. Bella toma su mano y lo mira.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar ahí dentro? —. Edward lleva sus manos a su cabello en frustración.

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que se quedaría la noche. Si tenemos suerte, mañana mismo estarás fuera de ese lugar —. Él la mira y trata de disculparse, pero no encuentra palabras adecuadas, se conforma con lo más simple.

—Lo siento por tenerte ahí abajo... —. No da excusas o ruega perdón, sabe que no tienen opción.

—Lo sé, es solo que el bebé ha estado pateando mucho y he tenido dolores —. Edward levanta su ceja y pone la mano en el abdomen de Bella, no siente nada.

—No, ahora no, pero cuando estoy allá abajo es como si él también sintiera miedo —. Bella mira a Edward suplicante. —Edward, tengo miedo —. Él la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

—Yo también.

Bella hace sus necesidades mientras Edward vigila la puerta del sótano como un halcon. Cuando escucha a Halder salir de la ducha la hace meterse al refugio nuevamente, besado su mejilla y diciéndole que vendrá cuando Halder duerma.

Edward más tarde lleva a Halder por el telegrama y es ahí cuando Bella siente el silencio y un poco más de paz. Duerme un poco y come otro tanto. Su bebé ha estado tranquilo, pero ha tenido ciertos dolores que atribuye a la mala posición en la que se encuentra. Sin embargo cerca del anochecer siente un dolor abdominal fuerte y la contracciónes la alertan de que algo está a punto de suceder. Su estómago empieza a tensarse. Duran poco y afortunadamente solo le han dado un par de veces. Se encuentra sola, asustada y a punto de dar a luz. Lo sabe cuando los dolores son cada vez peores y más seguidos.

—Edward... Edward... Oh Dios —. Bella llama, pero es en vano. Está respirando fuertemente y trata de tragarse los gritos, no sabe qué hacer, en su vida se había sentido más asustada. Está en un hoyo, embarazada y lo peor, lista para tener a su bebé. Si Edward no la saca ahora, teme que lo vaya a tener en ese inmundo lugar.

Los dolores la distraen tanto que no se percata cuando Edward entra al cuarto y mueve la cama, hasta que abre la tapa. Ella voltea conteniendo un grito.

— ¿Bella? —. Edward no sabe exactamente qué está pasando.

—Edward, gracias a Dios, el bebé... —. Edward voltea a ver la puerta y corre a cerrarla. Halder está dormido hace unas horas, es casi de madrugada, pero como todo soldado tiene sueño ligero.

—Bella, por favor no me digas que lo vas a tener ahora —. Ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente tocándose el vientre.

— ¡Mierda! Bien, espera aquí —. Edward sale dejándo el hoyo tapado nuevamente, pero sin poner la cama en su posición.

Vuelve tan solo unos minutos después, abriendo la tapa y sacando a una desesperada Bella que lo aprieta de los brazos para evitar gritar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta ella cuando él la carga y la saca de la casa.

—No lo sé, pero te tengo que sacar de aquí —. La sube al auto en la parte trasera y pone una manta sobre ella.

Edward conduce como maniántico hasta que un grito hace que pise el freno. Baja frenéticamente cuando escucha a Bella gritar aún más.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward siento algo! —. Él abre la puerta y la ve con las piernas flexionadas. Quita la manta y ve que hay agua escurriendo por el asiento.

—Ya va a nacer, lo siento —Bella dice pujando. Edward separa las piernas de ella y ve la cabeza tan claramente, que casi se desmaya.

—Veo la cabeza, ¿crees que puedas esperar a llegar con el médico? —dice calmadamente, pero por dentro cree que va a vomitar del miedo.

—No puedo... evitar...lo—. Bella puja.

— ¿Qué hago? —pregunta Edward, tratando de controlar su pánico inutilmente.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Has algo! ¡Sácalo! —. Bella sigue pujando fuertemente haciendo que el bebé salga aún más.

—La cabeza está casi afuera, creo que tienes que pujar más —. Edward toma la manta y la pone bajo el trasero de Bella, esperando que el bebé caiga ahí.

Edward toma la pequeña cabeza procurando no apretar mucho, todo es tan resbaloso que siente que se le va a caer si lo toca.

—Puja más —. Bella lo hace gritando con todas sus fuerzas en medio del camino boscoso, lo hace una y otra vez, con gritos y exclamaciones de no soportar más. Está tan cansada que no sabe si tenga fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

—Vamos Bella, por favor, no te rindas ahora —Edward le dice tocando su pierna y tratando de sostener parte de la cabeza del bebé. Isabella puja una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, drenándola completamente.

Después de horas de lucha por nacer, Hannah Von Bock llega a este mundo con un grito de furia y pasión en medio de un bosque curtido por sangre y guerra.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su inmensa paciencia, en especial a mi beta Isa que siempre está más estresada que yo por no subir capítulo a tiempo n.n. Un saludo y espero que regresando de vacaciones pueda contestar todos sus lindos comentarios.

Eve


	32. C30 Felix et Beatus

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS DE LA HERMOSA HANNAH EN EL BLOG**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 30**

**Felix et Beatus**

**(Feliz y bendecida)**

Kundera una vez escribió: si la maternidad es el sacrificio personificado, entonces el nacimiento de la hija significa una culpa que nunca es posible expiar.

¿No es acaso un sacrificio aún más grande el nacer para dar una razón de vivir a tu madre, sabiendo que morirás? Porque si Isabella creía en el pecado como un acto pérfido y que solo los filisteos hacen, pensaría que ella es una de ellos. Se siente derramar culpa de solo pensar lo feliz que es ver a Hannah, dulce y pura Hannah, que la mira con ojos verdes y rojizos cabellos cubriendo su pequeña cabeza. Llora cuando la sostiene porque sabe que nada, jamás, podrá superar este momento.

Ahora desearía que Edward estuviera aquí, pero despertó con Hannah en este cuarto pequeño con una lámpara y una silla. Ha estado despierta unos minutos pero sabe que afuera está Edward, escucha su voz hablando con alguien. Poco a poco va recordando que al tener a Hannah, ella se volcó en total oscuridad, probablemente un desmayo de cansancio. Después de eso no recuerda nada. Pero Hannah la distrae; su hija exige atención lo cual Isabella da con creces. Toca su cara y su cabeza hasta subirla a su pecho que está listo para alimentar a su hija. Hannah succiona con fuerza, saludablemente, causando a Bella apretar su labio en dolor. Después de unos segundos de acostumbrarse se puede dar la oportunidad de observarla.

Sonríe a su hermosa hija que es toda su padre y nada ella. Empieza a llorar porque ese monumental hecho la ha salvado, porque si ella muere, al menos su hija vivirá. Mira a Edward entrar al cuarto y quiere creer en sus palabras cuando dijo alguna vez que el alma de él decidió por el camino correcto. ¿Lo hizo? Eso quiere creerlo. Llora y sigue llorando por traer algo al mundo que no será eliminado.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta Edward, preocupado al verla abrazar a su hija y sollozar con inconfundible agonía.

—Porque es como tú, porque no va a morir —. Isabella mira a Edward y él comprende en ese exacto momento que Bella es el mejor ser humano que ha conocido, porque a diferencia de ella, él solo pensaba en al fin tener una familia. Un acto egoísta que aún con trasfondo noble, sigue siendo superficial en comparación con la preocupación de una madre.

—Es perfecta —dice ella, mirando a su hija que sigue comiendo.

—Lo es —. Edward va hacia Bella y la besa en la frente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta ella, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

—En la enfermería de la prisión judía —. Ella voltea a ver a Edward con preocupación

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay un médico aquí? —. Edward jala la silla y se sienta frente a las dos personas más importantes del mundo para él.

Ve a Hannah y recuerda lo que sintió al sostenerla; esos segundos justo antes de que Bella se desmayara fueron los más felices de su vida. Su corazón era más grande, el mundo era diferente y nada podría tener sentido sin Hannah en él. Pone su dedo en la mano diminuta de su hija mientras ella se alimenta.

—Hay un médico judío, es del Judenrat*, lo conozco bien. Además... sabe que eres judía, conoció a tu madre y dice que nos va a ayudar.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta ella.

—Ales —. Edward la mira tratando de entender por qué está tan calmada ahora, cuando hace minutos lloraba. ¿Cómo es que puede asimilar todo tan bien? Él se siente a punto del desquicio.

—Casi muero del susto cuando te desmayaste. Tenía a Hannah en mis manos y no sabía qué hacer, así que la tuve que poner sobre ti y manejar extremadamente lento para llegar aquí —él ríe, recordando la travesía de media hora que pudo haber hecho en diez minutos.

—Cuando llegué moví mi batallón entero... Les dije que tenía que interrogar a un prisionero, pedí al médico, luego te metí por atrás, lo hice verte, me dijo que estabas bien... —. Las palabras de Edward son apresuradas, sin fluidez, solo dice las cosas como su mente se las presenta al recordarlas. Su voz se detiene cuando siente la mano de Bella en la suya.

—Gracias, por todo —. Ella sonríe y vuelve a su hija.

—Es mi hija Bella, haría todo por ella —. Bella lo mira.

—Lo sé —ella exhala, tratando de ser madre pero sin dejar de amar al hombre frente a ella.

La puerta se abre y ve a un hombre entrar de unos cincuenta años y con canas.

—Isabella, eres igual a tu madre —. Ales camina hacia ella y toca a Hannah.

— ¿Cómo está? —Ales pregunta.

—Creo que bien, hace unos minutos le di de comer y sigue así. Mis... mis pechos duelen mucho —Bella se sonroja y trata de no mirar a ambos hombres.

—Es normal, van a dolerte un buen tiempo antes de que te acostumbres, ¿me permites? —. Ales levanta sus manos para sostener a Hannah. Isabella separa a su bebé de ella y tentativamente se la entrega a Ales. Edward está a punto de sacar su pistola, pero se contiene porque sabe que Hannah tiene que ser examinada.

— ¿Conocía a mis padres? —. Ales se deja distraer de la hermosa bebé, que es sin duda la viva imagen del padre; un nazi desgraciadamente.

—Atendí a tu madre en su embarazo —mira con una sonrisa pícara a Isabella.

— ¿Usted estuvo en mi parto? ¿Me vio nacer? —. Ales ríe y examina a Hannah abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, viendo sus pies y ojos.

—Lo hice, y por cierto tu hija está muy bien. Tuve que sedarte un poco porque tenía que retirar la placenta y cortar el cordón, pero no dejabas de balbucear y moverte. Tuvieron mucha suerte en que no tuvieras complicaciones... Herr Coronel me dijo que lo tuviste en la parte trasera de un auto —. Isabella alza sus manos desesperada por su hija.

—Sí, no pude evitarlo, es como... —. Ales toca la rodilla de Bella.

—La naturaleza es fuerte niña, esas cosas pasan aunque no lo desees —. Isabella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Bella sosteniendo a su hija que, cansada de tanta actividad, se duerme en su pecho.

—Vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo, Ales te va a cuidar mientras regreso a despedir a Halder y cuando todo esté seguro voy a llevarte a la casa —. Bella mira a Ales y luego a Edward.

—Ales, me gustaría hablar con Herr Coronel, ¿nos permites? —pide Bella amablemente.

Edward no está muy acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, aunque sean indirectas. Cuando al fin están solos, Bella baja la voz al hablar.

—No lo vas a matar, ¿verdad? —. Edward la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Edward! No puedes matarlo —susurra Bella. — ¡Prométeme que no vas a matarlo! —. Edward exhala en frustración.

—No pensaba matarlo, pensaba mandarlo a un campo de concentración —. Edward sabe que ha cometido un error al segundo que termina la oración.

— ¿Campo de concentración? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como aquí, pero en otro lado? —. Edward sacude su cabeza, no puede mentirle.

—Es un campo de trabajos forzados, no es como aquí. La fábrica es un lugar mucho más... humano —. Isabella lo mira determinada.

— ¿No lo vas a matar tú, pero lo mandarás a un lugar de esos para que alguien lo haga por ti? —. Edward se levanta enojado.

— ¡No puedo confiar en nadie, Bella! Tienes que entender que mi prioridad...

— ¡Me vale un comino! ¡No puedes matarlo! ¡No puedes enviarlo a un campo de esos! ¡Promételo Edward! —. Edward da pasos de un lado a otro y levanta sus brazos en rendición.

— ¡Bien! Pero si dice algo lo mato junto con su familia —Edward lo grita, a sabiendas que Ales lo escucha afuera.

—No dirá nada, mucho menos si lo amenazas con enviarlo a esos lugares. Conoció a mi madre, es judío igual que yo, sabe que si dice algo nos matarán a todos; a ti, a mí, a él y probablemente a Hannah... No se ve como un hombre que quiera matarnos —. Edward levanta su ceja.

—Bien, tal vez si quiera matarte a ti, pero no a mí, soy como ellos... —Bella baja la voz para no despertar a Hannah.

—Eres una insufrible mujer, Bella. Dios sabe que esta idea no me gusta —. Edward se sienta en la silla y no puede evitar calmarse cuando Hannah hace ruidos queriendo despertarse.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —pregunta Bella, dando golpecitos en la espalda de Hannah.

—En unos momentos —. Edward mira su reloj y ve que son cerca de las cinco de la mañana y Halder es probable que ya esté despierto o en vísperas de estarlo.

—Es mejor que me vaya ahora —. Edward se levanta, besa a Hannah y luego a Bella en la frente.

—Vengo en unas horas, Ales va a quedarse a revisarte, te dejé comida, así que si tienes hambre solo dile al doctor —. Bella ve salir a Edward y antes de que cierra la puerta, grita su nombre

— ¡Edward! —. Él se detiene y voltea hacia ella.

—Regresa pronto —. La voz de Bella al borde del llanto hacen que él regrese y la bese en los labios.

—Te lo prometo —dice sobre sus labios.

Edward llega a su hogar y Halder esta vistiéndose listo para partir.

—Edward—Dice Halder tranquilamente.

—Herr General—Saluda Edward.

—Estoy listo para partir, me gustaría antes hablar contigo—Halder ajusta sus botas.

—¿Sobre qué? —su superior se sienta con las manos en las rodillas y mira a Edward.

—Cuando te canses de esta vida, de estar tras bastidores ven a Berlín, te haré General y serás el mejor—Edward solo baja su cabeza.

Ambos hombres se despiden dejando sola la casa al fin, Edward examina la soledad que pronto dejará de permear los espacios gracias a su hija.


	33. C31 Ecce Gratum Et Optatum

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 31**

**Ecce Gratum Et Optatum**

**(Contempla lo grato y lo tan añorado)**

Existe esa tenacidad en el ser humano de forzar la realidad, de convertir el horror en una mera inconveniencia hasta que la vives diariamente, matizada, casi imperceptible, un error que nos somete a la peor de las desgracias. Es entendible entonces que el nacimiento de un hijo proclame en el corazón de sus padres el ansia de que el mundo gira, que la vida continua, que no hay nada más allá de las fronteras que amenace con destruir esa frágil realidad que se construye cuando miras a unos nuevos ojos verdes. Es ese magnetismo del corazón que te atrae a la tierra es lo que siente Edward en este momento. Es como un diminuto palpitar que contiene la fuerza suficiente en nuevos ventrículos, en venas que soportan delicada vida y él sabe ahora que la peor tragedia no es amar en tiempos de guerra, sino tener que decidir el destino de las dos personas que amas. Toca a su hija y sabe que está a salvo, oportunamente aria, desgraciadamente suya, arbitrariamente de la guerra.

Isabella contempla la entrada de su casa mientras baja del auto. Edward le ha dicho que Halder se ha marchado y que la casa está libre de peligro. Ella camina tambaleante mientras se sostiene de Edward para caminar por la entrada. El olor es el mismo, la tierra, el suelo y las paredes con ese dejo amarillento que aprendió a ignorar como lo haces cuando vives en una casa vieja. Sin embargo siente un escalofrío en su espalda que le dice que nada está bien y que lo peor está por venir.

Cuando ella al fin está en su cama, Edward le entrega nuevamente a Hannah y la deja a sus propios menesteres maternales. Él por su parte va a su estudio, abre su caja fuerte y saca todo lo de valor que posee.

Es la guerra la que lo mantiene frío y es Isabella la que lo mantiene en constante alerta, sabe que en estos momentos es más vulnerable que nunca y proteger a su familia es lo único que tiene en mente. Sin embargo aún en esta desconcertante situación toda entrega, toda gracia se la debe a ella y piensa recompensarla. Camina hacia su cuarto, erguido con esa audacia que levanta cejas y crea admiración. Es un hombre, es un padre, pero en este momento es un hombre responsable.

La ve amamantando a Hannah, se ve tan cansada que por un momento detracta su idea, sin embargo ella voltea y ve los papeles en su mano.

— ¿Edward? —. Es una pregunta inofensiva para cualquiera, para él es una petición, un mandato.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —. Bella sonríe

—Bien, cansada pero bien. ¿Qué es eso? —ella mueve su cabeza hacia las manos de Edward.

Él se sienta al pie de la cama viendo a su hija caer dormida, exhausta de alimentarse.

—Necesito reconocer a Hannah, hacerlo legal —. Bella sonríe, toma a su hija y la pone sobre su hombro para quitar los gases, algo que aprendió de mala manera las primeras horas de vida de Hannah.

—Claro, ¿cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿Para qué son esos papeles? —. Edward levanta la ceja y muerde su labio, algo indómito en él, pues nunca demuestra duda.

Con decisión le da los papeles a Isabella para que los lea. Sabe que no va a entender a primera mano, pero quiere que lo lea.

— ¿Quién es Frau Von Bock*? ¿Qué es esto, Edward?

—Es un acta de matrimonio, tuyo y mío —. Bella ríe en incredulidad y luego baja el papel lentamente.

—No estamos casados —. Edward la mira detenidamente.

—No oficialmente, pero este papel con tu firma lo harán legal. Ya posee la mía y la de un ministro de la SS, desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo más ceremonioso, el problema es...

—Que soy judía —ella dice.

—Sí, los matrimonios entre... entre no arios es prohibido, castigado de hecho —. Bella parpadea en confusión.

—Edward, no entiendo. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

— ¿Confías es mí? ¿Confías en que haré cualquier cosa por protegerte a ti y a Hannah? —. Isabella mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y él automáticamente toma su mano.

—Cásate conmigo, sé que no es ordinario, que todo fue al revés, que todo esto no es como te gustaría casarte, que no soy la persona con la que quieres pasar tu vida, pero…

—Sí —contesta Bella sin dudar. Edward sonríe y la besa.

—Te amo Bella, a ti y a Hannah. No tienes que decirme algo, no espero que me correspondas o que algún día llegues a sentir algo hacia mí, solo quiero protegerte —. Bella toma a su hija, la besa en la frente y la pone a dormir a su costado. Lentamente se sienta y toca la cara de Edward. Desea decirle cuanto lo ama, pero no se siente confiada en ser elocuente, en tener el valor de ser tan vulnerable. Al final la dignidad siempre es el enemigo del amor.

—Voy a casarme contigo —ella contesta, en forma simple, como si nada le pesase, porque en realidad, jamás podría verse con nadie más realizar tal acto.

No es una ceremonia la que se celebra, es solo una firma y el entendimiento de que ella le pertenece, legal y ciegamente. Edward dice que tiene que enviar los documentos a Munich en unos días para registrar a Hannah con el acta de matrimonio que, aunque ariamente es falsa, aún reconoce a Bella como esposa de Edward.

—No entiendo cómo es que todo te es tan fácil —dice Bella, tocando la cabeza de su hija mientras Edward se desviste para dormir. Él le sonríe al bajarse los tirantes.

—El dinero lo hace fácil —. Bella aprieta sus labios, nunca pensó que Edward fuera rico, con poder sí, adinerado no.

— ¿Es algo que te sobra? ¿El dinero? —. Edward ríe y luego baja la voz al recordar a su hija dormida.

—Sí, mi familia me dejó con muchísimo dinero, al menos tengo hoy un motivo importante para usarlo.

— ¿Entonces por qué eres militar? —. Edward se sienta en la cama ya en su ropa de dormir y mira a Bella.

—Mi padre era militar, mi abuelo, mi tío y hasta el padre de mi madre lo eran, no me disgustaba la idea de seguir los pasos de mis ancestros, creo... creía que era honorable —. Edward se acuesta y voltea a ver a Bella, Hannah en medio de los dos.

— ¿Y ahora? —. Edward no puede evitar tocar la cara de Bella.

—Honorable o no, me hizo conocerte —ella sonríe y Hannah despierta.

Las primeras semanas son terribles. Hannah es una bebé complicada, pero dulce – cuando no está llorando por atención–. Isabella trata con todas sus fuerzas por darle todo y estar pendiente de sus llantos. Edward, como buen padre, se limita a jugar con ella y alimentarla por las mañanas, pero cuando se va, Hannah llora por horas; en ese delirante llanto que solo las hijas que aman incondicionalmente a su padre hacen. Es fascinante para Bella ver como Hannah es tan parecida a Edward físicamente y como es que él la controla en formas inimaginables, ella nunca llora con él, nunca desea salir de sus brazos. Sin embargo con ella siempre está inquieta, llorando por la mínima situación. Isabella se siente una terrible madre porque cree que su hermosa hija sabe que hay algo en ella, algo inferior, y por primera vez en su vida se siente menos.

**Diciembre 1940**

Edward encuentra llorando a Bella un día con Hannah de dos meses de nacida en brazos. No dice nada, solo se sienta frente a ella y toma a Hannah, la bebé brinca en brazos de su padre y Bella llora aún más.

—No me quiere —. Edward la mira absorto.

— ¿Quién? —. Isabella se para histérica con sus manos en su cintura.

—Tu hija, no me quiere, no para de llorar cuando no estás aquí, es como si yo no fuera su madre, como si supiera que ella es superior, que es aria y su padre también lo es, que yo solo soy...

— ¡Para! —grita Edward, toma a Hannah en un brazo y va hacia Bella a abrazarla. Ella llora desconsoladamente en su pecho.

—No me quiere Edward, no me quiere.

—Es tu hija, ella no te quiere, te ama, te adora y siempre va a pensar que eres el ser más importante de su vida —. Bella levanta su cara llorando, Edward toca su cabello y le entrega a Hannah, Isabella duda pero acepta a su hija que empieza a llorar inmediatamente,

— ¡Está llorando! —. Edward toca su cara y besa a Bella, la besa como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Toca su cintura aún con rasgos de embarazo y pasa sus labios por su cuerpo, ella exhala y desea que él siga. Cuando se separa, Hannah está tranquila y dócil. Bella mira a su hija que le sonríe a ella y no a su padre, es perfecta y dulce.

—Me sonríe —dice en admiración.

—Ella siente cuando eres feliz Bella, cuando tienes miedo o estás frustrada llora. Por eso cuando la cargo nunca llora, porque te miro a ti y eso me hace feliz, ella sabe que soy feliz —. Ella nunca lo amó más que en ese momento.

Si seguimos el recorrer de una hoja que nació en los senderos Polinesios, cayó en un piso sediento cercas de las vías de tren y el viento la sustrajo hasta llevarla a vagones repletos de almas asustadas, veremos que es la síntesis del viaje humano, del viaje que nos lleva hacia lugares tristes y depravados. Como si esa hoja fuera el mero testigo inerte que presencia ruidos estridentes que significan muerte y demora, penitencia y dolor. Rosalie mira esa hoja, contempla su significado y con alma temblorosa, pero mano firme, toma su libro y grita nombres. Una tras otra las mujeres de los vagones bajan en ríos de piernas que se tocan sin pudor hasta que se forman como indefensas hormigas a esperar órdenes. Son tan pocas, ella piensa, son tan pocas las almas que puede salvar que cuando llega a su cuarto esa misma noche y Emmett la mira llorar, no limpia su cara, no, sigue llorando de impotencia y dolor aún cuando su esposo la consuela y le dice que hace lo que puede.

—Te juro Emmett, que van a pagar, te lo juro.

* * *

NOTAS HISTORICAS:

*Frau:

En alemán, Frau (literalmente, "mujer" o "Sra.") fue tradicionalmente usado como título para mujeres casadas. Su opuesto es Fräulein para mujeres solteras. Frau sin embargo puede ser usado como primer nombre o apellidos. (Frau Anna o Frau Schmidt), en este caso Bella sería Frau Von Bock (reemplazando Isabella por Frau). En la Alemania moderna, Frau es usado para mujeres casadas y solteras. Fräulein es usado exclusivamente para mujeres con niños (aunque también se ha usado irónicamente para mujeres solteras que son mayores, pero no como insulto). Frau se puede traducir como Señora-Sra. En español

En el estado Alemán había una institución que otorgaba los certificados de clase de sangre ariana. Así se podía ser un ariano mediante la ley. La ley era una voluntad del jefe de estado, Edward con su posiciòn de Coronel y su dinero pueden arreglàrselas muy bien para conseguir que Hannah sea nombrada aria aunque su madre sea judìa. Inclusive falsificar el origen de Bella (hacièndola pasar como alemana aria) pero màs de eso en los próximos capítulos.

IMPORTANTE:

Esta es tal vez la nota històrica más importante. Se puede creer que casarse con una judía era penado, sin embargo hubo en la historia Generales que abiertamente estaban casados con mujeres judías entre ellos Gral. Gotthard Heinrici – casado con media judía, y que tenía conversaciones con Hitler seguidamente, y así mismo el Füher estaba al tanto de su estado marital. Edward le dice a Bella que es penado pero no le dice como, tampoco le da detalles sobre la boda. Esto tiene un por que, ya que Edward no pretende ocultar su casamiento pero si aplazar la noticia. Más de eso en un futuro.

Hay muchos mitos acerca del antisemitismo y debido a la gran cantidad de informaciòn que he leìdo puedo concluir que eso solo era un medio (el mito) para aplacar a las masas y darles un motivo de odio, en realidad muy pocos (entre ellos Himmler) eran antisemitas, la mayoría de la corte Nazi como Goering, Goebbles, Boormann, entre otros eran indiferentes y es por eso que hacian "excepciones" de raza en muchos generales por ejemplo el General Frank de la SS que era 100% judìo y jamás tuvo que convertirse a Ario. Con esto no niego que existió el holocausto y que miles de personas judías y no judías murieron por esa absurda creencia, solo digo que los altos mandatarios del tercer Reich no tenían problemas directamente con judíos, SOLO LO UTILIZABAN PARA CONTROLAR A LAS MASAS. Pueden dudar de mis palabras, si es así lean, infórmense en algo mucho más amplio que este fic, que solo pretende dar un bosquejo de verdad, con mucha fantasía y mi propia idea sobre la historia.

Eve


	34. C32 Amat Taliter

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo  
**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 32**

**Amat Taliter**

**(Amar completamente)**

**Diciembre 1940**

Es imposible para Isabella vivir en la constante amenaza de muerte; en la curiosidad de si ella es la única. Es esa misma curiosidad la que la lleva a enfrentar a Edward unos días antes de año nuevo, justo cuando él cena con Hannah en su pierna.

—No nena, no—Edward quita la mano de Hannah y la besa en la mejilla mientras su hija trata de meter la mano en el plato. Bella ríe, pero se trata de concentrar en lo que le quiere pedir a Edward.

—Edward, quiero ayudar a Ales como enfermera—. Edward la mira, toma a su hija y la besa en la frente.

—No—luego sigue comiendo.

—Edward, no puedo más, necesito hacer algo. Cuando estuve ahí vi las condiciones en las que vivían son...son terribles—. Edward exhala en frustración.

—No Bella, es final, no puedo dejar que te expongas de esa manera—. Bella está impaciente y se levanta.

—¿Sabías que todos saben que soy tu mujer y que tengo a tu hija? ¡Todos lo saben! Pero nadie a dicho nada, se apiadan de mí porque estoy contigo, creen que abrir la boca los pone en peligro pero más que nada, creen que eres un ogro que me atormenta y me tiene secuestrada—. Edward ríe sarcásticamente

—¿Y no es así?—. Bella se indigna y se siente un poco conversación no es como pensaba.

—No, no es así—dice a regañadientes. Edward la mira por un momento.

—Estoy al tanto de los chismes, hasta mis soldados lo saben, ocultar a Hannah fue estúpido, pero lo tengo bajo control. Contrario a lo que puedas creer hay cosas peores allá afuera que un Coronel tenga una hija con una judía. Si los rumores llegan a algún superior mío no pasa que me den un buen regaño, el problema es el matrimonio, lo cual es absolutamente secreto y no puedes decir nada—. Bella voltea a verlo

—¿Vas a dejarme ayudar a Ales?—. Edward es débil con ella, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Qué harás con Hannah?—. Bella juega con su vestido y mira a Edward.

—Absolutamente no, no vas a llevar a mi hija a esos lugares, al menos espera a que sea mayor, no puedo dejar que la expongas a esas cosas.

—Bien, no iré al campamento, no la expondré, solo ayudaré a tejer cosas y comida que Ales podrá venir por ella para entregarla a los prisioneros—. Edward la mira y mueve la cabeza.

—No me gusta la idea, Bella, Hannah es muy pequeña.

—Hannah no le pasará nada porque yo ayudaré a los prisioneros... _"Anonimowy"_—. Dice la palabra "anónimo" en polaco.

—¿Cómo se dice? ¿Cuándo no quieres que sepan que eres tú?

—"_Anonym"—_dice Edward condescendientemente en alemán. Isabella retoma el tema.

—No sabrán que soy yo, Ales me prometió que me dejará anónima, solo quiero ayudarlos, déjame ayudarles—. Edward se levanta con Hannah en sus brazos y se la entrega a Bella.

—No quiero que salgas de esta casa, por ningún motivo y Ales siempre debe de venir cuando yo esté presente—. Bella sonríe y besa a Hannah.

—Te dije que tu padre no era malo—. Hannah ríe como los bebés hacen, sin tener motivo; felices por ver a su madre contenta.

**Junio 1941**

Edward toma oportunidad para ir a Múnich dos días para registrar a Hannah, dejando a Bella con instrucciones de esconderse en el refugio junto con Hannah si viene alguien o se aproxima cualquier auto. Sabe que la batalla que se está desarrollando en Rusia tiene a todos los soldados y Generales ocupados, tal vez la guerra sea un mal momento, pero para Edward es ideal si desea mantenerse lejos del radar militar.

Carlisle no sabe de la ausencia de Edward, pero sospecha pues Herr Coronel ha estado extremadamente callado; se figura que el bastardo de su hijo ha nacido. Siente ese impulso de gritarle en su cara lo mucho que sabe de su vida, de reírse de él al pensar que alguien como Esme-que siempre le fue fiel hasta en los secretos- pudo haberle ocultado algo tan vital; que la judía estaba embarazada. Se siente como el hombre de poder que siempre ha deseado ser y por primera vez tiene algo en contra del terrible Herr Coronel. Pero siendo el tecnócrata que es no le interesa la política o los dogmas agrarios de la milicia, solo desea el tiempo adecuado y la técnica perfecta.

En esas desdichas de la suerte, Carlisle recibe por error un paquete que le ha llegado de Dresde* a Herr Coronel. La confusión es basada en el hecho de que el paquete solo dice "Gombin Polonia: hombre a cargo". Tiene la tentación de abrir el paquete y ver su contenido, sabe que no es para él pues Carlisle Grüen es todo menos el hombre que manda en este infierno. Sacude el paquete pero no hace ruido, su peso es de algunos dos o tres kilogramos, mide unos treinta centímetros de largo y ancho y unos veinte de alto. Con recelo deja el paquete en el escritorio de Herr Coronel, pero justo cuando sale de la oficina, regresa y lo toma llevándoselo con él a casa.

El paquete está envuelto en papel cartón y amarrado con cordones de cera blancos. El entrelazado es complejo pero nada que Carlisle no pueda reproducir si abre la caja de intrigas que tiene en sus manos. Con cuidado desamarra los cordones y cuando caen exhala en valor pues sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Con sus dedos temblorosos desdobla poco a poco el papel que no se encuentra pegado con nada. Cual pétalos de una flor, estas hojas van revelando el contenido y nuevamente se encuentra con una caja negra. Siente que está abriendo una muñeca Matrioska**, la asociación le recuerda a Esme y eso le da el valor de seguir.

La caja es como un pequeño cofre delicado, de terciopelo; es obvio que sea lo que esté dentro es de un alto valor. A él no le interesa el dinero, de pronto se siente ofuscado por estar jugando con fuego, sabe que si encuentra dinero o joyas habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ya está ahí, ya pasó todo ese trabajo para al menos observar tan misteriosa caja. Tal vez le diga un poco más de Herr Coronel. Cuando abre la caja en efecto hay joyas, unas perlas, aretes, collares de rubíes y esmeraldas, cadenas de oro y un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Pero lo que lo deja perplejo y un poco confundido son los papeles que se encuentran debajo de las joyas. Carlisle toma el primero y lee; es el acta de nacimiento de Edward. Nacido en Dresde, Alemánia. Dice el nombre de su madre, padre y fecha de nacimiento. El siguiente papel es su ordenamiento en la milicia, otro papel responde a su origen ario. Todo parece normal, a excepción de los últimos dos documentos que sin dudas son pasaportes. Uno de ellos, con la cara de Edward, sin embargo el texto está en inglés, el nombre que porta es de Edward Masen. El segundo pasaporte es aún más revelador. No hay fotografía pero el nombre lo dice todo... Isabella Masen. Ambos residentes de California, Estados Unidos de América.

La llegada de Edward tiene a Bella en alerta, ha contado las horas para su regreso y el único consuelo es que Hannah le recuerda a él hasta en la risa, aunque raras veces lo ha visto reír. De pronto siente esa opresión en su pecho por haber perdido tanto tiempo, por haber cedido a la ignorancia, negación y orgullo que no la dejaban amar libremente. Toma a Hannah que jugaba con Mina y la carga hasta la ventana. No, no hay señales de Edward.

Pasa su tiempo en libre maternidad y triste espera, pero es hasta ya noche que su mente no puede dejar de pensar que algo está pasando, porque ya es el segundo día cumplido y Edward no está aquí. Él jamás la dejaría, sabe que tiene que regresar porque si no significaría la muerte de ambas.

Su hija está hace mucho dormida y lo único que puede pensar es ir a tocar sus mejillas y tener un poco de paz. Eso hace, regresa con Hannah y mientras ve a su hija dormir escucha la puerta abrirse. Cuidadosamente se asoma por la puerta de la recámara y casi grita de alivio cuando ve a Edward entrar. Corre hacia él, lo abraza y lo besa.

—No vuelvas a dejarme, nunca, nunca—. Edward siente la fuerza de los delgados brazos de Bella que lo aprietan, como algo suyo, al fin como algo suyo.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Hannah?—Edward no sabe si sentir miedo o felicidad.

—Todo está bien, solo tenía miedo de que no volvieras—Bella dice aún abrazando a Edward.

—Te dije que me iría un par de días, este es el segundo día—Edward habla como si le hablase a un niño, esa condescendencia dulce que no pretende humillar pero tranquilizar.

—No me dejes otra vez, prométemelo—. Edward toma los hombros de Bella y la mira a los ojos.

—Tienes que aprender a sobrevivir sin mí, Bella, no siempre voy a estar—. Bella se separa de él y le da una cachetada.

—No vuelvas a decirme eso ¡Jamás me digas eso!—. La ira de Bella deja a Edward perplejo.

—Es la verdad... Ven, siéntate—Edward toma de la mano a Bella que reacia lo sigue. Él la sienta sobre sus rodillas, su cara sobre el brazo de ella.

—Cuando Hannah tenga un poco más de edad, arreglaré para que salgan de Polonia hacia América—. Bella voltea implacable, lista a argumentar.

—No...no...no nos iremos sin ti—. Edward toma un mechón de cabello de Bella, admirando el brillante chocolate que sueña tocar cuando no la ve.

—Irán allá y me esperarán, yo las alcanzaré cuando pueda dejar todo claro aquí—. Ella frunce sus cejas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué cosas vas a arreglar?—. Edward suspira.

—No lo sé, un año o dos. Hay cosas que necesito arreglar como mi fortuna, depositarla donde no me la puedan quitar si desierto de la SS—. Bella abre su boca como pez.

—¿Piensas salirte de ejército sin más?—. Edward la mira con dolor, este es el momento justo en el que decide decirle la verdad o mentirle.

—No, planeo trabajar con el gobierno americano para lograr un acuerdo—Edward miente, pero ella no lo nota, está muy preocupada por la logística de esto ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién los ayudará? Quiere preguntar todo eso pero su mente y su corazón coinciden con la única pregunta que importa para ella.

—¿No nos vas a abandonar?—. Edward pone su frente en el pecho de Isabella, lo siente mucho más grande que antes, pero no puede pensar en eso ahora, solo quiere sentirla, saber que está ahí, su olor a vainilla y jazmines, el latir de su corazón, el movimiento de esternón cuando respira.

—Jamás podría vivir sin ustedes—. Es la voz quebrada que Bella escucha la quela obliga a tomarlo de la cara. Lo besa lento y suave, como si un pétalo tocara su piel.

Toca su quijada afilada aún con días de barba, siente el aliento de él como cubre su boca, y no puede evitar meter su lengua, jalar su cabello y besarlo como siempre lo ha querido. Sin premura, con soltura, completamente ciega ante el mundo y sin culpa. Él responde, porque más que un beso es un confirmación de que lo que está haciendo vale la pena, que estos momentos lo valen todo para él, que daría su vida por ella.

—Te necesito—dice ella en sus labios, una tormentosa súplica que ella lucha por gritar y él por seguir escuchando.

Edward toma su ahora esbelta cintura y la pone sobre él, besa sus pechos sobre su vestido azul que antes le quedaba grande y ahora es justo a la medida correcta. Ella está con sus rodillas a un lado de su cadera y él aprovecha para subir su mano hasta el muslo de Bella. Ella solo lo besa porque necesita hacerlo, porque siempre lo hace aunque lo haya negado antes, su parte favorita es cuando él la toma y ella cede. Edward siente esa necesidad que nunca lo ha dejado, resurgir como un ciclón que vuelca su mente, es todo lujuria pero con ese toque de pertenencia de ella que antes no sentía. Se siente al fin que están en el mismo lugar, justo como debería de ser. La necesita justo como ella a él. Besa la columna marfil de su cuello mientras desabrocha su vestido. Ella, ansiosa, se lo quita subiendo sus brazos y quedándose en sostén y bragas. Edward la acuesta en el sofá, quita sus bragas y mete sus dedos dentro de ella, el acto es tan salvaje y rápido que ella solo gime. Hace tanto, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía así. Quiere reírse y llorar de alegría, quiere gritar que lo ama, pero se abstiene porque no quiere vulgarizar el momento. ¡Dios! Lo ama y de solo pensar que él está aquí con ella, que es el padre de su hija, la pone en un estado extraordinariamente lascivo. Él se quita el pantalón y vuelve a su ministraciones en el sexo de Bella, metiendo sus dedos y haciéndola gemir como los viejos tiempos. La ve arquear su espalda y poner su mano sobre la de él, guiándolo, empujando, pidiendo más. Aprieta sus labios y lo mira, es la primera vez que lo mira así, como si no importara nada, como si el orgasmo no fuera lo que ella desea, si no a él.

Isabella lo jala y lo besa, lo jala más y más hasta que él comprende lo que ella quiere. Él cumple posicionándose sobre ella, luego piensa en tecnicismos y preocupaciones pedestres.

— ¿No es muy pronto? —Edward tiene su verga a punto de penetrar a Bella, y ella ríe porque es obvio que no es muy pronto, es muy, muy tarde y ella necesita que él la coja.

—No—ella suspira y baja su mano hasta que toca la verga de Edward.

—Y no te preocupes, dicen que mientras amamantes no puedes quedar embarazada—. Edward ríe, no le importa, en ese momento le vale un comino si ella vuelve a quedar embarazada.

Cuando la penetra siente esa paz, ese complejo sentimiento de saciedad, como si hubieras corrido kilómetros y al fin llegas a tu meta. A su vez siente que va a venirse demasiado pronto porque desde el nacimiento de Hannah cree que es incorrecto masturbarse en la misma casa; ergo su precoz libido. Es irrisorio pensando que a metros de distancia su hija está plácidamente dormida.

¿Y Ahora? Ahora Edward solo quiere una cosa. Besa los pechos de Bella y sube a su cuello mientras sus caderas penetran un poco más y más dentro de ella. Y nunca hasta ahora había caído en el hecho de que al fin es su esposa, ilegalmente, pero en su corazón es algo certero. Toca su cara y la mira.

—Eres mi esposa—dice en asombro y Bella sonríe respondiendo con un ardiente beso.

—Lo soy—ella sube sus piernas que aprisionan las caderas de Edward y empieza a moverse rápidamente.

La desesperación trae a Edward al precipicio, pues piensa que no podrá aguantar más. No lo hace, se viene antes que ella y en vez de echarse a la amargura o a la derrota masculina, lo recompensa rápidamente bajando hasta el coño de Bella para terminar lo que muy inocentemente empezó. Ella se retuerce cuando mete sus dedos y su lengua juega con su clítoris. Es rápido y justo lo que necesitaban ambos. Él la besa mientras están acostados en el sofá. Ella está durmiendo tan profundamente que ronca ligeramente, algo que a él le causa gracia. La contempla en ese estado de admiración, de meditación, como si ella fuera el cielo.

* * *

NOTAS GENERALES:

*También conocida como Dresden. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, Dresde permaneció incólume. Después de la Revolución de Noviembre de 1918 se convirtió en la capital del Estado libre de Sajonia(Alemania).

La ciudad recibió un durísimo golpe al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En febrero de 1945, apenas doce semanas antes de la capitulación de la Alemania nazi, Dresde fue objeto de una serie de bombardeos que desencadenaron una tormenta ígnea que redujo a escombros su centro histórico

**Son unas muñecas tradicionales rusas creadas en 1890, cuya originalidad consiste en que se encuentran huecas por dentro de tal manera que en su interior albergan una nueva muñeca, y ésta a su vez a otra, y ésta a su vez otra, en un número variable que puede ir desde cinco hasta el número que se desee, siempre y cuando sea un número impar, aunque por la dificultad volumétrica, es raro que pasen de veinte. Se caracterizan por ser multicolores, o por la presencia de elementos decorativos en la pintura tales como jarrones o recipientes sostenidos por las muñecas

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en total honestidad son ustedes extremadamente pacientes y fenomenales por sus palabras. Eve


	35. C33 Et iocundis Imperat

**CAPÍTULO NO BETADO  
**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL  
**

**FOTOS DE HANNAH EN EL BLOG  
**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 33**

**Et iocundis Imperat**

**(Las dichas nos gobiernan)**

**Octubre 1941**

Como una película muda esta vida es una imagen y un dicho. Es una abstracción detestablemente teatral y burda de la complejidad de un acto. Es igualmente detestable tratar de medir al ser humano catalogándolo en siniestras etiquetas epistemológicas. Aun así, sostengo, la vida es como una película muda que ves con escenas itinerantes que forman un todo. Es ver esa boca abrirse sin saber que se dice, tal como no sabes las consecuencias de tus acciones, hasta que el gran cuadro negro pasa y te revela el diálogo del actor. O tal vez como la música que cubre la falta de voz, que es igualmente como la rutina cubre los momentos importantes. En todo caso, la vida, si fuera una película, muda o no, sería terriblemente larga, inentendible y nadie pagaría por verla.

Para Himmler desafortunadamente más que una película muda la vida es una edición constante de sueños y esperanzas. Con industrial meditación conecta los hechos de una vida con la otra, asesora la idiosincrasia de unos cuantos y los juzga como un pie juzga a un insecto. Como un mistagogo imparte su doctrina a fieles seguidores que mantienen su fe en alto, totalmente arbitraria y libre de razón, igualmente como le fue impartida a él. Esas muertes que él decide son meras tareas necesarias, ni siquiera en su caprichosa mente las toma como un acto de terror o tortura. Para él asesinar es una palabra burda que no envuelve lo importante de su misión: desterrar a la raza impura.

Si Heinrich Himmler pudiera ver la película de su vida podría tal vez, solo tal vez darse cuenta que solo se compone de un hombre mirando a la cámara, sin diálogos, sin música, sin triste melancolía. Solo una sombra de humanidad que pasa su vida en total limbo.

Sus pasos saturan el piso con ese ruido extraño que se produce entre la brea de las botas y el lodo de días. No encuentra particularmente desagradable que haya sangre en ellos o que su uniforme sea el más limpio de todos. Esa disparidad -si eres un buen analista-, es la que debería aterrorizar más, pues ¿Qué clase de asesino puede tener sus ropas limpias pero sus botas sucias de entrañas?, solo la clase de hombre que somete a otro al piso, y jamás a la altura de sus ojos. La clase de asesino que no mira a su víctima porque no la cree digno de él. La clase de demonio que no siente nada cuando jala el gatillo.

Rosalie lo ve, desde lejos amenazante y tentativo como un carnicero que elige su siguiente res. Toma su libro negro y camina hasta el gran señor. Himmler la ignora pues aunque es partidario de las rubias; no lo es de las mujeres militares.

-Herr Himmler-Rosalie dice con tono fuerte y seguro, el hombre voltea y entrecierra sus ojos.

- Moszkiewies de la Gestapo-complementa ella. Himmler gesticula como diciendo "ah sí", pero sigue sin abrir la boca, siempre el militar; se digna a ignorarla.

-Tengo la lista para deportar a los prisioneros-Himmler alza su mano para que ella le de tal lista, ella lo hace como una obediente ama de llaves.

Él observa la lista de 164 hombres y mujeres que no podrá matar ¿Qué hace la Gestapo nuevamente? ¿No debería hacer lo contrarío? Dejar que los judíos se pudran, traer más, aprisionar más, en vez de...de deportarlos.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué habría de dejar ir a todos estos prisioneros?-Himmler sonríe maliciosamente. Rosalie lo mira furtivamente.

-Trabajos forzados en el sur-él hombre levanta la ceja.

-No hay trabajos forzados en el sur ¿lo sabe verdad?-Himmler ríe y la contempla por un momento.

-Esta gente aquí y allá es lo mismo señorita, ¿Qué más da si mueren en este lugar o en otro?-Rosalie desea gritarle, decirle que en el sur tienen más tiempo de sobrevivir, que pueden luchar, que pueden vivir un día más.

-No, todos estos se quedan en Auschwitz- Rosalie lo mira, es esa mirada fría y desprendida de toda humanidad la que le dice que todo está perdido.

Es justo la escena que pasa en una película muda, donde el diálogo es largo entre actores, con gesticulaciones interesantes y posiblemente una parte importante escena es actuada pero cuando sale el gran cuadro negro con el diálogo revelado, el escrito es tan simple, tan corto, tan...decepcionante.

Kilómetros más al sur Edward juega con Hannah mientras ella ríe en total plenitud de su inocencia. Esa inmaculada felicidad que siente en este momento, es opacada al saber que su vida es una terrible mentira. Lo único que lo aflige por las noches es la pérdida de esos pasaportes. Hace meses que los enviaron de Dresde y nadie sabe si llegaron o si se perdieron en el camino. Supone que tiene que volver a pedirlos, gastar más dinero pero no es imposible volver a tenerlos. Lo que le pesa un poco menos son las joyas, entre ellas el anillo de matrimonio que le deseaba dar a Bella. Pero al menos tiene unos meses para disfrutar de ella y su hija; antes de que lleguen los nuevos pasaportes. Es ahí cuando su corazón se parte en dos, porque sabe que llegado el momento tendrá que decir adiós. Pero no ahora, no cuando Hannah toca su cara y examina con determinada mirada las facciones de su padre.

-No importa lo que digas Edward, ella te quiere más a ti que a mí-Bella se sienta a un lado de él y besa a Hannah; la bebé ríe y levanta sus manos para ir con su madre. La acción desmiente a Bella de tal manera que ambos padres ríen.

-¿Crees que merecemos esto?-Pregunta Bella besando a Hannah y luego a Edward.

-No me pregunto eso Bella, he visto mucha injusticia en el mundo como para preguntar algo tan...complicado-Bella suspira.

-Ella es tan feliz Edward, como si nada pasara allá afuera, como si no hubiera muertos diariamente. Y el campamento de prisioneros...es terrible, ¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto?-Edward la mira de reojo, sabía que ella pediría algo tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunta seriamente.

-No lo sé, darles más comida, mejor techo, algo...-Edward toma la mano de Bella y la besa.

-Bella, se que deseas bien, que tu corazón no comprende la crudeza de la guerra, no como yo la he visto, pero ellos son prisioneros. Este territorio está en ocupación, no son ciudadanos o rehenes, son prisioneros; probablemente lo único que los tiene con vida es la fábrica. Hace mucho que debieron de haber muerto. Lo harán, morirán y no podré hacer nada por detenerlo, porque aunque yo me rehúse me matarán y traerán a otro oficial a hacer mi trabajo-Bella se queda callada por un tiempo.

-No es justo Edward, yo tengo a Hannah, a ti, me quiebra el corazón saber que tengo algo que comer...entiendo lo que dices, no me gusta, no lo acepto, pero lo entiendo. Sin embargo... –Bella abraza a Hannah.

-Deberías descansar un poco, ¿Ales ha estado pidiéndote más ayuda?-Edward pregunta, Bella sacude la cabeza.

-No, solo le entrego la comida y ropas. Viene y se va, nunca dice nada. No pide más-Hannah empieza a llorar y Edward la toma.

-Creo que tiene hambre-Dice Edward, Bella sonríe.

-Acaba de comer, solo quiere a su padre-Hannah se acurruca en el cuello de Edward y cierra sus ojos.

**Diciembre 1941**

El mundo es un gran retrete, toda la basura da vueltas y vueltas esperando que alguien o algo opriman el botón. Guerras son declaradas de Norte a Sur, Al Eje (Alemania, Italia y Japón) o al neutral (España, Irlanda, Portugal, Suecia, Suiza, entre otros). Este caos alerta incluso hasta el más apelmazado de un país pues sabe que estos son días de terror y desespero.

Es diciembre pero la gente no puede celebrar con bombardeos en sus calles o familiares alistados en la milicia. Si se pudiera explicar la segunda guerra mundial en esa época sería con esta frase: "Todos contra todos".

Hay caos que solo es mitigado por el frío. Es ese frío de Polonia que cubre a humanos vejados de toda vida lo que Edward observa en este momento. Es ese mismo frío el que por las noches sube por su vértebra como una mano que le advierte que esta vida tan tranquila que ha tenido por más de dos años es un regalo que tendrá que apreciar en tiempos futuros, pues es muy probable que no pueda volver a vivirlos.

Su hija camina, con ese desespero que hacen los infantes de apenas un año y dos meses. La ha escuchado decir "pa.." y a su madre "ma", la ve cada día como es que su diminuto cuerpo crece un centímetro más, su cabello es más rojo y sus facciones son más como las de Bella. No solo eso, canta, igual que su madre.

Piensa que perder esos pasaportes ha sido una bendición pues si los hubiera tenido en sus manos hace meses que las hubiera mandado lejos; se habría perdido todo esto. Y es ese egoísmo, esta ceguera lo que lo mantiene contento, falsamente feliz; pues todo puede acabar en un segundo.

Cuando contactó al hombre que le hizo los primeros pasaportes y se enteró que había muerto por la Gestapo, supo que su oportunidad de conseguir nuevos había desvanecido. Grito, se enojó y casi mata a un soldado. Pero ahora solo puede tomarlo como una señal de que no pueden estar separados, da gracias por no saber que es vivir sin ellas. Ve a Bella abrazando a Hannah y levantándola por los aires hasta meterla lejos del gélido viento. Él las ve desde la ventana y aprieta en su puño la carta que le ordena mandar a todos los prisioneros bajo su mando al campo de concentración.

-¡No!, ¡No puedes!-Bella grita y cae de rodillas sollozando, repitiendo que no puede hacer eso, que no puede mandarlos a la muerte después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ellos. Aprieta su pecho y ve a su hija llorando en el pasillo, se arrastra a gatas hacia ella y la abraza. Hannah sigue llorando igual que su madre. Edward la mira con el corazón destrozado, pero aún con vida para hacer un último sacrificio humano por ella.

-¿Cuándo?-Ella pregunta, apenas imperceptible.

-Septiembre

**20 Enero 1942**

En la Conferencia de Wannsee, en las inmediaciones de Berlín, altos mandos de las SS, de la Oficina central de Seguridad del Partido Nacional Socialista y diversos ministerios coordinan la deportación y asesinato de los judíos europeos, comenzando oficialmente el Holocausto[1]. Las manos de Edward están atadas y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a esas personas. Nada.

Espera hasta el último momento para confrontar a Grüen que ahora un poco menos patético que antes resuelve los problemas internos de la fábrica con parsimonia voluntad. Entra a su oficina sin tocar, como siempre. Lo encuentra absorto en un mundo de papeles y un vaso a medio beber de licor a un lado.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Edward pregunta al sentarse, Carlisle lo ignora un segundo.

-Sé a qué has venido-Contesta él entrelazando sus dedos y encajando su mirada azul al hombre que más odia en el mundo.

-Las noticias corren rápido…-

-Es algo que ya veía venir, pensé…que la fábrica estaba a salvo, ¿Quién más va a proveer armamento y municiones a estas mierdas belicosas?, nadie, nadie lo va a hacer.-Edward lo mira con una sonrisa, exaltando la animadversión de Carlisle.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, al final esto iba a suceder. No sé por qué te sorprende tanto-Carlisle sacude su cabeza.

-Qué desperdicio, que horrible desperdicio-Edward frunce sus cejas.

-Te has hecho rico a sus espaldas, vivirás una vida de caprichos gracias a ellos. Tu agradecimiento debería representarse en algo mucho más…significativo. Pero en fin, no vengo a entrometerme en tu moral o calificar tus actos. Soy el menos indicado para juzgarte. Los prisioneros pueden quedarse hasta Septiembre.

Edward sale de la oficina de Carlisle, unos minutos después entra un soldado.

-Tiene órdenes de irse a Berlín en unos meses, la notificación le llegó esta mañana-Carlisle está agradecido por esa deleznable oportunidad que se le presenta.

-Quiero que las vigiles mientras y me avises inmediatamente cuando Edward no esté…-Carlisle con ojos fríos y una mente maquinante sonríe entregándole un fajo de dinero al soldado.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&&&&&&&&

**Julio 1942**

Fedor sale de su conferencia con el Füher con cara gris y fría. Lo han obligado a dimitir y eso es suficiente para no poder caminar con entereza. Siente esa agreste sensación de tomar un arma y matar a todos, ¡Oh como desea volver a ser un simple soldado!, ahora es un escombro de hombre que parte su dignidad en delgados pedazos en cada paso que da al salir de ese horrible edificio. Cuando sale encuentra a Grüen con un coche abierto, esperando por él.

-Vamos, te invito un trago-Fedor sube al coche y observa la Potsdamer Platz y el Reichstag que va dejando atrás a medida que el vehículo avanza hasta llegar a una enorme mansión a las afueras de Berlín.

La casa natal de Carlisle es la ostentación en forma pura, paredes con incrustaciones de oro, candelabros de cristal y plata la hacen parecer un palacio desceñido que tuvo mejores épocas. Ambos hombres hablan de la guerra, las malas decisiones de Hitler y la temible –pero muy probable- derrota. Fedor vomita el enojo contra el hombre que lo hizo dimitir, admitiendo que perdió a Moscú pero no fue su culpa, las órdenes del Führer fueron imposibles; nadie puede atacar en plena tormenta, mucho menos en Moscú donde el enemigo tiene ventaja.

Carlisle lo escucha con paciencia haciendo gestos para que continúe su verborrea espástica sobre las terribles decisiones del Reich. Y es hasta muy noche cuando Fedor esta ebrio y cabizbajo que abre su desalojado pecho.

-Sé lo que se siente, el Reich me traicionó de la misma manera, es terrible. Tengo meses para retirar mi fábrica-Fedor ríe un poco ebrio.

-Seguro mi hermano está dando brincos por salir de ahí huyendo-Es gracioso para Carlisle como Fedor ama mucho más a su hermano que Edward a Fedor. Es como ese patético amor no correspondido de una damisela a un caballero de la corte.

-No lo sé, esa judía que tiene con él lo tienen bastante ocupado, creo que se dispone a dimitir de la SS y huir con ella-Fedor levanta su cabeza con una nueva sobriedad.

-¿Judía?-Luego ríe.

-Edward sí que es persistente, pensé que la última judía que maté le daría una lección. Él es un Von Bock, nosotros no nos mezclamos con esa mierda. Hubieras visto la cara cuando maté a la puta que se cogía-Fedor se inclina hacia Carlisle- todo estoico y frío, pero por dentro sé que le afectó-Luego se endereza.

-Es lo que admiro de él, es incapaz de mostrar debilidad-Patético era la palabra con la que Carlisle podría describir a Fedor.

-¿No harás nada al respecto?, ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermano, tu propia sangre se mezcle con una judía?-Carlisle quería gritar que ya había pasado, que había un fruto pero calló por motivos que él aún desconocía.

Fedor voltea y entrecierra los ojos.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé, ¿Cómo?-Carlisle sonríe.

-Siempre hay maneras Fedor, mientras encuentres la oportunidad correcta, después de todo es por el bien de tu hermano .

**Septiembre 1942**

Bella toma a Hannah de la mano cuando ven a Edward llegar, evitando que su hija salga corriendo y se caiga por décima vez ese día. Es un tornado que trae a sus padres en total alerta.

-¡Pa!-Hannah grita desprendiéndose de Bella con esa fuerza indómita que tienes los niños sanos. Bella la deja ir, sonriendo al ver que Edward recibe a su hija en brazos y la besa.

-Eres tan pesada Anni-Edward le dice a su hija refiriéndose al incesante crecimiento que ha tenido estos meses.

-¡Pa!-Ella responde sonriente, al parecer entendiendo.

Él baja a Hannah y besa a Bella.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-No me gusta Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento-Edward se desviste mientras la mira sentada en la cama.

-No tengo opción, son órdenes directas del Führer, si me niego se verá sospechoso…no tienes idea la bola de paranoicos que hay en Berlín, todos se miran de reojo, y es peor cuando solo eres un Coronel-Edward se queda en ropa interior y se avienta a la cama abrazando a Bella y haciéndola reír. La besa, la coge, le da su alma entera.

-No quiero que sea mañana, no quiero que vayas-Bella dice sobre el pecho de Edward cuando recobran el aliento.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Su mirada hacia arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Bien nenas, este viernes será el capítulo 34 (o 36 según como lo vean) y después el domingo un interludio(II). Como voy a salir de la ciudad (otra vez) y no podré ni escribir, ni actualizar; es muy probable que suba capítulo hasta el 20 de Agosto. Un saludo a todas.**

**Eve  
**


	36. C34 An ir dank der Minnenliebe noete

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 34**

**An ir dank der Minnenliebe noete**

**(Ámame en contra de la voluntad de todos)**

"Todos los cretences mienten", es una de las primeras paradojas que el hombre creó, la más antigüa de todas. Epiménides* —filósofo griego— lanzó esa frase en un intento simplista de explicar la capacidad del ser humano para mentir. La idea aparente era advertir a sus amigos de no confiar en ningún cretence; él era cretence.

La paradoja evidente hacía reír a unos cuantos y a pensar a otros tantos. Con esa genial frase podías tener una salvación, dejaba de ser paradoja si el que decía tal frase no era un cretence, conteniendo en efecto una vacía advertencia, que conyugaba la simple información con un juego de palabras. Sin embargo esta diminuta pero fuerte frase deja de tener salida cuando la extrapolas a un "Todos los hombres mienten", refiriéndose pues al ser humano y no al género. No hay salida pues solo un ser humano puede pronunciar la frase, escribirla o pensarla. Nos condena a mentir, a ser esclavos de una paradoja donde la verdad es un modus ponens** paradójico, simple, complejo, burdo, definido. Contradictorio.

Si todos los hombres mienten, en esta débil retórica que se plasma aquí, tendríamos que pensar que tú y yo mentimos, incluso al escribir estas líneas. Incluso nuestros personajes que mienten con palabras y sienten con la verdad. La respuesta a esta terrible contradicción es simple. Acepta la mentira y conviértela en verdad. Toma la mentira que puedas aceptar como verdad el resto de tu vida.

Isabella lo hizo al amar a Edward, mentía en su corazón cuando decía que no lo amaba, decía la verdad cuando por las noches lo miraba a su lado diciendo "te amo", escogiendo así, aquello con lo que podía vivir toda la vida. Edward también mentía al pensar que su vida tenía control, y había verdad cuando jalaba el gatillo, pues ¿Qué control es más grande que el de ejecutar a alguien?

Pero Carlisle es nuestro mejor mentiroso, es al igual que Epiménides un gran filósofo oculto por la guerra. Con esa mente estratégica digna de un General pero burda y pedestre como la de un político. No ansiaba trascendencia, fama o reconocimiento. Su vida era tener hedonismo constante, entre sus dedos y porqué no, sus garras. Pero Esme aparece, como esas pocas revelaciones que suceden en la vida de cualquier persona solo una vez en su vida, deja de ser un simple hombre en busca del placer para tener el significado que todos añoramos. Ahora solo queda un hombre que no es hedonista, que no es amante, solo el filósofo. Desgraciadamente para poder ser un excelente filósofo primero tienes que ser un gran mentiroso, el mejor manipulador de la verdad.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez por qué Edward me odia? —Fedor se encuentra postrado en su sillón de _velveteen_, como un rey decadente, un burbón en su mano y mirada hacia el candelabro sucio que hace mucho no ve la mano de ninguna sirvienta. Baviera le da esas aletargadas tardes que lo llevan a la autoconmiseración, por eso cuando ve llegar a Carlisle su entusiasmo es ligero pero suficiente para hacerlo hablar.

—No —Fedor mira de reojo a Carlisle, como avergonzado.

—Cuando nuestro padre murió él tendría unos 15 años, yo unos 18 o 19, no recuerdo. —Agita su mano en indiferencia.

—Siempre fue así como lo ves, altivo, increíblemente introspectivo y astuto, pero más que nada, amaba a su padre, nuestro padre. —Fedor se sienta tambaleante por el alcohol, que si no satura su sangre, si es suficiente para hacerlo ligeramente ebrio—. Mi padre me reconoció hasta el último momento por el solo hecho de saber que cuando Edward me viera se sentiría desplazado, Edward, mi padre, al igual que su hijo tenía una fascinación por mujeres indebidas, mi madre fue una puta —Fedor se ríe, como si eso fuera la ironía suprema.

— ¡Una puta Carlisle!, la ironía no se me escapa —Fedor mueve su dedo juguetonamente.

—Y yo viví sin saber de mi padre por la mayoría de mi vida. Pero cuando lo vi —Fedor sacude la cabeza—. Lo supe, supe porqué nunca me reconoció, y ahí mismo supe que siempre amó a Edward más que a mí —Fedor se para y abre un cajón sacando una foto enmarcada. La pone en las manos de Carlisle.

—Increíble... —Musita Carlisle, al ver el increíble parecido de Fedor a Edward padre. Los mismos ojos azules cobalto, la misma barba, las mismas entradas. Fedor encarnaba la sangre Von Bock en la forma más pura e impura a la vez.

—Cuando Edward me vió lo pude ver en su cara, la sorpresa de ver a su padre en mí, de ver que él bien podría ser hijo de cualquier otro menos de él. Era comprensible porque mi padre quería protegerlo de tal humillación, yo lo comprendí, nunca le tuve rencor a los dos.

— ¿Por eso te odia? ¿Porque te pareces a tu padre? —Carlisle dice poco convencido. Fedor sonríe malevolamente.

—Eres muy astuto Carlisle, no, no solo me odia por eso... —Fedor se sienta y se queda pensativo.

—Aunque traté de ser un buen hermano y limar asperezas, Edward se resistía a cualquier tipo de lazo fraterno. Poco a poco nos encontramos en los mismos lugares, en la misma ciudad, en la misma academia militar... —Fedor se queda serio—. Siempre lo admiré, siempre fue mejor cadete que yo, pero carecía de la sangre fría para la guerra, bueno, hasta 1935. —Con mirada instrospectiva el alguna vez General de la SS recuerda sus momentos de gloria juvenil.

—Eran ejercicios de práctica pero tuvimos un descanso en Berlín, estábamos felices por estar en la ciudad y ver los cabarets de que tanto hablaban. Edward estaba en otro grupo pero aún así, todos nos conocíamos. Fue invitado a una noche de juerga pero la rechazó, sus motivos siempre eran los mismos: Halder no lo dejaba. Halder era nuestro superior y tenía un apego incomparable con Edward, lo miraba como a su hijo. Yo era como cualquier otro, así que podía portarme mal —Fedor ríe—. Edward era el chico bueno, pero yo era la cara contraria de la moneda. Me fue fácil decidir por él en eso momentos, es mi hermano, un Von Bock —Carlisle estaba harto de estos rodeos, quería saber qué exactamente hizo Fedor a Edward.

—Estábamos en un bar, contratamos unas putas y las llevamos al cuartel, Edward nos descubre cuando estábamos tomando turnos con ella. No dice nada, como si no le importara pero es obvio para mi, lo fue al menos en ese momento, lo mucho que desaprovaba la acción —Fedor se recarga en el sillón, sube su mano inspeccionando sus uñas pulcras—. Lo provoqué, diciéndole que era un débil, por no cogerse a la puta —la mirada de Fedor estaba enfocada en los rayos tenues de luz detrás de Carlisle.

—Edward me ignora pero ahora todos lo están provocando, humillando su hombría. Cedió, porque hubiera sido un suicidio social no hacerlo. La coge —Fedor mira a Carlisle y levanta su mano formando una pistola con sus dedos—. ¡Pum!, le disparo a la puta en una pierna justo cuando Edward se está viniendo —Fedor no se ríe pero tampoco parece tener remoridimiento.

—Edward se horroriza, la mujer grita, en fin. Le disparo otra vez en la otra pierna, yo sé y él sabe que la mujer va a morir. Le digo "Vamos Edward, hazlo, mata a la perra, sácala del sufrimiento". Mi hermano ya no está horririzado, es más como si... como si no fuera él, no el buen cadete que obedece órdenes. Cuando voltea a verme puedo ver el cambio en él. La decisión que hace en ese momento define a mi hermano. Toma mi arma y la mata a sangre fría, se mete su verga en el pantalón y se va —Fedor golpea sus muslos con sus palmas como lo haría una persona que cuenta un chiste y dice la línea final, la parte ingeniosa.

—Yo lo ayudé a ser lo que es hoy, me costó su odio y su repudio, pero todo lo que es hoy, ese hombre frío y capaz de matar sin miramientos es gracias a mí. Él merece más que el estar a cargo de una estúpida fábrica, al menos me alegro que la hayan cerrado. Ahora podrá ser General. A eso va a Berlín, lo van a nombrar General... al fin un General Von Bock que perpetue el nombre, que continúe mis pasos —Fedor mira soñadoramente hacia la ventana.

Carlisle se queda pensativo procesando toda esa información.

—No si dimite.

Prometer es un arte. Prometer que regresarás, que sobrevivirás, que nunca dejarás de amarle. Prometer es mentir. Ese "no te vayas", los ojos tristes y los miembros que tiemblan al contacto no pueden ser convencidos por una promesa a medias. Tienes que dar más; esperanza. "Voy a volver", "No te dejaré nunca", "Algún día estaremos juntos otra vez...", con cruel ventaja, sórdida esperanza que solo apunta a matar.

—No te vayas —Edward despierta con esas palabras. Bella está sentada en la cama, con la cara agachada.

—Si tú no vuelves voy a morir —Edward estaba listo para refutar con astutas frases reconfortantes, tecnicismos de cómo él volvería y refugios clandestinos; nada que pudiera mitigar el desconsuelo del amor. Pero ella voltea con lágrimas desbordantes y ojos suplicantes.

—Te amo y si no vuelves voy a morir por dentro, no tienes idea... no tienes idea de cómo me cuesta no amarte en este momento, no tengo opción y te amo... —Bella cierra sus puños, Edward se levanta y la abraza.

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto —Edward la besa en la cabeza—. Siento que me ames —Edward le dice en voz baja sobre su cabello. Bella llora más.

—Eres un hombre que solo das aquello que puedes quitar Edward, y por eso te odio. Por que me lo quitas justo cuando más lo necesito, cuando ya no puedo vivir si te pierdo —Edward cierra los ojos

—No puedo quitarte algo que siempre fue tuyo Bella—Ella se queda quieta, sopesando lo que él acaba de decir.

—. ¿No te sorprende que te diga esto? —Bella dice herida mientras los brazos de él la cubren.

—No —Ella lo voltea a ver y lo besa, lo toma del cuello hacia ella. Toca su pecho, baja a su abdomen hasta que siente su verga lista—. No es justo —Bella dice mientras lo besa.

—Lo siento —Edward contesta en palabras y en hechos.

Toma a su _rara avis (ave extraña)_ y la deja caer sobre la cama delicadamente. Besa su cuello mientras mete sus manos debajo de su camisón. Toca sus senos y los aprieta ligeramente. Siente su piel enchinarse junto con la de ella. Quiere ver, quiere ver la reacción de su piel ante él. Quita su camisón y la somete a besos y toques delicados que son raros en ellos. Esta es la más cruel de las despedidas piensa Bella.

—Te amo —Bella dice una y otra vez, como un _particella_ que canta una y otra vez. En ese mantra que trata de mitigar la culpa por no decirlo todo este tiempo.

Edward besa su entrepierna, su sexo, su vientre. Convirtiéndola en mapa en su mente, con tierras firmes y frágiles. Con besos que sobran para arder y dejar llagas. Con lengüetazos que envuelven en tormentosa angustia. Se toma su tiempo cuando recorre con sus labios su cintura. El bao de su aliento cubre sus senos y su cuello. Se siente como un vagabundo que duerme en callejones de piel, feliz, sin hogar, totalmente a merced de las calles y de la crueldad del destino.

Cuando ella ruega con sus manos, él lleno de falsa misericordia la mira a los ojos. Pidiendo que lo maldiga con su perdón, que lo deje ir, no hoy en un simple viaje, pero cuando llegue el momento. No siente angustia porque va a partir, siente angustia porque cuando ella dice _te amo_ lo ata, como un hilo a un papalote. Siente sus fuerzas desvanecer cuando la mira sabiendo que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

—Cuando lo miro lo tengo todo. —Esa frase que los marcó y ahora muta igual que ellos. Como crisálida ella se abre ante él, en una nueva persona, en la misma mujer, en esa vieja y rotunda alma que siempre la ha acompañado.

Cuando la ama, cuando la penetra es para siempre.

Ella toma y se regodea de su vida en este momento, de tenerlo al fin y no sentir pena, vergüenza o culpabilidad. Por odiarlo correctamente y amarlo sin medida. Porque el amor como la guerra al ser necesidades humanas solo pueden existir en el salvajismo que a menudo se confunde con odio.

La despedida es simple pero simbólica. Edward besa a su hija, mirándola a los ojos.

—Te amo Anni, cuida a tu madre —su hija lo abraza con sus diminutos brazos regordetes, besando toscamente su mejilla y pegando su pecho en aprobación. Ríe con facilidad cuando él sonríe. Edward la baja y mira a Bella.

—Canta todos los días por mí —Edward la besa y dice que la ama, ella no responde, está muy ocupada manteniendo su llanto a margen.

La siguiente mañana Bella está tocando el lado vacío de su cama, trata de no extrañarlo y cinco días de espera para su regreso ahora parecen cinco meses. Se levanta y lava su cara, mira a Hannah que duerme en el estudio que ahora es todo menos eso. Está despierta jugando con Mina y hablando galimatías infantiles. Balbucea y ríe mientras un rayo de sol la cubre.

—Hola cariño —Bella entra y la carga, besando su cabeza—. Es hora de que desayunes. —La lleva a la cocina pensando en todo menos alimento. Pasando por la ventana y deseando contemplar la mañana rosa.

Es el azar, poderoso e invencible que la lleva a esa serie de hechos. Pues rara vez se asoma a la ventana, ahora lo hace para admirar la mañana que siempre está llena de Edward.

Ve a lo lejos un auto acercarse, no es cualquier auto, es un coche de la SS, seguido de un convoy.

Los siguientes minutos recorren en forma rápida. Ella corre al sótano y quita la cama con inhumana fuerza, abre la escotilla del refugio que ahora es más como una pequeña habitación subterránea. Mete a Hannah y la besa.

—Hannah, mírame Hannah —su hija no entiende porqué su madre grita cuando hace unos momentos la besaba. ¿Acaso hizo algo? ¿Dónde está su desayuno? Llora porque está desconcertada y asustada.

Bella calla a su hija maternalmente y la besa. Ve los víveres del refugio y saca el pan y el queso, los pone a un lado de ella y una cobija que la cubra. Cuando va a meterse con ella Hannah empieza a llorar. Llora tanto que es imposible no escuchar su llanto aún con el refugio cubierto, aún si está en el sótano en un hoyo maltrecho. Bella reacciona como cualquier madre haría. Deja a su hija en el refugio y lo cubre con la escotilla, la cama y por último cierra el sótano. Recordando su cara, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llorosos, sus exclamaciones pidiendo por ella, por su madre. Entonces lo escucha. En los momentos más oscuros del tercer Reich el sonido más aterrador es que llamaran a la puerta.

No es una decisión difícil, siempre lo supo, siempre supo que iba a llegar a este momento, de una manera u otra. Hannah será feliz, Edward será feliz, se tendrán entre ellos. Pero ya no hay puerta, ya no hay toques, ya no hay avisos. Un soldado tumba la puerta a patadas y la ve erguida y decidida. Escucha a Hannah llorar y Bella grita para cubrir los llantos. Grita en polaco "Malditos nazis" una y otra vez hasta que el soldado la jala de los cabellos y la arrastra hasta fuera de la casa.

Cuando su cara está llena de lodo y su cabeza punza de dolor ve las botas que tanto conoce, solo que estas no pertenecen a su marido. No se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, pero no lo puede evitar cuando escucha esa voz que nunca olvidará. Él hombre se agacha hasta que la mira a los ojos.

—Voy a ser misericordioso contigo —Fedor habla en voz paternal.

—Fedor —Carlisle interrumpe.

—Claro, claro —Fedor se levanta sacudiendo sus palmas.

—Traigan a la puta. —Unos hombres que no están vestidos de uniforme bajan a una mujer evidentemente polaca, de complexión pequeña y delgada. Cabello largo y café. Una _doppelgänger_ *** de Bella.

La mujer está evidentemente golpeada y casi no puede caminar. La hacen arrodillarse, se escucha su plegaría en palabras entrecortadas. Se escucha el disparo que la hace caer. Bella no sabe si esto es lo que le depara, tal vez es una tortura, tal vez deseen amenazar a Edward con matarla, no tiene idea, pero lo único que espera es que no encuentren a Hannah.

—Préndele fuego. —El soldado sin uniforme hace lo que se le ordena. Deja caer petróleo sobre ella y con un diminuto cerillo la desconocida prende en llamas.

—Esa eres tú, eso es lo que mi hermano va a encontrar cuando regrese —Fedor mira a Bella.

—La única razón por la cual no te mato es porque Carlisle me ha convencido que los campos son un peor castigo por corromper a un Coronel nazi, a un gran alemán. A un Von Bock —Fedor le toca la cara y luego le da un golpe que la deja inconsciente.

Cuando Bella despierta siente la vibración debajo de ella, el olor pútrido y a eses la hacen casi vomitar. Tapa su boca y abre los ojos poco a poco. Hay mujeres, niños y hombres viejos a su rededor, como animales que van al matadero. Nadie la mira o le presta atención, todos lloran silenciosamente y aprietan a sus hijos —los que los tienen— en desesperación. Bella se para buscando aire limpio, al fin encuentra a un cúmulo de gente que está apelmazada en una pequeña ventana, tomando aire frenéticamente. Ella se acerca tambaleante por el movimiento del vagón hasta que le da un poco de aire. Eventualmente dejan la ventana hasta darle espacio para ponerse frente a ella. Lo primero que ve, después de campos verdes y ciudades destrozadas es un letrero que anuncia su destino "Auschwitz".

* * *

*Epiménides de Cnosos (Creta) fue un profeta, filósofo y poeta griego que vivió en el siglo VI a. C. Se dice de él que durmió durante cincuenta y siete años en una cueva cretense, bendecida por Zeus, y que luego despertó dotado con la virtud de poder profetizar lo que iba a ocurrir.

**Modus Ponens: Regla lógica de inferencia en el que una afirmación afirma otra afirmación ejemplo: Si llueve nos vemos en el cine. Está lloviendo, por lo tanto nos veremos en el cine.

***Doppelgänger es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante". Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en 1796, es Doppeltgänger, 'el que camina al lado'. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación.

NOTAS

**Lo sé, lo sé, es tarde T_T. Podría poner mi muy razonable explicación, pero vasta decir que se me complicó la vida estos días con una extraña mudanza, viajes aéreos y un calor del infierno. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL INTERLUDIO II QUE SERA SUBIDO MAÑANA DOMINGO. **

**Hay un último tercer interludio en el que puedo poner dudas históricas que tengan, biografías de personajes que no necesariamente son verdaderos (como Esme o Carlisle), etc. Si desean pueden pedirlas en el blog, grupo de facebook, comentarios o pm's**

**Y por último, nenas estos capítulos son el clímax de la historia, es por eso que no podré contestar muchas de sus dudas para evitar spoilers. **

**Saludos, Eve**


	37. Interludio II

**INTERLUDIO II**

**LINEA DE TIEMPO DE O FORTUNA**

**Junio-Julio 1941**

Sexto mes de embarazo de Bella

El refugio está construído burdamente

Edward menciona la posibilidad de germanizar a su hijo (a)

Rosalie consigue el permiso para ser oficial dentro del campo de Auschwitz

**Julio-Agosto 1940**

Séptimo mes de embarazo

**Agosto-Septiembre 1940**

Octavo mes de embarazo.

**Septiembre-Octubre 1940**

Hannah Von Bock nace un 14 de Octubre de 1941 (Nota, esta información no está dentro del capítulo)

Matrimonio entre Edward e Isabella (quedando claro que es ilegal)

**Diciembre 1940**

Bella decide ayudar a Ales con comida y ropa

**Junio 1941**

Edward va a Munich a registrar a Hannah que ahora tiene aproximadamente 8 meses de edad.

Carlisle recibe por error el paquete con pasaportes y joyas que van dirigidos a Edward.

Edward y Bella reanudan sus actividades sexuales.

**Octubre 1941**

Rosalie y Himmler interactuan en Auschwitz.

**Diciembre 1941**

Edward se entera sobre la nueva ley para deportar trabajadores judíos y polacos hacia los campos de concentración con un tiempo límite de Septiembre de 1942

**Enero 1942**

Edward confronta a Carlisle sobre la deportación de los prisioneros.

**Julio 1942**

Fedor es forzado a dimitir de la SS, Carlisle y el conversan.

**Septiembre 1942**

Edward se dirige a Berlín para ser nombrado General

Fedor cuenta la historia sobre su relación con Edward.

Bella le dice a Edward que lo ama un día antes de su partida.

Fedor mata a una mujer haciéndola pasar por Bella y Fedor (o Carlisle, aún no se revela) manda a Bella a un campo de concentración

**LINEA DE TIEMPO DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL**

**1941-1942**

**Enero**

6 de enero: en un discurso ante el Congreso estadounidense, Roosevelt anuncia las "Cuatro libertades": libertad de expresión, libertad de credo, libertad de vivir sin penurias económicas y libertad de vivir sin miedo.

7 de enero: Yamamoto, jefe supremo del ejército japonés, recomienda en un memorando un ataque por sorpresa a Pearl Harbor.

**Marzo**

4 de marzo:

Comienza la Operación Lustre, el traslado de tropas británicas a

8 de marzo:

Intenso bombardeo sobre Londres y Portsmouth.

La isla de Malta es duramente bombardeada por la aviación enemiga.

11 de marzo:

Promulgación en Estados Unidos de la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo de material de guerra a los países amigos.

Birmingham, Manchester y Salford son fuertemente bombardeados.

La RAF ataca Kiel y Bremerhaven.

13 de marzo:

La RAF bombardea Berlín, Hamburgo y Bremen. La aviación alemana ataca Glasgow y Liverpool.

En Albania, los italianos no logran romper las defensas griegas.

**Abril**

9 de abril:

La RAF ataca Berlín dañando algunos importantes edificios públicos. Hitler brama contra Goering por la incompetencia de la Luftwaffe en la defensa.

10 de abril:

Tras la toma de Zagreb por los alemanes, Croacia se declara independiente

.

13 de abril:

Los alemanes entran en Belgrado.

Los italianos atacan a los griegos, en la zona del monte Olimpo.

Firma del pacto de no agresión entre la URSS y Japón.

15 de abril:

Alemania e Italia reconocen la independencia de Croacia.

Los nazis bombardean Belfast, capital de Irlanda del Norte.

17 de abril:

Berlín es atacada por 200 aviones de la RAF y Portsmouth por la Luftwaffe.

30 de abril: se da por concluída la conquista de Grecia.

**Mayo**

1 de mayo:

Bombardeo alemán de Liverpool y Birkenhead.

La Armada de Estados Unidos trasladó la flota del Pacífico de San Diego a Pearl Harbor.

El Almirante Isoroku Yamamoto considera que el traslado de la flota de guerra de EEUU a Hawaii "es el equivalente a una daga apuntando

11 de mayo: fuerte bombardeo sobre Londres.

17 de mayo: termina la batalla de Amba Alagi con la capitulación italiana. Etiopía es liberada.

31 de mayo: los iraquíes firman el armisticio con los británicos.

**Junio**

1 de junio: la Luftwaffe bombardea Manchester con 110 aparatos.

2 de junio:

Promulgación en Francia de un estatuto especial para los judíos.

Entrevista de Hitler y Mussolini en el Brennero para analizar la situación española y el futuro de las relaciones con la URSS.

5 de junio:

Chongqing, China: 4.000 civiles mueren asfixiados en un túnel durante un bombardeo japonés.

Los alemanes dan los últimos toques a la Operación Barbarroja, el ataque por sorpresa a la URSS.

14 de junio:

Estados Unidos decide el cierre de los consulados de Italia y Alemania así como el bloqueo de los bienes de ambos países en su territorio.

15 de junio:

La Unión Soviética decreta la movilización general.

22 de junio:

Comienza la Operación Barbarroja: Alemania invade la Unión Soviética sin previa declaración oficial de guerra. Italia y Rumanía declaran la guerra a la URSS.

24 de junio:

Hitler se instala por primera vez en su cuartel general del Este de Prusia llamado Wolfsschanze (La guarida del lobo). Estaba situado en los bosques de Gorlitz cerca de Rastenburg.

La Conferencia Episcopal alemana apoya la guerra contra la Unión Soviética

26 de junio:

La Luftwaffe bombardea Leningrado.

29 de junio: ofensiva finesa contra la URSS en Carelia.

30 de junio:

Las tropas alemanas toman Lviv.

Ruptura de las relaciones diplomáticas entre La Francia de Vichy y la URSS.

**Julio**

1 de julio:

Ofensiva de la RAF sobre el Canal de la Mancha, Alemania y el norte de Francia.

2 de julio:

Victorioso avance del ejército del Centro (von Bock) en Bielorrusia.

Japón ordena el alistamiento de un millón de hombres.

5 de julio:

Se dio Inicio en Sudamérica a la guerra Peruano-Ecuatoriana, por límites territoriales.

6 de julio:

Los británicos rompen las defensas de Beirut.

Contraataque ruso en Bielorrusia, que será detenido al poco.

7 de julio: llegan a Islandia y a Groenlandia las primeras fuerzas navales estadounidenses.

8 de julio: los alemanes toman Pskov.

9 de julio: derrota soviética en Minsk, que es tomada por los alemanes. Hacen 287.000 prisioneros.

10 de julio:

Se crea en Moscú el Estado Mayor del Movimiento Central Partisano, cuya misión es organizar la lucha guerrillera en los territorios ocupados por el enemigo.

11 de julio: los alemanes bombardean la zona del canal de Suez.

12 de julio:

Gran Bretaña y la Unión Soviética firman un Pacto de Asistencia Militar.

13 de julio:

24 de julio:

La Luftwaffe bombardea Moscú.

Los puertos franceses del canal son bombardeados por fortalezas volantes.

30 de julio: se firma en Londres un tratado entre la URSS y el gobierno polaco en el exilio.

**Agosto**

1 de agosto:

Contraofensiva rusa en el frente central.

13 de agosto:

Los alemanes inician la ofensiva contra Leningrado.

La RAF realiza un importante bombardeo sobre Berlín.

**Septiembre**

23 de septiembre: de Gaulle constituye en Londres el Comité Nacional de la Francia Libre (C.N.F.L.), reconocido el 26 por la URSS.

27 de septiembre:

Reinhard Heydrich, jefe de la SS, es nombrado protector del Reich en Bohemia-Moravia.

30 de septiembre:

Inicio de la ofensiva militar alemana contra Moscú, con 2.000.000 de hombres, 5.000 tanques y más de 5.000 aviones.

**octubre**

1 de octubre:

Conferencia de Moscú para concretar la ayuda estadounidense e inglesa a la URSS.

3 de octubre:

Pío XII critica las medidas de esterilización y restricciones raciales en matrimonios dictadas por los nacionalsocialistas.

En la India, Gandhi hace un llamamiento a la resistencia pasiva contra los británicos en las colonias.

4 de octubre: Estados Unidos suspenden sus entregas de petróleo a Japón.

12 de octubre:

En Moscú, son evacuados las mujeres y los niños ante la proximidad de los alemanes.

La RAF bombardea Núremberg.

14 de octubre: Von Rundstedt toma Mariupol. Caída de Kalinin.

**Noviembre**

7 de noviembre:

Estados Unidos incluye a la URSS en los países favorecidos por la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo.

11 de noviembre: Estados Unidos incluye a la Francia Libre entre los beneficiarios de la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo.

29 de noviembre:

En Leningrado mueren unas 400 personas diarias de hambre.

El Primer Ministro japonés, Hideki Tōjō es informado del ataque contra Pearl Harbor por el Estado Mayor del Ejército.

Rostov del Don es reconquistada por el ejército soviético.

En Yugoslavia fuerzas alemanas apoyadas por los Chetniks de Mihajlovic atacan a los guerrilleros de Tito en Uzice

30 de noviembre:

Los alemanes inauguran el Campo de concentración de Theresienstadt, al norte de Praga.

La RAF bombardea Hamburgo.

**Diciembre**

2 de diciembre:

Los alemanes llegan a los arrabales de Moscú.

5 de diciembre:

Gran Bretaña, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Sudáfrica declaran la guerra a Finlandia, Hungría y Rumania.

El Ejército Rojo repele con éxito la ofensiva alemana contra Moscú. La Fuerzas Armadas Alemanas que se encontraban a sólo 30 kilómetros de Moscú, son obligadas a emprender la retirada hasta unos 250 kilómetros de distancia. Moscú se libra de ser invadida definitivamente por los germanos.

El presidente estadounidense Roosevelt firma la Declaración de Guerra contra Japón el día después del ataque a Pearl Harbor, esto marca la entrada militar de Estados Unidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

7 de diciembre:

Japón bombardea la base militar estadounidense de Pearl Harbor, sin haber declarado la guerra a Washington previamente.

Japón declara la guerra a Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña, Canadá y Australia.

Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Australia, Canadá, Costa Rica y El Salvador declaran la guerra a Japón.

9 de diciembre:

China declara la guerra a Alemania e Italia.

El CNFL, Cuba, Haití, Honduras, Panamá y República Dominicana declaran la guerra a Japón.

10 de diciembre:

Guatemala y Sudáfrica declaran la guerra a Japón.

11 de diciembre:

Alemania e Italia declaran la guerra a Estados Unidos.

Costa Rica, Cuba, Guatemala y Haití declaran la guerra a Alemania e Italia.

Nicaragua declara la guerra al Eje.

Bulgaria, Eslovaquia, Croacia y Manchukuo declaran la guerra a los Aliados.

Rumanía y Hungría declaran la guerra a Estados Unidos.

12 de diciembre:

Honduras declara la guerra a Italia y Alemania.

Hungría, Rumanía y Bulgaria declaran la guerra a Estados Unidos.

La república Dominicana declara la guerra a Alemania.

16 de diciembre:

Repliegue alemán en todo el frente de Rusia. El ejército rojo reconquista Kalinin.

19 de diciembre:

Hitler asume el mando de la Wehrmacht en sustitución de von Brauchitsch, y comienza a cambiar a la mayoría de los altos mandos.

20 de diciembre:

Adolf Hitler apela a la ciudadanía a donar vestuario de invierno para las tropas que luchan en el frente del Este.

**1942**

**Enero**

1 de enero:

26 países firman en Washington la Declaración de las Naciones Unidas, un acuerdo en el que se comprometen a no hacer pactos de paz individuales con las Potencias del Eje.

20 de enero:

En la Conferencia de Wannsee, en las inmediaciones de Berlín, altos mandos de las SS, de la Oficina central de Seguridad del Partido Nacional Socialista y diversos ministerios coordinan la deportación y asesinato de los judíos europeos, comenzando oficialmente el Holocausto.

**Febrero**

24 de febrero:

El ejército rojo cerca a las tropas de Von Busch en Staraya Russa. La batalla dura diez días.

**Marzo**

5 de marzo:

Las fábricas francesas Renault son otra vez bombardeadas por los aliados.

17 de marzo:

Churchill y Roosevelt llegan a un acuerdo sobre la guerra en Oriente: los británicos defenderán el Océano Índico y Oriente Medio, los estadounidenses tendrán la misma misión en el Pacífico, incluyendo Nueva Zelanda y Australia.

**Mayo**

22 de mayo: México declara la guerra a Alemania, Italia y Japón.

**Junio**

**Julio**

22 de julio: Hitler decide dividir sus fuerzas en el Sur para conquistar el Caúcaso por un lado y Stalingrado por otro.

**Agosto**

22 de agosto: Brasil declara la guerra a Alemania y a Italia.

28 de agosto:

Los estadounidenses bombardean la fabrica de aviones Potez de Méaulte, en Francia.

Contraofensiva rusa en Leningrado.

29 de agosto:

Los estadounidenses bombardean el aeródromo francés de Courtrai.

Las guerrillas de defensa soviéticas en Stalingrado, en 1942.

**Septiembre**

4 de septiembre:

Disturbios en Belfast provocados por el IRA.

5 de septiembre: los estadounidenses bombardean los ferrocarriles en Rouen

**Octubre**

2 de octubre:

Unos 14.000 judíos holandeses son deportados a los campos de concentración.

5 de octubre:

En Noruega, como represalia por actos de sabotaje, los alemanes proceden a numerosas detenciones y ejecuciones de rehenes.

18 de octubre:

Hitler ordena que sean ejecutados los comandos ingleses que caigan prisioneros.

**Noviembre**

10 de noviembre:

La Francia de Vichy es ocupada por Alemania e Italia.

**Diciembre**

4 de diciembre:

Primer bombardeo estadounidense sobre Italia, en Nápoles.

El Salvador declara la guerra al Eje.

18 de diciembre:

Conferencia militar entre alemanes a italianos. Estos últimos creen en la necesidad de firmar la paz con la URSS para poder volcarse contra los aliados occidentales.

**MINI - BIOGRAFIAS**

Isabella Minka Prous

(Minka significa fuerte en polaco)

Fecha de Nacimiento: Septiembre 13 de 1923

Lugar de nacimiento: Varsovia, Polonia.

Edward Ulrich Von Bock

(Ulrich significa noble líder en alemán)

Fecha de Nacimiento 20 junio de 1912

Lugar de Nacimiento: Dresden, Alemania.

Hannah Von Bock

Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de Octubre de 1941

Lugar de Nacimiento: Gombin, Polonia

* * *

Habrá un tercer interludio, estoy aceptando propuestas sobre que poner en este, ya sea biografías de personajes reales o ficticios, curiosidades históricas, etc.

Un Saludo a todas, Eve


	38. C35 Iamiam cedan tristia

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 35**

**Iamiam cedan tristia**

**(La tristeza ahora es un final)**

Berlín es como una mujer desnuda a punto de tener un orgasmo, está en ese punto culminante donde todo es espera, serenidad, expectación, desesperación porque venga algo, lo que sea. Edward la admira con esa lejanía que lo caracteriza, aprensivo de lo imponente que es y lo mucho que un simple lugar significa. Toca con su dedo su nueva insignia de General aterrado de su futuro. Su coche lo lleva cada vez más lejos de esa ciudad mortífera y superficial que él solo ve como ruinas de la sociedad humana.

—Herr General, el cambio de coche será dentro de un par de horas, puedo llevarlo a comer a donde desee, hay un restaurant muy bueno en Platz... —Edward sacude su cabeza a pesar de que el chofer no lo mira.

—No, deseo un auto propio, puedo manejar perfectamente yo solo a Polonia —el chofer ajusta el espejo hasta que sus ojos se unen con los de Edward.

—Son horas de viaje, un hombre importante como usted no necesita conducir... —El hombre para de hablar al ver la mirada de Edward. Es imponente y no da lugar a dudas; sus palabras son órdenes.

—Claro como usted diga Herr General.

Es antes de los cinco días cuando Edward está de camino a Gombin, todo el viaje ha estado pensando en Bella y Hannah, las visualiza con claridad como si estuvieran en el coche con él. Ella silenciosa como siempre, mirando hacia el frente, como lo hizo la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Etérea y concisa en su proyección vital, con esa superioridad que oprimía el pecho de Edward. Luego la imagina con Hannah en su regazo, besando su frente y compartiendo una manzana. La dicotomía en esta mujer lo hace sentirse afortunado. Madre y mujer. Edward sonríe porque ser General no puede ser tan malo, ahora las tiene a ellas, ahora tiene poder para protegerlas aún en contra de Fedor. Aprieta sus manos en el volante cuando recuerda su nombre.

$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Cuando ve la entrada a su casa todo se ve exactamente igual, estéticamente hablando la casa sigue hermosa y decaída, con ese toque campestre que tanto le recuerda a mejores tiempos. Los árboles se sacuden con toques de otoño que cultiva hojas moribundas en el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando su coche se va acercando más ve la puerta abierta. Al principio, en esos segundos antes de la tragedia, no sabe lo que está mirando. No observa en el piso el cadáver incinerado o los rastros de autos en la tierra. No, él espera gozoso a su esposa e hija para que lo reciban, por eso está la puerta abierta, Bella saldrá en cualquier segundo corriendo detrás de Hannah para recibirlo. Sonríe unos segundos y para el coche, nada. No hay nada más que aves trinando. Frunce su ceño y es cuando sabe que algo pasa. Baja corriendo del coche pero no alcanza a llegar a la puerta, a unos metros del coche ve un pedazo negro de algo... se acerca lentamente y la luz alumbra perfectamente el contorno inconfundible de un cuerpo femenino. No comprende como no lo miró antes, trata de reconciliar esta imagen infernal con la puerta abierta.

Toda esa inteligencia, toda esa pericia militar no le sirven de nada cuando su cerebro se niega a unir los hechos. Ignora el cuerpo y entra gritando el nombre de Bella, de Hannah. No escucha nada, se mete al cuarto, baja al sótano y no escucha nada. Su corazón está en tal aceleración que ve puntos verdes destellantes posando sobre sus pupilas. Siente su pecho que grita el nombre de Bella, como una cacofonía lejana que no alcanza a distinguir. Ignorando la verdad que se encuentra en la entrada de su casa inspecciona cada rincón de esta. Es como si no hubiera visto el cuerpo, porque esa no es Bella, no lo es.

Cuando descansa su garganta para parar de gritar el nombre de su mujer, escucha un diminuto sonido, casi imperceptible, camina hasta el sótano y lo escucha. Sonríe aliviado, _ahí están, _piensa. ¿Cómo no lo revisó con detalle antes? Baja y remueve la cama, lo primero que escucha es a su hija llorar, Edward se siente como si el hombre que abriera la escotilla del refugio y viera a su hija llorando, en total soledad, no fuera él. Desde arriba mira como un hombre parecido a él toma en brazos a una bebé sucia de orines y eses, con comida podrida a su alrededor, la abraza, la besa y se queda quieto con ella, ambos se aferran al otro. Edward ve claramente a ese hombre, lo ve abrazar a su hija y empezar a llorar, no solo por el alivio de tenerla en sus brazos, sino porque sabe lo que significa. Este hombre lejano abraza a su hija meciéndola, calmándola con dulces palabras "Todo está bien nena, todo está bien", pero nada está bien, jamás lo estará.

Siente su alma regresar a su cuerpo, y el dolor es tan fuerte que grita. No es nada perceptible, es un desgarrador grito de dolor más allá de lo físico. Siempre lo supo y vivir esto solo es su castigo por su enorme avaricia.

Carga a Hannah, convertido en una máquina funcional, la baña, la cambia, la alimenta y la pone en la cama. La mira de lejos antes de cerrar la puerta como si fuera la última vez.

Camina como un condenado a muerte hacia el exterior, cuando ve el cuerpo su cara es inexpresiva. Trata de reconocer el vestido pero está tan calcinado que es imposible saber, ve su cabello a medio quemar, fundido con la piel y huesos expuestos. Es imposible saber si es ella o no, pero lo sabe, en su corazón sabe que Bella jamás dejaría a Hannah sola. Cae de rodillas, levanta su mano para tocar el cuerpo pero la retira. No quiere recordar el último toque a su preciosa ave de esta manera. Sus lágrimas caen en hilos transparentes a la tierra nublando su vista cuando se atiborran en sus ojos. Escucha truenos que son sus gritos, maldiciendo el cielo y la tierra, la guerra y la sangre. La vida y la muerte. Se dobla del dolor, ese que no lo ha dejado desde que su alma entró a él en ese diminuto sótano. Le pide perdón, por amarla tan enfermizamente, egoístamente, por irse, por nunca dejarla ir. Entierra su puño en la tierra y jura sobre su cuerpo que la seguirá.

Es de noche y una vela alumbra el perfil de Herr General Edward Ulrich Von Bock, el último de su linaje. La vela está titilando rápidamente pues el viento de la ventana azota la flama como un látigo cruel. Esa increíble flama tan poderosa y diminuta es como el corazón de Edward. A punto de la extinción, recibiendo golpes mortales pero con una increíble resistencia, no se sabe cuando se apagará, puede ser en este segundo, esta noche, puede ser eterna e indómita, puede ser efímera e imaginaria.

Las maletas están en el auto y Hannah está jugando en la sala tan tranquila como siempre. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Su madre ha muerto hace unas horas. Tal vez piensa que Bella volverá en cualquier momento. Tal vez piensa que todo fue una pesadilla. Esa inocencia arde en las venas de Edward pues sabe que la crueldad del hombre cuando eres niño radica en destruir fantasías y tristemente la crueldad que sufres de adulto es al crearlas. Odia a Hannah por unos segundos, le tiene envidia y la compadece al mismo tiempo. Se aborrece a si mismo por sentir algo así por su hermosa hija que es la encarnación de esa fantasía que él frotó con manos ansiosas y con un corazón gozoso que nunca negó que proliferara. Si la culpa debe recaer en alguien, si el dolor debe ser desgarrador debe ser solo sobre él. Pero antes de su tan deseada rutina de conmiseración, esa que saborea al pensar lo mucho que le quitará el peso cuando se de un disparo en la sien, primero tiene que hacer algo.

**En alguna parte de Baviera, Alemania, 2 días después...**

Fedor está —por elegir un adjetivo común—, borracho, ahogado en alcohol, saturado en etílico, en fin, nada sería comparado con el estado en el que se encuentra. Pensó en esto hace días, en como se bebería toda su vitrina de licor importado hasta la muerte. Se ríe porque de todas las extrañas ventajas que tiene sobre otros hombres una de ellas es su enorme capacidad para sostener el alcohol, sin embargo ha conseguido obnubilar su mente con satisfacción.

Cierra sus ojos esperando el momento. Su mente tiene paz, ¿Es un poco injusto cierto? Que un hombre como él tenga paz después de las atrocidades que ha hecho, pero esa paz no es por el perdón de los caídos o por saber que ha hecho algo noble. Su paz está en saber con certeza que su fin está bajo el signo de Cain.

Su Cain llega abriendo la puerta con delicadeza, caminado a pasos firmes y lentos. Lo siente a sus espaldas mientras contempla la caída del día como un guerrero más que será olvidado en la batalla de la eternidad. Tiene un discurso preparado en su mente, desea decirle tantas cosas, justificar sus acciones y pedir comprensión. Pero sabe que Edward está más allá de palabras racionales. Se limita a decir lo que siempre deseó escuchar de Edward.

—Eres hijo de mi padre, siempre lo has sido —Fedor levanta su botella pero explota cuando una bala se impacta, esparciendo vidrios y licor por todo su cuerpo.

—Incluso en los más mínimos detalles, esto... —Indica Fedor con un vidrio apuntando a su cara— es una máscara —voltea a verle sonriente. —Tu máscara es más sutil, la mía siempre fue más... vulgar —Edward dispara a una pierna. Fedor grita y aprieta la herida, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. El alcohol ralentiza su sistema nervioso por lo cual su umbral del dolor es bajo.

—Nunca te odié Edward, y siempre acepté tu odio. Lo admito, me tomó un largo camino hacerlo pero lo acepto —Fedor levanta su cara y mira a su hermano frente a él, con cara inexpresiva, fría, tal vez curiosa, mirando hacia abajo. La sombra y el ángulo cubren su cara de tal manera que solo se ve de su cuello para abajo. Es irónico piensa Fedor, que justo cuando Edward menos lo piensa se mira exactamente a su padre.

Edward dispara a la otra pierna. Fedor grita y exhala tratando de manejar el dolor por duplicado, maldice y vuelve a gritar un poco más. Cuando al fin abre sus ojos ve a Edward agachado frente a él.

—Nunca te odié porque te parecieras a mi padre, te odié porque no eras nada como él. No cambié o te debo algo por ese día en Berlín, cambié cuando decidí que odiarte era una pérdida de tiempo, hoy Fedor, no te odio. Solo me odio a mi mismo por ser vencido por una mierda como tú —Edward se levanta y apunta el arma a la cabeza de ese hombre que en otra vida fue su hermano. —Nos vemos en el infierno. —El disparo crea un sonido huérfano, sin nadie que lo presencie, solo el hombre que está demasiado atormentado y acostumbrado a ellos para tan siquiera percibirlo.

**Auschwitz **

Es una noche gélida, de esas donde el frío entra al hueso y se aloja como un huésped incómodo. La ropa, los sombreros, incluso las medias son posesiones preciadas en estos momentos. Pero Bella solo lleva un vestido y un camisón debajo de él. Su diminuto cuerpo tiembla de tal manera que duele tan solo verlo. Siente una mano en su espalda y brinca —si es posible— aún más.

—Hey, te presto mi abrigo —habla una diminuta chica con acento extranjero pero con palabras alemanas. Esta le alza un abrigo demasiado grande para ella. Bella lo toma sin chistar y se lo pone, el alivio cálido que le causa la distrae de agradecerle a la chica. Cuando al fin su cuerpo se moldea al nuevo calor su mente le recuerda modales.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, este vestido... no cubre nada —Bella toma el vestido floral y lo toca con decepción.

—No era mío, lo tomé de un hombre —Bella al fin mira a la chica. Trae un gorro azul y un abrigo verde, botas altas que la hacen ver mucho más pequeña de estatura. Tiene cara demacrada, pero ciertamente hermosa con ojos claros pero de tono imperceptible por la falta de luz en la noche. Sus ojos son expectantes cuando Bella la mira, casi como un niño cuando mira a su madre.

— ¿No es tuyo? No... no quiero robarla a nadie —en cuanto Bella dice las palabras se arrepiente inmediatamente. Sabe que no podría regresar el abrigo aunque quisiera. La chica sonríe tristemente.

—Se lo quité a un hombre muerto... ya muy mayor, estaba a un lado mío en el vagón —Bella la mira confundida primero y luego la realización se muestra en sus ojos.

—Oh...

—Soy Alice —la chica extiende su mano enguantada y Bella la sacude.

—Bella.

Ambas chicas están con un conglomerado de judíos perdidos, aterrados y con frío igual que ellas. El terreno está cubierto por pardas chozas y edificaciones militares. Todo está cercado, de tal manera que si se mira desde arriba, las cercas forman un cuadrilátero–trapezoide de unos 500 mts de largo por 200 mts de ancho en formas no uniformes.

Todos los hombres, mujeres y niños se miran entre ellos pero sin realmente observarse, el desconcierto es palpable en cada humano, incluso en aquellos que saben lo que este lugar significa.

—Estamos en un campo —dice Bella en voz baja.

— ¿Un qué? —Alice toca su mano y el calor que deja en Bella es bien recibido.

—Un campo, alguien... alguien me dijo que este lugar es para traer prisioneros y hacerlos que trabajen forzadamente —Bella no tiene el corazón de contarle la otra parte de la información.

Alice forma su pequeña boca en "O" y mira a su al rededor.

—Nunca he trabajado en mi vida —Bella sonríe y toca su mano en forma recíproca.

— ¿De dónde eres Alice?, tu alemán es extraño —Alice por primera vez muestra sus dientes al sonreír.

—Francia, aprendí alemán en el colegio, tu alemán suena extraño también, eres Polaca —Alice dice con certeza. Bella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Lo soy —las dos jóvenes sonríen una a la otra hasta que un grito proveniente de un soldado las hace voltear.

— ¡Caminen! ¡Muévanse y caminen! —Bella toma de la mano a Alice y la jala junto a ella, las dos se mueven como ovejas que están siendo arrastradas a un acantilado.

—Tengo miedo —Alice aprieta a Bella con toda su fuerza y Bella abraza a la diminuta chica.

No se atreve a mentirle o darle falsas esperanzas, como decirle que este lugar es solo temporal, que lo que les espera no es terrible, se limita a cerrar sus ojos y lanzar una plegaria.

* * *

Contestando a unas preguntas.

*Si Fedor ya no está con la SS, Hitler lo hizo dimitir (renunciar en jerga militar) por haber fracasado la toma de Moscú en la operación Barbarroja.

*El prólogo está a tres capítulos más pero eso no significa el final. Si desean saber quien es **235521 **sean pacientes o bien pueden encontrar el nombre de la persona si decodifican el número.

*Sí, Jasper va a salir en la historia.

*Edward piensa en suicidarse (palabra clave piensa) tema que había mencionado antes cuando él confronta a Carlisle por la muerte de Esme, no es dramatismo, en aquella época el suicidio era muy común.

*Carlisle tiene sus propios motivos para traicionar a Edward y para no haber hecho que Fedor matase a Bella, motivos que todavía no se revelan.

*¿Dónde está Rosalie? Rosalie está en Auschwitz, Bella está en Auschwitz :) saquen sus conclusiones.


	39. C36 Mecum Omnes Plangite!

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG, SE ADVIERTE QUE ALGUNAS SON DE CONTENIDO FUERTE, PERO ESTAN SEPARADAS ASI QUE SI NO QUIEREN VERLAS SOLO NO LLEGUEN A ESA PARTE.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 36**

**Música**

**Wagner –Persifal-Acto I**

** youtu(punto)be/VMw0EjLFPXw**

**Y uno de mis favoritos**

**Tchaikovsky—Marcha de los esclavos o Marcha Esclavo**

** youtu(punto)be/5poSw7tFLB4**

**Mecum Omnes Plangite!**

**(¡Todos lloren conmigo!)**

**Septiembre 20, 1942 (3 días después de la muerte de Bella)**

El viento es como un profeta, que llega cuando no se necesita. Como si las lágrimas de los hombres suplicaran _Ven aire, es húmedo y triste, ven aire_. Hay pocos hombres que le necesiten como él, _ven aire ¡Ven ven ven!,_ que este desolado hombre te olvida y te repudia como si fueses veneno volátil, como si le causases la peor de las torturas al tenerte dentro.

Es inútil evitar que la vida te reclame en cada bocanada que eres suyo, te reniegas y piensas que no tienes más que apagar esas máquinas trémulas y carnosas que llamamos pulmones para darte cuenta que morir no es algo difícil. Pero él lo ve, sabe la facilidad que es quitar la vida, al menos ahora lo sabe.

No es el licor que le da el valor, sino la cama vacía a su lado, la falta de olor de _ella_, las diminutas marcas de silencio que _ella_ hacía cuando respiraba y que ahora no están, como si su presencia fuera lo que al final fue su vida, algo fugaz. Toma la sábana en sus manos y la otra —la que tiene el arma— la baja en descanso, como un soldado que espera órdenes.

—Sin ti soy nadie, no hay nada aquí... nada...

Se escucha el sollozo que recae en su pantalón negro pulcro. Está descalzo, conectado al suelo frío, con su camisa blanca desabotonada. El llanto es mudo al principio, como un ahogo que no tiene salida, como un nudo en todo su diafragma que no lo deja respirar hasta que al fin, grita, solo grita y vuelve a sollozar, quedando cansado de haberlo sostenido tanto tiempo, tantos días en su pecho, al fin libre llora lo que se llora en una vida. Culpable de esconder su desdicha para estos momentos de soledad donde su hija duerme y su casa está vacía. Ha cumplido su misión y su venganza, es hora de ir hacia _ella, _aunque lo duda; él merece el infierno. Se limpia las lágrimas y toma a su soldado, a su arma, contemplando el brillo, sintiendo su peso, sopesando si debe hacerlo por la boca o la sien. _No importa_, piensa _el final será el mismo_. Levanta el arma a nivel facial, y la lleva a la sien, cierra sus ojos...

— ¿Pa? —Edward abre sus ojos inmediatamente y los dirige hacia su puerta abierta.

Hannah lo mira chupando su dedo y sosteniendo en su otra manita regordeta el conejo de madera que le hizo. Edward esconde el arma bajo la almohada y limpia su cara.

—Anni —su voz es quebrada y sorprendida.

—No puedo dormir, extraño a mami —Anni corre a su padre y alza sus brazos para que él la cargue, como es usual.

Edward la toma delicadamente y al abrazarla se da cuenta lo estúpido que es, lo mucho que su hija sufriría sin ambos padres.

—Oh Anni —Edward termina su llanto mientras aspira el natural perfume de su hija. Suave, inocente, lleno de dulce esperanza.

—Lo siento Anni, lo siento, lo siento… —Besa su cabello, quita el arma disimuladamente de la almohada y la pone sobre el cajón. Recuesta a su hija y la cobija.

— ¿Dónde está mami? —Edward siente las lágrimas salirse, pero las remueve antes de que corran—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Anni toca su cara y lo mira con expectación, con la intuición natural de los niños que saben que algo no está bien.

—Tu mamá... ella... —Edward traga saliva, sin poder deshacer el nudo que lo ahoga—. Tu madre está en el cielo Anni —Hannah sabe qué es el cielo, su madre se lo ha dicho. Es ese lugar arriba en las estrellas donde va la gente buena. Su madre claro que fue ahí, ella es la más buena de todas.

— ¿Cuándo va a volver? —Edward baja su mirada un momento, toma aire y luego mira a su hija.

—No va a regresar Anni, solo somos tú y yo.

— ¿Por qué no va a regresar? —_Porque de la muerte no se regresa_, quiere decir Edward.

—Por que cuando vas al cielo, no regresas —Anni no parece entender, o si lo hace es de una manera muy pacífica, con una inmensa sabiduría que solo proporciona la inocencia.

— ¿Pero podemos ir a verla? —Edward se acuesta a un lado de ella y la abraza acariciando su rojizo cabello. Por primera vez no siente ese ahogo en su pecho al ver el inmenso parecido de su hija con su madre.

—Algún día, en mucho tiempo más —Hannah frunce el ceño desaprobatoriamente, no le gusta esa frase, no le gusta para nada.

— ¡Quiero verla ahora papi, quiero verla ahora! —Es ahí, en ese momento que Hannah se da cuenta de la enorme verdad, la terrible verdad que su padre le dice. Que su madre no va a volver a cantarle, a peinarla, a jugar con ella, no van a volver a reír mientras juegan con Mina, y estos días sin ella ahora parece que fueran un sueño. Solo quiere a su madre ahora, que le diga que todo va a estar bien. Recuerda la última vez que la vio, diciendo su nombre, gritándole y luego dándole un beso. No entiende que pasa y eso la desconcierta más.

Edward abraza a su hija que llora desconsolada por su madre, una de las tantas noches que tendrá que hacer lo mismo para calmarla.

Mientras la madrugada los acecha Edward observa a su hija, que duerme serenamente. El viento entra por la ventana y sacia a cada segundo su involuntaria pero necesaria respiración. Bella no está aquí, nunca lo estará más, pero tiene lo mejor de ella, lo más importante, la pequeña persona que respira por él. Abre sus pulmones con reacia bravura y un corazón vulnerable. Cuando ve nacer el alba Edward decide vivir.

**Auschwitz **

**Septiembre 21 1942**

El frío se mitiga un poco entre tantos cuerpos re-pegados entre si, el olor es sofocante, pero lo peor es el hambre. Bella no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que comió, tal vez hace tres días o cuatro. Está acostada en forma fetal esperando que los espasmos estomacales se aminoren. Alice está frente a ella y un ligero rayo de la mañana la cubre su larga cabellera negra que Bella no había apreciado antes, a pesar de los días, la sedosidad es palpable en su joven cabello. Siente un viento que cubre sus piernas cuando la puerta del hangar donde están todas las prisioneras es abierta.

— ¡Levántense! ¡Si quieren tragar algo es mejor que se formen y lo hagan rápido! Una mujer con uniforme grita.

Bella mueve a Alice con una mano para despertarla y la chica lo hace con un susto.

—Estaba soñando con... —Alice balbucea medio despierta.

—No ahora Alice, tenemos que irnos a formar para la comida.

Las dos mujeres se levantan y caminan lo más rápido posible hacia la línea de comida, la cual es larga. Ve decenas de mujeres delante de ella y las bandejas de comida que no alcanzarán.

— ¿Crees que alcancemos? —Pregunta Alice con mirada preocupada.

—No, necesitamos hacer algo —Alice jala su manga y le apunta a otra fila que se está formando. Las dos corren y aunque llegan detrás de más mujeres, la fila no es tan larga.

— ¿Son todas las filas? —Pregunta para si misma Bella.

—Creo que sí, muero de hambre. Soñé con pastelillos y té —Alice alza una sonrisa que se desvanece inmediatamente al darse cuenta que su sueño es una cruel manera de subsistir en este lugar.

Mientras hacen fila pueden ver como la comida es la moneda de aquí, la gente se vuelve loca por un poco más, por migajas de pan enlodadas, o el engrudo café que hacen pasar por avena. Las peleas son mitigadas por un disparo al aire en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, todos los participantes mueren con un tiro en la sien. Bella se da cuenta que esta gente, los nazis, no necesitan excusas para matarte.

Mientras comen Bella recuerda el horror de la segregación por género. Como las separaron por hombres con niños y mujeres con niñas, a veces niños huérfanos eran asesinados. Un acto aterradoramente misericordioso pues los niños sin protección eran presa fácil de soldados o morían de hambre cuando otros prisioneros les arrebataban la comida. Muchas mujeres hacían pasar a estos huérfanos como suyos, no que ayudase al final.

Tres días aquí y Bella siente que el infierno está tocando la tierra, justo en este lugar, justo en este campo, con estas almas que son de nadie.

— ¿Bella? —Alice la trae a la realidad cuando apunta hacia un par de mujeres nazis que pasan a un lado de ella.

—Todas levántense —la mujer dice en voz fuerte pero sin gritar. Las prisioneras que no entienden imitan a las otras. Bella y Alice se levantan del piso y se toman de la mano.

—Formen una fila. Vamos, síganme —la fila se forma al principio desordenadamente hasta que cada mujer está detrás de la otra.

La mujer nazi camina y unos soldados la siguen, hasta llegar a unos cuartos con sillas y camillas, como un hospital provisional. Las prisioneras se detienen amontonándose unas con otras, en total son cerca de unas cincuenta.

—Van a quitarse todas sus joyas y las pondrán en el saco —todas las mujeres se miran entre ellas. Hay de todo tipo: viejas, jóvenes, adolescentes, niñas, inclusive personas que se ve son o eran adineradas; personas pobres, personas que aún guardan algo de posesión material en sus ropas.

Mientras otra mujer nazi pasa con el saco estas prisioneras dejan reaciamente anillos de bodas, collares, pulseras, peinetas, inclusive lentes con armazón de oro.

—No puedo... no puedo por favor, es lo único que tengo de mi marido —una mujer a la mitad de la fila suplica. La guardia nazi le quita violentamente el anillo y lo mete a su saco, dejando a la prisionera llorando por su token de afecto. Las mujeres se van desprendiendo una a una de sus objetos preciados, unos más que otros. Lo hacen llorando, con resignación o enojo.

—No tengo nada —dice Bella cuando la mujer llega con ella.

—Abre tu boca —Bella lo hace y la mujer inspecciona dentro de su boca, ya ha estado aquí, la inspección para saber si ocultas algo en tu boca. Cuando recién la capturaron, antes de conocer a Edward. Recordar su nombre la hace cerrar sus ojos.

—Bien —la mujer acepta la respuesta de Bella y llega con Alice, la última de la fila.

—Es todo lo que tengo —Alice entrega un camafeo con ambas fotos de sus padres. Bella mira como su mano tiembla al dejar caer el objeto en ese saco, sabe que no los verá jamás, ni siquiera en foto. Toma la mano de Alice y la aprieta ligeramente.

—Se van a quitar toda su ropa, cuando me refiero a toda, es toda, incluyendo la ropa interior —unas protestan pero pronto sus indignaciones son acalladas por el arma que les apunta para coaccionarlas.

Bella se desprende de sus ropas mientras el frío las cubre de manera cruel; tapa en forma instintiva sus partes privadas mientras tiembla. Cuando mira al frente ve a cinco mujeres vestidas de enfermeras con mangueras en sus manos. No hay aviso o rango de espera para prepararse, siente el chorro crudo de agua fría que la abate. Grita de frío y sorpresa, de dolor al sentir el chorro pegarle en los pechos.

—Voltéense —una mujer enfermera grita, todas obedecen chasqueando sus dientes y llorando.

Cuando el "baño" termina un doctor pasa con cada mujer revisando dentro de sus bocas, para ver si tienen todos sus dientes, y mucho más importante, si tienen algún tipo de amalgama de oro*, también revisa el nivel de nutrición en forma visual y determina cuales son sanas y cuales no. A aquellas mujeres que están sanas las forma a la derecha y a aquellas que no están sanas o tienen algún amalgama las pone a la izquierda. Bella y Alice son formadas a la derecha. Las mujeres de la derecha pasan a otra sección del edificio con aspecto de nosocomio y las mujeres de la izquierda... ellas van a morir en tan solo unas horas en una cámara de gas.

Bella y Alice junto con otras diez mujeres entran a una sala con sillas, les ordenan sentarse una tras otra y lo que ve Bella ante sus ojos la hace entender por primera vez que ella no es humana aquí, y nunca lo será. Alice tiembla, en sus manos tiene su sedoso cabello negro. Las dos se miran, las dos saben que esos mechones mal cortados de cabello que caen de las otras mujeres es su futuro.

Cuando Bella se sienta en la silla, siente el frío en sus nalgas, en su espalda y poco a poco sube a su cuello como un maligno trepador, es cuando la máquina está en su nuca que realmente siente que toda ella está fría. Ve su cabello caer en su regazo, cortado en pedazos tristes, y llora, porque fue lo último que tocó Edward antes de irse, al besarla y pasar su mano por su cuello y cabello.

Cierra sus ojos y su imaginación va hacia su hija y Edward, los imagina sanos, llorando por ella, consolándose uno al otro, siguiendo su vida. Cuando la máquina corta su cuero cabelludo de la brusca forma en que es utilizada, solo puede pensar en los dedos delicados de Edward al entrelazarse en sus mechones, en como metía su mano y la jalaba hacia él para besarla. Mira sus ojos verdes y su ligera sonrisa que solo es para ella, la que le dice que es feliz, solo con ella. Lágrimas corren en forma silenciosa cuando la mujer le dice que ha terminado, ahora sin cabello, sin alma y sin humanidad, pero aún con sus recuerdos.

Cuando todas están debidamente desprendidas de sus cabelleras, cada mujer pasa por su uniforme de prisionera. Es de rayas negras y blancas que para muchas es de la talla incorrecta, como Bella, que tiene que remangar sus pantalones y puños, o peor aún Alice, que es aún una joven mujer en desarrollo y mucho más pequeña que Bella.

Ninguna se queja, no solo porque es inútil sino porque es preferible usar esas ropas a estar desnudas, lo único que se les regresa son sus zapatos. Ahora todas son una misma entidad de desprecio, odio, humillación y dolor.

Esa noche Bella cierra sus ojos y como aquella vez con el gitano trata de recordar a sus seres amados, a Hannah, su hija y su hermana, a su madre, a su padre, Jacob y más que nada, Edward, porque él es quien le enseñó que cuando todo está perdido, un nazi maldito puede salvarte.

La madrugada es interrumpida por un silbido ensordecedor, la llegada del tren despierta a todas, inclusive a Alice que apenas empezó a dormir hace algunas horas, el resto de la noche se la pasó llorando en el pecho de Bella por no solo la pérdida de su hermosa cabellera, sino el camafeo de sus padres.

Todas se levantan instintivamente cuando la puerta se abre y la mujer nazi entra.

—Fórmense y síganme —Todas obedecen, todas y cada una se mira de reojo con temor, preguntándose porqué las otras mujeres —las de la izquierda— no han regresado.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a las otras? —Pregunta una mujer madura de unos 45 años, la guardia nazi la ignora y sigue caminando. La mujer empieza a entrar en pánico—. ¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir aquí si la seguimos, como las otras! —Grita histéricamente, todos la miran con piedad y tristeza, porque aunque tiene razón, ella morirá antes por este desafío.

Bella escucha la bala quebrar el cráneo de la mujer, Alice grita junto con otras tapándose la boca en horror.

—_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu _—Alice no puede dejar de decir en francés, Bella la mueve rápidamente, horrorizada por ella misma al no sorprenderse de esta masacre.

—Vamos Alice —jala a su nueva amiga para seguir la fila, hasta que la mujer nazi se detiene frente a los vagones del tren recién llegado.

Un hombre tiene una lista y en esa lista están los nombres de aquellos hombres y mujeres que van a ir a trabajar a Monowitz Buna o Auschwitz III**. Bella y Alice suben al vagón y cuando este da marcha Bella mira directamente a Alice.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Alice —la chiquilla simplemente llora.

**21 de Noviembre 1942**

Edward camina por los pasillos oscuros de su hogar paterno en Dresden, es uno de esos lugares ostentosos que solo son asignados a Generales como su padre o como él, que ahora pertenece en forma llena a la SS. Está adornado con paredes carmesí, candelabros gigantes, pinturas antiguas y todo eso con un personal de servidumbre que lo acompañe, creando así raros momentos de soledad. Pero en estos momentos de la noche, la penumbra lo envuelve con protección infame mientras camina solo a su cuarto. Cuando entra, prende la luz y se sienta pensativo.

Es justo este momento el que teme todos los días, en el que tiene que acostarse solo y pensar, sin poder dormir, pensando únicamente en Bella y las ganas de ahogarse en alcohol. Si tan solo pudiera ir a batalla, si tan solo pudiera tener algo que hacer en esta maldita guerra, ya no quiere ir a conferencias o reuniones, no quiere cenas o bailes, no quiere dicha o gozo, solo quiere meter su cabeza en la tierra y morir. Piensa en Hannah y aprieta su quijada al darse cuenta que todos los días comente el mismo error de pensar que su hija estará bien si él muere. No estará bien, tendrá una digan herencia, sí, pero no tendrá a nadie en este mundo para protegerla, pues él no tiene a nadie en quien confiar.

Se levanta y se quita su traje de gala, lo tira por ahí, toma un whisky -medio vaso en vez de los dos dedos que usualmente vierte-, lo toma como si fuera agua. Cuando está suficientemente incapacitado para pensar, cuando puede olvidar, es cuando se acuesta solo en su cama, aún así puede sentirla a su lado.

**En algún lugar de Europa Oriental**

**Enero 1943**

El oriente es sangriento, las bajas son tantas que Edward jamás sintió que la muerte pudiera verse así de grotesca. Los cadáveres y las muertes que él mismo ha provocado lo dejan marcado, esta vez, a diferencia de antes, sabe que además de ejecutor es pecador, pues mata con ira y venganza no merecida. Es sanguinario con su arma, su puño y su mente. En Túnez, en Algeria, Francia o Rusia siempre siente la misma descarga que lo deshumaniza, se siente muerto y eso está bien.

—Herr General su llamada está lista —Su cabo le pasa el auricular mientras espera la conexión.

— ¿Herr General? ¡Oh es usted! —Rita, su ama de llaves contesta.

—Rita, ¿Cómo está Hannah?

—Bien, la niñera y ella se llevan bien, ha preguntado por usted, ¿Cuándo le digo que vuelve? —Edward sabe que aún falta mucho para volver, demasiado.

—Pásame a mi hija, quiero escucharla —dice en tono frío. Cuando escucha a Rita avisar a Hannah, y luego sus pequeños pasos corriendo hacia el teléfono, es como si su corazón seco se llenara de nuevo. Voltea para que no lo miren y sonríe.

— ¡Papi! Fräulein Adler me enseñó los colores y pinté una casa, con mamá en ella, y unas manzanas —Edward cierra los ojos, odia y ama que Hannah haga eso, como si su madre aún estuviera viva. Trató de hacérselo entender pero Hannah simplemente ignora la realidad, dice que su madre va a regresar por ella desde el cielo, que jamás la dejaría sola.

—Me alegro Anni, me alegro mucho mi amor, ¿Heidi, quiero decir Fräulein Adler, se porta bien contigo?

—Sí papi, es muy divertida y me lee por las noches, no como mami... y Mina no la quiere... —Hay un pequeño silencio y un cambio de atmósfera en la llamada, algo que le dice a Edward que es lo que viene, lo que siempre su hija pregunta—. ¿Cuándo vas a venir papi? —Hannah está a punto del llanto, igual que su madre no puede ocultar lo que siente.

—Aún falta nena, aún falta un poco, se buena niña y pórtate bien con Rita y Heidi, ahora pásame a Rita —a Edward se le corta la voz y carraspea un poco para evitar llorar y componer su voz.

—Te quiero papi.

—Te quiero Anni —su hija pasa el auricular a la ama de llaves.

—Llamaré en una semana. Si no sabes de mi Rita, ya sabes que hacer.

Rita es su salvación si todo se va a la mierda, es una buena mujer, sabe que cuidará bien de Hannah si él no está.

—Si Herr General —El resto de la llamada son simples trivialidades económicas y técnicas de la casa, cuando Edward cuelga tiene que encerrarse en su oficina y tomar un trago para evitar llorar.

—Bella, si estuvieras aquí no estaría persiguiendo esta guerra como un hombre sediento de sangre —Su voz es parca y con tintes de reproches—. Si estuvieras aquí, si no te hubiera dejado sola, si hubiera hecho caso a tu intuición justo como lo dijiste, estaríamos muy lejos amor, muy, muy lejos —su voz ahora es tersa y se quiebra, pues al cerrar sus ojos, Bella está sonriente tocando su cara y diciéndole que lo ama, que no la deje nunca.

* * *

*Amalgamas de oro: Cuando las víctimas era asesinadas en la cámara de gas, un hombre pasaba y removía los restos de oro que quedaba de las amalgamas, estas fundían y se utilizaban para sostener económicamente la SS o bien eran guardados como tesoro de la guerra, lo cual en sí es como pueden imaginarse un acto terrible y escabroso que sigue dando de que hablar inclusive hoy en día. El tema es ampliamente abordado en varios documentales.

**Había tres campos de concentración llamados Auschwitz, en este caso el III se caracterizaba por realizar trabajos forzados en fábricas.

***Como nota, Bella y las demás mujeres fueron rapadas por la enorme plaga de piojos que había en los campos, muchas veces era mejor estar a rapa que vivir rascándote la cabeza o contraer alguna enfermedad transmitida por los piojos. Ellas no lo saben aún pero esto era lo más higiénico que les pudo haber pasado.

NOTAS:

Este capítulo en realidad eran dos, pero decidí unirlos porque eran muy cortos para estar separados y también porque no tiene caso hacerlas esperar de esa manera, contrario a lo que crean, realmente no me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas n.n

Eve


	40. C37 Absens In Remota

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Música**

**Wagner-Tristán e Isolde-Preludio**

** youtu(punto)be/J-qoaioG2UA**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 37**

**Absens In Remota**

**(Aún cuando estoy lejos)**

**Marzo 1943**

— ¿Qué es lo que más amas en la vida Isabella? —Edward no la mira, está viendo por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

—A ti —responde Bella segura.

— ¿A mí? Yo no existo, ¿Qué es lo que más amas? —Edward dice en tono firme.

—A mi familia, Hannah, Edward…

— ¿Qué es lo que eres Isabella? ¿Madre, mujer, cantante? —Él voltea y sus ojos son curiosos, expectantes.

—No lo sé —Bella dice confundida.

—Piensa bien ¿Qué eres? —Su voz es cálida, él sonríe y la luz de la ventana refleja tanto que cubre parte de su cara, como si fuera un eclipse de sol.

—Todo eso —ella responde ansiosa.

—No, ¿Qué es lo que realmente eres? —La luz que lo cubre es cada vez más grande, hasta que Edward solo es eso, una gran fuente de luz.

—Una prisionera —contesta resignada, con voz baja y triste. Edward ya no está.

Bella abre los ojos, sus labios están secos y su corazón acelerado. Era Edward en su sueño, pero no lo era, como si solo fuera su piel rellena de humo. Siempre se repite este mismo sueño. A veces Edward platica con ella, le pregunta porqué lo ama, otras es algún recuerdo que vivió con él, pero al final, siempre él voltea y le hace la misma pregunta _¿Qué eres Isabella?_

Está increíblemente despierta, ya no puede volver a dormir a pesar de que las horas de sueño son preciadas, simplemente no puede. Se queda contemplando la pequeña ventana que por fortuna le tocó en las barricadas. Siente que es el único lujo que una prisionera puede tener. Piensa en Edward, en cómo se las está arreglando siendo un viudo con una hija, se pregunta si Hannah la extraña. Se pregunta por ella o llora en las noches como ella lo hace pensando en el cabello rojizo de su hija; en la risa que emana de ella por cualquier cosa. Los extraña tanto que es más doloroso que el hambre, el frío y el dolor en sus músculos por trabajar 16 horas seguidas. Pero prefiere extrañarlos a saber que no existen. Se pregunta si ellos sienten el mismo dolor, si Edward ha seguido con su vida después de seis meses; si ha conocido a alguien.

Levanta la mano con sus dedos callosos como si fuera a tocar la luna que se ve por la ventana. Es la primera vez que ve su mano en días, está llena de lodo, suciedad y llagas por cavar y trabajar sin descanso. Alice está peor, tuvo que vendar sus manos de lo ensangrentadas que estaban, al menos ella sabe lo que es el trabajo; Alice en su vida ha trabajado. Es solo una estudiante de colegio, apenas 16. Su vida es tan triste como la de Bella. Fue en diciembre cuando las dos se sentaron en una fogata, después de un pesado día en el campo de trabajo, ese día Alice estaba especialmente triste.

—Hoy cumplirían 20 años de casados mis padres —dice Alice con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

Así empieza su historia. Se desahoga con Bella contando cómo es que los nazis llegaron en la madrugada a su casa. Su padre nunca lo vio venir, no era judío, su único pecado fue tener amigos que si lo eran. Siendo prestamista e inversionista, el padre de Alice se asociaba con muchas personas, incluyendo judíos y no judíos. Lo que no imaginó es que la Gestapo no necesitaba un motivo aparente para asesinarlo o a su esposa; el dinero que tenía era el motivo suficiente.

Alice cuenta cómo se escapó por la ventana de su cuarto, deambuló en las calles de Lyon hasta tomar un tren a París; su mayor error. La ciudad estaba acorralada por nazis, pero ella no tenía a donde ir, su tía Eleanor vivía ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la capturaran confundiéndola con judía, le pusieron una estrella de David en el brazo y la enviaron en tren, lo demás es historia.

Bella escucha atenta observando a la joven Alice con mirada perdida, como si relatara un cuento ajeno.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia? —Pregunta Alice volteándola a ver con curiosidad.

Bella no quiere contar su historia, envuelve mucho parecido con la de su amiga, y mucha diferencia también. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien cuyos padres murieron por los nazis que tú estás enamorada de uno, que tienes una hija nacida de esa unión y además estás falsamente casada con él? Bella sabe que sería juzgada, incomprendida, en todo derecho cree ella, pero no por eso menos cierto. Se limita a decir "Es una historia para otro momento" Alice comprende, sonríe y abraza a Bella. "Gracias por escucharme", su amiga le dice.

**Junio 1943**

—Todas formadas —la guardia habla en tono firme, su cara no trae maquillaje y sus facciones son duras. Su obvia estructura caucásica la hace verse como una vikinga pues mide fácilmente 1.80 metros, es corpulenta e incluso su voz es masculina.

Es el día de baño, todas están desnudas mirando al techo tratando de olvidar la humillación que a pesar de meses, sigue estando fresca en sus corazones. Pero Bella no mira al techo, mira a Alice que se ve particularmente mal hoy, está encorvada y se aprieta el estómago. Ahora que recuerda, en la mañana no la vio y apareció justo antes de salir al campo. Cuando salen de las duchas frías y crudas, Bella alcanza a Alice que apenas si puede dar un paso delante de otro.

— ¿Alice, te sientes bien? —Alice trata de voltear pero se tambalea en el intento. Están a plena luz del día, guardias por todos lados. Si Alice decide desmayarse este es el peor lugar. Bella la sujeta de un brazo alcanzando a evitar que Alice caiga.

—Alice, necesitas descansar ¿Qué tienes? —La voz de Bella es su susurro.

—No me siento bien, mi estómago… no estoy bien, he tenido diarrea toda la noche —Alice dice apenada. Bella mira para todos lados, hay soldados pero también mucha gente que se está desplazando para todos lados.

—Vamos a las barricadas, vas a acostarte y no me digas que puedes trabajar porque es obvio que no —Bella jala a Alice y la deja sobre su cama acostada.

—Voy a preguntar a alguien si puede venir a verte —Alice solamente sonríe en forma débil.

Bella camina sigilosamente por el campo, tratando de evitar ser vista hasta que llega con una mujer llamada Ruth. Bella no la conoce, pero ha escuchado que ha curado a enfermos en el campo.

—Ruth, Ruth —Bella susurra.

La mujer es de unos 40 años, alta, delgada y con enormes ojos negros. Se encuentra en un rincón, nadie la molesta, nadie la ve.

— ¿Quién eres? —Ruth voltea un poco molesta.

—Mi amiga Alice no está bien, ha tenido diarrea todo el día —Ruth chasquea los dientes y sacude su cabeza.

—Es una infección estomacal. Si no toma muchos líquidos va a morir en unos dos días.

— ¿Agua, eso es todo? —Pregunta Bella un poco incrédula. Ruth la mira con lástima.

—Niña, conseguir agua es más difícil que salir de aquí.

—No lo es, hay un tanque con agua, dentro de la fábrica*—Ruth sonríe.

—Tú no trabajas dentro de la fábrica, tú trabajas afuera, en el campo, haciendo hoyos y recogiendo excremento —Bella mira sus manos callosas de hacer fosas sépticas.

—Pero tú sí, ¿Acaso tú puedes conseguir agua? —Ruth sacude su cabeza.

—No hay forma, nos revisan antes de entrar y antes de salir. Pero tal vez, si consigues trabajar ahí dentro puedas conseguirla tú misma —Bella mira esperanzada a Ruth.

—Eres linda, si le das una mamada a un guardia o tal vez una paja, ignore el contenedor de agua —Bella abre los ojos en horror.

— ¡No, eso no! —Ruth se encoje de hombros.

—Entonces tu amiga está muerta.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Bella toma su pala y va al campo, no puede hacer nada por Alice por ahora, tiene que pensar en alguna forma de conseguir agua sin tener que hacer… eso. No, no puede hacer algo así, no tiene las agallas, no le haría eso a Edward.

Mientras recoge excremento con su pala observa la entrada y salida de la fábrica, es un simple hangar parecido al que estaba en Gombin, pero un poco más grande. Hay dos guardias en las entradas laterales, y una en la frontal. Su mejor opción si desea entrar es la lateral porque aunque haya un guardia de más que en la frontal, es fácilmente cubierta de los guardias en las torres que solo están viendo que alguien cometa una falta para matarlos. Bella dura horas trabajando pero al mismo tiempo observando. Justo cuando es la hora de la comida se da cuenta que los dos guardias de la entrada lateral oeste no están, este es su momento. No tiene donde poner el agua pero no puede regresarse, tendrá que pensar en algo cuando llegue ahí.

Con paso rápido se dirige hacia la entrada, echa un vistazo y no hay nadie. Hay un pequeño pasillo que lleva a los vestidores y otro a donde ella cree que está el agua, es donde la ha visto de reojo cuando ha pasado por ahí. Cuando da vuelta a la izquierda ve la gran sala de montaje e inmediatamente divisa prisioneras trabajando, hay menos guardias por la hora de la comida, pero aún así los que hay son suficientes para verla si no tiene cuidado. Se mete al cuarto y cuando entra lo primero que ve es un gran tanque de aluminio, tiene una salida de agua. Bella busca frenéticamente un lugar donde echarla hasta que mira una jarra también de aluminio, tiene el símbolo de la SS. Bella sabe que si la toma alguien se dará cuenta pero simplemente no hay donde más ponerla, jura que la regresará mañana.

Bella sale con la jarra llena entre sus ropas, camina disimuladamente abrazando su estómago como si se sintiera mal hasta llegar a las barricas. Alice está acostada pero con los ojos abiertos.

—Una mujer me dijo que solo tienes que tomar agua, que te sentirás mejor —Alice no lo cree, el dolor es horrible, los espasmos estomacales duelen como punzadas.

—Ven vamos, levántate un poco para que bebas —dice Bella sacando la jarra de sus ropas.

Alice bebe un poco y cuando se recuesta puede ver la jarra con el símbolo de la SS.

— ¡Bella! ¿De dónde tomaste esa jarra? —Bella la esconde inútilmente.

—La tomé de la fábrica. Eso me recuerda que tengo que vaciarla en algún lugar y regresarla, ahora no porque ya regresaron los guardias-Bella dice distraída.

— ¡Bella! ¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes arriesgar tu vida así por una jarra de agua! —Bella toca la cabeza de Alice para que se calme.

—Está bien Alice, nadie me vio, y nadie me verá mañana cuando la regrese, es solo agua, ¿Qué tanto podrían hacerme por una simple jarra de agua?

&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Al siguiente día Bella espera pacientemente a que los guardias no estén, la jarra debajo de sus ropas. Corre disimuladamente hasta entrar al hangar, todo va bien, entra sin problemas al pasillo que la lleva al cuarto, entra al cuarto y está vacío. Da una plegaria de gracias por no ser descubierta, plegaria demasiado prematura. Cuando sale del cuarto su corazón se para, una guardia nazi tiene la más terrible de las sonrisas.

—Sabía que regresarías, eres estúpida, pero no tan estúpida —jala del brazo a Bella hasta que está en el campo, la jala por los campos y cuando menos lo piensa, está en los baños. La mujer la suelta haciendo que caiga como hoja al piso.

—Toma un balde y llénalo —Bella no sabe qué hacer, ¿llenarlo de qué?

— ¿Con… con qué lo lleno? —Pregunta mirando al piso.

—¿Con qué crees? —La mujer mira hacia las letrinas.

Bella se levanta y hace lo que se le pide, el olor pungente la marea un poco y sostiene su aliento hasta que el balde se llena de orina y excremento.

—Amarra la cadena en el balde —la mujer le da una cadena.

—Este es el castigo que se le da a los ladrones, me gustaría matarte pero hasta que no llegue el siguiente tren no puedo darme el lujo de perder prisioneros. Pon tus manos hacia atrás —Bella lo hace y oye como la mujer jala el balde con las cadenas, siente como las entrelaza con sus brazos de tal manera que el balde y ella estén encadenados. La mujer le dice que la siga. Bella no entiende que es lo que va a hacer. Camina jalando el balde evitando que se derrame, el olor es terrible.

—Aquí quédate quieta —la mujer ordena y Bella obedece.

Hay un palo justo detrás de ella, es de metal en medio de la pared justo a la altura de la cabeza de Bella. Escucha el balde levantarse y lo siente pues la presión que ejercía en sus brazos ahora es menos, pero pronto cambia cuando la mujer encaja el balde en el palo haciendo así que sus brazos se mantengan alzados sobre su cabeza. Si los baja sabe que el excremento caerá.

—Puedes bajarlos, pero te llenarás de mierda, solo ten en cuenta que un día llena de mierda hará que moscas estén sobre ti, probablemente mueras de infección después —la mujer dice cotidianamente, con voz indiferente y se va.

La primera hora es difícil pero nada comparado con la tercera o quinta. No puede soportar el cansancio, su única manera de soportar el peso es cambiando de pie y se ha dado cuenta que si se para de puntillas puede descansar sus hombros. En la hora diez sus brazos no pueden más, el balde cae cubriéndola de desdicha. Lo único que le da ánimos es que Alice parecía verse bien esta mañana, sin embargo ella… su cuerpo grita dolor.

No ha comido en un día, el olor ya dejó de ser penetrante para convertirse simplemente en otro olor más que acostumbrarse. Las moscas no la dejan en paz y tratar de zafarse es inútil, no puede voltear pero está segura que la mujer aseguró el balde con una especie de mecanismo que hace que no se mueva de su lugar. El sudor cubre su cuerpo y siente que sus fuerzas cada momento son menos. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Han sido horas? ¿Ya es un día?

Como en un sueño escucha unos pasos, son varias personas, uno de ellos tacones, le indica que es de mujer, los otros irremediablemente son de hombre, de soldados. _Es la guardia nazi_ piensa, la mujer que la puso así y viene con caballería para acabar con ella. A la mejor ya llegó un nuevo tren y ahora va a morir cubierta de mierda, si no fuera porque todo su cuerpo duele reiría y lloraría al mismo tiempo.

Con la cabeza caída escucha los pasos aún más cerca hasta que un par de zapatos negros de tacón y bien lustrosos se paran frente a ella. Detrás de la mujer hay dos guardias. Bella levanta la cabeza y para su sorpresa no ve a la mujer con aspecto masculino que la trajo aquí. Frente a ella está una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y en uniforme nazi, es hermosa.

— ¿Qué demonios te hicieron? —Dice la mujer con desprecio, pero sin que los soldados la escuchen. Luego voltea con un soldado.

—Suéltenla y que se dé un baño, cuando esté limpia mándenla a mi oficina —la mujer dice con voz clara y firme.

%&%&%&%&%&

Bella es escoltada hacia una oficina lejos de las barracas, nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera sabía que existía el lugar. Cuando abren la puerta ve a la mujer rubia esperándola con sus manos cruzadas a sus espaldas.

—Eso es todo —dice la mujer mirando a Bella pero no a los soldados. Los hombres se marchan cerrando la puerta.

—Siéntate —Bella lo hace en una silla de metal frente al escritorio, la mujer a su espalda.

—Mi nombre es Hélène y soy jefa de esta sección. Me encargo de las prisioneras, decido quién muere y quién no. ¿Ves esto? —Rosalie apunta a un libro negro, Bella lo ha visto antes, es el que tienen los guardias en los trenes, donde estaba su nombre.

—Si pongo tu nombre ahí, no mueres —Bella traga saliva

— Ya que está aclarado eso, supongo que no has comido —Rosalie camina hacia un gabinete y saca una lata que pone en el escritorio frente a Bella

—Es carne seca, cómela y toma lo que quieras de ese gabinete —Rosalie apunta al lugar mencionado de tal manera que Bella volteé para ver.

—Y también hay agua… —Bella voltea con ella en terror—. Está bien, nadie te hará nada, ésta es mi comida —Rosalie se recarga en el escritorio informalmente, cruza sus brazos y estira sus piernas mientras Bella trata de abrir la lata con todas sus fuerzas. La ve comer en desenfreno hasta que en unos segundos el contenido de la lata no está.

— ¿Quieres otra?—Bella no dice nada, así que Rosalie va por otra lata y la pone frente a Bella, esta vez con su hambre saciada, Bella puede pensar más claro.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —Bella dice con una mano en la comida, tentando las aguas.

Rosalie voltea con expresión fría.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero no debes cuestionar a un agente de la Gestapo, si hago esto tengo mis buenos motivos —Bella se queda callada y decide que prefiere comer y luego lidiar las consecuencias.

Cuando ya está satisfecha Rosalie se sienta frente a ella.

—Voy a dejar que trabajes en la fábrica, no me sirve de nada que estés entre la mierda —Bella baja la mirada, quiere trabajar ahí, pero eso significa separarse de Alice, las mujeres que trabajan en la fábrica van a otra barricada.

—El agua que robé… —voltea Bella— no era para mí —Rosalie entrecierra sus ojos.

—Lo sé, era para tu amiga… la guardia me lo dijo—la realización le llega a Rosalie cuando habla, sabe que Bella jamás dejará a su amiga sola, la ha vigilado demasiado tiempo para saberlo.

—Le suplico, deje que Alice trabaje conmigo —Rosalie entrelaza sus dedos lentamente, con metódicos movimientos, lo ha hecho cientos de veces, este gesto que indica que la proposición no le parece.

—Es mucho pedir que te deje a ti, pero tu amiga… —Bella la mira decidida.

—He perdido todo, si la pierdo a ella no tendré nada —Rosalie sonríe maliciosamente.

—Bien, supongo que puedo meterla, pero te voy a pedir que hagas algo —Bella lo sabía, era obvio que esta mujer no la ayudaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta Bella.

—Tienes que ser mis ojos y oídos ahí, cualquier cosa, cualquier motín, inclusive alguna actividad de los guardias me lo dirás a mí —Bella sabe que está canjeando lo poco por lo mucho, pero la mujer salvó su vida, y probablemente la de Alice. Trabajar en la fábrica las quita del riesgo de enfermarse, el trabajo es relativamente menos fuerte, aunque son más horas. No puede negarse.

—Lo haré —Rosalie sonríe.

—Bien, puedes irte —Bella se para y antes de abrir la puerta Rosalie habla.

— ¿Y Bella?, procura no meterte en más problemas o morirte —Bella frunce las cejas en confusión y abre la puerta; un par de oficiales la esperan.

Mientras es escoltada a las barracas lo único que puede pensar en ese momento, la única pregunta que ronda en su mente es _¿Cómo esa mujer sabía mi nombre?_

**Julio 1943**

**Obersalzberg , Alpes Bávaros**

**Berghof, Residencia de Hitler **

Si alguna vez has visto una vista bávara sabrás que no hay nada en el mundo que se le compare. El verde es tan extenso y de tantas tonalidades que el cielo mismo tendría envidia. El aire es puro y pesado por el nivel de oxígeno en esas alturas pero es revitalizante. El viento es fresco y abundante, como una ráfaga constante que acaricia tu piel en forma sutil. El candor de las flores es relajante y el trinar de los pájaros es embelesador.

Pero nadie está prestando atención al paisaje, solo Edward. Examina el lugar como si fuera un paraíso perdido en medio del infierno. _¿Qué hace aquí?_ se pregunta una y otra vez, la respuesta es simple, el Führer lo invitó, incluso exigió que trajera a su hija. Ahora se encuentra atrapado en uno de esos bailes campestres de la alta sociedad alemana donde el jefe mayor se comporta como un gran anfitrión, saluda a todos por igual con una gran sonrisa carismática, habla con los niños y cuenta historias. La parte favorita del Führer es mostrar sus obras de arte con entusiasmo, contando un poco sobre ellas, como las adquirió y que significan para él. Porque antes de líder es artista. Es en este momento en que Adolf está en su mejor momento, totalmente sano, próspero, ganando la guerra, con el poder en sus puños de hierro.

Edward voltea y ve a su hija conviviendo con otros niños de su edad, si tan solo supieran que su madre es judía… Quiere correr y tomarla en sus brazos, evitar que sea como los padres de esos niños. La orquesta ambienta sus pasos hasta que para frente a Hannah, ella no lo ve, ni siquiera lo ha notado o hablado todo el día. Es su culpa, eso es lo que causa meses de ausencia, separado de ella.

—Hannah —habla Edward en tono firme, su hija voltea sonriente.

—¡Papi mira! —Hannah sostiene una muñeca con uniforme nazi.

—Gretel me la regaló, ¿me puedo quedar con ella? —Edward se agacha ignorando a la pequeña Gretel que lo mira con ojos enormes, está asustada de tan imponente hombre.

—No creo que sea buena idea Anni.

— ¿Por qué no? —La voz de Adolf es grave y firme, justo lo que desea proyectar. Edward se levanta lentamente y voltea para encontrar al Führer sonriente.

—Herr Führer le presento a mi hija Hannah Von Bock —Adolf se agacha y toca su mejilla.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —Pregunta Adolf levantándose.

—Va a cumplir tres este octubre.

— ¿La madre? —Adolf sigue viendo a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Murió, en la guerra —Adolf voltea intrigado, en susurro le pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayan matado a la esposa de un General de la SS?

—Fue personal, antes de ser General —Adolf entrecierra sus ojos y luego sonríe.

—Bueno, espero pueda encontrar a una buena madre para Hannah. Todo hombre del Reich debe estar casado con alguien, yo lo estoy con Alemania[1]. —Su voz implica orden, una orden tangente que un general de la SS como Edward no debe ni puede ignorar .

— Y que se quede con la muñeca, es un honor portar el uniforme nazi ¿Acaso no lo cree? —Esta vez su voz es amable, incluso está acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Claro mi Führer —Adolf toca la cabeza de Hannah sacudiendo su cabellera, se da la vuelta y se va.

&%&%&%&%&%

¿Madre para Hannah?, Edward piensa en eso todo el camino de regreso a Dresden, ¿Qué clase de mujer tendría que ser para tan siquiera llegarle al tobillo a Bella? Se aprieta el puente de la nariz, no puede pensar en eso, simplemente no puede imaginarse con alguien más, no ahora. Lo único que debe importarle es que Hannah esté bien, ella no necesita una madre, no todavía. Él tiene tiempo, tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que si quiere educar a su hija como una mujer de bien, tiene que estar con alguien que él confíe. Casarse nuevamente (o por primera vez) simplemente no es una prioridad, pero teme que su puesto lo demande.

Heidi, la institutriz, ha hecho un buen trabajo con Hannah, no puede pedir más en una niñera. Su hija parece contenta con la mujer y para él eso basta, además es discreta y no habla mucho, siempre ha apreciado el silencio.

Cuando llega a casa uno de los sirvientes manda llamar a Heidi o Fräulein Adler como correctamente la debe de nombrar, en su mente es Heidi, es más fácil.

La ve bajar por las escaleras, trae un camisón blanco y de lejos casi para el corazón de Edward porque es casi como ver a Bella. En las sombras su cabello se ve castaño en vez de cobrizo, sus ojos se ven cafés en vez de azules y su manera de caminar es justo como la de _ella_, o tal vez esté demasiado cansado del viaje, no quiere pensar en eso.

—Herr General, buenas noches —Heidi hace una reverencia y se ocupa de cargar a Hannah a su habitación.

%&%&%&%&%&%&

La semana que ha estado aquí todas sus noches las ha pasado en su estudio, no quiere y no puede ver una cama, simplemente es demasiado para él. Esa noche cuando todos están dormidos toma su religiosa bebida alcohólica, lo justo para no emborracharse pero si para olvidar un poco. Es a altas horas de la noche cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, el estudio es grande de tal manera que Edward que está en el fondo no puede distinguir quién entra.

— ¿Herr General? —La voz es femenina pero no la reconoce, ve un cuerpo acercándose hacia él entre las sombras que forman los contrastes de las luces de las velas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Edward ya no está tratando de distinguir quién es, simplemente vuelve su mirada a la fogata y toma su whisky.

—Fräulein Adler, Herr General. Hannah no está muy bien, parece que tiene fiebre —Edward voltea y ve por primera vez a Heidi de cerca, realmente de cerca y no tiene ningún parecido con Bella, no sabe en qué momento le pasó por la mente que lo había.

—Llama al doctor entonces —dice con voz fría, como si no le importase que Hannah esté enferma. Pero le importa, simplemente tiene miedo de enfrentar a su hija sufriendo.

—Ya lo hice, pero… pensé que le gustaría saberlo —Edward hace un sonido en desprecio.

—Estoy enterado, ve y atiende a mi hija, no te pago para hablar conmigo.

Cuando escucha al médico salir camina al cuarto de Hannah, abre la puerta y la ve plácidamente dormida, seguro el médico le ha dado algo para dormir. Se acuesta a un lado de ella y toca su frente, le da un beso en la mejilla y aún con todo el terror y repudio que le tiene a las camas duerme al lado de su hija.

La mañana siguiente siente una pequeña mano sobre su cara.

—Papi, hueles raro —Edward abre un ojo y sonríe.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —La niña sacude su cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Algo dulce, algo con miel y fresas —los ojos de Anni brillan. Edward la besa en el cabello.

—Tienes razón amor, apesto horrible, voy a darme un baño, le diré a Fräulein Adler que te traiga algo rico de desayunar.

Cuando Edward se levanta Hannah habla.

—Papi ¿Heidi es mi mamá ahora? —Edward se detiene en seco y se da vuelta.

—Tú solo tienes una madre Anni, se llama Bella y está en el cielo —La voz de Edward es tajante. Hannah cambia su expresión, ahora se ve triste y confundida.

—Gretel tiene una mamá y no se fue al cielo ¿Por qué mi mamá si se fue al cielo? —Edward se regresa y se sienta en la cama.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Anni, algo malo pasó y tu mamá… ya no está con nosotros —Hannah voltea su cabeza molesta.

—Heidi hace lo mismo que mami, me hace comida, juega conmigo, me dice que me quiere… pensé que era mi mamá —Edward entrecierra los ojos, sabe que Hannah es muy joven para llegar a esa conclusión sola.

— ¿Heidi te ha dicho algo?, ¿Te ha comentado que quiere ser tu mamá? —Hannah niega con la cabeza.

—No me mientas Hannah, no debes mentirle a tu padre —Hannah se muerde el labio como su madre lo haría.

—Me dijo que una niña como yo necesita una mamá, que ella podría ser mi mamá si yo quería —Edward se queda callado un tiempo, su cara es inexpresiva.

—Tú tienes una sola madre, su nombre es Isabella, Heidi es tu niñera, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —dice Hannah en voz baja. Edward sonríe y la besa en la frente.

—Bien, ahora déjame darme un baño y cuando regrese tú y yo vamos a desayunar juntos —Hannah sonríe.

Edward sale del cuarto de su hija hecho una bala.

— ¡Fräulein Adler! ¡ Fräulein Adler! —Todos los sirvientes voltean preguntándose el motivo del escándalo, Heidi una de ellos. Sale de la cocina corriendo con un trapo en la mano.

— ¿Herr General? —Dice Heidi asustada.

—Acompáñeme a mi estudio —dice en voz fuerte, que deja a Heidi sintiendo escalofríos de terror.

Cuando entran Edward cierra la puerta, Heidi detrás de él.

— ¿Qué le ha estado contando a mi hija?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Herr General? —Edward voltea y la mira directamente.

— ¿Le ha dicho que usted puede ser su madre si ella quiere? —Pregunta enojado e incrédulo—. No tiene derecho a decirle algo así a Hannah, es una bebé aún, no sabe lo que un adulto como usted le dice, le puede causar ideas. Como las que me dijo hoy, cree que usted es su madre ¡Usted es su niñera no su madre!, ¡Si mi hija se confunde es gracias a usted! —Heidi está aterrada y tiembla, jamás había visto a Herr General así.

—No… no, no quise decirlo así, ella preguntó si yo era su madre…yo le dije que no, pero ella extraña tanto a … a su difunta esposa, solo quiere una madre Herr General. Es solo que Hannah es una niña dulce, que solo desea compañía, no sabía lo que decía, lamento mucho que se haya confundido de esa manera, no quise, no quise —Heidi está llorando cubriendo su cara. Edward se relaja un poco y se sienta en un sillón.

—No quiero que mi hija me vuelva a preguntar si usted es su madre, no quiero que mi hija tenga la remota duda de quién es hija.

—Claro Herr General, no volverá a suceder —Heidi dice limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha dicho de su madre? —Edward está curioso, está seguro que Hannah no sabe lo que judío significa, al menos no aún, sabe que su hija no sabe quien era su madre. El mundo entero asume que Edward conoció una mujer en la guerra, Alemana, se casó con ella y tuvo a Hannah. Nadie lo ha cuestionado hasta ahora.

—Solo que la extraña mucho, no dice mucho de ella en sí, como era o como se comportaba, pero me ha dicho que cosas hacía con ella. Particularmente cantar, Hannah canta con mucha dicha—Edward mueve la cabeza ligeramente en entendimiento.

—Puede marcharse Fräulein Adler.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Herr General? —Edward la mira intrigado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Su difunta esposa ¿Cómo era? —Edward entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué desea saberlo?

—Es curiosidad —la voz de Heidi es sincera, incluso sus ojos lo son. Pasa un largo tiempo y Heidi piensa que no recibirá respuesta a su pregunta, derrotada camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

—Ella era… hermosa, intrigante, dulce y cruel. Tenía una estupenda voz, cantaba como un ángel. Era una gran madre, era impredecible y fuerte, y el mejor ser humano que he conocido —Edward habla hacia las sombras, como si mencionar las cualidades de Bella fueran un reproche.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida Herr General —Heidi dice en voz baja y sale del cuarto.

—Yo también, no tienes idea —Edward habla a las sombras, siempre a las sombras.

* * *

***Auschwitz III o también llamado Monowitz-Buna se especializaba en la fabricación de goma sintética. Buna era el nombre alemán para el químico utilizado en la fabricación del producto.**

**[1] Cita directa de Adolf Hitler en discursos hacia la nación Alemana, incluso lo decía seguido cuando se le cuestionaba sobre su estatus marital.**

**Nota histórica: No es requisito ni obligación de ningún oficial nazi estar casado, pero era conveniente y bien visto. Antes del tercer Reich los hombres viudos eran dejados en paz para hacer su vida lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, en el imperio del tercer Reich un hombre ario (como Edward) necesitaba procrear hijos, los más que fueran, con una mujer aria, es por eso que un viudo joven tenía la obligación "moral" de volverse a casar para seguir procreando "niños perfectos".**


	41. C38 Illi mens est misera

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo (y tenerme mucha paciencia)**

**Música**

**Tango alemán: Eugen Wolff Orch. - Nachtliche Gitarren**

** youtu(punto)be/a3t88Scmzrs**

**Wagner-Fausto**

** youtu(punto) be/VMw0EjLFPXw**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 38**

**Illi mens est misera**

**(Aquel que vive en miseria)**

_Para la mayoría de los hombres la guerra es el fin de la soledad. Para mí es la soledad infinita._

—_Albert Camus._

**Octubre 1943**

**Italia**

La guerra no es un hombre matando a otro o naciones pudriéndose en miseria. Es la insondable necesidad de luchar, tomar un motivo, bueno, malo, indiferente y convertirlo en deber enfermo. Ser un soldado, un desidente o un traidor, pero al final el objetivo es ganar. Todos somos soldados cuando vamos a la guerra, nadie es coronel o general, nadie es presidente o civil. Y todos, absolutamente todos los soldados mueren solos.

Edward sonríe sádicamente mientras atraviesa los muros de Nápoles, le acaba de dar al ejército italiano una masacre histórica. La hecatombe que requieren los dioses para finalizar la guerra. Para esto nació, para masacrar y llenar sus manos de sangre.

—Herr General, los italianos van a capitular —. Edward mira el horizonte y luego al piso casi desquebrajado. Este edificio es una ruina que no tardará en caerse.

—Lo sé camarada, lo sé —pero Edward no sonríe por la victoria.

Esa sonrisa puede confundirse con sadismo, pero en realidad es alivio. Es la paz que lo roza al saber que esta guerra va a acabar tarde o temprano.

**2 semanas después…**

**Berlín**

Es esa postura cuando no mira sus pasos al caminar, bajando las escaleras con corte perfecto y precisión mortal lo que lo hace a Albert Speer* imposible de seguir su paso. No sonríe, no mira a tus ojos a menos que sea para matarte, no habla a menos que sea para ordenar y ese corazón es un cuarto vacío, frío y lleno de naturaleza muerta. Pero al final es el único que puede completar la misión.

—Herr General, espere un momento. —Speer, uno de los allegados de Hitler, lo sigue corriendo mientras Edward continúa con su paso rápido.

—Vamos Albert, ganar una guerra es más que buenas balas y más hombres —voltea con una sonrisa sádica y apunta a su temple.

—Todo está aquí —Speer sonríe y lo alcanza al fin en el último escalón de la cancillería del Reich.

—Lo sé Herr General, pero el Führer... —Edward se detiene a esperar a su chofer. Sin mirar a Speer habla.

—Eres su amigo, es tu misión protegerlo de él mismo.

—No es tan fácil, toda la corte no se atreve a decirle la verdad —. Edward voltea con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¿A caso no es evidente que esta guerra se va a perder si Churchill va lloriqueando al paralítico de Rooselvelt? Lo cual te aseguro hizo.

—El Führer es un hombre complejo, usted ha hablado con él, sabe que es imposible contradecirlo o tan siquiera darle una opinión —. El chofer llega y Edward se apea en el coche. Speer lo mira insistente así que Edward le dice al chofer que no camine todavía. Baja su ventana y le hace una seña a Speer para que se acerque. El hombre lo hace sin titubear.

—Albert, "_La guerra es de vital importancia para el Estado; es el dominio de la vida o de la muerte, el camino hacia la supervivencia o la pérdida del Imperio: es forzoso manejarla bien_."[1] —Edward cita el _arte de la guerra_ con entonación perfecta y pausas precisas, se lo sabe de memoria.

Albert Speer se queda con la boca abierta mientras ve marchar a Edward.

Minutos más tarde Edward está en uno de esos burdeles finos donde las mujeres cantan tango y se respira la decadencia en cada trago. Ha venido aquí los últimos tres días sin saber por qué. Generalmente se quedaría en el bar de su hotel, pero simplemente no tiene el menor interés en ese lugar sobrio y triste. Aquí en este burdel impera la codicia, la risa, la falsa compañía, algo que Edward observa con curiosidad. No se atreve a pensar en cómo hace tres años éste hubiera sido su lugar para conseguir a alguna puta costosa, no tiene la paciencia para una puta, o una mujer o la combinación de esas dos categorías. En su contemplación hedonista siente, más que ver, como alguien se para a un lado.

—Hola Edward —Carlisle trae un trago en una mano y en el otro un puro.

—Grüen —dice Edward en voz indiferente. Carlisle no pide permiso y se sienta a un lado de él. Edward está demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en el alcohol que corre por su sangre como para replicar algo.

—Te vi y simplemente no pude resistirme —la voz de Carlisle entona sarcasmo pero con cierta seriedad y formalidad que Edward no reconoce.

— ¿Cómo van los negocios? —pregunta Edward sin voltearlo a ver y tomando un trago de su licor caro.

—Excelente, pero ya sabes cómo es todo esto; un día estás arriba y el otro abajo —. Edward ríe irónicamente.

—Nunca te he visto abajo Grüen, pero sería interesante verlo —la última frase la dice a su cara, viéndolo en reto.

—Ahora eres General, ya no estás en un diminuto pueblo de Polonia haciéndola de carcelero. ¿No es acaso la guerra mejor de lo que esperabas? Estas oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida —. Edward cruza una pierna mientras un tango triste resuena en su oído.

— ¿Acaso vienes a hablar de la filosofía bélica, Grüen? Si es así, no estoy de humor —Edward dice molesto. Solo desea estar solo.

—Vengo a ofrecer mis condolencias —. Edward queda paralizado un segundo, después voltea lentamente para encontrarse con un Carlisle serio, que lo mira con detenimiento. Edward lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, no tiene caso reaccionar o decir algo, no vale la pena. Voltea nuevamente a mirar hacia el frente tratando de olvidar a su inoportuno compañero de mesa.

— ¿Sabes? Vi a Fedor el mismo día de su muerte, estaba ahogado en alcohol en su casa de Baviera, vivo, cabe aclarar —. Edward aprieta sus puños y sigue ignorando a Carlisle. Siempre ha sabido que Fedor y Carlisle se conocen, pero no tenía idea de qué tan cercana era su amistad.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero Fedor y yo teníamos… ciertos negocios juntos, cosas sin importancia. Ese día se puede decir que fue una visita de negocios, lo vi sumamente mal por su renuncia a la SS, pero nada para que se haya matado en ese incendio en su casa, me parece un poco extraño, ¿no crees? —Carlisle toma un trago de su escocés—. Luego me entero que el gran General Von Bock es viudo. No sé por dónde empezar mis condolencias —. Edward voltea entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Grüen? —su voz es fría y grave.

—Solo darte mis condolencias, como dije hace un momento por la muerte de tu hermano… y tu esposa —. Edward sonríe sacudiendo su cabeza en incredulidad.

—Grüen, tienes huevos para venir hasta aquí y decirme esto. Si no estuviera malditamente desarmado te mataría en este momento, lárgate de mi mesa —. Carlisle se levanta y le da un toque a su puro.

—Fue un gusto hablar contigo Edward, un gusto en verdad, saludos a tu hija —Carlisle se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Edward está sudando, nunca pensó que Grüen regresara a morderle el culo. Debió de haberlo matado, dejar todo atrás. Ahora aparte de él es el único que sabe cómo y qué era Bella, el muy maldito sabe de su hija, es obvio. Ahora que es viudo todos saben que tiene una hija de una misteriosa mujer, pero jamás nunca se le ocurrió pensar en Grüen como una amenaza, _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_. Si a ese cabrón se le ocurre hablar o tan solo testificar en contra de Edward todo se vendrá abajo, lo destituirán, no solo eso, es muy posible que lo acusen de traidor o le quiten a Hannah. Hace tres años no era tan grave, hoy es un delito mayor acostarse con una judía, y tener un hijo... Significaría la segregación de su hija en algún campo de germanización. Hannah tal vez sobreviva, pero no puede arriesgarse.

Al siguiente día decide buscar a Grüen, pero no lo encuentra. Manda a un teniente en su búsqueda para arrestarlo pero Carlisle Grüen ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. A partir de ese día Edward sabe que jamás podrá dormir en paz hasta que Grüen muera.

**20 Julio 1944**

La suerte no es justa, es pasajera y te roba momentos de esperanza. Toca a cobardes y valientes por igual, en muchos casos, la suerte es insólita. Como lo muestran los hechos del 20 de julio de 1944, que si no fueran bien documentados, las personas no creerían que sucedieron. Todo comienza con un joven militar perteneciente a la Luftwaffe** que decide convertirse en un partisano pasivo, él es dirigido por Friedrich Olbricht y Henning Von Tresckow***. El nombre de este hombre es Stauffenberg. El nombre clave de la misión es: operación Valkiria y su único propósito es asesinar al Führer. Este joven militar se levanta como cualquier día, se pone su uniforme y se mira al espejo, _éste es el día_, piensa, _en el que todo se juega_. Ese día el Führer tiene que dar una conferencia, él es uno de los pocos asistentes. Entra con su maletín lleno de explosivos al igual que otro hombre también en su situación Erns John von Freyend, el cual carga un maletín igual, maletín que pone debajo del asiento de Hitler. Ambos explosivos tienen que ser activados, cada uno lleva aproximadamente 15 minutos para su activación. Stauffenberg lo hace primero, se levanta al baño y activa el primer maletín, pero recibe una llamada importante y tiene que salir, pensando así que con un solo maletín es suficiente pues la explosión detonará el otro. Un error menor, un error gigantesco. Entre las 12:40 y 12:50 de la tarde la bomba detona, demoliendo el cuarto de conferencia, tres oficiales y un estenógrafo son heridos y mueren minutos después. Pero Hitler sobrevive con solo raspones, una señal para todos de que él es el mesías germano de la nueva era y es así como el principio del fin comienza.

Himmler lanza una cacería de brujas deteniendo a los sospechosos, colgándolos e inclusive grabando sus muertes para ser degustadas por el Führer. No solo eso, también se manda arrestar y asesinar a los familiares de dichos sospechosos, la cantidad de muertes por ese atentado fueron más de 200.

Ya nada es igual, todos miran sobre su hombro y la corte imperial de Reich simplemente es un vestigio de lo que alguna vez pretendió ser. Hitler está enfermo y algo mucho peor, está furioso. Su puño no tiene paz hasta destruir este lugar porque dentro, muy dentro, sabe que todo ha acabado. Ansía la muerte y la destrucción porque para él es _el éxito o la destrucción total_[2], _la no capitulación_. Su ejército no lucha como antes, Goëring**** ya no convence a la nación con falsas esperanzas y verdades a medias. Los alemanes no saben por qué luchan. Batallas se pierden y el gran Führer es ahora como un peligroso animal acorralado, ansía la aniquilación de su mismo pueblo. Porque esta nación no merece existir si el enemigo gana y es así como su destrucción no solo es cruel y mordaz, es total. Y lo único que puede pensar es en dejar nada a su paso, ningún prisionero, ningún animal judío vivo.

**Noviembre 1944**

**Auschwitz**

Bella está sentada tomando agua en uno de sus pocos descansos, mira hacia atrás y ve a todas las prisioneras trabajando en línea con precisión y totalmente absortas en su trabajo. Alice al igual que todas está sumamente concentrada y no mira a su amiga mientras la observa. Bella toma estos momentos para cumplir su segundo trabajo que es informarle a Hèléne sobre los pormenores. Aún se le hace extraño los motivos por los cuales Hèléne la escogió a ella, o por qué confiar en ella. Supone que esta mujer tiene sus razones, nunca la ha cuestionado, no desde la vez que le preguntó por qué la ayudaba hace ya casi dos años. Cuando ve a la guardia acercarse se para y regresa a su puesto. Nada que reportar, nada que decir, no motines, no intrínsecas amenazas al imperio nazi o al campo de concentración, todo es tal cual debe ser. Un infierno.

Cada mes es escoltada hacia la oficina de Hélène para reportar, pero se encuentra con que a tal mujer no le interesa el reporte, en vez de eso la interroga. Le pide que hable de ella, de su vida. Bella quiere callarse y mentir, decir que es una simple judía como todas las demás, que ha perdido a sus padres y hermana, amigos, toda su vida y que es muy probable que muera en ese lugar. Sin embargo Hélène cruza sus dedos, la mira con esos insondables ojos azules y con una sonrisa remueve su velo de arpía para llenarla de empatía y curiosidad. Bella al principio solo dice poco, que sus padres murieron y fue vendida con un gitano, después continua como si su vida ya no tuviera sentido y comenta como fue regalada a un oficial nazi, pero es todo lo que dice, no se atreve a decir más, no dice nombres o lugares, no dice que ama a tal nazi. No menciona a Hannah. Hèléne la mira con impaciencia como si supiera que oculta algo, pero extrañamente no la presiona, y es así como ha sido los últimos meses. La mujer la interroga cálidamente y Bella evade, siempre evade porque prefiere estar muerta que revelar su gran secreto. Sim embargo entre ambas mujeres existe algo extrañamente parecido a amistad, como una complicidad tangente que se muestra solo cuando las dos están solas. Para Bella, Hélène es un misterio que la deja todas las noches preguntándose cómo es que alguien como ella y esa mujer pueden entablar conversaciones tan... profundas.

Recuerda una de sus entrevistas cuando Hélène le preguntó si preferiría morir luchando o darse por vencida.

— _¿Luchar? No sé si es lo que hago, es una inercia que me jala es todo —contesta Bella mirando sus manos. Rosalie sonríe._

— _¿Acaso no tienes alguien por quién luchar? —. Bella levanta su mirada y después de unos segundos inhala._

—_No tengo nada, le he dicho que no tengo nada ni nadie, lo único que me queda es Alice, Es probable… es probable que sea solo por ella que sigo viva —. En ese momento Bella se da cuenta que es más que eso, Alice es solo una distracción pero en el fondo tiene esperanzas de vivir, de ver a Hannah algún día, de ver a Edward._

—_Solo las personas que quieren vivir encuentran un motivo para hacerlo, Bella._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

A mediados de noviembre una gran llovizna invade el campo, todos se cubren y tratan de secar sus ropas dentro de las barricadas. Están todos tan abstraídos en ese acto que no notan el llegar del tren. Siempre que llega un tren significa la muerte, es simple, cuando llega gente nueva, sana y joven, hay que deshacerse de los que están viejos, enfermos y cansados. Muchas veces significa la total aniquilación o simplemente la desaparición. Nadie sabe que pasa muchas veces, solo que al día siguiente una barraca amanece vacía. Bella está tan ocupada secando sus ropas como el resto que al abrirse las puertas de las barricadas da un salto, voltea a ver a Alice y nota el terror en sus ojos. Ambas se toman de la mano temblando de frío por sus ropas húmedas.

—Formen una fila y síganme —. Es media noche, todo está en silencio y solo se escucha la máquina del tren que ruge con fuerza. Bella mira ese tren y la dirección en que caminan.

Tiene que ser una equivocación, Hèléne le prometió que si hacía lo que pedía la protegería, entrar en un tren es símbolo de muerte, ella lo sabe. Nunca se sintió más aterrada porque algo dentro de su ser le dice, le grita, que si entra a ese vagón no habrá salvación.

No mencionan nombres, simplemente jalan a los prisioneros, hombres y mujeres dentro del vagón. Bella sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

—No, no, ella prometió —. Alice la mira desconcertada.

— ¿Quién prometió? —su amiga es demasiado inocente para entender qué significa eso, probablemente piense que es para ser trasladados a otro lugar igual. Pero Bella sabe que esto es el final.

—Hélène una guardia nazi, ella fue la que consigió que trabajaramos en la fábrica —. Los guardias siguen amontonando gente en el vagón y casi sigue ella.

—No, no, no —Bella mira a todos lados buscando a Hélène, pero no la ve.

— ¡Esto es una equivocación! —grita, justo como aquella mujer que gritó que sería el fin, lo es, simplemente sabe que lo es.

—Bella, cálmate, no llames la atención —Alice la jala del brazo para evitar que su amiga haga un escándalo.

—No entiendes Alice, aquí estamos protegidas, trabajando, si entramos en ese lugar... nos van a matar —. Alice sacude su cabeza.

—No, no, es otro campo de trabajos, es lo que están diciendo, escucha… —. Bella calma su corazón y escucha como un soldado habla diciendo que se reelocarán en un nuevo lugar de trabajo, en una fábrica nueva. Bella no lo creé ni por un instante. Recuerda a Hélène decirle en una de sus tantas "entrevistas" que este es el único lugar seguro, que los otros campos son solo una cubierta.

—Alice, ella me dijo que éste es el único lugar seguro, no podemos subir al vagón, no podemos —. Alice la mira con terror, quisiera creer en Bella pero no quiere hacerlo, si su amiga tiene razón...

—Bella, esa mujer seguro te estaba mintiendo, ve como todos suben tan calmados —. C_omo ovejas al matadero_, piensa Bella.

Cuando es su turno de entrar, Bella mira a Alice y a su al rededor, si lucha la matarían en ese momento, si entra al vagón morirá de todos modos, pero ve a Alice, con esa cara de esperanza. Desea tanto luchar y morir ahora, ¿para qué esperar y dejar que esos malditos la torturen?

—No Alice, ¡No! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Es un error, es un error! —Bella grita. No sabe si Hèléne le mintió, pero siente en su corazón que esto no está bien.

— ¡Bella te van a... —Bella recibe un golpe en la cara y siente el correr de la sangre por su ojo, luego un golpe en su estómago. Escucha a Alice gritar y tocar su piel, pero también Alice recibe un golpe. Ambas las jalan de brazo y las meten al vagón. Bella está tan desconcertada que minutos después cuando el vagón está andando se da cuenta que toda su ropa está mojada de sangre. Mira a Alice acostada inconciente.

—Alice, Alice —susurra en su oído.

—Ni lo intentes, ya traté de despertarla —dice un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años.

—No sé si son estúpidas o valientes, vaya que gritar de esa manera —dice el hombre chasqueando sus dientes y moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

—Fue un error, no debimos... —dice Bella en voz baja.

—Cariño, todo esto es un error, ¿Crees que les importa? Todos sabemos a donde vamos, todos hemos escuchado los rumores —. Bella traga saliva.

— ¿Qué rumores? —. El hombre se acomoda hasta estar más cerca de ella de tal manera que pueda hablar más bajo.

—Son las duchas, cientos entran y nunca salen —dice con voz ominosa.

— ¿Duchas? ¿A qué se refiere? —. El hombre se rasca su barba y mira al techo del vagón.

—Escuché a un soldado mencionar sobre eso, meten a la gente en las duchas, les echan un gas y mueren, luego al otro día hay lluvia de ceniza —. Bella se tapa la boca.

— ¿Por qué todos suben si han escuchado el rumor? —Bella pregunta alarmada. El hombre ríe.

—Quieren creer que es mentira, todos incluso tú quieres creerlo, ¿No es cierto? No puedes aceptar que se deshagan de la gente de esa manera tan cruel, pero linda, te digo, al final del día morir aquí o allá es lo mismo —él encoje sus hombros como si el destino al que se dirigen no importara.

En su mente un mantra se repite constantemente _no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Cuando el vagón se detiene es madrugada, tal vez lo es, Bella no lo sabe por qué una cortina de humo gris está sobre sus cabezas. El procedimiento es el mismo, son bajados, segregados por sexo y crímenes –como lo sería ser un judío– también los duchan y los seleccionan, pero hay algo diferente. La mirada de todos es de terror, como si la muerte rondara en cada rincón y fuera a atacar en cualquier segundo. No solo eso, es el hecho de que esté en una sala amplia donde todos se miran aterrados. Es una sala de marcación, de deshumanización, que culmina con quitar tu ser y transformarlo en número. Bella es sentada y es forzada a extender su brazo izquierdo, ve al hombre entintar su aguja y con terror observa como es perforada, penetrada y mutilada en diminutos puntos que hacen correr su sangre combinada con la tinta. Esto es mucho peor que ser tusada, esto es irremediable e irreversible. Cuando ve formar el primer número –un 2– traga saliva y cierra sus ojos, hace lo mismo que esa vez que raparon su cabello. Piensa en su hija, en la última vez que la abrazó y la cargó para que escogiera una manzana, recuerda como tenía la misma mirada de Edward cuando era feliz, cuando estaba solo con ella. Puede ver sus enormes orbes verdes que destellaban curiosidad e imprudencia infantil. Cuando abre sus ojos hay tres números más, cada uno ha dolido lo suficiente para que lágrimas caigan sobre sus mejillas. Cierra los ojos y piensa en Edward, en como la ha marcado, no solo en su corazón, sino como mujer, como ser humano. Siente que ese último rezago que le queda a su alma está siendo cercenado en este momento. Aprieta su puño en dolor y trata de recordar como la besaba, las palabras imperativas de su amor, el roce de su piel y lo mucho que la hacía sentir hasta llenar su alma. Siente un gran cansancio porque toda su fuerza la ha dedicado a no desfallecer de angustia, y cuando abre sus ojos está al fin marcada para siempre, aún cuando muera siempre será el número **235521*******

**Noviembre 1944**

**Berlín**

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, tirado en la cama y mirando el techo de su hotel, el mismo hotel de siempre, al que siempre regresa y el único lugar donde se permite sufrir y ser una víctima; un monstruo hipócrita. Porque a comparación de este gris lugar, siente como un extraño y un mordaz huésped en su propio hogar. Cuando está ahí, Hannah lo abraza y lo besa, pero cuando la ve su corazón se parte. Es tan parecida a _ella_ que tiene que respirar profundo para no quebrarse en ese momento. Dulce Anni no pide nada, no exige amor o atención, es como su madre, solo da en total extremo, como si supiera que su padre es un alma desahuciada. A veces da gracias por estos viajes, donde puede ser él mismo, el cruel y frío General que da órdenes, porque cuando está en su hogar su guardia está baja, Anni eso le ocasiona y desde la muerte de… de _ella_, se prometió jamás volver a tener sus defensas bajas.

Pero éste no es un viaje que hace como Herr General, es una visita clandestina que disfraza con deber. Berlín lo ha llamado con una pista vaga sobre Grüen, el cual ha estado buscando por más de un año, el evasivo Carlisle Grüen ha estado dando pistas, como si lo tentara. Kiev, Moldova, Las Islas Canarias, incluso Munich, pero nunca lo encuentra y este juego del gato y el ratón lo tiene harto. Es como si Grüen disfrutara toda esta estúpida persecución.

Se levanta y arregla su traje, el cual por primera vez no es su uniforme de general. Sus ropas civiles raramente son usadas y ahora se da cuenta lo extraño que se siente ser uno más. Toma su saco y sale hacia la dirección que su contacto le dio, un hombre de la Gestapo que trabaja para la inteligencia de la SS. Edward astutamente le ha adjudicado un perfil de espía a Carlisle, estableciendo sus contactos rusos dando por consecuente una amplia cooperación de la inteligencia alemana.

Cuando llega al lugar, es un simple edificio de tres pisos, una posada que utilizan los soldados errantes y gente de negocios. Sin pedir permiso sube hasta el cuarto # 5, saca su arma y cuando abre la puerta Carlisle Grüen lo recibe sentado, con una sonrisa y a un lado de él, la persona que menos pensó en ver: la rubia puta de la Gestapo.

—El hombre del momento, mira Rosalie, ve su cara, nunca olvidaré esta expresión —dice Carlisle con una sonrisa malévola.

—Edward, te presento a Rosalie o Hélène como tú la conoces, espero que la recuerdes.

—No me importa si la puta de la Gestapo te está ayudando, los mataré a los dos —saca su arma y Rosalie en vez de tensarse se mueve para servir un trago.

—Vamos General, tome un trago con nosotros, le prometo que valdrá la pena. Matarnos no le servirá de nada.

—Me servirá dormir tranquilo por las noches y saber que este cabrón no tienen ningún poder sobre mí—. Carlisle cruza sus piernas y baja su cabeza viendo intensamente a Edward.

—Edward, el poder que tengo sobre ti es tan grande que ni aún matándome podrás arrebatármelo —. Edward apunta su arma pero en ese momento siente algo frío en su nuca.

—Baje el arma por favor, General Von Bock —la voz es grave y con un extraño acento, probablemente inglés.

—Tire el arma —el mismo hombre le ordena y Edward no tiene más remedio que hacerlo.

—Ahora, tenemos una conversación pendiente, siéntate por favor Edward —Carlisle dice con voz conciliatoria.

Edward lo hace a regañadientes en una silla de metal.

—Emmett —Carlisle ordena y en ese momento Edward es sujetado a la silla con una cuerda tratando de forcejear, pero el hombre corpulento lo tiene aprisionado antes de que se dé cuenta.

—No es que no confiemos en ti, pero… no confiamos en ti —Carlisle dice sonriente.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a matarme maldito cobarde cabrón? —Edward dice entre dientes.

—Todo lo contrario Edward, ¿puedo decirte Edward? —pregunta Rosalie retóricamente—. Bien Edward, veras, deseamos hacerte una interesante oferta. Deseamos que cooperes con nosotros con cierta… información. Entre otras cosas —Rosalie sonríe y se ajusta su traje blanco mientras lo dice.

—No pienso darles ni una puta madre de información, primero me matan.

—Pero Edward, no pretendemos dejarte con las manos vacías, bueno… no tan vacías —Carlisle continúa.

—Tenemos algo que tú deseas, algo que jamás pensaste volver a tener —. Edward entrecierra los ojos.

—Si están amenazándome con hacerle algo a mi hija están putamente equivocados, Hannah es vigilada por la inteligencia alemana, es intocable —. Carlisle sonríe, pero es Rosalie la que habla.

—Sí, tu hija es intocable, además no somos unos malditos monstruos nazis como tú para asesinar niños, sin embargo, tenemos otros métodos de coacción igualmente de efectivos —. Edward se ríe.

—Pierden su tiempo, jamás diré nada, jamás voy a cooperar con ustedes, no tienen nada para obligarme y primero muerto antes que acceder a las peticiones que una puta de la Gestapo y un comerciante de mierda como ustedes dos me pidan —. Rosalie se hace hacia el frente y pone un folder cerrado sobre la mesa que los separa.

— ¿Estás seguro Edward? Porque creo que el contenido de este folder te hará cambiar de opinión.

Edward no puede evitar bajar su vista y ver lo que está en la mesa. Ve la mano de la mujer abrir lentamente el folder y lo que Edward ve ahí hace que trague bilis, que su cuerpo se tense y su corazón deje de latir por un instante.

—Mira bien Edward, ve más allá de su cabeza rapa, de su esquelético cuerpo, más allá de el vestigio de mujer que una vez fue. Mira sus ojos —. Edward no puede dejar de verla, es… irreconocible, es su Bella pero no lo es. Es una extraña quimera entre un muerto y un muñeco de trapo. La mujer de ahí sostiene un cartel con un número y la palabra Auschwitz, trae un uniforme de prisionera, de rayas negras y blancas, su mirada está perdida, como si no hubiera vida detrás de sus ojos. Edward aprieta sus puños.

—Es ella Edward, no dudes por un momento que es ella —. Edward levanta la mirada con esfuerzo, siente que debería seguir mirando la foto y descifrar a su Bella entre toda esa miseria.

—No puede ser ella, yo la vi… la vi incinerada —Edward lo dice con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué viste exactamente Edward? Te diré lo que viste —dice Carlisle sacando un puro y encendiéndolo—. Viste el cuerpo de una mujer que pudo o no pudo ser tu mujer, es todo lo que viste, solo restos carbonizados de una pobre infeliz que tuvo la mala suerte de tener las mismas características de Isabella.

Edward quiere gritar y preguntar cómo es posible que hayan hecho algo así, pero sus palabras se las traga cuando lo reciben unos ojos cobalto fríos y sin ninguna simpatía, sin rasgos de emoción alguna más que odio. Rosalie lo mira como la peor escoria del planeta mientras abre su boca para escupir su condena.

— ¿Qué estarías estar dispuesto a hacer por la madre de tu hija, por tu esposa, por la mujer que amas y pensaste que había muerto? Dime Edward, ¿qué tanto es lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

* * *

**Tan tan tan tan! Pues sí, la mala noticia es que Bella efectivamente es la persona del prólogo, la buena es que Edward ya sabe que está viva y tiene una oportunidad de salvarla. Esperando pacientemente su comentarios tan lindos y jocosos hhehe, y ¿por qué no? una que otra amenaza contra mi vida.**

***Albert Speer:** fue un arquitecto alemán y Ministro de Armamento y Guerra del Tercer Reich durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Speer fue arquitecto jefe de Adolf Hitler antes de asumir la oficina ministerial. Se le conoce como «el nazi que pidió perdón» por aceptar su responsabilidad en los juicios de Núremberg y en sus memorias por los crímenes del régimen nazi. Su nivel de implicación en la persecución de los judíos y su conocimiento del Holocausto siguen siendo motivo de controversia

****Luftwaffe:** literalmente «Arma aérea» en alemán, es la denominación de la fuerza aérea de la República Federal de Alemania formada en 1955 y reunificada con la de la República Democrática Alemana en 1990 tras la caída del Muro de Berlín. Es una de las tres armas con las que cuenta la _Bundeswehr_, la fuerza de defensa federal de Alemania.

*** **Friedrich Olbricht:** General de la Werhmacht. Autor intelectual de la Operación Valkiria. Ejecutado el 20 de julio de 1944.

**y Henning Von Tresckow:** General de la Werhmacht. Se suicidó el 21 de julio de 1944.

******Hermman Goëring:** fue un destacado político y militar alemán, miembro y figura prominente del Partido Nazi, lugarteniente de Hitler y comandante supremo de la Luftwaffe. Se especuló durante el mandato de Hitler que él sería su sucesor en caso de muerte.

***** **235521** es por las letras B-E-L-L-A en el teléfono móvil de cualquier persona, el 1 es extra pues los tatuajes de números eran de 6 dígitos, hechos en brazo izquierdo. Muchos eran alfanuméricos y según el código era el tipo de prisionero que era.

[1] **El arte de la guerra**: literalmente «Estrategia militar» es un libro emblemático y un clásico sobre tácticas y estrategias militares, inspirado por Sun Tzu, un famoso autor militar.

[2] Cita de Hitler dicha a su secretario Martin Bormman en los últimos días antes de la caída de Alemania.


	42. C39 Cinis Elementi

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Fe de erratas: Lamento decir que he cometido un gran y simple error, el capítulo anterior ya habíamos llegado a 1945, pero después de revisar mis notas históricas me di cuenta que estaba mal haha. Ok ahí va: El capítulo anterior termina en junio de 1945, pero lo he modificado. De tal manera que Edward se encuentra con Rosalie y Carlisle en Noviembre de 1944 y NO en junio de 1945. Eso es todo lo que es diferente, la fecha. Lo cual si leen hasta el final se van a dar cuenta que es muy importante.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 39**

**Cinis Elementi**

**(Ceniza de los elementos)**

— _¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la madre de tu hija, por tu esposa, por la mujer que amas y pensaste que había muerto? Dime Edward, ¿qué tanto es lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar?_

_Todo, daría mi vida, mi puta y maldita alma _grita interiormente. Edward mira al suelo y levanta la mirada en reto.

— ¿Cómo sé que ella está viva? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una vieja fotografía de… ella y… —termina pero sin ser pregunta. Sabe que Bella tiene poco o cero posibilidades de seguir viva

— Hoy… nadie sobrevive a los campos. Necesito que me expliquen cómo mi esposa llegó a ese lugar, ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben que está viva y tienen esa foto? No hay otra manera de que les crea —la quijada de Edward se aprieta para contener su rabia, pero necesita tener respuestas.

—Fedor, tu hermano es un hombre sumamente manipulable. ¿A qué no sabías que tú eras su única debilidad? —Carlisle habla sombrío. Edward lo mira incrédulo.

— Lo eres, siempre te admiró en forma enfermiza, debo enfatizar, pero te amó a su manera. Cuando supo que ibas a ser general estuvo inmensamente feliz, fue como si su destitución hubiera valido la pena, porque tú, su único pariente ibas a ser un general Von Bock. Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando se entera que pensabas huir y ser un disidente por culpa de una puta judía, sus palabras no las mías —Carlisle sacude una mano en indiferencia.

—Maldito hijo de puta, ¡tú le dijiste de Bella!

—Y de los pasaportes, claro, fue una verdadera fortuna que ese paquete hubiera llegado cuanto estabas en Berlín registrando a tu hija. Nunca pensé que tuvieras los huevos de renunciar a todo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor lo puede todo —. Edward está con la sangre hirviendo, con un hercúleo esfuerzo se trata de zafar de la silla para aventarse contra Carlisle, pero es detenido por Emmett.

— ¡Maldito, eres un puto cabrón, no sé cómo esperas vivir después de esto!, ¡Espero que me mates porque te juro… —Edward escupe venenosamente.

—Pero se pone mejor, y creo que es aquí donde deberías agradecerme porque soy mejor hombre que tú, Edward. Tu hermano quería matarla, pero lo convencí de que el mejor castigo para una judía era ir a los campos, decidí que para evitar que la buscaras era imperativo que creyeras que estaba muerta. Fui yo y no tu hermano el que decidió que viviera, a cambio de ti, yo no maté a la mujer que amas. Oh sí, siempre lo supe, siempre supe de Esme, ¿Tú crees que el rumor no llegó a mis oídos? Pero estaba esperando este justo momento, ver esta cara que tienes para decírtelo, para preguntarte qué se siente estar del otro lado —. Edward abre los ojos en sorpresa, pero pronto la olvida.

—Espero que si no me matas, te escondas muy bien Grüen, porque no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte y desollarte vivo, voy a disfrutar cada segundo de tus gritos —su voz es fría e implacable, incluso Rosalie tuvo escalofríos.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no olvides que puedo denunciarte a la SS anónimamente y decir que Hannah es hija de una judía, no falta más que indaguen un poco para corroborar mi historia. Pero no te preocupes, no planeo verte nuevamente y dudo mucho que puedas buscarme. Rosalie, por qué no le platicas tu parte de la historia, es mi turno de irme, creo que mi trabajo está hecho —Carlisle se levanta y sale del cuarto, quedando solamente Emmett y Rosalie.

Rosalie se recarga el sillón y empieza a relatar.

—Carlisle y yo nos conocimos en Gombin, es irónico porque era a ti al que fui a buscar como contacto para que me ayudaras, pensé… pensé que al ayudar a esos judíos a entrar a la fábrica podía proponerte ayudarnos a la causa —Rosalie se detiene y lo mira con desprecio—. Tenías una judía viviendo contigo, era obvio que estabas apegado a ella y pensé que tenías un mínimo de conciencia. Había escuchado de ti, del general nazi que gana batallas sin tanta masacre… pero me di cuenta que eras igual que todos los putos nazis. Desistí y me alegro de ello. Así que cuando supe lo que le habías hecho a Carlisle acudí a él con una oferta que no podía rehusar. Tengo que aclarar que la idea de amenazarte con Bella fue de él. Te puedes imaginar lo siguiente, él me entregó a Isabella la cual mantuve protegida, bueno, medianamente protegida, porque seamos sinceros, Isabella se cree una puta mártir y siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas —Rosalie dice exasperada.

—La protegí lo más que pude, hablé con ella y la llegué a conocer, pero nunca habló de ti o su hija, lo cual es de admirarse, jamás te traicionó. Admiro la mujer que es, no admiro que se haya enamorado de una mierda como tú. Sin embargo hace unos meses fue trasladada a Birkenau (Auschwitz II)*, no pude detenerlo con las órdenes que recibí. Después del atentado del 20 de julio las cosas no fueron iguales y el maldito Hitler quería deshacerse de todos los prisioneros, pero sé que está viva, la foto fue tomada hace dos días por petición mía para el control de los prisioneros. Y tú sabes lo que pasa ahí Edward, sabes el tipo de muerte que existe. Bella no ha muerto por el simple hecho de que yo la mantengo viva.

—No te creo —dice Edward sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Acaso vas a arriesgar la única posibilidad de salvarla? Puedes no creerme, pero siempre te estarás preguntando si vive. El tiempo corre Edward, ella no puede ser protegida por siempre, tú mismo sabes las órdenes que se les han dado a los campos. Hitler los quiere a todos muertos, la pregunta es: ¿Qué tanto tiempo podrá resistir ella? Tic tac Edward, tic tac —Rosalie sonríe. Por dentro se siente una mierda al usar a Bella como cebo, pero no puede dejar que Edward sepa que su intención siempre ha sido salvarla.

Después de unos segundos Edward habla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? —su voz es toda resignación. Rosalie cambia su cara y entrelaza sus dedos; esto es a lo que vino, a negociar.

—Eres un hombre importante en la corte, tienes contactos con Speer, Himmler, Goebbels incluso has sido invitado a la casa de campo del Führer, nadie se atrevería a dudar de tu palabra y tu entrega a la causa nazi, es por eso que te necesitamos. Debes firmar una lista con 300 prisioneros para su liberación, uno de ellos Isabella —. Edward frunce el ceño, eso no es algo que sea tan grave, sí, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones, pero nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Eso no es todo, cierto? —. Rosalie sonríe maliciosamente.

—No, tendrás que ser nuestro contacto, informarnos todo lo posible sobre las movilizaciones militares —. Edward aprieta su quijada, lo están obligando a ser un traidor.

—Quieres que sea un espía, un informante, ¡un puto traidor! —. Rosalie sonríe.

—Hasta que ganemos la guerra, porque Edward, la vamos a ganar, tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Bien, haré todo eso, pero necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien y que no está en un campo —. Rosalie sacude la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil, incluso para mí, necesito tu firma y se necesita ganar la guerra, no la podrás ver antes. Hay cierto protocolo…

— ¡Me vale puta madre el protocolo, quiero verla! —. Rosalie se levanta y se agacha a la cara de Edward.

—No estás en disposición de dar órdenes Edward, solo te puedo decir que Bella estará bien, te doy mi palabra —. Edward le escupe en la cara y se ríe.

—Jamás voy a creer en tu palabra —. Rosalie le da una cachetada, saca su pañuelo y se limpia la cara.

—Es tu decisión, pero por seguridad, para que evites traicionarnos, Bella estará en ese campo hasta que yo diga, no antes, no después. Y no trates de buscarla eso solo la pondría en más peligro. Debes tener paciencia—Rosalie lo mira detenidamente, esperando que comprenda la severidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura que la guerra va a terminar? Podrían pasar otros cinco años —pregunta Edward encabronado.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, pero tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, es lo único que tienes y es lo único que puedo darte —. Edward sabe que no puede rechazar la propuesta, es su única oportunidad de salvarla si está viva, más vale que esté viva si no….

—Y una última cosa —Rosalie se sienta y esta vez su cara es beatíficamente sádica, como si esto realmente fuera un placer—. Quiero que te entregues y testifiques en contra de tus allegados nazis cuando termine la guerra. Tu Bella vivirá, pero tú estarás refundido en la cárcel —. Edward sacude su cabeza.

—No puedes pedirme eso, no puedo estar sin ella. ¡Apenas acabo de encontrarla después de saber que estaba muerta! Es mi esposa, es mi vida… —Edward la mira con súplica.

—Claro que puedo pedirlo querido, eres un nazi, eres un asesino y si tienes un mínimo de decencia sabes que es lo menos que te mereces. Al menos tendrás la conciencia tranquila y sabrás que tu esposa e hija están a salvo —. Edward sigue sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sabe que esta mujer no va a ceder.

— ¿Qué ganaba Carlisle con todo esto? —pregunta Edward más para sí mismo que para Rosalie.

—Honestamente creo que una pequeña parte lo hizo por venganza a su mujer, a la rusa, pero una gran parte lo hizo por inmunidad. Cuando esto acabe será absuelto —Rosalie habla cortantemente.

— ¿Crees que se lo merece? Ese cabrón ha vivido gracias a la desgracia ajena, al menos yo lo acepto y pagaré por mis pecados, pero él simplemente irá libre —. Rosalie se mira un poco acongojada.

—No es mi decisión, el trato está hecho con él, tengo superiores a quienes responder —. Edward sonríe ligeramente.

—Pero tú crees que merece algo peor ¿cierto? —. Rosalie lo mira ladeando su cabeza.

—Creo que es tan desgraciado como tú, Carlisle es un cabrón frío y sanguinario, está cubierto de su pose de tecnócrata pero sé lo que es, sé que es una rata traidora e inmunda, y sé perfectamente lo que vas a pedirme —. Edward la mira.

—Dámelo Rosalie, dame a Carlisle Grüen y te prometo que haré lo que me pidas.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

**2 días después**

**En algún lugar de Rusia…**

No fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, aún siente que debería estar en Alemania esperando por Bella, junto a su hija. Pero esto no lo puede aplazar, su sangre le grita que es un deber y necesidad destruirlo, es lo único que le dará un poco de paz. Lo ve salir de un hotel de mala muerte con un periódico en mano y caminando sin rumbo fijo. Edward lo sigue vestido de civil, si bien aquí vino como General, esta no es una misión de la SS y todo depende de que pase desapercibido. Carlisle llega a otro edificio y se mete, es una especie de oficina postal, cuando sale el periódico no está en sus manos. Todo grita espionaje y recuerda las palabras de Rosalie antes de darle la pista de que Carlisle estaba en Rusia _"Él no es aliado de nadie, y siempre estará trabajando para alguien más"._ Supone que Carlisle ahora trabaja para los rusos y casi se quiere reír de la oportunidad que le da, no solo mata a este cabrón por gusto propio sino además cumple un deber, matar a un espía, a una rata traicionera que no tiene patria… Igual que él.

Edward sabe que esta vez no hay sorpresas, esta vez sabe que Grüen se encuentra solo, y él lo estará esperando. Se encuentra escondido detrás de las sombras, un maletín negro en el piso, la jeringa en mano y su respiración tranquila, en total concentración. Escucha a Carlisle llegar a su habitación de hotel, jadear de cansancio mientras se tira al sillón, Edward se le acerca por detrás y lo inyecta con algún tipo de benzodiacepina en la nuca. Carlisle voltea confundido justo cuando la droga hace efecto y sus ojos se cierran, lo último que mira es una forma ominosa que se ciñe sobre él.

Carlisle despierta en un cuarto gris, un cuarto que no es el suyo. Está sudando profusamente y su cabeza duele como el infierno, se encuentra atado a una silla y una lámpara frente a él calcina sus ojos, lo cual hace que su dolor de cabeza aumente. Se siente descalzo, pero cuando quiere voltear su cabeza para examinar su cuerpo no puede; está sujetada con una placa de metal. El sudor corre por sus ojos y en ese momento después del impacto inicial, siente algo en sus tobillos. Escucha unos pasos que se acercan lentamente, detrás de él.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? —pero no recibe respuesta. La luz le impide ver cuando la persona detrás de él se mueve a su lado y la falta de movilidad de su cabeza tampoco ayuda.

Siente que la persona –un hombre, por la forma de su sombra–, se agacha y toca sus tobillos colocando algo ahí, algo frío. Su corazón palpita porque sabe que la ha cagado, alguien lo ha descubierto y todo ese puto trabajo de espionaje amateur que hizo al fin regresó a jodérselo.

El hombre se para y jala la lámpara de tal manera que poco a poco la luz deja de cegar a Carlisle y cuando su pupila vuelve a su tamaño normal es cuando puede enfocar el hombre detrás de todo.

—Hola Carlisle —Edward trae una camisa blanca remangada y unos pantalones negros, con sus botas militares. La voz ausente de emoción hiela la piel de Carlisle—. No fue fácil encontrarte, pero digamos que tuve ayuda —Edward jala un pequeño carrito, parecido al usado en las cirugías. Carlisle mira que hay algo sobre la mesa, una tela enrollada negra que Edward abre lentamente. Sus ojos se abren imposiblemente más cuando ve el instrumental sobre la tela negra.

—Esto es el plato fuerte, pero Carlisle, empecemos por la entrada, algo ligero —Edward se agacha y jala una especie de barra metálica con unos cables—. Tal vez duela, tal vez tenga que oler tu asquerosa orina, pero te juro Carlisle que esto es el comienzo.

Segundos después siente como su cuerpo se quema desde sus tobillos hasta sus pantorrillas, todo su cuerpo está en dolor, la electricidad que fluye lo hace apretar los dientes y efectivamente su vejiga queda incontrolable. Pero esto solo es el comienzo…

%&%&%&%&%&%

Algo parecido a un hombre está sentado frente a Edward. No siente nada, ni siquiera un poco de paz o de reivindicación por la justicia que acaba de ejecutar, solo queda un gran vacío. Voltea y ve los dientes en el piso, la sangre a su alrededor y puede oler la piel quemada, pero nada lo llena. Carlisle está muerto hace ya varios minutos y Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta, simplemente siguió y siguió torturándolo hasta que dejó de escuchar gritos, pensó que era un desmayo, uno de tantos que tuvo Carlisle al principio de esta… "sesión", pero cuando le echó agua y este no reaccionó, tomó su pulso y es cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Y ahora Edward sabe que matar a Carlisle realmente no es justicia, es solo sed y algo que lo pudrirá más en el infierno. Resignado se levanta, toma la gasolina y prende un cerillo que deja caer, ve el cuerpo como poco a poco se calcina iluminando el cuarto oscuro y consumiendo lo que toca. Sale de la casa abandonada caminando como un hombre mucho peor del que era ayer, con una carga más ligera, con un demonio más en la espalda, pero sabiendo que hoy dormirá más tranquilo.

%&%&%&%&%&%&

**20 Enero1945**

Berlín hace mucho que dejó de ser una ciudad; los ataques aéreos y terrestres han ocasionado que la corte del Reich y el mismo Hitler huyan como avestruces escondiendo sus cabezas debajo de la tierra en un bunker. El ejército rojo rodea las fronteras alemanas al sur e Inglaterra el norte. Pero Jasper sabe que su pelotón tiene que dirigirse al sur. Su única misión es el rescate de prisioneros y el tiempo corre.

—Teniente Whitlock, la entrada por esta ruta está bloqueada, es mejor si entramos directamente por Berlín —. Jasper aprieta sus labios en inconformidad. Entrar a Berlín es prácticamente un suicidio, los rusos tal vez sean aliados pero no por eso van a dejar de bombardear cuando ellos entren.

—No, tenemos que rodear, es atrasarnos dos días o el riesgo de perder hombres estúpidamente en Berlín —. El Mayor Rogers lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Pensé que el tiempo apremiaba —. Jasper voltea con Rogers mostrando sus ojos azules cielo y su barba de días. Llevan días sin descansar, errantes como gitanos y hambrientos como ratas desde que llegaron hace 10 días a Alemania. Entiende que sus hombres estén desesperados por llegar a algún lado, inclusive a Berlín que es la personificación de la ruina.

—Dos días Rogers o la muerte de mis hombres, no es una decisión fácil y es por eso que yo soy Teniente Coronel y tú Mayor —. Rogers baja la cabeza y asiente.

—Le diré a los hombres —. Rogers sale dejando a Jasper viendo el mapa frente a él.

Dos días y llegará a Polonia. La pregunta es una vez que esté ahí: ¿Qué demonios lo estará esperando?

**23 de Enero 1945**

Lo que le esperaba al Teniente Coronel Jasper Whitlock de la catorceava división del ejército americano no era algo que él había imaginado. Rusos por todos lados, caminos bloqueados y muerte a donde volteara. Pensó que se dirigiría directo a los campos pero no fue tan sencillo, ahora estaba en una pequeña aldea a dos horas de Varsovia, con rusos rescatando sobrevivientes, con sus hombres cansados y aún lejos de poder llegar a cumplir su misión.

El sargento Vasilii del ejército rojo lo ha dejado permanecer en ese inmundo lugar y ha compartido provisiones, sin embargo lo mira con recelo. Jasper sabe que la misión de los rusos es contraatacar, la defensiva, tácticas de movimiento que permitan infiltrarse por el sur de Alemania, todo eso cubierto de algún tipo de rescate fugaz a los prisioneros. Supone que su misión es la misma, a diferencia del resto de su infantería él tuvo que ir a Polonia y no a Japón, pero todo es estrategia, tal vez para hacer ver a Estados Unidos como un buen samaritano, tal vez para infiltración. Pero como todo soldado solo sigue órdenes y no pregunta.

La mañana siguiente él y sus hombres son recibidos por un campo de concentración casi vacío, al menos de alemanes nazi, es el campo principal y es gigantesco. Cuando entra y ve la desdicha que lo rodea, sabe que esas imágenes siempre las llevará consigo.

Los rusos han capturado a varios nazis, y sus hombres lo desean con ansias también, así que divide su batallón dejando a 20 hombres con él para rescate y 5 para búsqueda de prisioneros. El rescate es casi irrisorio, la gran mayoría están muertos y los sobrevivientes son cadáveres con un hilo de vida. El tanque que llevan consigo es estacionado a las afueras y rápidamente evacuado para trasladar sobrevivientes.

—Es inútil, no van a sobrevivir el trayecto hacia la base, fácil está a un día de aquí —dice uno de sus hombres, que además es médico.

—Lleva a los prisioneros y sobrevivientes a la base. El resto iremos al sur. Necesitamos continuar, todavía falta buscar más en las villas.

— ¿Y qué con el otro campo, el de Birkenau? —. Jasper lo mira pensativo y suspira exhausto tallándose la cara.

—Sí, el otro campo —lo dice en desgano, sabe que encontrará lo mismo.

**25 Enero1945**

La tierra era dura e infértil; el valle más que escarlata era negro con accesorios blancos humanos rondando por ahí. Una niebla gris cubría cada rincón y eso lo hacía verse como una parte del infierno que tocaba la tierra. Arriba, después de la espesa masa orgánica que caía de las chimeneas había aire limpio; el cielo era como una promesa azul que no era visible, no en este momento. Mientras, el número **235521** arrastra sus pies con la mínima fuerza, sosteniendo un cuerpo famélico y lleno de llagas, esa nube gris dejaba de ser una amenaza para convertirse en la promesa pues jamás volvería a ver el cielo azul, al menos no sobre su rapada cabeza.

Ella entra a la cámara junto con decenas que gimen y rasgan sus cuerpos en desesperación sin importarles la desnudez bizarra e infame que los cubría, sin embargo **235521 **cubre inútilmente su cuerpo desnudo con su brazo que solo porta la tinta que la desprendía de toda humanidad. Su memoria la lleva al momento que con cada penetración de líquido negro se formaban números azarosos, cada gota minimizaba su vida hasta que solo era polvo, justo lo que se convertiría en estos momentos. Voltea y admira los números que la marcan, sabe que cuando muera al menos ellos también dejarán de existir.

Los gritos la traen a la realidad de que el cuarto gris es una tumba; los llantos son cantos fúnebres que entierran toda esperanza si son escuchados. Plegarias y gritos de odio son cantados como si un ángel vengador les dijese que éste es el fin de los tiempos, pero lo que más observa **235521** son los pequeños seres aferrándose a sus madres, podridas miniaturas que dejaron de ser niños hace tiempo, hace... no puede ni siquiera pensar en una fecha. **235521** cierra sus ojos y trata de pensar en su propia vida, en como un tiempo ella pensó que un número no la hacía nada, cuando hoy lo es todo. Las válvulas abren y ella abraza la muerte. El silencio impera y abre su boca para decir una plegaria.

—Te amo Hannah, te amo Edward, no me olviden, no me olviden, no me olviden…

Brinca al sentir el frío, es un frío familiar y por primera vez en su vida, bien recibido. El agua cubre su cabeza y el llanto de alivio colectivo que sigue es ensordecedor.

—No estamos muertos, es solo agua —Alice dice llorando, tocando su cuerpo como si eso la hiciera creer más en esta absurda realidad.

Desde hace días que se lo imagina, cuando ve las cenizas caer, muchos se ríen de los rumores, dicen que ellos mismos han entrado a las duchas y siguen vivos. ¿Pero cómo? se pregunta Bella. Lo que ella no sabe es que las cámaras de gas fueron destruidas** meses atrás en un intento por esconder las actividades del campo a las tropas soviéticas, intento fallido, pero no menos aterrador para los prisioneros.

Al salir de las duchas Bella sigue pensando que algo va a pasar, esto no puede estar bien, ella ha perdido toda su esperanza y lo único que tiene, lo único que pide es morir. No soporta más la hambruna a la que ha sido sometida, la falta de higiene, las alimañas comiendo de su piel y la muerte que la invade. Alice se ve revitalizada, pero ella no puede creer ni un solo segundo que han sido salvadas providencialmente.

Sin embargo hay algo extraño en todo esto, algo que apenas está notando, hay menos soldados, menos oficiales y poco a poco empieza a notar la tensión en sus caras, como si supieran que todo está perdido.

— ¿Lo han escuchado? Los rusos vienen… ¡Los rusos y los americanos cruzaron frontera Polaca! —. Alguien dice. Todos gritan en exaltación y duda, pero más que nada con esperanza.

Bella no puede pensar en eso, han sido demasiados encuentros con la muerte como para tener algún tipo de esperanza, pero los ve a todos con esa certeza que ella no tiene y desea sentirla tanto, que cierra sus ojos y por primera vez en meses se atreve a pensar en ella como un ser humano.

* * *

NOTAS HISTORICAS:

***Birkenau o Auschwitz II:** Es el campo que la mayor parte de la gente conoce como Auschwitz. Allí se encerró a cientos de miles de judíos y allí también se ejecutó a más de un millón de deportados y decenas de miles de gitanos.

El campo está ubicado en Birkenau, a unos 3 km de Auschwitz I. La construcción se inició en 1941 como parte de la _Endlösung_ (solución final). Los campos, al igual que el complejo entero, estaban cercados y rodeados de alambre de púas y cercas electrificadas (algunos prisioneros utilizaron las cercas electrificadas para suicidarse). El campo albergó hasta 100.000 prisioneros en un momento dado.

El objetivo principal del campo no era el mantener prisioneros como fuerza laboral (como era el caso de Auschwitz I y III), sino su exterminio. Para cumplir con este objetivo, se equipó el campo con 4 crematorios con cámaras de gas. Cada cámara de gas podía recibir hasta 2.500 prisioneros por turno. El exterminio a gran escala comenzó en la primavera de 1942 como resultado de la aceleración de la Solución Final tratada en la Conferencia de Wannsee.

La mayoría de los prisioneros llegaba al campo en tren, con frecuencia después de un terrible viaje en vagones de carga que duraba varios días, durante el que no se les facilitaba comida ni agua.

Algunas veces, al llegar el tren, los prisioneros eran pasados directamente a las cámaras de gas. En otras ocasiones, los nazis seleccionaban prisioneros, frecuentemente bajo la supervisión del SS Hauptsturmführer Dr. Josef Mengele, para ser enviados a campos de trabajo o para realizar experimentos. En general los niños, los ancianos y los enfermos eran enviados directamente a las cámaras de gas, las cuales eran coordinadas por el SS Hauptscharführer Otto Moll.

Cuando un prisionero superaba la selección inicial, era enviado a pasar un período de cuarentena y luego se le asignaba una tarea o era enviado a alguno de los campos de trabajo anexos.

Aquellos que resultaban seleccionados para el exterminio eran trasladados a uno de los grandes complejos de cámaras de gas/crematorio hacia los extremos del campo. Dos de los crematorios (Krema II y Krema III) tenían instalaciones subterráneas, una sala para desvestirse y una cámara de gas con capacidad para miles de personas. Para evitar el pánico, se les informaba a las víctimas que recibirían allí una ducha y un tratamiento desinfectante. La cámara de gas incluso tenía tuberías para duchas, si bien nunca fueron conectadas al servicio de agua. Se les ordenaba a las víctimas que se desnudaran y dejaran sus pertenencias en el vestidor, donde supuestamente las podrían recuperar al final del tratamiento, de manera que debían recordar el número de la ubicación de sus pertenencias.

**** Destrucción de las cámaras de gas:**

Las cámaras de gas de Birkenau fueron destruidas por las SS el 24 de noviembre de 1944 en un intento por esconder las actividades del campo a las tropas soviéticas.


	43. C40 Nah min gesellen ist mir we

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir ese capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stepheni Meyer**

**Capítulo 40**

**Nah min gesellen ist mir we**

**(Estoy anclado a mi amor)**

**25 Enero 1945**

Como una afilada navaja los recuerdos aterradores e impactantes pueden mutilar el alma humana. Es en la noche, en medio de ruidos estruendosos y luces destellantes que es cuando estos recuerdos son lo único que puedes sentir, ver y añorar, aun cuando desearías que solo fueran un sueño. Es la sangre, los ojos y la piel temblorosa que grita en dolor, como si la piel humana fuera el refugio de toda la historia y padecer de la humanidad. La hogera y la sangre se funden cuando cierras tus ojos y más que admitir que eres tú el que creaste todo ese caos, lo único que queda es un simple vacío y culpa que jamás dejará de existir.

¿Qué tipo de venganza es la que te deja lleno? No la hay, Edward lo ha aprendido de la peor manera. Ahora le es imposible mirar a su hija o tan siquiera su imagen reflejada en cualquier superficie, siente como si antes fuera un soldado con una misión, tal vez en un punto fue un partisano, hoy es un hombre que ha causado sufrimiento y lo peor de todo, es que la culpa no es suficiente, nunca va a cambiar, nunca subsidirá su sed de sangre y dolor, porque muy dentro de él sabe que siempre va a ser un nazi.

Nunca será digno de Bella o de Hannah, nunca podrá tocarlas sabiendo que sus manos más que sucias, están atestadas de desgracia humana. Y aunque añora ver a Bella, tiene miedo, tiene tanto miedo de verla y que no lo perdone.

Se levanta y mira hacia la ventana de ese cuarto en el que Rosalie lo metió. Las bombas aturden aunque estén lejanas. Desde lejos ve como Berlín es destruído y se pregunta si en vez de entregarse debería estar con los de su calaña, esperando la muerte.

— ¿Edward? —. Rosalie es como un fantasma todo el tiempo, se escabulle cuando menos lo piensa, cosa que Edward odia. Él voltea y la ve parada en la pared con mirada menos fría que antes

—Es hora.

Él frunce el ceño, pero cuando la ve dándose la vuelta la sigue sin preguntar.

¿Hora de qué? —pregunta, pero Rosalie ya no camina lento y con cadencia, esta vez su paso es veloz, con propósito

— ¡Rosalie! —Edward grita tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella voltea y lo mira tan intesamente que hace que se detenga a metros de ella.

—Es hora de rescatar a Bella —. Edward sube sus tirantes y se regresa por su saco y sus botas. Cuando alcanza a Rosalie ella ya está en el coche.

— ¿Hannah va a estar bien? —Edward pregunta tratando de recobrar el aliento metiéndose al coche. Rosalie sonríe levemente.

—Ella va a estar bien Edward, mi hermana la está cuidando y el lugar es subterraneo, nadie la va a encontrar —. Edward aprieta sus puños y mientras el coche avanza echa un último vistazo a la casa de aspecto desapercibido que lo ha estado alojando las últimas semanas.

**27 de Enero 1945**

Jasper está sentado tomando un poco de agua, en una mano trae sus binoculares que ya ha usado para determinar la distancia al siguiente campo de concentración.

—No veo nada, Rogers. ¿Crees que los rusos hayan llegado antes? —. Rogers exhala como un animal herido –lo está– que es forzado a caminar.

—Necesitamos más hombres si queremos rescatar y apresar. Veinte hombres es gritar desventaja —. Jasper asiente y toma otro trago de su agua añeja.

— ¡Teniente Whitlock! —un cabo corre hacia él , joven e ingenuo—. Los refuerzos están en camino, una hora cuando mucho.

Jasper sonríe.

Todos se miran con miedo y esperanza, la peor combinación para la catástrofe. Son los susurros y palabras insidiosas las que hacen a Bella tratar de acallarlos con alguna plegaría que su padre le enseñó. Nunca fue muy religiosa, su padre era un judío asérrimo pero su madre no tenía religión alguna, por lo cual su familia nunca tuvo la necesidad de llevar el judaísmo a la estructura obligada. En vez de eso su padre le cantaba en hebréo algunas canciones que eran a su vez cantos al Señor para calmar su alma cuando truenos sonaban o tenía pesadillas. Las cantó a Hannha pero duda que su hija las vaya a recordar, ahora mismo lo único que puede hacer es cantárselas a Alice que, más que su amiga, es la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. La hermana que no quiere volver a perder.

Su voz alaba a Dios y pide misericordia, el rezo es relajante para ambas mujeres que se abrazan mirando a nada en específico. Es de madrugada pero nadie de ahí puede dormir, ni siquiera cuando el cuerpo te lo grita. Por eso Bella está más que despierta cuando escucha gritar a las guardias nazis.

—Alice, algo no está bien —escucha los balazos y luego más gritos. Bella se asoma por una abertura y se da cuenta que hay un ataque.

Todo dura menos de cinco minutos, después un silencio sepulcral que domina el ambiente. Todos han escuchado en radios escondidos o por medio de papeles sucios que se traspasan, que los americanos y los rusos no están lejos. Bella duda que la prioridad sea salvarles, por eso espera que cuando mucho los guardias huyan y los dejen a su suerte. Pero el momento en que oye la puerta de su barraca retumbar y luego abrirse, siente al fin que no ha sido abandonada.

Los americanos son como aire fresco, la mayoría tiene sus caras en terror al ver a los prisioneros, a ella, a Alice, como esqueletos vivientes. Un joven ojo azul se agacha hacia ellas, todos hablan, todos gritan, pero él las mira con una enorme sonrisa, les dice algo en inglés y extiende su mano.

El hombre rubio las lleva con más hombres aparentando dar órdenes mientras apunta hacia ellas dos y otras cinco mujeres y niños. Bella ve a Alice llorando de felicidad diciendo, como siempre pensó, que los americanos las salvarían. Alice siempre ha tenido una afinidad bastante parcial a los estadounidenses.

Escucha a su amiga hablar y hablar, llorar y decir lo mucho que necesita una ducha. A su lado muchas prisioneras y niños están siendo llevados en camillas, es necesario pues muchos no podían ni moverse de la falta de alimento. Ella al menos puede caminar unos pasos, pero admite que no se siente nada bien.

— ¿Bella, me estás escuchando? —. Bella entrecierra los ojos y siente como cabeza da vueltas. Siente la pequeña mano de Alice, pero cuando decide voltear algo llama su atención.

Su corazón se detiene, sabe que está soñando, tiene que estar soñando. Lo ve nítidamente como si fuera real, él voltea a todos lados, buscando algo ¿a ella?, en medio de cientos de refugiados. Grita su nombre y su cara muestra tal desesperación que Bella aprieta su puño hacia su pecho. Edward se hace borroso a medida que Bella tira las últimas lágrimas que le quedan.

—Edward —dice en una voz tan baja que se la lleva el viento—. ¡Edward! —grita un poco más fuerte, pero él no escucha. Se levanta porque necesita ir con él.

Camina –porque no tiene fuerzas para correr– por los pasillos atestados de refugiados jadeantes y que gimen de dolor, siente el cansancio en su cuerpo y trata de gritar pero no puede, es como si tuviera que decidir entre ir a él o gritar. Se detiene porque su corazón está a punto de estallar y sus piernas están tan débiles que tiemblan, hasta que claudican llevándola al piso. Bella pone sus manos en el piso para recobrarse y dice su nombre una y otra vez, sigue llorando porque era obvio que nunca estuvo ahí, era su mente delirante la que lo imaginó. Fue su optimismo por el rescate, la falta de agua, comida y tormento en general. Empieza a sollozar de coraje y tristeza, lo vio claramente, tan claramente...

Una mano toca su cara y de pronto está en el pecho de alguien, y es cuando duda que tal vez no está soñando, está muerta. Tiene que estarlo porque huele a él, se siente como él y habla como él.

—Oh amor, Bella —su pecho tiembla, no sabe si es ella o él que vibran en felicidad y en llanto—. Lo siento, Bella, pensé que te había perdido. Estás viva, estás viva —y su voz es tan diferente pero es la misma. Como si su Edward jamás hubiera sido un nazi, solo un hombre que la ama.

Edward la aprieta tanto que siente afixearse y no le importa. Nunca deseó tanto que sus huesos se quebrasen si pudiera sentirlo nuevamente. Él la suelta ligeramente y hace que lo mire. Es él, y no está muerta. Lleva su mano a su cara mientras él habla y dice cuánto la extrañó.

—Sí eres tú y no estoy muerta —. Él sonríe.

—Estás viva —contesta él.

Edward besa sus ojos y sus mejillas esqueléticas.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué demonios te han hecho, Bella? —. Edward no puede creer que su presciosa ave esté a un grado de ser un cadáver. Nunca la vio más delgada y alejada de toda humanidad.

Ella no contesta, ¿qué puede contestar? ¿Qué la han humillado, torturado y mutildado? Todo eso sobra ahora. Es en ese momento cuando se acuerda de lo más importante.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —ella dice desesperadamente tomando la mano de Edward.

—A salvo, no aquí —dice él con una voz que le hace sospechar a Bella que algo no está bien.

— ¿Me lo prometes? Ella está bien, ¿cierto? —. Edward asiente.

—Perfecta, y la verás lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

—Edward, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Ellos... Ellos hicieron parecer que había muerto —. Edward aprieta su quijada y la abraza.

—Es una larga historia, ahora solo importa llevarte a salvo y cuidarte, necesitas estar fuerte para el viaje —. Ella se separa de él y lo mira consternada.

— ¿Cuál viaje? —. Edward sonríe.

—Hacia Hannah, hacia tu nueva vida, Bella.

—Edward —. Bella conoce esa voz, la ha escuchado por más de dos años. Hélène se ve diferente, trae un pantalón y una blusa café, con botas militares. Sigue igual de hermosa pero ella no es la guardia nazi que conoció una vez.

—No no no no —Bella dice en pavor, vienen por ella, los nazis vienen por ella.

—Calma amor, calma, ella está de nuestro lado —_. A__l menos de tú lado_, quiere decir Edward.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Es una guardia Edward, ella... ella trabajaba en los campos —. Rosalie sonríe dulcemente.

—Trabajo para el gobierno británico Bella, soy espía —. Bella abre sus ojos en sorpresa y luego mira a Edward.

—No entiendo... ¿Cómo? —. Edward sacude su cabeza.

—Después, no ahora, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ahí está! ¡Mujer, casi me matas de un susto! —Alice grita sosteniéndose del hombre rubio que la rescató.

Bella mira a los ojos a Alice, nunca le gustó ocultarle la verdad y jamás se sentiría avergonzada de Edward.

—Alice... Éste es mi esposo, Edward —. Alice mira a Bella un segundo y luego al hombre a un lado de ella que la abraza. No parece judío, parece... parece un alemán, pero no viste como tal. Solo trae su camisa blanca y tirantes, como cualquier hombre. Voltea a todos lados y sabe perfectamente que si este hombre fuera un nazi no estaría aquí.

—Señorita Hale, soy el Teniente Whitlock. Me dijeron que estaría aquí —Jasper extiende su mano y provee una cálida sonrisa a Rosalie. Alice se queda boquiabierta al igual que Bella.

—Teniente, un gusto. Me gustaría comentar algunas cosas con usted, sobre los prisioneros—. Jasper se rasca la cabeza, eso no está en el intinerario ni en las órdenes. Solo sonríe y con su acento sureño de Texas le contesta.

—Señorita Hale, primero lo primero —sonríe y jala a Alice para consigo, que apenas entiende un poco de inglés.

Las cinco personas no saben cómo proseguir. Así que Edward toma la pauta.

—Rosalie, necesito llevar a mi esposa a algún hospital, bañarla, darle de comer... —. Rosalie lo mira seriamente.

—Bella no es la única sobreviviente Edward, todos ellos también necesitan atención —. Edward quiere gritarle, pero se limita a bajar su voz en tono amenazante.

—Me dijiste que estaría bien y es obvio que no cumpliste esa parte del trato, vela como está, apenas puede caminar y se nota que está a punto de desfallecer de hambre y cansancio, no está hidratada... —. Rosalie pone una mano en su cintura.

—Bien, llévala al coche, la trasladaremos a la base —. Bella frunce su ceño.

—Edward, no puedo dejar a Alice aquí.

—No te preocupes Bella, el caballero americano la va a cuidar bien —Rosalie dice burlonamente mientras ve a Jasper abrazar a Alice.

Bella se para con ayuda de Edward y se va hacia Alice.

—Tengo que irme, pero sé que estás en buenas manos. Cuando todo esto acabe te buscaré, lo prometo. Pero tengo que ir con mi hija... —. Alice abre la boca y luego salta a abrazar a Bella.

—Nunca me dijiste nada Bella, ¿por qué? —Alice llora mientras susurra en su oído. Bella la separa y luego mira a Edward con añoranza.

—No es algo fácil de explicar —. Alice sigue llorando y Bella no puede evitar imitarla, así que la vuelve a abrazar.

—Eres mi hermana Alice, te prometo que no me voy a olvidar y te buscaré —siente a su hermana asentir y con la mínima fuerza que le queda la abraza fuertemente.

Cuando ambas mujeres se separan se miran detenidamente.

—Estamos vivas Bella, estoy viva gracias a ti, y jamás voy a olvidarlo —. Bella siente como Edward la jala y se da cuenta que Rosalie ya no está. El hombre americano tiene cara de confusión, es probable que no entienda alemán, pero sabe que Alice estará bien.

En el camino Bella cae rendida y duerme en el regazo de Edward hasta llegar a la base. La base se encuentra en la frontera alemana que ya ha sido tomada por los rusos y algunos norteamericanos. No es común que una británica llegue gritándo órdenes, pero Rosalie Hale es... Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie consigue un médico militar para Bella y ésta es trasladada a la enfermería de la base. Edward carga a Bella hasta la camilla y es pedido que se retire mientras la canalizan y la examinan. Horas después un hombre lo llama.

— ¿Es el esposo? —Edward asiente y aprieta sus nudillos.

—Soy el Doctor Shimher —el hombre mira detenidamente a Edward—. Su esposa está bien, va a necesitar mucho reposo, estar internada al menos unos días mientras se recupera su cuerpo de la deshidratación. Necesita algunos antibióticos y... bueno, estaba infestada de piojos —el hombre dice con cara consternada—. Tiene una infección urinaria y probablemente tenga algún tipo de infección intestinal. Como le digo, con reposo y tratamiento estará bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Edward pregunta.

—Una semana o dos, es probable que tenga que ser trasladada a un hospital mejor equipado, aquí no podemos darle el tratamiento completo.

—Hablaré con alguien para su traslado, ¿usted cree que podría hacerlo mañana? —Edward pregunta con voz cortada.

—No lo creo, me gustaría que esperara al menos dos o tres días a que ella pudiera mantener la comida —. Edward abre los ojos en terror.

— ¿Mantener la comida? —. El doctor lo mira con paciencia.

—El estómago es un órgano altamente elástico pero también altamente sensible. Es obvio que su mujer no recibió alimento diario, eso puede causar que las paredes internas del estómago se peguen o se haga muy pequeño el saco que un puño de comida sea demasiado. Gástricamente ella también pero sufre de parásitos lo cual la llevan a no tener apetito o desalojar rápidamente, por eso la hidratación —. Edward tiene un nudo en su garganta, Bella no ha comido en días y ahí está como la sobreviviente que siempre ha sido.

— ¿Puedo verla ahora?

—Claro, ella pregunta por usted en cada momento —el doctor sonríe y le indica donde está Bella.

Edward la mira acostada con una aguja en su mano y su cabeza porta un terrible corte con cabello con mechoes más largos que otros. Tal vez con unos diez centímetros de largo el mechón más largo. Camina lentamente a ella que tiene los ojos cerrados y toca su mejilla con sus nudillos. Ella abre sus ojos y sus labios resecos sonríen solo para él. En ese momento no le importa la cárcel, solo sabe que verla nuevamente no tiene costo o precio alguno, y que el sacrificio que pidan será poco.

—Te amo —él dice y se arrodilla dejando su cara sobre la mano de ella—. Pensé que te había perdido, Bella —su voz es opacada por su llanto.

Él siente su mano tocar su cabello como siempre lo hacía.

—Viniste por mí Edward, nunca pensé que te vería y aquí estás, rescatándome —Bella sonríe y se puede notar en su voz—. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ni en los peores momentos. Eras lo único... —Bella trata de no llorar—. Tú y mi hija eran lo único que me hacía seguir...

Edward la voltea a ver.

—Hannah es igual que tú, a veces no la podía ver sin sentir que iba a llorar de tristeza, es hermosa y dulce como tú, testaruda —Edward ríe y Bella también—. Y nunca creyó en tu muerte, siempre decía que vendrías por ella —. Bella sonríe.

—Mi niña, mi dulce niña. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo puedo verla? —Bella pregunta rápidamente. Edward toca su mano y luego se limpia sus lágrimas.

—Es... es muy graciosa, le gusta pintar y ¡canta! A veces la escucho tarareando esa cantata que tanto te gusta...

—Carmina Burana —dice Bella riéndose.

—Sí, esa, y sabe escribir su nombre solamente, es muy inteligente e intuitiva. Siempre sabe cuando estoy triste o cuando estoy feliz. Me pregunta por ti todas las noches, desde que le dije que regresarías con nosotros y no se sorprendió Bella, hubieras visto su cara, era como si siempre lo hubiera sabido —Edward dice asombrado—. Estarías orgulloso de ella, es la niña más espectacular y adorable —Bella ríe con llanto en sus ojos—. Ella está en... en una casa cerca de Berlín, pero cuando todo esto termine mi casa de Dresden será tuya y de ella —. Bella frunce el ceño.

—Mía y de ella, ¿y tú? —. Edward se levanta y se toca el cabello en ansiedad.

—Soy un nazi, Bella —dice dándole la espalda en voz fría.

— ¿Lo... lo fuiste o lo eres? —Bella pregunta. Edward voltea y con una mirada suplicante contesta.

—Lo soy y tengo que pagar por ello. Ese fue el trato para salvarte.

* * *

¿Quién se sintió conmovida (o lloró) por el último trailer de Twilight? porqué yo aún no lo supero T_T

NO QUIERO QUE ACABEEEEEEEEE


	44. C41 Eia, quis me amabit?

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 41**

**Eia, quis me amabit?**

**(¡Oh! ¿Quién me amará ahora?)**

**Febrero 1945**

La vida le ha enseñado a Isabella que ésta es dura, opresiva e injusta. A veces son momentos de pura felicidad y otros de increíble tristeza; pero al final son decisiones. Desde joven ha accedido a que otros tomen decisiones por ella, su juventud y falta de experiencia lo requerían. Después fueron forzadas en forma cruel pero la llevaron a tener la vida que tiene, y no puede arrepentirse de eso, aun cuando casi le hayan costado la vida. Y otras –como la decisión que está tomando su esposo–, son decisiones que no tiene control y le afectan directamente. Le afectan tanto y de tal manera que su vida no será igual, nunca.

Siente como sus pequeños puños se aprietan en impotencia y rabia, pero ya ha gritado demasiado, ya ha llorado hasta el cansancio; simplemente siente su corazón hecho pedazos, porque lo que la vida le enseña ahora es que no le importa si has sufrido, amado o fuiste un pésimo ser humano, al final tú no tienes control sobre nada.

Mira a Edward empacando con desdén. Una parte de ella –la gran parte– quiere detenerlo, arrodillarse y rogar. La otra parte no puede negarle eso a Edward, porque cada vez que trata de hacerlo recuerda lo que le dijo hace unos días cuando ella salió del hospital.

_Él la miró con esos expresivos ojos verdes y dijo "No puedo vivir así, salir indemne de todo lo que he hecho y no pagar. No puedo vivir sabiendo cual es mi verdadero lugar". Bella se rió, lo recuerda bien. "Tu lugar es con nosotras, tu lugar es con tu familia que te necesita" dijo exasperada y cansada de su necias palabras. Edward sonrío y tomó su mano. "No tengas miedo, voy a conseguir una buena sentencia" Bella bajó su mirada y sacudió su cabeza. "Justo cuando te he encontrado, no quiero…no quiero". _

Tan simple como eso, ella no quería, se negaba a aceptar que su esposo iba a entregarse libremente –no que tuviera opción–Rosalie lo había hecho firmar papeles de confesión, lo tenía localizado y con alguien que lo vigilaba. Edward en realidad nunca tuvo opción de escapar, lo pensó un tiempo y tuvo su oportunidad, pero eso ¿qué le daría de ventaja? Bella aún no era rescatada. Sin embargo estos días de reflexión, de ver a Bella casi perder la vida por alguien como él le dejan afrontar lo que es, lo que debe de pagar.

Edward termina de empacar y se sienta en la cama del sucio cuarto donde están temporalmente, exhala cansado.

—Rosalie nos dio unos días… tres, tal vez cuatro, todo depende de cuando la guerra recoja las migajas y se necesiten culpables —Edward mira a la pared, se niega a confrontar visualmente a Bella con esa noticia. Solo la escucha tragar un llanto y sentarse a un lado de él. Ella toma su mano y luego besa su cuello. Él siente sus diminutos brazos rodear su torso, brazos que aún no tienen el mismo grosor de antes pero ya son mediamente fuertes para jalarlo hacia él. Él responde en creces cuando la abraza más fuerte y pega su frente con la de ella.

—No es suficiente, una vida no es suficiente y he vivido tantas Edward… Me siento tan vieja y cansada; apenas tengo 22. ¿Qué se supone que haré sin ti? Dime, ¿Qué haré cuando Hannah pregunte por ti? —. Edward besa su cabeza y la aleja de su cuerpo para verla frente a frente.

Pasa su mano por su cabello recién cortado –por un barbero profesional–, es tan corto que se alcanza a notar en su cuero cabelludo las tantas llagas y cicatrices que van a ocultarse en unos años, cuando ella vuelva a tener su cabello largo y sedoso como cuando él la conoció. Siente su pecho apretarse al verla viva y saber que casi no lo estuvo. La contempla, realmente la contempla y parecen minutos pero son segundos. Hace un inventario de sus ojos, nariz, pecas, sus –afortunadamente– rosados labios y lo graba en su mente.

—Dile que su padre la ama, y siempre voy a pensar en ella —. Bella sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué le digo a mi corazón? —Bella se muerde el labio, siente que es una niña todavía, que su amor es tan juvenil como cuando lo conoció. Pero a la vez siente la sabiduría de un ser humano trazado y rasgado por la vida.

—Dile que siga latiendo y que no me olvide —. Bella se para desesperada. Edward se ve tan tranquilo, eso la enoja.

— ¡Tres días! ¡Tres escasos días contigo! No puedo, no puedo, no quiero… —. Edward la mira, su corazón se parte, su alma se desintegra cada vez que la mira llorar. Desde esa vez en el hospital que le contó todo. Como descubrió su falsa muerte, la venganza a su hermano, su caótica vida militar, su alternada vida con Hannah y su falta de vida sin ella; como pequeños fragmentos de memorias, de personas que no eran él, una partición de su ser que nunca estuvo completa sin ella.

Le dijo como Rosalie lo contactó, como… como mató a Carlisle sin darle detalles. Cada palabra ella lo miraba con simpatía, tristeza, terror y al final, amor. Pero el llanto nunca subsidió y esta segunda conversación sobre su futuro solo le demuestra que Bella simplemente no puede aceptarlo.

—Siempre supe que amarte era lo correcto, nunca dudé darte todo de mí, ningún momento me cuestioné si eras el ser humano más importante del mundo para mí. Pero lo que nunca imaginé es que me amaras… —la voz de Edward es baja, como la de un niño. Bella voltea y lo mira con tanta tristeza.

—Nunca quise esto para ti Bella, no el campo ni la tortura, obvio que no, pero esto —él mueve su mano entre él y ella—. No quería que jamás sintieras la desdicha de amar a alguien que no lo merece…

—Sí lo mere… —Bella habla pero Edward la interrumpe.

—Esa es la verdad, porque amor —Edward la mira con una sonrisa triste—, Nuestros roles ahora están invertidos. Hoy soy la paria de la sociedad. La gente te juzgará, te mirará con desdén y odio. Pretenderán saber quién eres por el hecho de amar a un nazi. Y Hannah también será objeto de eso… —. Bella se acerca y toma su cara entre sus manos, cariñosamente.

—Podemos ir a otro lado, podemos comenzar de nuevo —ella dice desesperadamente.

—Me gustaría Bella, lo deseo con todo mi corazón —Edward no dice lo obvio, su juicio es inminente y no hay forma de evadirlo. Sería cazado hasta el cansancio, nunca vivirían en paz. No puede arrastrarlas a eso. Se lo ha dicho a Bella y ella entiende hasta cierto punto, pero cree que ella lo ve fácil. Como si irse a una isla desierta los alejara de todo mal.

—Te voy a esperar —dice ella abrazándolo y poniendo su cara en su pecho—. Te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario.

&%&%&%&%&%&

Bella nunca había salido de Polonia, en cierta forma estaba entusiasmada de cruzar la frontera e ir a un lugar nuevo. Cuando imaginó saliendo del país nunca imaginó atravesar ciudades escombradas y destruidas por la guerra –como Dresden– tampoco la cantidad de movimiento militar que invadía los alrededores, pero supone que esto es lo más cercano a unas vacaciones de lo que alguna vez tuvo. Edward estaba mucho más emocionado que ella, entre todo el drama de su entrega y Rosalie dándoles un margen de tiempo para que se despidiesen, esto era lo único que lo hacía sonreír; ver a Hannah de nuevo.

—La ciudad está destruida pero la mansión nunca estuvo cerca de ningún ataque —Edward dice sonriente mientras toma la mano de Bella.

Es extraño, a pesar de que están siendo conducidos en coche por un guardia británico, se sienten increíblemente libres.

La casa de Edward es grande, muy grande. Bella solo abre la boca cuando observa el castillo y voltea a verlo.

—No tenía idea… Pensé que era lujosa, pero no esto… —. Edward abre la puerta del coche y la ayuda a bajarse de él.

—Es muy vieja, mi padre la heredó de su padre, que la heredó de sus padres, quienes muy probablemente la heredaron de sus padres —dice Edward en mofa volteando los ojos.

— ¿Hannah ha vivido ahí todo este tiempo? —pregunta Bella mientras se acercan a la puerta.

—Al principio sí, luego la llevé conmigo a Berlín mientras esperábamos tu rescate, hace unos días cuando aún estabas en el hospital la trasladé aquí. Aquí tiene su cuarto, se siente segura—dice dudoso Edward, mirándola fruncir su ceño y arrugar su nariz.

— ¿No te gusta? —Edward pregunta un poco preocupado por la reacción de Bella. Ella voltea y sonríe falsamente.

—Me gusta la casa, solo que nunca he estado en algo así y Hannah… Toda su vida ha cambiado, su entorno, la gente que ve, incluso su idioma, seguro ya no se acuerda nada de polaco que le enseñé —Bella se detiene frente a la puerta y juega con su vestido—. Tengo miedo Edward, de que no me reconozca —Bella siente lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero el abrazo de Edward la hace inhalar su aroma y eso la calma.

—Nunca te olvidó, jamás lo haría Bella, para los ojos de un niño la madre es Dios, y me siento terriblemente avergonzado de que fuera Hannah y no yo la que tuvo fe hasta el final, aún con sus cortos cuatro años —. Bella voltea y ve la sinceridad en los ojos de Edward.

—Me veo diferente —ella toca su cabello evidenciando su inseguridad.

—Eres la misma, tienes la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos cafés de los cuales me enamoré, conservas tu angelical voz, y sigues siendo su madre —la última frase la dice Edward en forma reafirmante y con autoridad. Bella solo asienta y trata de tomar valor.

Edward abre la puerta, sabe que dentro solo estará Ruth y nadie más, el resto ha sido evacuado de Dresden hace mucho. Desde que la trasladó aquí hace dos días no ha visto a Hannah. Su hija debe estar aterrada.

Bella entra al apabullante lugar, lleno de antiguas pinturas, con arquitectura exquisita, pero algo la saca de su trance, unos pequeños pasos que corren hacia ella. Bella abre sus ojos y la ve bajando las escaleras, sin hablar, sin gritar, increíblemente compuesta pero decidida. Su cabello es más largo, es mucho más grande, con la altura de su padre sin duda, vestida con un delicado vestido amarillo. Admira tanto a su hija por seguir siendo fuerte y tener fe en que su madre volvería, la ama tanto que cree que su corazón va a explotar. Cuando Hannah está al pie de las escaleras se detiene y sonríe tímidamente, tratando de reconocer a su madre desde lejos. Chupa su dedo y ve como Hannah voltea con Edward cuestionándolo con sus ojos , "¿es ella?" se ha de preguntar Hannah, "¿esta mujer es mi madre?"

Bella siente esos segundos pasar como una eternidad, el temor más grande que ha tenido en toda su vida; que su hija no la reconozca. Pero la ve correr hacia ella, como un bólido y antes de que llegue Bella se agacha y la recibe en brazos. Y de pronto su vida tiene sentido, está completa.

— ¿Ya no te vas a ir al cielo, verdad mamá? —pregunta Hannah con temor en su dulce voz. Bella aprieta sus ojos tratando de no llorar.

—No amor, no te voy a dejar —. Hannah se aleja de su madre y la examina. Con su manita blanca y llena de pecas toca la cara de Bella y luego su cabello.

— ¿Por qué en el cielo te cortaron el cabello? —. Bella y Edward se ríen aligerando la carga de sus almas, todo vuelve a la normalidad por unos escasos minutos.

%&%&%&%&%&%

En algún punto de Alemania, donde la guerra sigue en pie y las muertes se acumulan, existen tres personas, una familia. Cada uno con sus cicatrices, cada uno con su pérdida y su ganancia de esta guerra. Si le preguntan a Bella la guerra le trajo la muerte de sus padres y su hermana. Le trajo terror y tortura y le trajo a su familia de la forma menos esperada. No tiene corazón para decir que no valió la pena.

Edward te diría que la guerra lo hizo un peor hombre, lo llenó de ira y forzó su sangre a ser fría. Pero cuando ve a su esposa e hija sabe que el precio es ínfimo, que lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo.

Si le preguntaras a Hannah ella te diría que Mina es la mejor gata del mundo y que sus padres son raros y graciosos, unas veces tristes y otras veces ríen de cosas tontas que ella no entiende. Pero los ama, eso es lo único que jamás cambiará.

Ninguno piensa en el mañana, hoy no, este día ellos son libres, son familia y se aman. Comen juntos como antes, juegan con su hija y su hija es feliz. Él besa al amor de su vida y ella le dice cuánto lo extrañó, cuánto lo ama. Él habla de vidas a medias y corazones llenos. Y son tan plenos, por unos momentos lo son tanto.

No hay arrestos, no hay prisión o juicio, no hay recriminación social o ira. Es como si el mundo no fuera de materia hecha para ser destruida.

* * *

El juicio de Edward en el siguiente.


	45. C42 Factus de materia

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 42**

**Factus de materia**

**(Creado de materia)**

**Marzo 1945 **

Si todos corriéramos de un arma de fuego tendríamos una bala en la espalda. Siempre nos alcanza, siempre sigue su curso tan rápida y despiadadamente que es imposible reaccionar. Demasiada presión para ser medida, demasiada justicia en un impacto. Pero al no correr y estar quietos con los ojos abiertos esperando el castigo es la única manera que se le puede ver la cara a nuestro verdugo.

Es de madrugada y todo es silencio, Edward mira sus zapatos brillantes e impecables, trae una camisa blanca –como siempre– sus pantalones más elegantes y sus tirantes. Toca su dedo anular izquierdo y siente la argolla como la única protección, ese talismán que lo va a proteger. Porque quiera o no tiene miedo, muere de miedo.

Ve a Bella acostada con una mano cerca de sus rostro y la otra aferrada a su lado de la cama, como si instintivamente supiera que él no estará más. La observa desnuda en cuerpo y alma, se da cuenta que solo dormida la ha visto con cierta paz.

La recuerda la noche anterior sobre él, debajo de él, como la sintió alrededor en cada poro. Y no puede, simplemente no puede irse sin tenerla otra vez. No importa si sus ropas son descartadas de nuevo. Se quita los zapatos, se quita la camisa recién puesta al mismo tiempo que los tirantes. No es deseo lo que solamente lo llama, sino esa necesidad de tener un hogar, una pertenencia, de tener un recuerdo lo suficientemente bueno para soportar lo que sigue.

Besa su cuello y la siente temblar, reaccionar aún somnolienta.

— ¿Edward? —ella pregunta aún con los ojos cerrados.

Él la calla besando sus labios suavemente, recorriendo solo la parte inferior, y deseando morder esa parte carnosa. Tiembla de ansias porque ella es tibia y suave.

Mete su lengua y ella reacciona con un gemido y abriendo sus labios. Él sube sus manos y encuentra su cadera, su cintura, quiere recordarla toda. Baja a su cuello besando lentamente y cuando al fin llega a sus pechos los mira un segundo, admirando la aureola y como se contrae con su toque. Juega con ellos oralmente, usando dientes, labios y lengua hasta que es recompensado con gemidos y brazos ansiosos por tocarlo.

—Amo tus tetas —. Ella lo mira directamente en forma incendiaria mientras él se mete un pezón en su boca, cuando pasa al otro, repite la misma acción. Bella no puede evitar poner sus manos en su cabeza y apretarlo contra su pecho.

Ella abre más sus piernas y mueve sus caderas inevitablemente.

—Dime qué quieres, soy tu esclavo, haré lo que quieras —. Bella abre ligeramente los ojos y su respiración se acelera aún más.

—A ti —. Edward sacude su cabeza.

—Dime qué quieres —. Observa la puerta cerrada, preocupada por si entra alguien y luego mira la ventana que amenaza con que esta madrugada se convierta en mañana. Su última mañana con él, y de pronto lo sabe, sabe que desea tenerlo por completo.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —su voz contiene tanta seguridad y añoranza que la verga de Edward se endurece más.

Baja besando sus pechos una última vez, se pone de pie y se desabrocha el pantalón, nunca dejando de mirarla. Cuando está desnudo se arrodilla en la cama frente a sus piernas. Pone sus dos manos sobre las piernas dobladas de Bella y las acaricia desde sus tobillos, pantorrillas y debajo de las rodillas, hasta llegar a sus muslos y por último su entrepierna. Con su mano abre el coño húmedo de Bella, ella está jadeando y hace un ruido de sorpresa cuando él mete dos dedos de una vez. Bombea el coño de Bella una y otra vez, mientras él pone una mano en el vientre de ella para que no se mueva. Cuando ve que sus pechos son rosados de la excitación la toma de la cadera y la baja hasta que su verga está tocando el coño de Bella. Primero mete la cabeza y mientras lo hace la mira con boca ligeramente abierta, mejillas rosadas y ojos dilatados. Ella saca su lengua para remojar sus labios y cuando Edward lo mira jala la cadera de Bella haciendo que la penetración a ella sea en un solo movimiento. Ella gime y él gruñe, o viceversa, es difícil saberlo porque después él la embiste una y otra vez. Lento primero saboreando estar dentro, luego como el aire toca su verga húmeda de los fluidos de Bella, cuando la mete siente que el calor le llega al corazón. El sonido lascivo de él penetrándola lo graba para la eternidad, se atreve a cerrar sus ojos unos segundos para que lacere y penetre hasta su última célula. Cuando abre los ojos ella lo mira de esa forma que lo hace tener escalofríos. Es mucho, demasiado, lo que lo embarga. Baja hasta ella y la besa trayéndola hacia él.

—Rodea mis caderas con tus piernas —dice él sobre sus labios, para posteriormente besar su cuello y hombro.

Recorre mordisqueando y lamiendo cada centímetro del trayecto en un circuito perfecto. Bella pone sus brazos al rededor de su cuello absorbiendo todo espacio entre los dos. Ella besa su cuello y su quijada, jala su cabello y gime sobre su oído que lo ama, pide una y otra vez que no la deje en su mente, pero no se atreve a decirlo. Él la mueve de tal manera que se vean cara a cara mientras mueven sus caderas en ritmo descendente, rápido, lento, demasiado lento, hasta que es casi imperceptible.

—Te amo Isabella, amo todo lo que me das, amo tus gritos y reproches, amo que no desees que me vaya, amo la hija que me diste, incluso amo el odio que sentiste hacia mí cuando te conocí, amo tu desprecio, y como luchabas contra él, porque era lo único que me podías dar en ese momento. Y cuando te miro ahora, amo que seas lo único que me une a este mundo, no puedo pedir más —Bella baja la mirada tratando de evitar llorar, pero él toma su barbilla y la levanta—. Mírame y dime que me amas, dime que nunca me vas a olvidar.

Bella abre sus ojos y las lágrimas caen sin control, pero ella lo mira directamente.

—Eres el hombre de mi vida Edward, dejar de amarte u olvidarte no es una opción —. Edward contesta con un beso que la sorprende.

Está lleno de ira y frustración hacia la vida, está lleno de agradecimiento. Sus caderas aceleran nuevamente y Edward no puede evitar abrazarla más fuerte, ya sea para sostenerse o para no olvidar que ella está ahí. La siente contraerse por dentro, entre más rápido más fuerte sus gemidos y siente su corazón tan rápido como un colibrí, fugaz, con música propia toda ella, como un sonido que no quiere olvidar. Y nada fue tan bueno y tan cruel al mismo tiempo cuando la mira nuevamente, justo en su clímax y ve pasar por sus ojos todo el amor que nunca pensó merecer. Se deja ir, mirando iris cafés y pestañas mojadas.

Hannah tiene a Mina en su regazo, la acaricia con tanto cariño que cualquiera dudaría que hace minutos ella lloraba inconsolablemente. Recuerda levantarse y ver a su padre sentado abrazando a su mamá, se veían tan tristes... Solo quería ir a abrazarlos. Pero antes de llegar a ellos su padre la nota y se levanta sonriente, sonrisa que no la convence. Cuando su padre sonríe su nariz se arruga y se le hacen hoyuelos.

—Anni, ven preciosa —su padre la levanta y la besa en la mejilla y la frente—. Déjame verte bien —dice su padre con voz quebrada.

Hannah siempre le pareció gracioso que ella y él tuviera los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y se ríe cuando vuelve a notar el parecido.

—Tenemos el mismo cabello papi —ella toca la cabellera un poco más oscura de su padre y juega con ella. Edward cierra los ojos y sonríe, justo como Hannah le gusta; hoyuelos y nariz arrugada.

—Las hijas siempre se llevan algo de los papás y las mamás —dice Edward abriendo los ojos. Hannah se ríe, es tonto, no puede llevarse algo de su papá, él es grande y ella chica. Él es un papá y ella es una niña.

—No te rías, es cierto, mira —Edward pone la manita de Hannah sobre su pecho y luego la suya en el pecho de ella.

—Es el mismo corazón Hannah, laten igual, al mismo tiempo —Hannah se queda muy calladita y escucha. Sí, sí, ¡sí! Se escucha igual, es una revelación. Abre su boquita en sorpresa y mira a su papi con ojos increíblemente grandes.

—Te lo dije —dice Edward sonriente.

Hannah ve a su madre cubriendo su cara y sus hombros moverse.

— ¿Qué tengo de mamá? —. Bella levanta su cara y la mira, forzando una sonrisa. Limpia sus lágrimas y camina hacia ella. Pero Edward le gana en contestar.

—Oh Hannah, tú tienes todo lo demás de tu madre. Cantas igual que ella, sonríen igual y aman a ese condenado animal más que a mí —. Hannah se ríe.

—No, te amo más a ti papi, Mina no me hace reír, y no me hace tostada con mermelada de fresa en las mañanas, y no me lee en la noche... —. Edward la ve diciendo todo esto tan honestamente, tan sencillo. ¿Lo recordará? ¿Alguna vez su hija lo verá igual como lo ve ahora?

—Hannah, tengo que decirte algo importante —Edward se sienta y la hace sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Bella se sienta frente a ellos, esto le va a quebrar el corazón.

—Me tengo que ir —Hannah lo mira sin reacción, no es la primera vez que se va—. Por mucho tiempo cariño, mucho, mucho, tiempo —Edward no puede, simplemente no puede despedirse de Hannah.

—Siempre te vas papi, pero tengo a mamá y a Mina y vamos a esperarte —Hannah juega con su vestido, justo cuando Bella y Edward tienen que controlarse para no quebrarse ahí mismo.

—Lo sé amor, es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Pero Hannah, esta vez será un poco más largo —. Ella lo mira y frunce su pequeño ceño.

— ¿Vas a estar para mi cumpleaños? —. Edward mira a Bella, no sabe qué decir.

—No creo Anni, no estaré por varios cumpleaños —. Hannah mira a su padre en total confusión. No tiene idea de la concepción del tiempo como un adulto, pero sabe lo que vivió sin su madre, sabe cuántas veces su madre no estuvo con ella en cumpleaños y lo feo que se sintió, lo mucho que la extrañó. Es lo mismo otra vez, ¿es que no la quieren? ¿Por qué se van y la dejan? ¿Por qué siempre uno de ellos se va?

Hannah se baja del regazo de su padre y se para frente a Bella con seguridad.

— ¿Se va a ir al cielo? —ella pregunta a su madre porque eso es lo que pasa, ¿cierto? Los papás se van al cielo y regresan, al menos su madre lo hizo. No quiere que se vaya su padre, no quiere quedarse a medias otra vez. Bella traga el nudo en su garganta y toma a Hannah en sus brazos, abrazándola con todo el amor que posee.

—Tu padre volverá Hannah, tenemos que ser fuertes y esperarlo, debes ser una niña fuerte, muy, muy, fuerte —Bella la mueve para verla—. Eres tan valiente mi niña, tienes que serlo ahora por tu papá ¿sí? —. Hannah ve a su madre llorar y al mismo tiempo como tocan la puerta.

Y todo es tan rápido y lento a la vez. Su padre se despide de su madre, no la quiere soltar pero cuando al fin lo hace y la abraza a ella, puede sentir en su pequeño cuello las lágrimas que nunca pensó ver de su papá. La mujer rubia que está en la puerta le dice que es tiempo y su padre se agacha a frente a ella y le dice: "Cuida a tu mamá". Le da un beso en la frente y camina hacia la puerta. Es cuando sabe que su padre se irá y no regresará en muchos cumpleaños más. Corre hacia él pero su madre la detiene, alza sus brazos hacia él y grita que no se vaya, que será buena niña, que no querrá a Mina más que a él, que no se va a enfermar más, pero que no la deje.

Edward si tenía corazón, ahora es ceniza.

El camino a la prisión es en total silencio, Rosalie lo mira de reojo con ese dejo entre confusión, empatía y odio. Edward no puede quebrarse ante ella, quiere hacerlo, quiere llorar por su hija, la última vez que la vio. Pero no lo hace.

—Estamos aquí, te vamos a mantener en la celda hasta que se determine cuándo será tu juicio y sentencia —. Edward solo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

Rosalie lo escolta hasta la celda de concreto y hierro, solitaria afortunadamente.

— ¿Puedo... puedo recibir visitas? —. Rosalie lo mira y sonríe ligeramente, en esa sonrisa asquerosamente empática que Edward no soporta de su parte.

—Sí, Bella y tu hija pueden visitarte —. Edward sacude la cabeza.

—No, solo Bella, Hannah no puede verme así —. Rosalie asienta.

—Claro, la pondré en la lista y, ¿Edward? —Edward voltea a ver a Rosalie.

— Sé que no es mucho pero haces lo correcto, lo sabes —. Edward se ríe burlonamente.

— ¿Qué parte es correcto de destrozar el corazón de mi hija? —. Rosalie cierra la celda sin voltear a ver a su prisionero nazi.

Esa noche mientras Emmett la besa solo puede pensar en los ojos de Hannah, en el llanto de la pobre niña y la madre… Por Dios, Isabella se veía peor que en los campos, moralmente destrozada y perdida sin… Sin ese nazi, sin Edward.

**Octubre 1945**

**Núremberg**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hija. Si fuera un hombre libre le regalaría un desayuno con fresas y miel, la llevaría al parque, le compraría estúpidos juguetes que olvidaría en un segundo, la cargaría en sus hombros por los rosales de la mansión Von Bock pidiéndole que escogiera 5 rosas –de su quinto cumpleaños– su hija ama las rosas. Bella, ahora, con su hermoso cabello aún corto se reiría de ellos y les diría que entraran porque la fiesta está lista. Al menos eso quiere creer, que le harían una fiesta. Pobre Hannah, los dos cumpleaños que tuvo con ambos padres no los recuerda. Mira las barras de la celda y sabe que aunque hoy es día de visita Bella no vendrá, no dejará sola a Hannah en su cumpleaños para visitarlo.

—Von Bock, tiene visita —el guardia anuncia. Edward se levanta tallando su barba de días y se sienta en su catre. Un hombre se pone detrás de las barras esperando que el guardia abra. La luz no lo refleja bien pero se ve viejo y obeso. Cuando el hombre entra mira a Edward con ojos entrecerrados.

—Edward Von Bock, la leyenda es benévola con usted, se ve como mierda —el hombre jala la silla que Edward tiene en su celda y se sienta. Hace mucho ruido, típico de un hombre que detesta la incomodidad de una prisión. Antes de que Edward responda a su comentario el hombre habla.

—Mi nombre es Thomas Jenks y soy su abogado —. Edward levanta la ceja.

—Pensé que no tenía derecho a abogado —. Jenks se ríe y saca unos papeles.

—Regularmente no, al menos no uno particular, todos ustedes… Los nazis digo, serán juzgados conjuntamente por los mismos litigantes, los cuales me temo son escogidos por la defensa. Digamos que soy su... Consejero, su ángel guardián —. Edward lo mira confundido.

—No entiendo... —. Jenks lo interrumpe.

—Su esposa me contactó hace unos meses, marzo si mal no recuerdo, llegó llorando a mi oficina diciendo que lo ayudara a salir de prisión, me contó la historia de amor tórrido y novelesco de ustedes, ya sabe como son las mujeres —Jenks lo dice volteando sus ojos despectivamente—. Sin embargo cuando me dijo que ella era una sobreviviente de los campos... Ahí supe que tenía un caso... Un caso bueno —Jenks mira a su cliente seriamente.

— Antes que nada lo primero es lo primero —Jenks saca dos hojas y las pone sobre su maletín, una pluma sobre ellas.

— Firme—Jenks le da el maletín y las hojas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Edward dice sin aceptar los objetos.

—Sus papeles de matrimonio oficial, la mierda fraudulenta que usted hizo no se puede llamar matrimonio, pero bueno, el intento es lo que se aprecia, a nivel romántico supongo. Su esposa realmente es una farsa, mientras ella no sea declarada ciudadana polaca, y no alemana como usted la hizo pasar, no podrá ser legal el matrimonio —. Edward toma los papeles y los firma, después se los entrega a Jenks.

—Bien, ya estamos casados por todas las de la ley, ¿ahora qué? —Jenks sonríe codiciosamente.

—Su, ahora esposa legal, me está pagando extremadamente bien para cuidarlo y eso haré.

— ¿Extremadamente bien?

—La dejó muy bien protegida, no se preocupe, no la dejaré en la calle, o a usted —Jenks mueve la mano despreocupadamente.

—No quiero que Bella gaste dinero en mi defensa, tiene que salir del país, establecerse. Tal vez… Tal vez tener una vida nueva y educar a mi hija, no quiero que trabaje —. Jenks lo mira como si Edward fuera un estúpido.

—Usted es un estúpido —. A Edward nunca le habían hablado así, se levanta enojado y se le acerca.

—No me hable así, será un abogado, será un hombre libre y yo un prisionero, pero no somos iguales —. Jenks se ríe en vez de intimidarse.

—Sí, su señora esposa me advirtió sobre esto, claro que no somos iguales Sr. Von Bock, yo no mato gente inocente, usted sí, y si no le molesta me gustaría ir al grano de esto —. Edward se sienta y trata de calmarse.

—Los nazis como usted son ahora la peor clase de ciudadano que existe. Mundialmente son la escoria humana que la sociedad esperaba para odiar, y el ser humano ama odiar, tanto como ama la guerra. Es por eso que se ha creado un comité internacional nunca antes visto, debo añadir, que se llevará acabo en Núremberg en unas semanas. El problema es que el juicio será público, usted será juzgado ante miles de personas, junto con otros de su tipo. La única diferencia es que muchos de ellos han sido abandonados, otros se han suicidado y solamente quedan prisioneros de rangos ridículos y con asociaciones nazis aún más ridículas, usted es uno de los cuantos "peces gordos", es de esperar que la sociedad lo mire con más odio a usted que a un simple guardia. Pero afortunadamente para usted, tuvo la gran idea de fijarse y casarse con una mujer judía, y no cualquier judía, no, no, no —dice Jenks con tono emocionado—. ¡Una sobreviviente de los campos! —dice alzando las manos en exclamación—. Uno de los seres humanos más admirados en la sociedad, y próximamente más odiada —. Edward no entiende.

— ¿Por qué más odiada? —. Jenks pone sus dos manos en sus rodillas y se acerca a Edward.

—Esa mujer que tiene, créame es dura como acero, firme, imponente, y sobre todo es la epítome de la mujer sacrificada, valiente y con enorme cojones —hace una pausa dramática mirando a Edward.

—Ella va a atestiguar a su favor. Obviamente, siendo el juicio público, se dará a conocer su asociación con usted, es de esperar que no se mire con buenos ojos que una judía haya cometido traición en... "Acostarse con el enemigo", pero no se preocupe, la Sra. Von Bock es fuerte y está bien protegida, la Sra. Hale la cuida como águila.

— ¿Hale, como Rosalie Hale? —. Jenks levanta una ceja.

—Se nota que su mujer no es muy comunicativa, Rosalie Hale y su esposa son íntimas amigas, de hecho la Sra. Hale fue la que me recomendó con su esposa —. Edward no puede creerlo, su cara es toda incredulidad.

—No puedo creerlo, no... Rosalie fue la que me obligó a entregarme... —. Jenks se encoge de hombros.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella, yo solo estoy aquí para aconsejarlo, prepararlo para sus careos y el juicio. Si desea saber más detalles solo ellas dos pueden responderlo —. La noticia salió tan de la nada que Edward simplemente no puede procesarlo.

¿Rosalie y Bella? Ella jamás lo traicionaría de esta manera y, ¿Por qué Rosalie lo está ayudando? Debe de haber una explicación. Pero más que nada, ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo su esposa todo este tiempo?

**Ocho meses antes...**

—_Cásate conmigo —. Bella se ríe y lo mira moviendo su cabeza en incredulidad._

—_Ya estoy casada contigo tonto —. Edward se arrodilla en una pierna y saca un anillo de diamantes, tan grande que Bella piensa que no podrá subir su mano._

—_Quería darte el de mi madre, era mucho más significativo, pero se perdió junto con los pasaportes. Pensé que el de mi abuela era el más próximo a algo que tu merecieras, éste es también de la familia... —dice Edward mirándola fijamente. Bella levanta la mano y con su dedo toca el anillo—. ¿Aceptas? —Bella lo voltea a ver y luego al anillo, luego se lanza a abrazarlo__._

— _¿Por qué tienes que preguntarlo? —ella pregunta en su oído__._

—Sra. Von Bock, ya le avisé a la Sra. Hale, me dijo que en un momento la iba a pasar —. Bella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y luego regresa a mirar su anillo, el que le dio Edward un día antes de su entrega a la justicia, es aún gigante sobre su dedo, pero perfecto.

— ¿A donde vamos a vivir hay árboles como en casa? —Hannah pregunta mientras juega con su muñeca; a falta de Mina su muñeca es lo único que le apetece tocar estos días.

—No lo sé nena, creo que sí, es un lindo lugar, te va a gustar —dice Bella distraída mientras trata de organizar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios le va a decir a esa mujer? No sabe si la va a agarrar a golpes o arrodillarse para rogarle. No tiene idea cómo es que se animó a venir aquí… Oh sí, su esposo está entre la vida y la muerte. Hace una semana se lo llevaron y hoy todo mundo rumora sobre los juicios de los nazis. Las palabras _pena de muerte_ la movilizaron sin duda. Ahora está aquí en Núremberg dejando todo atrás para estar cerca de él, una vida nueva y oculta... Siempre oculta. Pero tiene la esperanza de que esta mujer... que esta espía la ayude.

—Mina necesita árboles para trepar, en casa se sube hasta arriba, muy, muy, alto y luego la tengo que bajarla trepando... —. Cualquier madre se escandalizaría al saber que su hija trepa árboles altos, Bella lo haría si estuviera prestando atención, pero no lo hace porque ve a Rosalie salir, caminando con esa elegancia que la caracteriza, sin sonrisa sardónica en su cara o con ese aire de superioridad, solo una mujer, como ella.

—Bella, qué sorpresa —Rosalie mira a Hannah de reojo y luego a Bella, su voz demuestra que en realidad no era sorpresa para ella.

—Rosalie, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos? —. Rosalie sonríe fríamente.

—Claro, sígueme, tenemos un cuarto privado —Rosalie trae un traje negro muy sobrio, su peinado es impecable y sus tacones negros, justo como los recuerda.

Bella toma de la mano a Hannah y sigue a la rubia por un laberinto de pasillos que le recuerdan a la fábrica donde un día tuvo que esconderse para buscar agua y salvar a su amiga... A su hermana Alice. Se pregunta si el joven americano se la llevó lejos o están en algún lugar de Europa, tal vez Francia.

Rosalie se detiene sobre una puerta y saca un mazo de llaves, escoge una y abre la puerta con forcejeo.

—Es un poco vieja la estructura, el edificio le pertenecía un banco, es una especie de bodega —la voz de Rosalie reverbera por el cuarto mientras las tres entran. Hay varias sillas, cajas y objetos varios que las rodean.

—Ten, puedes sentarte aquí y... Hannah aquí —Les acerca una silla a ambas. Rosalie mira a la niña de reojo, no se atreve a mirarla más de unos segundos.

— ¿Eres la que se llevó a mi papá? —. Bella voltea con Hannah. No sabía que la recordaría, pero supone que algo tan traumático se le quedaría grabado.

—Hannah, ahora no —dice Bella con tono conciliatorio.

—Sí, yo me llevé a tu papá, Hannah —contesta Rosalie tomando otra silla frente a Bella. El cuarto es blanco y estéril, da la apariencia de una prisión, Bella no sabe por qué Rosalie escogió este lugar.

— ¿Por qué? —Hannah pregunta en voz baja sin verla mientras peina a su muñeca con los dedos.

—Porque... —Rosalie mira a Bella, no sabe si puede hablar libremente o inventar algo. Bella interviene.

—Tu papi necesitaba hacer algo muy, muy, importante Hannah, y la señora Hale…

—Rosalie —interrumpe la rubia. Bella la mira y luego voltea nuevamente a su hija.

—… Y Rosalie fue por él, para cumplir esa... Esa cosa —Bella dice un poco incómoda. Hannah solamente asiente y sigue jugando con la muñeca.

—Amor, necesito hablar con Rosalie, ¿Por qué no vas y juegas allá donde están esas cajas, sí? —Hannah obedece y se va al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? ¿No deberías estar viendo como salir del país y llevarte a tu hija lejos de esta locura? —. Bella aprieta los puños en ira, ¿cómo se atreve esta mujer a decirle qué hacer?

—No te atrevas a darme órdenes, no eras una... Una guardia nazi para darme órdenes —iba a decir maldita, pero Hannah la podría haber escuchado.

—No te doy órdenes, es un consejo. Tu esposo... Él es un caso que no tiene mucho futuro, lo sabes —. Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Yo no sé nada, solo sé que él es mi esposo, lo amo y haré lo que sea por él, y tú me debes Rosalie, a los dos, lo sabes —. Rosalie se hace hacia atrás en forma defensiva.

—Bella...

—No, no vas a venir con tus disculpas baratas, sabes lo que él hizo, lo bueno y lo malo, lo gris... Salvó a 300 judíos, los ayudó a ganar la guerra y luego se entregó, ¡pudo haber escapado y no lo hizo! No te atrevas a decirme que eso no lo ayudará en algo... En… —Bella toma aire para calmarse—... Para que no lo maten —dice finalmente mirando a Rosalie.

—Él es un asesino Bella, mató a más gente de la que salvó, inclusive si fuera más gente la que hubiera salvado eso no lo hace mejor persona, no se reemplaza una vida con otra —dice Rosalie en voz baja.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Es tu excusa?—. Rosalie la mira incrédula.

— ¿Excusa? Él es un asesino, no tengo que tener excusas, no voy a ayudar a un nazi que yo misma capturé para dejarlo libre —Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo sin él, no voy a sobrevivir sin él —. Rosalie la mira con desprecio.

—No seas dramática, sobreviviste un puto campo de concentración, puedes sobrevivir tu vida sin ese cabrón... —. Bella levanta la mano y le pega una cachetada.

—No te atrevas a hablar del padre de mi hija así, no te atrevas Rosalie Hale, no después de lo que tú me hiciste. ¿O se te olvida que tú también estuviste ahí en esos campos? Tú me usaste, me pusiste de carnada para llegar hasta él y hacer que te ayudara, él pudo huir... —Rosalie la mira sorprendida—. Sí, claro que me lo dijo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Soy todo lo que tiene, soy su esposa, no iba a ocultarme algo así.

—Bella, no era mi intención usarte, las circunstancias... —. Bella la interrumpe.

—No solo me usaste, usaste a mi hija, ¿y sabes qué? Estoy segura que tu estúpida moral nunca te hubiera dejado que me mataran, no podrías haber vivido con el hecho de que también matabas judíos igual que él —. Rosalie está exasperada, esta condenada mujer es necia, peor que ella.

— ¿Mi estúpida moral? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Simplemente no entiendo tu lealtad hacia un monstruo como él —. Bella se queda callada unos segundos y luego la voltea a ver.

— ¿Has amado a alguien con toda tu alma, Rosalie? —. Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es Emmett, como se conocieron desde niños, su mejor amigo, su única familia que le queda, su alma.

—Sí.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta —. La rubia exhala en frustración.

—Aunque quiera no puedo ayudarte, es muy tarde para Edward, no es como que pueda dejarlo libre y nadie vaya por él después... —Bella asiente.

—Lo sé, pero puedes atestiguar a su favor, decir que cooperó... —. Rosalie levanta la ceja.

—Puedo hacerlo pero no lo ayudará, créeme, los nazis ahora no son perdonados fácilmente y el juicio que se espera... —Bella endurece su cara.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, tengo dinero, tengo forma de pagarte, lo que sea, haré lo que sea... —. Rosalie mira a Hannah jugar contentamente, aún así recuerda como se le desgarraba el corazón cuando la vio llorar por su padre, luego mira a Bella, la mujer que usó y casi mató para conseguir un prisionero, el mismo que piensa ayudar. Emmett bien decía, ella tiene cara de hielo y corazón de lava.

—Bien Bella, pero no será fácil, ¿estás preparada? —. Bella la mira decisivamente.

—He visto la muerte a la cara. Créeme, estar preparada no ayuda de nada —. Rosalie asiente.

—Bien, espera aquí.

Minutos después Rosalie regresa con un papel que entrega a Bella.

—Este hombre es un sabueso, excelente abogado, frívolo como no tienes idea, es la persona justa para el trabajo, solo alguien como él podría defender un nazi, pero te advierto... Jenks no se va por el sentimentalismo, lo suyo es la emoción de ganar y el dinero —. Bella sonríe.

—Tengo dinero.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son muy muy alentadores y me llegan hondo. Sus críticas, experiencias, emociones, todas revelan que al menos puedo transmitir una décima parte de lo que siento cuando escribo.

Eve


	46. C43 Similis sum folio, de quo ludunt ven

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTINUA INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS DE LA VISITA DE JENKS A EDWARD EN LA PRISIÓN.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 43**

**Similis sum folio, de quo ludunt venti**

**(Soy como una hoja con la que los vientos juegan)**

_¿Rosalie y Bella? Ella jamás lo traicionaría de esta manera y, ¿por qué Rosalie lo está ayudando? Debe de haber una explicación. Pero más que nada, ¿qué demonios estuvo haciendo su esposa todo este tiempo? _

Jenks sale de la celda y Edward se sienta pensativo. Hablar con ese hombre lo ha dejado exhausto mentalmente, pero curioso al mismo tiempo. Desearía poder hablar con su mujer y preguntarle una infinidad de cosas. Escucha el guardia balbucear algo a alguien que no ve, pero lo ignora. Segundos después Rosalie Hale aparece frente a él y Bella a su lado.

—Los dejo solos —dice Rosalie y se va.

— ¿Bella? —Edward se levanta y toma las barras de su celda con sus dos manos, luego levanta una mano y toca la cara de Bella, se ve mucho mejor. Con su peso casi como antes, su cabello corto la hace ver más madura pero le queda bien. Ella sonríe al verlo. Toca su mano, la que tiene sobre su mejilla.

—Rosalie te ayudó a verme, a tener más de una visita —no es pregunta. Bella asiente. Él baja la mano y se queda mirando al piso.

—Solo tengo 15 minutos —dice Bella en voz baja mirando a los dos lados.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Cómo está? —pregunta Edward ansioso. Bella sonríe ligeramente.

—Bien, aunque pregunta por ti, pero bien, la llevaré al parque más tarde. Y le hice un pastel de fresas—. Bella se queda callada unos segundos para tomar valor y enfrentar a su esposo.

— Edward, sé que tienes muchas dudas… con lo de Jenks —. Edward exhala frustrado.

—Sí, muchas, ¿Qué estabas pensando al contratar a alguien y gastar el dinero? Es para ti, para Hannah, es para que te vayas lejos y empieces de nuevo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí no sé… si tan siquiera voy a salir vivo —. Bella sujeta la mano de Edward fuertemente.

—No digas eso, he luchado mucho para que ese hombre te vea, primero convencer a Rosalie, luego a él. Desde que nos mudamos a Núremberg desde tu traslado he estado viviendo escondida, pero estoy dispuesta a todo. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer todo para que Hannah no se quede sin padre? —Bella mira a Edward intensamente.

—Sí —dice él.

—Bien, entonces haz todo lo que diga Jenks, es un hombre inteligente y calculador, pero es el mejor —. Edward la ignora.

—Explícame por qué hasta ahora me entero de esto, él dijo que lo fuiste a ver desde marzo, que Rosalie y tú son íntimas amigas —Edward dice lo último con tono indignado—. ¿Qué está pasado Bella?

Bella le platica todo, desde su arresto, los rumores de pena de muerte y cómo pensó que tenía que hacer algo drástico si quería salvarlo. Edward se asombra cuando ella relata cómo convenció a Rosalie y posteriormente a Jenks.

—Algo mencionó de tú haber estado en los campos y atestiguar a favor mío —Bella asiente tímidamente.

—No será fácil, lo sé Edward, pero es lo único a favor que tenemos.

—Si haces eso, Bella, la gente puede rechazarte, a Hannah… —. Bella se ríe irónicamente.

—Edward, he vivido en el rechazo los últimos 5 años, aparte no dejaré que le pase nada a Hannah, nos esconderemos bien, no saldremos, confía en mí —. Edward sacude la cabeza en inconformidad.

—No vale la pena Bella, algo les puede pasar, las pueden atacar, no vale la pena —. Bella toma su mano y la aprieta.

—Mírame, mírame bien Edward Von Bock —él lo hace y lo que está frente a él es su esposa y a la vez no. Es algo mucho más, es una fuerza que jala todo con su inercia, es el ave magistral que alguna vez vio en un uniforme nazi lleno de sangre. Es pura sobrevivencia y coraje.

—No estoy dispuesta a vivir sin ti, he vivido el infierno de ida y vuelta, he visto a la muerte de cerca más veces de las que una persona puede soportar, he creído perder todo y luego lo he recuperado para volver a perder un poco más. Esta vida me ha enseñado que tienes que ser un animal para sobrevivir, que tienes que quedarte sin uñas para ganar, y eso pienso hacer. Tal vez no salgas absuelto, pero te juro por todo lo más sagrado que no dejaré que te maten. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí y cooperes. Hazlo por Hannah, hazlo por mí —la voz de Bella es perfectamente nítida y sobria, como una orden celestial, como esa voz en tu cabeza que te dice "todo va a estar bien".

—Lo haré —Edward contesta viéndola fijamente—. Confío en ti, Bella.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Núremberg**

**20 Noviembre 1945**

"_El privilegio de iniciar el primer juicio de la historia por crímenes en contra de la paz mundial impone una gran responsabilidad. Los actos que perseguimos a condenar y castigar han sido tan calculados… tan malignos y devastadores que la civilización no puede tolerar que sean ignorados…"_

Ese fue el discurso de apertura del comité internacional de Núremberg para enjuiciar los crímenes contra la humanidad. Se tardó toda una mañana para detallar los tres tipos de crímenes y pruebas que se les acusaba a los hombres en el banquillo: Herman Göring –el más célebre y destacado– Hans Frank, Wilhem Frick, Albert Speer, Franz Von Papen y muchos más, entre ellos Edward Von Bock.

Todos a excepción de Göring –que siempre mostraba su carisma juvenil– estaban impávidos, con sudor frío pero externamente calmados. Unos traían el uniforme, otros, como Edward, solo una camisa y pantalón de civil. Él era uno de los pocos prisioneros de los británicos, la gran mayoría como Göring eran prisioneros americanos. Ventaja que haría la diferencia en el juicio final.

Cuando terminaron de recitarse en detalle el concepto de **crímenes de guerra**, **crímenes contra la humanidad** y **guerra de agresión**, se prosiguió a dictaminar los cargos de cada uno de los acusados. A cada uno se les pidió declararse inocente o culpables. La mayoría de los acusados admitieron haber cometido los crímenes de los que se les acusaba, aunque la mayoría declaró que sencillamente seguían órdenes de una autoridad superior. Inclusive Edward que había sido aconsejado por Jenks de nunca admitir nada sin pruebas se había declarado culpable con la misma respuesta: "seguía órdenes"; sabiendo que cualquier cosa que le adjudicasen, sería cierta.

Las primeras semanas Bella se sentaba en algún rincón escondida, sin Hannah, Rosalie la cuidaba cuando ella asistía al juicio; no eran exactamente amigas, pero Rosalie le ayudaba en lo que podía. Entre los meses de noviembre de 1945 y Abril de 1946 cada acusado uno por uno se sentaba en el banquillo frontal y relataba su historia, muchas veces se ponía prueba de sus crímenes ya sea en video, fotos o registros. Los nazis tenían la gran necesidad de registrar todo, cosa que fue la perdición para los nazis sobrevivientes. Algunas veces el público se tenía que salir del salón por las imágenes intensas o bien por los relatos de los testigos. Edward no había subido a declarar, ni siquiera sabía de qué lo acusaban exactamente, aunque tenía una idea. Los generales como él eran acusados de crímenes de guerra y guerra de agresión. Como no fue parte activa en los campos sus cargos eran menores que el de los otros generales. Jenks le había comentado que toda su sentencia dependía de su historia con Bella y la empatía que crearía.

No fue sino hasta mediados de Abril que Edward subió a declarar.

—Diga su nombre y su cargo —pregunta en alemán con acento inglés, un hombre alto, con porte elegante y de cabello oscuro; es el abogado acusador. Jenks está sentado a un lado de su abogado –elegido por la defensa– un hombre que apenas tiene experiencia en ello y de origen alemán pero no nazi.

—Edward Ulrich Von Bock, General de la SS a partir de 1943 —. La voz de Edward era firme, se había afeitado un día antes y traía ropas nuevas. Había visto a Bella de reojo porque ya no se le permitían visitas hace más de 6 meses. Estaba evidentemente delgado y debajo de sus ropas tenía moretones de golpes que algunos guardias le propinaban llamándolo "nazi de mierda". Edward no mostraba dolor alguno a pesar de que tenía una costilla rota.

—Se encuentra acusado de crímenes de guerra y guerra de agresión, particularmente en Polonia, Rusia, Países Bajos, Italia, entre otros. Actualmente no tenemos testigos que confirmen su actividad dentro de los campos de concentración, o bien registros que lo liguen con tales hechos. Por lo tanto sus crímenes serán relatados por registros de su participación en el ataque a ciudades donde había civiles.

El abogado de origen británico alegaba sobre unos registros donde él era asignado para las misiones de ataque en diferentes ciudades, ciudades donde hubo bajas civiles, niños, mujeres y ancianos.

—Entonces no niega esos hechos —pregunta el abogado a Edward, él mira a Bella que está en el fondo con un vestido azul cielo.

—No lo niego.

—Díganos quién fue el que dio la orden a tales ataques.

—Herr Himmler —. Hace mucho que Himmler se había suicidado, así que eso no valía mucho para su defensa.

— ¿Usted recibió alguna carta, algún notificado oficial? —. Edward asiente.

—Todos los ataques eran dados por telegramas o bien por una notificación sellada de la Luftwaffe o de la SS, Herr Himmler me mandó un telegrama —. El abogado muestra el telegrama y lo lee a la audiencia.

"Ataque intenso, no sobrevivientes 48275"

— ¿Qué significa el número Sr. Von Bock?

—Es la clave de la población o ciudad a la que tenía que atacar, esa era de una pueblo en Italia.

— ¿Nunca se le ocurrió cuestionar si había civiles en ese lugar?

—No era mi trabajo cuestionar, aún así, dejé sobrevivientes —. El abogado se ríe.

—Conocemos su fama Sr. Von Bock, el general que gana las batallas sin tanta masacre, pero eso no pasó aquí ¿cierto? En Rusia, usted arrasó un grupo de aldeas, todas mujeres y niños, no había ni un solo hombre uniformado —. Edward traga saliva.

—No siempre pude impedirlo —su voz es baja.

— ¿No siempre? Pero qué magnífica excusa. ¿Qué es un poco de gente inocente muerta si ha evitado matar a otra tanta? Su moral me sorprende, Sr. Von Bock —el abogado Geoffrey Lawrence siguió masacrando la reputación de Edward, enseñando videos, fotos o bien registros de las muertes en varias ciudades donde él había creado masacres. Cada vez que era confrontado con sus delitos Edward pedía que Bella no estuviera ahí y los escuchara. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaría asqueada de él, no le sorprendería un día llegar al juicio y no verla sentada. Pero a medida que los 4 días de su juicio se fueron pasando, se dio cuenta que no sucedería.

Finalmente el segundo día de su juicio su abogado defensor lo interroga.

—Dígame su cargo y función en la aldea de Gombin, Polonia en 1940 —su abogado pregunta confiadamente

—Era Coronel de la SS, mi misión era mantener prisioneros a los habitantes de la aldea y esperar órdenes.

—Díganos, ¿Acaso usted no conoció a una joven judía de nombre Isabella Minka Prous de 17 años de edad?

—Sí, la conocí y me fue regalada como ofrenda por un hombre gitano a cambio de la vida de su familia —. La audiencia exhala en sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hizo con ella, Sr. Von Bock? —. Edward mira al hombre como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Qué lo cuelguen por pedófilo? No iba a decir que se la quería coger en cuanto la vio.

—La llevé a casa como sirvienta —contesta él con voz firme.

—Sirvienta… ¿Qué clase de servicios? —. Edward traga saliva y voltea a ver a Jenks cuestionándolo si este hombre es apto para defenderlo. Jenks se ve bastante calmado.

—Ummm, pues limpiar la casa, la comida, arreglar mi ropa, ese tipo de cosas —Edward está sudando.

—Pero tengo entendido que usted eventualmente mantuvo una relación más… profunda con la señorita —. El público empieza a murmurar, no comprende qué está pasando.

—Ella… Sí, ella y yo tuvimos una relación, tenemos una relación sentimental, más que sentimental —su voz es nerviosa. Edward ve a Bella y ella sonríe, eso lo calma un poco más.

—Pero ella es judía, el tipo de persona con el que no le era permitido socializar mucho, menos fraternizar de esa manera tan… sentimental. ¿Por qué lo hizo, Sr. Von Bock? ¿No temió a las represalias si lo descubrían? —. Edward entrelaza sus dedos y mira al abogado directamente.

—Nunca me interesó la diferencia judía, antes de conocerla inclusive. Nunca la etiqueté de esa manera. Cuando la conocí simplemente la vi como una mujer, una niña en ese entonces y me enamoré… —. La audiencia está gritando, diciendo que es una patraña para pedir clemencia y empatía. El juez tiene que acallarlos. Diez minutos después se reanuda el juicio.

—Bien Sr. Von Bock, es obvio que usted no tenía odio alguno a Isabella, que no olvidemos es judía, pero ¿Qué me dice de los demás judíos? Hay registros de que usted mantuvo en orden y sin bajas, una fábrica del año 1940 a Septiembre de 1942. Si lo comparamos con otras fábricas donde las bajas eran de hasta el 50% de los prisioneros, podemos afirmar que el Sr. Von Bock no tenía motivos para asesinar a judíos, y aunque le era permitido nunca lo hizo, lo cual nos hace concluir que no asesinó con dolo a todas esas personas que le adjudican, fueron solo órdenes.

— ¡Protesto! —el abogado acusador grita—. Eso es subjetivo, el acusado no puede ser juzgado en su integridad por evitar matar a alguien, sino el hecho de que lo hizo, con dolo o sin dolo —. El abogado defensor sonríe.

—Entonces está de acuerdo conmigo en que el Sr. Von Bock solo seguía órdenes y no era con dolo —. El abogado acusador se pone rojo y se sienta.

—Se rechaza, continúe abogado —. Dice el juez seriamente. El abogado defensor voltea a Edward.

— ¿Por qué dirigir esa fábrica cuando usted podía haber tenido un mejor rango?

—Porque tener un mayor rango significaría separarme de Bella… de Isabella, y todos esos hombres y mujeres serían enviados a los campos de concentración —no dice que al final no pudo evitarlo, y que lo único que lo motivaba para salvarlos era que Bella no lo odiara. Se siente como una mierda.

—Pero esto no acaba aquí, la historia es más complicada. ¿Qué sucedió en Octubre de 1940? —. Edward sonríe, no puede evitarlo.

—Mi hija Hannah nació, y me casé con Isabella en secreto —. Hasta el juez está sorprendido. La audiencia está tan estupefacta –incluyendo el abogado acusador– que nadie dice nada por unos segundos, dándole oportunidad al abogado de Edward a continuar.

—Así que usted no solo tuvo una relación íntima con una judía sino que formó una familia con ella. Una familia común y corriente.

—Tan común y corriente como lo sería vivir en secreto y miedo —Edward dice sombríamente.

— ¿Por qué miedo? —pregunta el abogado

—Aunque la mayoría de las personas sabían de Hannah, y pensaba que tenía el control de la situación, siempre había riesgos, riesgos muy altos de que alguien nos descubriera —Edward lo dice mirando a Bella.

— ¿Qué clase de riesgos? —. Edward se acomoda en su asiento y talla su cara con sus manos. Tiene hambre y no ha dormido en días, está exhausto.

—Tener relaciones sexuales con una judía era mal visto, pero no era tan penado. Sin embargo casarse con una era un delito y pude haber perdido mi puesto y ser acusado de traidor, probablemente mandado a un campo o enfrentado la muerte. Sin contar que a mi hija sería germanizada y a Bella… a mi esposa la hubieran matado sin chistar.

— ¿Germanizar? Por favor explíquenos que es eso —. Edward voltea a la audiencia.

—Educación nazi, con ideología nazi y prejuicios nazis, es decir, odiar a judíos. No podía dejar que mi hija odiara a su madre, es… Sería imperdonable.

— ¿Y usted no quería que su hija fuera nazi? Usted después de todo lo es. ¿Acaso rechazaba su insignia? —. Edward se ríe burlonamente.

—Yo era un militar, eso significaba mi insignia. Ser nazi es una etiqueta que nos ponen para identificarnos seamos militares o no. No quería que mi hija fuera una estúpida prejuiciosa con ínfulas de poder —. El abogado sonríe.

—Bien, continuemos. ¿Qué sucedió en septiembre de 1942? —. Edward aprieta los puños.

—Fui a Berlín a recibir mi condecoración como General de la SS, dejé a Bella y a mi hija solas en Gombin y cuando volví tres días después… —Edward traga saliva y mira al público—. Encontré un cadáver incinerado, el de una mujer… Todo indicaba que era Bella y luego al buscarla encontré a mi hija en el refugio —. El abogado entrelaza sus manos.

— ¿Para quién era ese refugio? ¿Con qué propósito?

—Para ellas, cuando alguien desconocido llegara y se tuvieran que esconder. Teóricamente Bella y mi hija lo usarían mientras yo me deshacía de la visita, pero… pero no fue así como se uso al final. Bella había escondido a Hannah en el refugio, mi hija lloraba, según ella me contó después y tuvo que salir a recibir esas visitas indeseadas para que no escucharan a Hannah. Esas personas, un general de la SS…

—Su hermano Fedor Von Bock y el gerente de la fábrica Carlisle Grüen —interrumpe el abogado. Edward asiente.

—Junto con un convoy fueron a buscar a mi familia y… y se llevaron a Bella, la enviaron a un campo de concentración. Pero para que no la buscara la hicieron pasar por muerta incinerando a una desconocida. No supe que mi esposa estaba viva hasta Noviembre de 1944.

—Ese lapso de 1942 a 1944 fue cuando usted estuvo a cargo de los ataques en las ciudades antes mencionadas. ¿Se puede decir que su mente no estuvo en sus cinco sentidos esos años?

— ¡Protesto! Esto es indigno y debería avergonzarle, señor abogado, insinuar que este hombre mató a esa gente porque estaba en duelo de la pérdida de su supuesta esposa —el abogado acusador está rojo de coraje y todos murmuran en aprobación.

— ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Y usted no tiene idea del infierno que viví sin ella, es mucho peor que la muerte, mucho peor que estar en la cárcel! No tiene idea de lo que sufrió mi hija… —Edward grita explosivamente al abogado acusador.

—Abogado, favor de evitar hacer juicios sobre el estado mental del acusado, limítese a preguntar cosas concretas, y usted Sr. Von Bock más le vale no volver a alzar la voz en mi presencia —dice el juez mirándolo despectivamente.

—Bien, adelantémonos un poco. ¿Cómo supo que su esposa estaba viva? —. Edward trata de controlarse.

—Carlise Grüen había amenazado con delatarme ante el partido diciendo que mi hija era una hija de judía, sabía que me la quitarían —Edward dice entre dientes—. Así que decidí cazarlo, pero me evadía… Fue hasta noviembre del 44 que lo encontré gracias a unas pistas de inteligencia alemana en un hotel de Berlín. Pero era una trampa.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —pregunta su abogado.

—Grüen no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de, en ese entonces, la que creía era una oficial de la Gestapo Héléne Moskiewicz. En realidad resultó ser una espía británica de nombre Rosalie Hale. Ambos me propusieron cooperar con el gobierno británico para liberar a 300 prisioneros judíos, dar información de posiciones militares y entregarme a cambio de mi esposa, que resultaba no estaba muerta, estaba en un campo de concentración donde Rosalie era guardia. Al principio no lo creí, pero me mostraron una foto de ella, como prisionera… —Edward cierra los ojos, no puede olvidar esa imagen, fue tan impactante que aún ahora lo persigue por las noches—. No era ella… No era ella, pero eran sus ojos y… Por Dios, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mi esposa, hubiera dado mi vida por ella —Edward dice abriendo los ojos.

—Y cooperó para salvar a su esposa, se entregó y cuando tuvo oportunidad de huir no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no? —. Edward inhala.

—Porque no quiero ser perseguido toda mi vida, no quiero arrastrarlas a esto y sé que he cometido todos esos crímenes, sé donde merezco estar —la voz de Edward es débil y triste, con una resignación perpetua que impregnaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Entonces se arrepiente de todas las muertes que causó—Esto es justo lo que Jenks le dijo que pasaría, y lo entrenó muy bien. "Sé simple Edward, sé sincero"

—No hay un día que no me arrepienta—Su voz se quiebra pero mira a la audiencia con sus honestos ojos verdes.

—Es todo, no tengo más preguntas.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Día 3 del juicio**

—Todo esto del amor por una judía parece muy increíble, no debemos olvidar que el acusado tenía un cierto nivel de poder. Nos gustaría cuestionar a la esposa del acusado. Frau Von Bock, Isabella —dice el abogado acusador con su pompa inglesa.

Bella sube al estrado temblando y puede ver a su marido sonriéndole. Ella le responde.

—Diga su nombre.

—Isabella Von Bock.

—¿Usted es judía? —pregunta el abogado caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

—Lo soy, tengo un tatuaje que nunca me deja olvidarlo —ella responde fríamente.

—Ya veo, usted es una de las pocas personas sobrevivientes a los campos de concentración. ¿No le hace sentir mejor que este tipo de juicios sean hechos? ¿No cree que comete traición al dormir con el enemigo?

—Protesto, está dirigiendo a la testigo y la está acosando —dice el abogado de Edward.

—Bien, tratemos con otra cosa. ¿Por qué está aquí? —. Bella se ve un poco confundida.

—Porque aquí está mi esposo, voy a donde él vaya, es lo que hace una esposa, es lo que se hace por una persona que se ama —ella contesta segura.

— ¿Es eso lo que pasa? Porque ese hombre la conoció usted siendo muy joven, una niña, virgen, sin experiencia masculina…

—Protesto.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me disculpo señor juez —el abogado acusador mueve su mano descartando su comentario anterior—. ¿Alguna vez sintió que el acusado la estaba forzando en estar con usted? —. Bella se muerde el labio.

—No siempre sentí lo que siento hoy por mi esposo, pero él nunca fue violento conmigo —la voz de Bella es clara y sin titubear.

—Pero esa no es mi pregunta, le estoy preguntando si alguna vez este hombre —señala a Edward—. La forzó en algo, a quedarse con usted por ejemplo, a servirle, a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

— ¡No! Edward jamás me obligó a tener relaciones con él, no fue así, es complicado —Bella aprieta sus puños.

—Pero sí la obligo a estar con él en su casa y servirle como una esclava.

—Considerando las circunstancias, él me dio un trabajo por comida y alojamiento, nunca me trató mal, nunca se aprovechó de mí —contesta Bella—. Al contrario del gitano que nos regalaba como reces o que permitía que niños fuesen violados por soldados nazis. No tuvo que forzarme a quedarme con él, sabía que de todas las opciones que tenía, él era la mejor.

—Dadas las circunstancias —comenta el abogado.

—Sí, dadas las circunstancias —responde Bella.

—Pero las circunstancias eran éstas: usted, una joven inexperta y él, un hombre maduro y con experiencia. La seduce, por accidente la embaraza y luego sabe que su hija puede sobrevivir. Ser germanizada como dijo él ¿Qué más da si la madre muere? Su hija es mitad nazi. Posteriormente falsifica su matrimonio para poder explicar a sus superiores el nacimiento de su hija y luego se deshace de usted en complicidad con su hermano y su socio de la fábrica para que la envíen a los campos, listo, una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Usted solo fue un juego y toda esa farsa de cooperar fue porque sabía que los alemanes perderían la guerra, usted fue una buena excusa para parecer el viudo dolido, pero en realidad hizo todo eso para ser absuelto. ¡Todo esto es una farsa! Todo su tórrido romance es una farsa…

— ¡Protesto!

—…contra el mundo, seguro le pagó para decir todo lo que dice, o la amenazó con quitarle a su hija… Sabemos que el Sr. Von Bock es rico, es muy rico…

—Señor juez protesto —grita el abogado de Edward nuevamente, pero el abogado acusador no se detiene.

—Usted es una mentirosa y una traidora a todos los sobrevivientes como usted, lo hace por dinero, lo hace porque sabe que si ese hombre vive la recompensará bien.

— ¡Señoría, el abogado se está propasando! —. Al fin el juez reacciona y habla.

—Abogado sabe que no está permitido hacer acusaciones a testigos, menos a uno como la Sra. Von Bock, no olvide donde estamos, y que esto no se repita.

—Quiero contestar —dice Bella—. Quiero contestar sus acusaciones —dice viendo al juez.

—No es necesario señora, no quedará en la minuta.

—Por favor señor juez, no permita que se me denigre de esta manera y no pueda defenderme—.El juez la mira y no puede evitar sentir simpatía por esta mujer.

—Bien, conteste—. Bella mira a la audiencia, no al abogado, no a Edward, sabe que este es su momento.

—Sí, era una niña inexperta cuando conocí a Edward, no siempre fue fácil, no siempre lo amé, inclusive lo odié con todo mi corazón, hasta que me di cuenta del hombre que es. Los dos estábamos del lado contrario, ¿Qué clase de destino es el que nos tocó para conocernos de esta manera? No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea. Ahora no me cuestiono por qué el mundo no tiene sentido. ¿Qué tiene de sentido matar a millones de personas por sus preferencias, religión o raza? Yo lo sé mejor que nadie, no hay razón en eso. Pero ahí estaba con él, con ese hombre frío y que de pronto era algo más. Lo conocí, créanme que lo conocí en su complejidad y nunca mató a nadie solo por el hecho de su raza, de su religión o preferencia. Y entonces me di cuenta que los dos estábamos atrapados en esta mierda de guerra, donde él era el verdugo y yo la víctima, ¿Lo era? ¿Al final lo soy solamente yo? No, lo es mi hija, lo es toda la gente que ha muerto y los que jamás se sentirán a salvo, los que han perdido todo, yo no quiero ser una víctima más, no quiero seguir perdiendo—. Bella está hablando efusivamente con lágrimas en los ojos que ella no siente de la furia y pasión que siente al hablar.

—Y no voy a sentarme aquí a que me diga que soy una traidora. Soy leal a mi esposo, soy leal a mi hija y quiero que ella tenga un padre, nadie me puede acusar de eso. No me importaría quedarme en la calle si mi esposo sale libre, no me importa vivir en la pobreza, porque ¿Sabe qué? ¡He estado en el infierno y volvería estarlo por él!

La audiencia está en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el juez habla.

—Bien, muchas gracias, Sra. Von Bock, puede bajar del estrado, continuaremos mañana.

El cuarto día, el final, fue el cuestionamiento a Rosalie, y como era de esperarse no fue muy favorable con Edward, pero tampoco lo incriminó aún más. Su testimonio solamente dio legitimidad al hecho de que era cierto que su entrega y cooperación con el gobierno británico había sido hecho. Explicando así como la guerra y muchas batallas se hubieran postergado más tiempo si no fuera por la información dada por Edward. Algo que salvó vidas al final.

Jenks no estaba feliz pero tampoco se veía derrotado, Bella quería hablar con él pero antes era mucho más importante hablar con su esposo.

—Tiene 5 minutos —dice el guardia que lo jala a través de la celda, es tal vez su última visita antes del dictamen de sentencia, que aún no sabía cuando sería.

—Lo siento, lo siento —ella dice llorando cuando lo ve sentado en su catre. Él se para de inmediato y corre hacia ella tomando su cara por las barras.

—No, lo hiciste excelente, estoy tan orgulloso de ti Bella, y te amo tanto por lo que hiciste ayer, te amo tanto…por ser lo que eres —Edward limpia las lágrimas de Bella pero ella solo sacude su cabeza.

—Debí contestar mejor, no dejar que me engatusara, debí haber dicho más… No sé qué, pero más —. Edward toca su mentón y la obliga a verla.

—Hey, nadie con corazón podría ser inmune a todo lo que dijiste, hablaste sinceramente, te defendiste con fuerza hablando con pasión y eso es lo único que importa, Bella. De hecho fuiste bastante buena conmigo, sé que sí te forcé en la bañera, la primera vez… —. Bella lo mira detenidamente.

—Un poco… No era algo forzado, era miedo, tenía miedo de ti y de lo que iba a pasar, pero no me arrepiento, siempre te deseé, no puedes dudarlo, lo sabes bien —ella sonríe entre lágrimas frescas.

—Aún así… Pudiste haber dicho tantas cosas… tantas cosas que te hice y dije… —Edward recarga su frente en las barras.

—Pero te amo, me amas y tenemos una hija Edward, y todo eso que pasó nos llevó a ella, no me arrepiento de nada, ¿Tú sí? —. Él alza la mirada y sonríe.

—Nunca.

La historia de la judía y el nazi es todo un acontecimiento. Bella tiene que esconderse para que no le griten en la calle o le escupan. Los meses pasan y el resto de los acusados suben al estrado. Y el último día de septiembre Jenks toca su puerta y le dice que las sentencias serán el siguiente día. Bella se pone su mejor vestido, uno que compró en una tienda antes de que todo esto fuera un circo. Se peina lo mejor que puede y besa a Hannah en la mejilla mientras Rosalie sonríe ácidamente.

—Suerte —dice Rosalie.

Bella entra al palacio de justicia que no refleja nada con el exterior. La ciudad, aunque es una de las menos destruidas, sigue siendo un territorio tocado por la guerra. En cambio el palacio está propiamente restaurado para alojar a cientos de acusados, abogados y prensa. Pocos familiares como ella están entre el público. Un guardia la reconoce y le permite sentarse en un lugar cercano a donde están los acusados. Esto es lo que le extraña más, mucha gente la juzga pero hay una cuanta que le tiene empatía y entiende por lo que pasa. Este guardia es uno de ellos. No sabe su historia pero agradece el voto de confianza y la gentileza con que la trata.

Ve a su esposo y cruzan miradas de ansiedad y miedo. Este es el día, toda su vida depende de este momento.

Hacen nuevamente la descripción de los crímenes y uno a uno los acusados son obligados a pararse. Todo es tan ceremonial y sofocante que Bella siente que se va a desmayar cuando el juez habla.

—Ahora dictaremos sentencias.

—Hans Frank, muerte.

—Wilhelm Frick, muerte.

—Martin Bormann, muerte.

—Herman Göring, muerte.

—Alfred Jodl, muerte.

Bella cierra sus ojos, no podrá soportarlo si mencionan el nombre de Edward y luego una sentencia similar. Pero tiene que ser valiente y los abre, busca a su esposo con la mirada y cuando lo encuentra no lo deja de mirar.

—Erns Kaltenbrunner, muerte.

—Wilhelm Keitel, muerte.

—Joachim von Ribbentrop, muerte.

—Alfred Rosenberg, muerte.

—Fritz Sauckel, muerte.

— Arthur Seyß-Inquart, muerte.

—Julius Streicher, muerte.

—Walter Funk, cadena perpétua.

—Ruldolf Hess, cadena perpétua.

Edward la ve pálida pero con mirada fija en él, solo se quiere concentrar en ella, en su cara, en sus ojos, en su hermoso vestido rojo y lo bella que se ve. Siente que se le va al vida.

—Albert Speer, 20 años.

—Baldur Von Schrach, 20 años.

—Konstantin von Neurath, 15 años.

—Karl Dönitz, 10 años.

—Edward Ulrich Von Bock, 5 años.

Bella dejó de oír después, solo miraba a Edward con lágrimas de felicidad que caían como cataratas. No iba a morir, no iba a morir, y estaría con ella en 5 años.

* * *

Lindas lectoras, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, desgraciadamente si son anónimos no puedo contestarlos. Si desean preguntarme algo pueden hacerlo via PM o bien agregarme a FB

mi perfil es:

**facebook(punto)com/still(punto)life(punto)horror**

o bien agregarse al grupo de FB (ADVERTENCIA EL GRUPO CONTIENE SPOILERS)

**facebook(punto)com/groups/261867457251996/**

El grupo es solo con invitación, si me agregan a FB solo pónganme que quieren entrar al grupo en mi muro y con mucho gusto las agregaré.

**Y finalmente y espero que todas lean esto porque no me gustaría quedarles mal. La próxima semana me será muy muy difícil subir capítulo porque tengo revisión de tesis, si subo algo será un capítulo y tal vez un interludio. **

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.

Eve


	47. C44 Tenet Noctis Infima Sub Intimo cordi

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 44**

**Tenet Noctis Infima Sub Intimo cordis in custodia**

**(Ella mantiene a su caballero oscuro escondido en el fondo de su corazón)**

**París, Francia**

**Noviembre 1946**

" Diario _Le Monde_

**Judía sobreviviente a campos de concentración defiende a Nazi**

_Núremberg 3 de Noviembre 1946 _

¿El amor lo conquista a todo? Es la pregunta que nos hacemos al mirar como una elocuente mujer grita por la vida de su esposo nazi. La mujer en cuestión es una sobreviviente de los campos, que creó una familia ilícita con un hombre del ejército alemán combatiente, que fue parte de la destrucción a nuestra amada Francia…

…Isabella Von Bock es conocida como 'la judía traidora' por los sobrevivientes judíos. Algunos han proclamado que es una desgracia para los suyos y que debería pedir perdón a Dios por sus terribles pecados. Otros, sin embargo, la han visto como una mujer fuerte que ama a pesar de los odios entre los hombres, proclamando que el perdón es la base de la paz. Edward Von Bock, su marido legalmente hasta apenas el año pasado, la compró con unos gitanos —según su declaración en los emotivos juicios realizados recientemente en Núremberg—, se enamoró de ella y consumaron su relación trayendo a este mundo a una niña que…

"

—Mon Dieu…!Oh Mon Dieu, ma pauvre soeur! *—Alice mantiene el periódico a penas a distancia de sus ojos, le tiemblan las manos y su pequeña boca rosada está abierta en terror, dolor y sobre todo sorpresa.

— ¿Alice? Te escuché gritar, ¿estás bien? —Jasper no recibe una respuesta, su esposa de hace unos días le da la espalda y sacude la cabeza negativamente.

—Jasper… —. El acento de Alice en inglés hace que la 's' se pronuncie más tiempo de lo necesario y la 'r' se retuerza en su lengua dando un gracioso y adorable sonido que solo él puede definir como su nombre. El acento americano de Alice es terrible, les costó un mes entero poder tener una conversación más o menos fluida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. La voz de Jasper refleja su evidente confusión, pero ésta se transforma a preocupación cuando Alice voltea con cara pálida y un periódico que tiembla en sus manos.

—Bella está en problemas, tengo que ir a Alemania —. Jasper la mira como si estuviera loca.

—No puedes ir ahí, no sabemos el estado de ese lugar, la cantidad de nazis que aún sobrevivan, o si sigue siendo una zona de guerra —. Alice se acerca a Jasper y lo mira con esa sabiduría que solo ella posee. Tendrá 17 años, pero es la madurez y sensatez de Alice lo que lo atrajo en primer lugar. Ella dice que la guerra la cambió.

—No es opción, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Tengo que buscarla y ver que esté bien, y ¡esto no tiene sentido! —golpea el periódico con su dedo índice—. Necesito que ella me aclare algunas cosas, solo quiero verla —Alice tira el periódico para dar vueltas ansiosamente mientras piensa cómo encontrar a Bella. Jasper por su parte recoge el periódico pero no sirve de nada, no sabe francés.

— ¿Qué dice aquí? Solo entiendo la palabra nazi… —Jasper trata de leer lo poco que sabe de francés, que es prácticamente nulo.

—Bella se casó con un nazi y lo defendió en su juicio, pero eso no es todo —Alice sacude la cabeza en incredulidad—. Ella tenía una hija y nunca me dijo nada, ¡nunca me dijo nada del nazi o que era madre! Es probable que la esté amenazando para quitarle a su hija. Que la haya engatusado y embarazado. Ahora el muy cabrón le pide que la defienda, sé que es por algo, Bella jamás defendería a un nazi.

—Von Bock… Me suena —dice Jasper entrecerrando los ojos e ignorando a Alice que sigue balbuceando teorías de conspiración nazi.

—A lo mejor está atrapada sin poder salir de Alemania, nunca pensé que el hombre que fue por ella en los campos fuera un nazi, es decir, parecía alemán pero no dejarían a un nazi estar ahí libre como… —Alice sigue murmurando.

Jasper une los puntos en su cabeza y tiene un momento de iluminación.

— ¡Edward Von Bock, claro! General nazi de la SS, alto rango, un cabrón que destruyó muchos lugares de Italia y los Países Bajos. He escuchado de él, pero no sabía que era el mismo hombre que recogió a tu amiga en los campos.

—Hermana —. Jasper voltea confundido con Alice, que lo mira enojada.

— ¡Es mi maldita hermana, que no se te olvide Jasper Whitlock! —. O al menos eso es lo que pensó escuchar Jasper. Cuando Alice estaba enojada no se le entendía nada.

—Bien, bien, es tu hermana. Pero aun así, si la están coaccionando para defenderlo no tiene sentido, el hombre está en prisión, ¡por años probablemente! O muerto. ¿Qué dice sobre la sentencia ahí en el periódico? —Jasper busca un número entre tanta palabra que no entiende. Si no fuera porque Alice está enojada, aterrada y confundida se le haría sumamente adorable ver a su esposo arrugar su nariz y tratar de entender francés. Ha tratado de enseñarle, pero es un caso perdido.

—Cinco, va a estar cinco años ese maldito asesino —. Jasper la ignora.

—Si le van a dar cinco años, tu… hermana, ¿no se habría escapado ya? No tiene sentido. El hombre prácticamente está aislado en alguna prisión alemana, y es muy probable que lo trasladen a otra prisión; Inglaterra, Rusia o incluso a mi país. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera —. Alice mira a Jasper como si fuera un genio.

—Sí… Es verdad, él no podrá tocarla ya, no podrá amenazarla, a lo mejor no tiene forma de salir de Alemania. No tiene dinero o pasaporte, no sabe a dónde ir… —Alice de pronto sonríe maniáticamente y abre sus ojos en emoción—. Tenemos que traerla, Jasper, a ella y a su hija. Sé en el fondo de mi corazón que Bella será muy feliz en Francia.

%&%&%&%&%&

**Núremberg,**

**Noviembre 1946**

— ¡Prostituta nazi! —primero escucha y luego siente el escupitajo en su cara, pero no le importa, toma su vestido y se limpia jalando consigo su bolsa de víveres.

"_Solo una cuadra más, solo una más Bella, es todo lo que tienes que caminar, pronto estarás con Hannah y esto habrá terminado… Bueno, al menos el día de hoy_". Eso es lo que piensa Bella mientras camina recibiendo insultos. Nunca le habían escupido en la cara, ni siquiera un guardia nazi se lo había hecho. Supone que ella pensaría y sentiría lo mismo si no supiera sus circunstancias. Se ríe. _"¿Qué circunstancias, Bella? Estás casada con un nazi, un asesino y lo amas, eso no son circunstancias, es una maldita puta mala suerte_".

Cuando llega a su departamento ve a un hombre fuera, es su casero.

—Lo siento Sra. Von Bock, tiene hasta el fin de semana para desalojar —. Su casero es un hombre bueno y decente, tanto que dejó a la 'judía traidora' quedarse en uno de sus departamentos.

— ¿Por qué? Ya le pagué lo de este mes… — El hombre sacude la cabeza y sonríe falsamente.

—No puedo, la gente viene todos los días quejándose por tenerla aquí, ayer recibí una amenaza de destruir mi edificio si usted no se iba, no puedo perder el único patrimonio que me queda —. Bella lo mira intensamente y sacude su cabeza en ira.

— ¿Sabe algo? Nazi, judío, al final todos somos humanos, al final todos somos capaces de terribles cosas. Como echar a una mujer sola con su hija a la calle. No se preocupe, me iré esta misma semana, mi hija y yo merecemos más que esto —Bella entra a su departamento y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Mami! —Hannah corre hacia ella y se le tira para abrazarla. Siempre hace eso, como si la fuera a perder nuevamente. Le costó varios gritos y berrinches salir la primera vez y dejar a su hija sola al menos por cinco minutos. Se le parte el corazón de pensar que Hannah nunca superará la separación.

Bella se agacha y toca su rojizo cabello.

—Te traje una manzana y mira esto, ¡comida no enlatada! —Bella saca un barra de pan y queso. Han vivido de comida enlatada las últimas semanas, no por falta de dinero para comprar otra cosa. La realidad es que el suministro de alimento disminuyó terriblemente por la guerra. Todo vuelve a empezar otra vez, la vida continúa, todos comen.

Se necesitó cosechar de nuevo, encender el interruptor de las fábricas, ese que mueve al mundo, y también contratar personal para engrasar la complicada maquinaria de la vida después de la guerra. Es apenas que ahora alimento verdadero llega a los estantes.

Hannah toma la manzana y la mira, sonríe —hace meses que no ve una— y se la da a su mamá.

—Quiero ver como la partes, me gusta verte partir manzanas —. Su voz es tan infantil como la de cualquier niño de 5 años, pero su intención es tan madura, como si supiera que su madre le relaja preparar comida.

—Claro nena —Bella camina hacia la cocina y guarda todo, luego lo piensa bien y empieza a sacar la comida para decidir qué dejar y qué llevarse a donde sea que tenga que vivir después.

Eso la preocupa, tener que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Tiene el dinero, pero no tiene la reputación para comprar una casa nueva. Claro, si quedara una casa en pie en Núremberg después de tanto bombardeo o expropiación del gobierno. Ahora todos son hoteles, departamentos o casas hogar. No tiene idea si puede sobrevivir un mes más aquí, solo espera que a donde sea que trasladen a Edward sea un lugar donde pueda vivir en paz. Eso le recuerda que el día de visita es mañana, su último día antes de que lo trasladen. Jenks le dijo que si lo llevan a Rusia las visitas estarían prohibidas, pero es muy seguro que lo trasladen a una prisión alemana. Solo ruega que sea así.

%&%&%&%&%&%

**Noviembre 1946**

**Prisión de Núremberg para criminales de guerra.**

Edward mira la pared deslavada de concreto y pintura gris, son tan parecidas que necesitas enfocarte realmente en distinguir la pintura de su base de cemento. Piensa que eso es lo que le pasa a él, se siente como una pintura desteñida que se va perdiendo entre el fondo de los barrotes. Su única forma de distinguirse como algo aparte son las visitas de Bella. Una vez a la semana no es suficiente para verla, media hora no es suficiente para hablar con ella y cinco minutos no es suficiente para sentir su piel. Toca con el dedo la pintura que se está cayendo y con la uña la roe aún más. Es como si deseara que la pintura ya no estuviera ahí, que solo quedara el frío y desnudo cemento.

Escucha los pasos distintivos que lo hacen saltar de su catre, arregla su uniforme de rayas y se mira al espejo. Su barba de días lo hace verse más viejo, sobre todo esas pocas canas que se asoman; pero solo lo dejan rasurarse dos veces a la semana. Se ve notablemente más delgado y sus huesos duelen de la terrible estructura de su catre. Cuando siente los pasos acercarse se sienta paciente, como un niño con ojos abiertos, manos en su regazo y piernas brincando en anticipación.

Es como siempre, llega el guardia, abre su celda y lo conduce hacia la sala de visitas. Es un cuarto con una decena de mesas de metal y sillas de madera. Se sienta pacientemente en la primera que ve, está solo, es probable que sea el único prisionero que reciba visitas.

La ve entrar con un vestido blanco y flores amarillas, trae el cabello diferente, con un sombrero que la hace ver delicada y femenina. Ella le sonríe y camina rápidamente hasta él. Ya saben las reglas, solo contacto leve, tomarse las manos, tocar la cara, no abrazos.

—Te extrañé —dice Edward como si no fuera obvio, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

—Y nosotras también —Bella lo mira preocupada y sube su mano para tocar su afilada quijada—. ¿No te dan de comer aquí? —. Edward toca su mano, la que tiene sobre su cara, y sonríe cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, pero no es gourmet —Edward dice riéndose, Bella no lo hace.

—No me gusta esto, Edward, al menos deberían alimentarte bien si van a dejar que duermas en un lugar horrible con peligro de enfermarte por el frío. He pedido permiso para traerte cobijas y comida, pero no me dejan —. La voz desganada de Bella hace que él abra los ojos.

—Estoy bien, tú has pasado por peores cosas, no tengo cara para quejarme —. Bella baja la mano indignada.

—Lo que yo pasé fue un infierno, pero no por eso espero que sufras lo mismo, este lugar es un asco y tú lo sabes —. Edward exhala desganado.

—No hablemos de esas cosas. Dime, ¿cómo está Anni? ¿Se han instalado bien? —. Bella sonríe levemente.

—Sí, ayer le compré una manzana y mientras la comíamos le conté que te vería hoy. No sé por qué lo hago, pero siento que ocultarle que no estás cerca de ella es peor, Edward —. Él la mira con tristeza y luego sonríe tocando su mano.

—Sé lo que piensas Bella, pero no la quiero aquí, no quiero que me recuerde de esta manera —. Bella asiente resignada y lo mira fijamente.

—La vida es un caos allá afuera. Es como si todo se hubiera puesto en una gran pausa, y ahora la gente se da cuenta que puede hablar, trabajar, salir, tener una vida normal. Apenas ayer pudimos dejar de comer enlatado —. Edward entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes aún dinero? Sabes que aún puedes vender la casa de Dresde si ocupas dinero —. Bella lo mira incrédula.

—Más que suficiente y no, no voy a vender esa casa, al menos no hasta que sepa dónde te van a trasladar. Hay rumores que el traslado va a ser cerca de Baviera —. Edward abre los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿Baviera? Pensé que me mandarían con los rusos —. Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Solo enviarán a los rusos los que tienen cadena perpetua o son médicos, al menos eso me dijo Jenks —. Edward se hace hacia atrás. Le agradece a Jenks lo que ha hecho por ellos, pero el cabrón se ha estado aprovechando, sabe que Bella le está pagando muchísimo.

— ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? —pregunta Edward mirando sus manos sucias. Luego unas más pequeñas y limpias se le unen, haciendo que voltee a ver a su dueña.

—Me dijo que hoy dirían, es probable que reciba la noticia hoy o mañana. Pero sea a donde sea que te envíen, sabes que yo te seguiré —. Edward traga un nudo en su garganta, levanta su mano y toca la cara de su esposa.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedes irte, puedes rehacer tu vida, cinco años son muchos —. Bella toca su mano, ya no se enoja con él por ese tipo de comentarios. Lo entiende, sabe lo culpable que debe sentirse al pensar que está deteniendo sus vidas, pero en la realidad es que no puede vivir sin él, no hay opción para ella.

— ¿Sí sabes que te amo, cierto? ¿Qué no hay más nadie para mí? No me digas esas cosas. Cuando hablas así me hieres, me haces sentir inútil y vacía —. Edward toma su mano y la besa.

—Lo siento, pero te amo demasiado, no quiero detener tu vida —Edward se queda así unos segundos más hasta que ella habla.

—Cinco años no son nada, Edward, en comparación con una vida juntos. Piensa en eso cada día cuando sientas que no puedes más —. Edward la voltea a ver y por primera vez se siente como un igual, como el prisionero que espera misericordia de su custodio. La ve y sabe que aunque están en lados opuestos- el prisionero y ella libre-, los dos al fin comparten algo más allá de un simple destino. Es como si todo lo que sucedió lo trajera justo a este momento. Y esa es la gran lección de Edward Von Bock. La fortuna te jala y se entreteje en tu vida hasta que te enfrenta con quien realmente eres.

Esa misma tarde Bella recibe la noticia que Edward será transferido a la prisión de Landsberg, situada en Baviera. Esa misma noche alguien toca a su puerta y cuando la abre ve a una repuesta Alice que viste ropas finas. Ella se le avienta, abrazándola con una fuerza que la deja sin aliento.

— ¡Te encontré! —grita su hermana en alivio.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Alice está sentada en el mugriento departamento que solo tiene una cama, una mesita para dos, un baño y una pseudo cocina. Jasper está a su lado tomando su mano, mientras su esposa mantiene una relación visual con la hermosa niña frente a ellos.

— ¿Eres amiga de mi mamá? —la curiosa Hannah pregunta con un dedo en la boca y sentada en su cama, ya en pijamas.

—Hmmm, ¿sí? Soy algo así como la hermana menor de tu mamá, pero en realidad somos amigas… —Alice no sabe cómo explicarle a la niña la relación con su madre.

—Es tu tía Alice, Hannah, es tía, así debes de decirle —. Una Bella sonriente sale de la cocina, con una jarra de té. Mientras la sirve, Hannah sigue cuestionando.

— ¿Eres hermana de mi mamá? —. Cuando termina de hablar, Hannah se vuelve a meter el dedo a la boca.

—Nena, ya hablamos del dedo, saca el dedo de la boca —Bella dice dulcemente, pero mirando a Hannah detenidamente. Cuando su hija obedece se sienta a un lado de ella en la cama y mira a su invitados sentados en las dos sillas de la mesita.

—Ella es alguien muy importante Hannah, es tan importante que se ha convertido en mi hermana —. Hannah asiente como si eso tuviera total sentido. Bella sonríe a su hija y luego a Alice.

—Me alegra verte Alice, realmente me alegra verte —Bella abraza a Hannah y la pone sobre su regazo. Su hija se acomoda de tal manera que su cabeza quede en el hombro de Bella. Ya es noche así que está cansada, deja caer sus pequeños párpados y lo demás son murmullos.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, pero no podía esperarme hasta la mañana —. Bella sonríe.

—Entiendo, no me importa la hora Alice, siempre serás bienvenida y tu… marido—Bella voltea a Jasper, ya hicieron las introducciones apropiadas, pero sigue sintiéndose un poco rara en tener a un extraño que la mira como si tuviera dos cabezas. Además de que sabe que el pobre hombre probablemente no entienda nada.

— ¿Hace cuánto se casarón? —pregunta Bella en parte por curiosidad genuina y en parte evadiendo el elefante rosa del cuarto.

—Hace unas semanas en París, Jasper me lo pidió por un año entero hasta que acepté y luego simplemente nos casamos —Alice sonríe, pero su explicación es un poco parca.

—Bella…—comienza a hablar Alice, pero Bella la interrumpe.

—Sé lo que has de pensar, una hija con un nazi. Debo estar loca, ¿cierto? Debo de haber perdido mi cordura para defenderlo en corte. Pero si estás aquí para juzgarme puedes evitarte la molestia, Alice. Estoy harta de que me griten cosas en la calle, que me corran de lugares por ser una traidora y que me miren como una escoria. Te amo y eres mi familia, pero no puedo soportar esas cosas de ti, no de ti. No me hagas decidir —. Alice la mira con sorpresa.

— ¿Hacerte decidir? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Vengo a llevarte conmigo, a salvarte de todo esto —Alice levanta la mano gesticulando su desagrado por el cuarto en el que está y también la situación.

—No quiero que me lleves contigo, Alice —la voz de Bella es firme y segura.

—Pero, ¿qué te retiene aquí? En París vivirías con nosotros, no tendrías que preocuparte por nada. Jasper y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Todo lo mío es tuyo y de Hannah, claro —Alice se levanta y se agacha frente a Bella—. Di que vendrás conmigo, no me dejes sola otra vez, Bella —. Bella toca el cabello negro de su hermana, es igual de corto que el de ella y le recuerda que son más que hermanas, son sobrevivientes del mismo infierno. Algo tan profundo no puede borrarse tan fácilmente, pero ella ama a Edward y dejarlo no es opción.

—No puedo dejarlo, no quiero Alice —. Alice se levanta extrañada mirando a Bella, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

—Él es un nazi —dice Alice, como si esa palabra fuera razón suficiente para Bella.

—Es un nazi y lo amo —. Alice la mira con horror y después en incredulidad.

—No, no lo amas. Sé que te está presionando con algo, pero él está en prisión Bella, no puede hacerte nada. Te prometo que cuando salga te ocultaremos, te cambiarás el nombre, ¡nunca las encontrará! —. Bella siente a Hannah moverse y mira a Alice con furia.

Ignorando a Alice un momento, Bella se levanta, acuesta a Hannah y luego voltea a Alice.

—Vamos afuera, mi hija tiene que dormir —. Alice se siente terrible, sabe que debió de haberse controlado, pero simplemente Bella no puede decir esas cosas y esperar que reaccione con calma.

Una vez afuera Bella se cruza de brazos mientras mira fijamente al rubio y a su diminuta esposa.

—No espero que lo entiendas Alice, pero no lo voy a dejar. Él no me está presionando con quitarme nada, él me ha dado todo lo que más amo en la vida, mi hija. Me cuida económicamente y sobre todo lo amo. Si me ves en esta pocilga es porque en ningún otro lugar "decente" me han dejado quedarme, ¿sabes por qué? —pregunta retóricamente Bella—. Porque soy una escoria, siempre he sido una escoria desde que tengo 17 años. Primero porque soy una judía y ahora porque amo a un nazi y estoy casada con él. Debería acostumbrarme a esto, Dios sabe que el ser humano nunca cambia. Lo espero de la gente de la calle, extraños que no me interesan, incluso de mi casero que me ha echado porque ha recibido amenazas por alojar a una "traidora", pero no de ti. Esto es lo que soy, una mujer que va a esperar a que su esposo salga de la cárcel, no porque le tenga miedo, sino porque no puede vivir sin él —. Alice está llorando en silencio, siente culpa y vergüenza. Siente que no conoce a Bella para nada, aunque hayan vivido el infierno juntas.

—Realmente lo amas—La voz de Alice muestra su sorpresa, sacude su cabeza, aún sin entender, pasará mucho tiempo para que pueda procesar esta información como es debido.

— ¿Pero por qué? Él es… —. Bella la interrumpe.

—Sé lo que es, podría pararme aquí y mentirte, decirte que no es como los demás, que jamás asesinó a nadie; pero no puedo hacer eso. Solo te puedo decir que es un buen esposo, un excelente padre y que lo he perdonado por todo lo que ha hecho. Suena estúpido e ingenuo, pero ahora eres una mujer casada, tal vez entiendas de lo que hablo. No solo es amar a alguien, vivir los mejores momentos con él, es perdonarlo y aceptarlo. ¿No harías eso si Jasper estuviera en la misma posición? —. Sabe que es una pregunta injusta y un poco cruel, pero Bella la hace de igual manera.

Alice no se atreve ni siquiera a pensar en estar en la misma posición que Bella, pero sabe que Jasper es un soldado antes que nada. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Jasper y Edward al final? Los dos siguen órdenes, los dos mataron gente. La diferencia es que uno es del lado del perdedor. Sabe que no hay comparación, Jasper y Edward no son iguales, pero entiende el punto que Bella trata de explicar.

—No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, Bella —Alice aprieta la mano de un confundido Jasper que solo ve a las mujeres hablar enérgicamente.

—Solo te pido que no me juzgues Alice, no tú. No pidas que lo deje porque no lo voy a hacer —. Alice deja caer la mano de Jasper y camina hacia Bella.

—No lo haré —dice Alice mientras abraza a Bella y ésta le responde el gesto.

—Solo cuéntame todo, no ahora, ¿pero tal vez en la mañana? Estamos en un hotel a unas cuadras de aquí, trae a Hannah, comeremos juntas —Alice se separa de Bella y le sonríe.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea, no soy bienvenida en esos lugares —Bella contesta tímidamente.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si soy huésped no pueden evitar que traiga a mi familia a visitarme!

%&%&%&%&%

Al día siguiente todo parece bastante normal, inclusive ahora que trae su mejor vestido y sombrero la gente parece no reconocerla. Piensa que es eso o el hecho de que Hannah va de su mano y no se atreven a insultarla con una niña a un lado. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando llega al hotel.

Divisa a Alice sentada sin su esposo, vistiendo un hermoso vestido esmeralda con guantes que le hacen juego. Camina hacia ella impaciente, pero es detenida por un hombre en traje.

—Lo siento, no puede pasar, es solo para huéspedes del hotel —. Bella sonríe un poco avergonzada y lo mira sonriente.

—Oh, lo sé, voy a encontrarme con mi amiga, ella me invitó a comer, es huésped de aquí, su nombre es Alice Whitlock, ¿francesa? —pregunta Bella para ver si el hombre la reconoce.

—Sí, claro, sé quién es —. Pero el hombre no se mueve o la deja pasar. Bella voltea con Alice y ésta le hace señas con la mano.

—Ahí está, si tan solo… —El hombre interrumpe a Bella.

—Este hotel no recibe partidarios nazis, es política del hotel —. Bella voltea a verlo con la cara desencajada. Le habían dicho zorra, puta, traidora, pero nunca partidaria nazi. Supone que eso es lo que se pensaría de ella; no sabe si llorar o reírse.

—No soy partidaria nazi —dice con seguridad mientras escucha los tacones de Alice caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Alice al hombre.

—Le digo a la señora las políticas del hotel.

—Estupideces, yo pago por este hotel muchísimo dinero, lo menos que pueden hacer es dejar pasar a la señora, ella viene conmigo. ¡Solo es una comida por Dios! —. El hombre sonríe a Alice.

—Lo siento señora Whitlock, pero las políticas son muy estrictas.

—No me interesan sus estúpidas políticas, mi esposo es un teniente americano, ¿sabe lo que significa? —. El hombre traga saliva y mira con miedo a Alice.

Los estadounidenses han tomado sitio en Alemania, son aliados forzosos que ni los mismos alemanes se atreven a contradecir.

—Claro, podemos hacer una excepción, acompáñeme por favor —. Ambas mujeres y niña son dirigidas a una mesa que está en la parte más escondida del salón. Alice no dice nada porque solo perdería saliva. En vez de eso se enfoca en Bella, se ve muy bien vestida, su hija también, es probable que no tengan problemas económicos como ella pensó, sin embargo la niña se ve muy seria pero mirando intensamente a Alice con esos ojos verdes que dejan tu alma desnuda. Es la viva imagen de su padre.

—Hola Hannah, ¿me recuerdas verdad? Tía Alice —. Hannha asiente y se sienta a un lado de su madre muy quieta.

—Es un poco tímida a veces, pero cuando te conoce habla como perico, solo dale tiempo.

—Es hermosa Bella, lamento no habértelo dicho ayer, es una linda niña —. Bella sonríe a Hannah.

— ¿Cómo se dice Anni? —. Hannah se sonroja y mira a sus deditos.

—Gracias —. Bella sonríe orgullosamente.

—Edward la cuidó mientras yo estuve en los campos, le contrató una niñera alemana y al parecer la educó como una pequeña princesa remilgada. Pero hizo un excelente trabajo en cuanto a enseñarle a leer y escribir. Es una lástima que no le haya enseñado modales —Bella ríe—. Ahora es mi trabajo y lo amo, Hannah es increíblemente dulce y educada, no da problemas, solo extraña a su padre —. A eso Hannah levanta la mirada y mira a su madre expectante.

— ¿Solo son tú y ella? —. Bella entrelaza sus dedos y mira a Alice.

—Una mujer llamada Rosalie Hale y su esposo me ayudaron un tiempo, pero ella tuvo que regresarse a Inglaterra hace dos meses, ella cuidaba de Hannah durante el juicio y me ayudó en muchas maneras. Fuimos algo así como amigas —. Alice sonríe comprensivamente.

—Cuéntame todo, Bella.

Y eso hace, Bella omite ciertos detalles por el bien de Hannah, pero en general nunca le ha ocultado nada a su hija, no la mantiene ignorante, pero tampoco la somete a la crueldad de la que fue víctima. Cuenta el encuentro con Edward de la manera menos impresionable, pero aun así Alice la mira incrédula.

—No puedo creerlo, parece todo una historia muy macabra, ¿pero cómo te fuiste a enamorar de él?

—Mi papi la hace reír —Hannah contesta la pregunta de Alice, la cual ríe junto con Bella.

—Sí, me hace reír. Pero no es una respuesta sencilla y prefiero contestarla en otro momento, Alice.

—Lo comprendo —contesta a Alice mirando a Hannah.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —. Bella se encoje de hombros y suspira.

—Esperar, ver a donde lo trasladan, seguir siendo una familia supongo, a pesar de todo —. Alice la mira detenidamente.

— ¿Y después qué? Él saldrá y, ¿a dónde irán? —. Bella la mira sonriente.

—No lo sé, supongo que no nos podemos quedar en Alemania, pero aún no planeamos tan a futuro, un día a la vez Alice, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, dinero, alojamiento, lo que quieras —. Bella sonríe.

—Edward me dejó una pequeña fortuna y una casa… Bueno, una mansión en Dresde. Aún no tengo la necesidad de venderla y creo que conseguiré un trabajo para no gastar todo el dinero de Edward, ahorrar un poco para cuando él salga —. Alice asiente un poco distraída.

—Bella, todo esto es tan difícil de entender, ayúdame a entender por favor —Alice la mira suplicante.

— ¿Qué quieres entender?

—Pues todo, viviste un horror en los campos, y aunque su hermano fue el culpable de que te enviaran ahí, de alguna manera es su culpa, ¿cómo puedes perdonarle eso? —. Bella mira a Hannah que se ve distraída tomando su taza de té.

—Puedes ver la vida de dos maneras, Alice. Una donde hay solamente víctimas y victimarios, y la otra donde decides no ser ninguna, donde todo es dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Yo escojo la última. Odiar a un hombre o a mil por mi sufrimiento solo les daría poder y me dejaría como una media persona. Y eso es lo que te enseña amar en tiempos de guerra, que nada es lo mismo, nada tiene el mismo nombre y se ensambla con el mismo significado que se haría si estuviéramos en época de paz. La guerra todo lo distorsiona y te hace enfrentarte a las partes más oscuras de tu alma. Y en la mía, en la parte más oscura está Edward, y en la parte más brillante también.

Ambas mujeres se quedan platicando un par de horas más, unas veces Alice interactuando con Hannah y otras conversando sobre temas triviales. Cuando se despiden es todo muy emotivo pero feliz, saben que se volverán a ver, tal vez no pronto, pero algún día. Prometen escribirse y Alice le vuelve a repetir a Bella que la ayudará en la que pueda.

Hannah solamente puede pensar en que su madre se ve mucho más feliz que ayer.

Dos semanas más tarde madre e hija llegan a la casa paterna de Edward en Dresde, la cual está completamente sola. Al menos eso creían, porque cuando abren la puerta principal, Mina las recibe. Pensaron que al dejarla libre cuando se mudaron a Núremberg ésta se había ido lejos, tal vez con otros amos. Pero cuando Hannah pone sus ojos en la negra gata huraña no puede evitar gritar de emoción.

— ¡Mina! Sé quedó a esperarnos mamá —Hannah grita mientras persigue a la gata por la sala. Bella se ríe y toca los muebles de la entrada.

Todo está cubierto de sábanas justo como lo dejó antes de irse. Necesita un poco de arreglo y limpieza, pero cree que en un par de días todo volverá a estar relativamente decente. Es tan grande que no cree poder usar todas las partes de la casa, y contratar a alguien para ayudarle no es opción. Va a la sala y mira a su alrededor, ¿qué hacer en un lugar tan grande? Abre la ventana cubierta de una gruesa tela de terciopelo verde y mira el gigantesco campo frente a ella. Cree que tiene una idea.

* * *

*!Por Dios!, !Por Dios mi pobre hermana!

!Ha extrañé actualizar! y las extrañé a ustedes. Espero no se les haya hecho larga la espera, como ya quedan pocos capítulos esto se irá yendo más rápido de lo normal. La espera de la liberación de Edward y las cosas que pasará Bella, en fin, faltan cosas pero definitivamente ya estamos en la recta final. Dos o tres capítulos? más el epílogo y un outtake.

Saludos a todas y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, agregarme en FB y darse un momentito para postear cosas o lanzar una que otra crítica constructiva. Aprecio todo el tiempo que dedican al leer me siento muy honrada :) Besos.,

Eve


	48. C45 Dies, nox et omnia

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 45**

**Dies, nox et omnia**

**(Día, noche y todo lo demás)**

**Diciembre 1946**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**A: Alice Whitlock**

**Dresde, Alemania**

"Querida Alice,

Te extraño pequeña locuaz, nadie me hace sentir tan joven como tú. A pesar de lo que vivimos siempre me hacías sentir que todo iba a estar bien cuando te burlabas de las guardias o hacías bromas de sus uniformes, aún me río de eso. Espero estés bien y disfrutando de tu vida de casada. Es una pena que Jasper y yo no nos hayamos podido comunicar, debes enseñarle alemán o bien yo aprender inglés. Edward sabe, le pediré que me enseñe algún día.

Yo estoy bien, todo está tan quieto aquí, el invierno ahoga el viento y se siente como si estuviera en otra época. La casa de Edward, bueno, nuestra casa ahora, es muy grande. A veces Anni se me pierde por horas dándome sustos tremendos, pero eso nos ha llevado a descubrir juntas extrañas cosas en la casa, como un elevador de comida que no estaba en uso. Temo admitir que lo descubrí cuando Anni se me perdió y quedó atorada dentro de uno. Escuché sus gritos y salí corriendo para encontrarla llorando y asustada en un diminuto elevador. Aparte de eso todo ha estado muy bien. Sé que aún no entiendes mis razones para quedarme y esperarlo, pero todos los días miro al cielo y todo se ve mucho mejor que ayer. Llámalo estúpida fantasía o ingenuidad, pero sé que las cosas tienen que estar mejor, que estarán mejor una vez que él salga. Cinco años no son tantos, eso me digo, y eso le digo a él, en comparación a una vida."

**Febrero 1947**

**De: Alice Whitlock**

**A: Isabella Von Bock**

**Texas, EUA**

"Querida Bella,

París está naciendo a la vida y creo que yo junto con él. No creo haberte comentado, pero la familia de Jasper tiene un negocio de petróleo y le va muy bien. Eso nos hizo visitar América, Texas en específico. ¿Lo puedes creer?, ¿Cuántas veces no soñamos con eso? Ir a América. Bueno, yo lo hacía, sabía perfectamente que me iba a casar con un americano. Lo único que te puedo decir es que odio este lugar, está lleno de tierra y animales salvajes, pero amo la gente y la vida de las grandes ciudades.

Fuimos a New York de vacaciones navideñas y todo es tan estupendamente bello. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero sé que tienes algo más importante que hacer, algo que ya no puedo reprocharte. Es cierto, tal vez no entienda completamente tu decisión de esperarlo, pero creo que cada día lo hago más. Cuando miro a Jasper a veces me pregunto cómo puedo amar tanto a alguien, y pienso en lo que me preguntaste alguna vez. ¿Qué haría yo en tu lugar? Creo que a veces tengo la respuesta tan clara. Haría lo que fuera por él, inclusive mudarme permanentemente a Texas. Lo cual hice por cierto. Es un infierno pero no puedo quejarme, tengo sirvientes y Jasper me trata como reina. Estamos tratando de ser padres y pronto darle una amiga de juegos a mi adorable sobrina Anni. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? Dile que le mando saludos, que no sea tan traviesa y que su tía Alice la extraña con locura. Bella, nunca te lo dije pero esa niña es especial, hay algo en ella que te hace sentirte al descubierto, justo como me pasaba contigo; demasiado sabia para sus años, como si pudiera ver quién eres realmente.

Ese paquete que te mando es un pequeño recuerdo de New York y una linda pulsera para mi sobrina, espero disfrutes mis regalos como yo disfruté comprándolos pensando en ustedes.

Te extraño Bella, espero algún día puedas visitarme, sino tendré que convencer a Jasper para ir a Alemania, sabes como odia Alemania; pero sé que puedo hacerlo si uso mis poderes femeninos especiales. A Jasper también le hubiera gustado hablar contigo, pero créeme nos tomó meses poder tener una conversación fluida. Trataré de enseñarle alemán, pero creo que es más fácil que tú aprendas inglés. Así al menos podrás visitarnos en Texas.

Y bueno, solo me resta decirte que no hay comparación con lo que tú significaste para mí en esa época, cuando yo te hacía reír tú me hacías sentirme segura y que había esperanza, por eso Bella, jamás podré terminar de agradecerte."

**Septiembre 1947**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**A: Alice Whitlock**

**Dresde, Alemania**

"Querida Alice,

He querido escribirte pero esta vida me trae loca. No creo haberte comentado en la carta anterior, pero decidí rentar el terreno de la casa para cosechar y ha resultado un verdadero éxito. Con tanta destrucción en muchos pueblos, los lugares óptimos para cosechas se redujeron muchísimo, es por eso que el terreno está siendo rentado a varios agricultores y me va muy bien. Me pagan una renta mensual o bien me proporcionan parte de las cosechas para venderla. Apenas fue la primera cosecha este abril y fue cuando todo empezó a ser un remolino de trabajo. Difícilmente me doy abasto y estoy pensando en contratar a alguien que me ayude, pero sinceramente por mis circunstancias no puedo confiar en nadie. Afortunadamente la gente de Dresde se ha portado muy amable, no sé si porque no saben quién es Edward o no les importa. Hablando de él, las visitas han sido reducidas a una vez cada dos semanas, lo cual me tiene al borde de la histeria, estaba acostumbrada a verlo cada semana y ahora tendré que esperar el doble de tiempo. Mi pobre esposo no dice nada, pero veo los golpes en su cara que seguro le han de propinar los guardias, y aunque ya no está tan delgado como antes siento que ese lugar lo va a tragar vivo si no hago algo al respecto. Él dice que no me preocupe, pero solo quiero que esté bien, que cuando lo vuelva a ver libre sea el mismo hombre fuerte y asertivo que conocí. Sé que eso no pasará, tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que la prisión te cambia por completo.

Cambiando a temas menos deprimentes, Anni está tomando clases de canto conmigo, le enseño lo que mi madre me enseñó y nos divertimos como niñas, bueno, ella niña y yo como algo parecido. Es mucho más talentosa que yo, tan bella voz y sin desarrollar; solo puedo imaginarme su potencial. Cuando la miro sé que compartimos eso; el amor por cantar. Mi pequeño ángel solo tiene que cantar para que el mundo sea mejor.

Espero que para cuando te llegue esta carta ya estés con un crecido vientre con mi sobrino o sobrina a punto de nacer. Sé que serás una gran madre Alice, mereces vivir una vida feliz y normal. Disfruta esto que tienes, disfruta a tu esposo y a tu embarazo. Si alguna vez me vuelvo a embarazar lo disfrutaré con toda mi alma. Te mando un abrazo y un beso hermana, no me olvido de ti."

**Diciembre 1947**

**De: Jasper Whitlock **

**A: Isabella Von Bock**

**Houston, Texas, EUA**

"Querida Isabella,

Espero que esta carta te encuentre a ti y a tu hija en buena salud. Me atrevo a escribirte ya que Alice se encuentra descansando después de dos días de trabajo de parto. Tuvimos un hermoso niño de 46 cm de largo y 4.800 kg de peso al que nombramos Francis Jeremías Whitlock. Alice y yo no podemos estar más contentos, es por eso que deseamos compartir nuestra alegría contigo. Así que mi amada y terca esposa me mandó inmediatamente después de parir a escribirte esta carta. Dice y cito "Escribe una a carta a Bella, dile que es tía y que la extraño" y eso hago. Lamento si algo no está bien escrito o no tiene sentido, el hombre que traduce esta carta sabe alemán básico. Esperamos saber más de ti, Alice en particular te extraña mucho y espera que puedas conocer a Frank antes de que cumpla el año. Espero puedas venir pronto Isabella, al menos unos días, Hannah y tú son más que bienvenidas.

Jasper"

**Enero 1948**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**A: Alice y Jasper Whitlock**

"Queridos nuevos padres,

No saben la felicidad que siento de ser tía, brinqué como loca y Anni también, no podemos dejar de hablar sobre a quién se parecerá más de ustedes dos. Edward también les desea lo mejor. Espero que el pequeño Frank no los tenga tan despiertos en la noche. Aún recuerdo como Edward y yo dormíamos con la pequeña bebé Anni, es toda una dicha. Dile que su tía no puede esperar a conocerlo. Algún día será Alice, te prometo que un día conoceré a Frank y volveré a abrazarte.

Aquí estamos en invierno por lo tanto no hay cosechas, pero nos va bien, tenemos conservas y nos divertimos tejiendo nuevas cortinas o cantando. Anni es una hermosa niña que desea que le haga vestidos rosas y tiaras adornadas con hojas y flores. Dice que quiere ser princesa de la primavera.

Saludos a Frank de parte mío, Anni y Edward.

Isabella"

**Septiembre 1948**

**De: Alice Whitlock**

**Para: Isabella Von Bock**

**Houston, Texas**

" Isabella, te he escrito ya cinco cartas y no he recibido respuesta alguna, al menos responde que estás con vida o algo, estoy sumamente preocupada y si no fuera porque Frank es aún un bebé que necesita a su madre para que lo alimente, iría por ti y te sacudiría histérica preguntándote cómo estás. Bueno, no me puedes culpar por mi dramatismo, soy madre, ahora preocupada es mi segundo nombre. Después de mi desahogo solo quiero decirte que todos estamos muy bien aquí, Frank nos ha dado algunos problemas, al parecer sufre de cólicos y eso me vuelve loca. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, siempre me hacías sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Estoy segura que tomarías a Frank en tus brazos y me dirías qué hacer, o bien nunca sufriste esto con Hannah, no lo sé, solo sé que te necesito Bella.

Sé que nunca te pregunto por él en mis cartas, pero tal vez por eso no me contestas, porque piensas que sigo sin aceptar tu relación con él. Pero Bella, lo hago, extrañamente lo hago y no te juzgo. Admito que al principio estaba furiosa contigo, pero como te dije anteriormente, entiendo tu posición. ¿Cómo está Edward? Estoy segura que si no me respondes es por algún problema con él y no quieres preocuparme, lo siento en mis huesos.

Por otro lado me da gusto que hayas sido una mujer emprendedora, es muy moderno de tu parte, me gustaría ser como tú, tener la fuerza de sacar adelante a mi familia. Admiro lo que haces, lo fuerte que eres y lo mucho que luchas para que la vida no te pisotee.

Contesta Bella, por favor, si te llegan estas cartas, ten piedad de mí y mi pobre esposo que se preocupa cuando no recibo carta tuya.

Con todo mi cariño,

Alice"

**Noviembre 1948**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**Para: Alice Whitlock**

**Dresde, Alemania**

"Dulce Alice,

No tienes idea lo mucho que lamento no haberte respondido. En tu última carta hace ya dos meses tuviste cierta razón por el motivo de no contestarte. Edward enfermó y casi lo pierdo. Contrajo una infección pulmonar en la prisión y le dio neumonía. Duró tres meses muy delicado, pensé que no iba a superarlo, por eso llevé a Anni a verlo en el hospital de la prisión. Estaba tan delirante que ni siquiera se enojó o se molestó al verla en ese lugar. Sé que no debí de haberlo hecho, pero ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? No sabía si Edward iba a sobrevivir, Anni necesitaba ver a su padre al menos una última vez. Milagrosamente después de eso Edward empezó a mejorar, y también casi milagrosamente, nunca me reclamó llevar a Anni, solo me miró aterrado, pensando que su hija lo veía como un delincuente, pero la verdad distaba mucho de eso. Anni adora a su padre, no tiene idea por qué está en la prisión, pero no le importa tanto, hace preguntas y trato de contestarle lo mejor que puedo, sin embargo no me atrevo a decirle la verdad, aún no. Sé que algún día le diré, Edward también está de acuerdo, pero cuando esté mayor.

Después de la primera visita, Anni lo visita conmigo dos veces al mes y creo que por extraño que parezca somos una familia otra vez. Contamos los días para que salga, Anni tiene un calendario que tacha diariamente y lo mira con añoranza, justo como yo. Edward está mucho mejor, ganó peso y hasta hace deporte en la prisión.

Te extraño Alice, si tú deseas que esté contigo, te puedo decir que es más que recíproco. Edward quiere salir de Alemania y le comenté que estaba la posibilidad de ir a América, él solo sonrió y dijo: "Siempre quise ir a América", así que estoy muy optimista de que en cuanto salga él, iremos allá; a vivir una nueva vida. No me atrevería a imponerte mi compañía, a pesar de que digas que comprendes mi relación con Edward, sé lo que él significa para ti. Sé que por mucho que me quieras y me aceptes o a él, Edward sigue siendo la representación de todo lo que odias.

Espero que el pequeño Frank esté mejor, afortunadamente Anni nunca me dio problemas de salud, tuve la suerte de que era una niña sana y raras veces le dio cólicos. Pero estoy segura que no necesitas mi ayuda, ser madre es instintivo y sé que lo harás magníficamente.

Te mando una foto de Anni que le tomé en una feria hace poco, ¿no es encantadora? A veces quiere ser princesa y otras una rana del bosque, mi alocada hija es sin duda la dicha de mis días. Como estoy segura que Frank es el de los tuyos. Saludos a Jasper, un abrazo para Frank y tomo mi amor para ti.

Isabella"

**Diciembre 1948**

**De: Alice Whitlock**

**Para: Isabella Von Bock**

**Houston, Texas**

" No tienes idea del alivio que sentí al ver tu carta en el buzón, Jasper salió corriendo del grito que di. ¡Oh Bella! Lamento mucho que Edward se haya enfermado, pero afortunadamente todo está bien, lo digo honestamente, nunca lo conocí pero si es a quien amas, no tengo más remedio que alegrarme porque esté bien.

Leí tu carta como diez veces, sobre todo esa parte donde dices que es posible que vengas a América. ¿Te refieres a Estados Unidos? Porque si es así tienes que venir a Texas, al menos a visitarme y luego puedes escoger cualquier parte para vivir, pero por favor dime que vendrás una vez que él esté libre. Hablando de eso, le comenté a Jasper sobre el asunto y me comentó que con los antecedentes de Edward no es probable que lo dejen entrar al país, me dijo que te sugiriera que obtengan nuevas identidades, nuevos pasaportes. Si tienes problemas con eso, Jasper está dispuesto a ayudarte. Ten cuidado Bella, tal vez Dresde es un lugar pacífico pero el resto del mundo está cazando a… bueno, a nazis. No sé si estoy de acuerdo con ello. A este punto me he dado cuenta que la venganza o la violencia solo lleva a más dolor. Solo quiero olvidar las cosas, seguir con mi vida y ser feliz. Pero hay muchos sobrevivientes o personas a favor de la causa judía y anti nazi que juran que exterminarán a los que escaparon de la justicia. No quería mencionarte esto, pero es importante que tengas en cuenta que cuando Edward salga será perseguido.

Cambiando a temas más agradables, Frank está mucho mejor. Ya cumplió el año y está en vísperas de hacer sus primeros pasos. Aquí la navidad se celebra en grande y esta será su segunda navidad, la familia de Jasper hará una gran fiesta y toda Texas vendrá. Es extraño, nadie me preguntó por qué no la festejo, a pesar de que no soy judía, nadie se ha molestado en saber más de mí, del porqué estuve en los campos. La familia de Jasper no es muy cálida conmigo, pero no me siento mal, aquí mis amigos son las personas de servicio y se han convertido en buenos amigos. Todos los días cabalgo (sí, Jasper me enseñó), y me hace tan feliz, no sabía que la vida en el campo sería tan hermosa y tranquila. Amo poder criar a Frank aquí, a veces él sale con su padre en caballo y grita de felicidad. Jasper dice que será un gran jinete, por eso quiere más bebés. No entiendo su lógica, pero no soy nadie para cuestionarlo. Sí quiere más hijos se los daré, además, amo ser madre.

Espero que mi hermosa sobrina esté bien, vi su foto y es tan linda como tú, la puse en la sala familiar donde debe estar, también espero la acompañe una tuya y de Edward algún día. Espero que pronto se tomen una foto juntos, que estén juntos como se lo merecen.

Quiero aclararte algo, no odio a Edward, no lo conozco pero no lo odio. Tampoco siento algún tipo de rencor hacia él, solo lo miro como el hombre que te hace feliz. En mi mente es Edward, el esposo de Bella, el padre de Anni y es todo. Si vivieras aquí, si él estuviera aquí te prometo que jamás sentiría algún desprecio de mi parte o de Jasper. Yo también sé perdonar Bella, yo también sé ver más allá de las acciones. Y entiendo que si lo amas es por algo.

Con todo mi amor

Alice"

**Junio 1949**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**Para: Alice Whitlock**

**Dresde, Alemania**

"Querida Alice,

Tus últimas cartas han sido muy alentadoras, gracias por todo el apoyo con lo de Edward, gracias por ser mi amiga, mi hermana y consejera. Le comenté a Edward lo que Jasper envió y se puso muy feliz. No te lo comenté antes, pero antes de que todo lo de los campos pasara, Edward había conseguido unos pasaportes, los cuales le fueron robados por un socio de él. No entraré en detalles, pero él ya tenía todo planeado para que me fuera a América, Hannah y yo. Supuestamente él nos alcanzaría después, pero sé que no lo hubiera hecho. No sé si alegrarme porque esos pasaportes se hayan perdido; si no lo hubieran hecho yo estaría ya en América viviendo una vida con mi hija, pero una vida a medias pues nunca hubiera podido ser feliz sin él. He sufrido todo esto y si lo tengo a él y a mi hija al final, no me importa. Lo sufriría nuevamente.

Como te digo, Edward está muy optimista sobre esta idea de ir a América, su semblante se ve bien y hasta tomó de buena gana cuando le dije que había comprando un auto, sí, tú cabalgas y yo conduzco. Solo se rió y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. Los tres contamos los días para que salga, solo un año más y lo tendré en mis brazos.

Después de que lo mencionaste unas cartas atrás sobre los cazadores de nazis me he puesto a pensar que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejados de las grandes ciudades, recluirnos en un pueblo americano o yo qué sé, Edward está de acuerdo conmigo. Él ha escuchado rumores sobre Sudamérica, Colombia, Chile y Argentina en específico, que han recibido a prisioneros nazis o aquellos que alcanzaron a escapar, pero no queremos optar por esa opción a menos que sea una situación crítica.

Espero que mi sobrino esté corriendo por los pasillos y que tu embarazo sea tranquilo como el del pequeño Frank. Dale mis saludos y gracias a Jasper, dile que lo que hizo por nosotros no terminaré de agradecérselo nunca. Edward quería que te dijera que desea conocerte, al menos solo para darte las gracias.

Anni te manda un gran abrazo, le encantó verte en foto junto a Frank y Jasper, dice que Frank se parece más a Jasper pero que tiene tu sonrisa y ojos violetas. Yo concuerdo con ella. Espero algún día mandarte mi foto familiar, pronto, muy pronto espero.

Como siempre querida hermana, espero destruyas estas cartas como hemos destruido las últimas 5, nunca se sabe quién puede leerlas después.

Isabella"

**Diciembre 1949**

**Para: Isabella Von Bock**

**De: Alice Whitlock**

**Houston, Texas**

"Querida hermana,

Mathilda es un sol en nuestras vidas, nunca pensé que una niña fuera la que pondría esta casa en total calma, pero lo es. Jasper no puede separarse de ella y Frank desea jugar con ella siempre, en esa forma tosca que los texanos les gusta. No son los únicos, mi suegro ama a Matti y al fin la familia está acercándose, claro, después de dos años, pensarías que nos conoceríamos perfectamente. Mi suegra me odia, pero creo que me soporta porque Jasper es la luz de sus ojos, es hijo único y el hecho de que se haya casado con una extranjera, peor aún una "francesa liberal" como me llaman a mis espaldas, hace que desvanezcan sus esperanzas de que sus nietos sean educados a la forma texana. No sé qué hago mal, Jenna, mi suegra, siempre critica como alimento a Mathilda o como la visto. Ya habla de escuelas en el extranjero o bailes de iniciación. ¡Mi hija no saldrá de esta casa a los 15 a estudiar en el extranjero! Mi bebé estará conmigo hasta que se case y punto. Jasper no podría estar más de acuerdo. Es como si Matti haya revivido algo en mis suegros, una especie de candor que no tienen con Frank. A veces me entristece que Matti reciba más atención que Frank, pero afortunadamente mi hijo no lo reciente, su madre y su padre lo atiborran de amor todo el tiempo.

Qué bien se siente desahogarse, espero que soportes mis arranques de irá con mi familia política, eres con la única que puedo desahogarme de esta manera. Por cierto esa mujer, María, que te comenté en las cartas pasadas ha estado rondando la casa, no me gusta para nada que sea la socia de Jasper, casada o no, es una víbora que se come a mi marido vivo cada vez que lo ve. Afortunadamente Jasper la ignora completamente.

Espero no haber sido muy ruda por no haber preguntado por Edward y Anni desde el principio. ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está todo? Tus dos últimas cartas no mencionan mucho sobre ellos, solo que todo está tranquilo.

Admito que me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que consideraban Edward y tú la posibilidad de vivir en Sudamérica, es decir, es más cerca que Alemania pero pensé que vivir en Estados Unidos era la opción principal. Solo espero que cualquiera que sea tu decisión al menos pases una temporada en Texas. Los pasaportes que te envió Jasper tienen nombres americanos, espero que estés aprendiendo inglés, admito que a mí me tomó un buen año poder aprenderlo bien, estoy segura que Edward será un buen maestro.

La familia te manda abrazos y besos, sobre todo Matti que le gusta sonreír mucho cuando menciono a su tía. Frank dice que te llevará a montar cuando vengas y que a Anni la llevará a pasear al lago, es todo un galán, lo sé. Te lo he dicho en las cartas anteriores, pero lo repito, estamos ansiosos porque salga Edward y puedan venir.

Con todo mi cariño,

Alice"

**Junio 1950**

**De: Isabella Von Bock**

**Para: Alice Whitlock**

**Dresde, Alemania**

"Querida hermana,

Estoy tan feliz, solo faltan unas semanas para su liberación y no puedo contener mi dicha. Tenemos todo listo, la casa la hemos vendido junto con el terreno y tenemos suficiente dinero para empezar desde cero. Anni hace un gran cartel de bienvenida a su padre y me hizo prometerle que un día antes la ayudaría a hacer un pastel de fresa para él. No puedo culpar su entusiasmo, yo estoy igual, solo que lo disimulo un poco mejor. Todos los días sonrío cuando duermo pensando que cuando despierte será un día menos que esperaré para verlo. Quince días y podré abrazarlo y besarlo, tenerlo aquí junto conmigo, en esta casa. No lo puedo creer.

Una vez me preguntaste por qué lo amaba tanto, te dije que era complicado, la verdad, no es tan complicado el porqué. Lo que era complicado, era hablar de lo mucho que siento por él en las circunstancias en las que estaba. Todo tiempo desde el final del juicio hasta hace unos meses reprimía revivir mi tiempo con él, me ponía tan triste y deprimida. Era como abrir una herida, como ver lo hermoso y lo terrible que era. Hoy te puedo contestar porque mi corazón está limpio nuevamente, está abierto como una flor en primavera.

Lo amo porque él es mi otra mitad, tan fácil y complicado como eso. No hay una razón específica, te podría decir que es porque es sumamente atractivo, asertivo, inteligente y excelente padre. Que me mira como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo o que tiene una sonrisa solamente para mí. Hasta te podría decir que me hace sentir como la mujer más deseada y que me vuelve loca cuando lo miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, a veces no puedo contener cerrar mis ojos y pensar en cómo me hizo mujer por primera vez. Pero todo eso es secundario Alice, al final Edward es mi todo, lo aprendí a amar lentamente, como un fuego tímido que prendía mis entrañas, cuando menos lo pensé era este infierno, esta hoguera que me come viva cuando él me toca. Es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, si parece que hablo como loca, lo estoy. Estos días al fin soy yo misma, no soy la madre que lucha por cuidar a su hija y espera a su esposo, hoy soy Isabella, la mujer joven que no puede esperar para continuar su vida, la que ama a un hombre con toda su alma y que adora a su hija con todo su ser.

A veces siento que yo también estuve en una prisión, no como en los campos, pero una prisión espiritual donde solo funcionaba para mi hija, donde mi alma no se permitía añorar más, donde la esperanza era como esos amigos lejanos que saludas de vez en cuando, nunca ausente, siempre aparte.

Lamento que esta carta sea efusiva y no hable de otra cosa. Te mando un beso a ti y a tu hermosa familia. No puedo esperar para conocerlos. Es probable que no escriba en un buen tiempo, estaremos en preparativos para irnos, pero ten por seguro que te enviaré una carta para avisarte nuestro destino.

Con todo mi cariño,

Bella"

**Dos semanas después….**

Sus manos ansiosas masajean el volante como si fuera un animal herido, trata de encontrar un punto en su vista que la haga relajarse, algo que le permita controlar su nerviosismo. No sabe por qué está nerviosa, ha esperado este día por cinco años, exactamente cinco años.

Se baja del auto y camina con sus mejores vestimentas. Su vestido rojo, tacones negros y su cabello ya largo, arreglado en la nueva moda que se está usando. Desea que Edward la mire y vea que sigue siendo ella, esa chica que lo conquistó. A su vez trae una maleta con ropa para su esposo, para que él cuando se vista se sienta como el hombre que siempre ha capturado su corazón.

Al entrar a la prisión su mente controla a su cuerpo y es toda seriedad, maneja la burocracia como una experta, porque después de todo ella sabe lo mucho que cuesta la libertad a nivel burocrático. Admite la ropa a un custodio que le dice que se la hará llegar a su esposo. Y espera.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando se ha parado ya varias veces para firmar papeles de liberación y ha visto salir a gente pensando que es él, al fin escucha los pasos.

Ella se para pasando sus sudorosas manos por su vestido para quitar arrugas imaginarias y también por su peinado, buscando trazos de cabellos mal ubicados. Ella está perfecta, al menos eso piensa Edward cuando la ve.

Ella es rojo, como la Venus que lo conquistó en ese baile, con ojos cafés que brillan en lágrimas y piel blanca cremosa que lo llama como un canto de sirena. Traga saliva, y junto con ello, el nudo que se le forma cuando la mira sonriente y llorando, con esa dicotomía que es tan Bella, su ave anacrónica que es de otro tiempo, otra era.

Cuando siente que las esposas son removidas, camina lentamente y en esa libertad reciente, casi efímera, toca la cara de ella, con sus callosas manos de trabajos y golpes a un costal de arena. Ella es suave, como siempre, pero no delicada. La mira con su corazón. Verde y café se conectan y no hay nada que los distraiga uno del otro en medio de ese aire espeso que los rodea. Él se acerca aún más, está tan pegado a ella —lo que no ha estado en cinco años— que no puede evitar aspirar su olor, es mucho más concentrado cuando baja su nariz a su cuello. Es como vida que fluye por sus venas, como si su oxidado cuerpo al fin tuviera combustible. Revive. Abre sus ojos. Y ahí está ella, esperando, paciente y fuerte. Su corazón no puede evitar abrirse más, tener más lugar, infinitivamente más lugar para ella. Toma su delgado cuello y aspira su boca, sus mejillas, cuando toca sus labios con los suyos sabe que es libre, no de la prisión de concreto en la que vivió todos estos años, sino de la prisión de estar sin ella. Ahora que es libre, lo único que quiere es encerrarse en Bella y no salir jamás. Porque en realidad nunca fue libre de ella. Cuando su beso termina ella está rosada y sonriente. Ella llena de aire su pecho para recobrar el aliento y para hablar.

—Vamos a casa —ella dice, tomando su mano.

* * *

Todavía no sé si falta uno o dos capítulos y el epílogo :) Nos leemos prontito

Eve


	49. C46 Statim vivus fierem per un baser

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 46**

**Statim vivus fierem per un baser**

**(Seré revivido por un beso)**

En los albores de la juventud uno no se pregunta por la felicidad, está ahí, intangible; alojada en la mente cómodamente. No es una preocupación, porque siempre está el "aún queda tiempo". Cuando el tiempo pasa, en esas gotas de vida que llamamos años, la pregunta sobre la felicidad nace sutilmente, casi como una flor que teme al otoño. No es sino cuando realmente la sentimos, que la felicidad nos preocupa. Es esa persona, ese lugar, ese cómodo trabajo, el dinero —para los frívolos— o la dicha de no necesitar nada, lo que nos llena de temor.

Sin embargo, para Bella la felicidad nunca tuvo esas connotaciones; primero fue temor, luego terror y mucho después felicidad. Nunca tomó la felicidad como algo que podía confiar, como un muerto no puede confiar que su ataúd dure toda la vida.

Se pregunta si estar al margen de las posibilidades era vivir sobre todo ahora que Edward la mira extrañamente mientras ella maneja, con manos sudorosas y sonrisa inevitable.

—Es extraño verte conducir —él dice tomando su rodilla y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No fue fácil, tardé varios meses en poder usarlo en la ciudad para visitarte —ella voltea y responde el beso, algo fácil de hacer porque Edward está tan pegado a ella que no tiene que mover mucho su cabeza.

—Has cambiado, Bella —su voz rasposa no recrimina, solo demuestra lo mucho que no sabe de su esposa.

—Tú también, pero somos los mismos, ¿no crees? En el fondo sigo siendo yo, Edward —.Bella sonríe y toca la mano de él, la que está sobra su rodilla.

El resto del camino Edward solo admira el paisaje agreste hacia Dresde, todo verde, con flores matizadas por rayos de sol intermitente. Ya es atardecer y el rojo domina el cielo con ligeros toques tornasol. Respira a Bella y el aire puro del que había estado privado tanto tiempo. Siente esa ansiedad en el fondo de su mente, la que le dice que empezar desde cero no es fácil, pero por ahora, solo se permite vivir.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Es ya de noche cuando llegan. Su casa es la misma estructura imponente con demasiado espacio de sobra. Recuerda los últimos días que pasó en ella y lo feliz que fue. No se le pasa la irónica escena donde ahora él es el que regresa a casa, recibido por su hija y su esposa. Hace poco más de cinco años Bella era la que estaba en este lugar. Su frente se frunce y tapa el sol de sus ojos con su mano derecha; la izquierda sostiene la mano de Bella. Pasa por el umbral en un paso firme.

—Es tarde, no la despiertes —Edward dice mirando las escaleras de su casa.

—Se enojará si no la despierto Edward, ha esperado este día tanto o más que yo —la voz de Bella es dulce, como una madre que sabe lo que dice.

—Vamos juntos —. Bella toma su mano y suben por las escaleras en sincronizados pasos.

Cuando llegan al cuarto de Anni todo está en silencio, una diminuta luz del baño alumbra el pasillo dando ligera visibilidad al pequeño cuerpo de pequeña —aún en ropa de día— acostada sobre los cobertores.

—Se durmió esperando —dijo Edward conmovido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Él camina hacia la cama de su hija y se sienta a un lado de ella, toca su cabello que está un poco más oscuro que cuando tenía cinco. Nota que se sigue metiendo el dedo en la boca a pesar de que tiene cerca de diez años, lo cual lo hace sonreír. Siente a Bella detrás de él.

—No tengo el corazón para despertarla, Bella —él toca la cara de su hija y su cabello. Se acomoda y queda acostado incómodamente a un lado de ella.

—Vamos, hazme un espacio —dice Bella con un susurro.

—Esta cama es muy pequeña para tres —Edward bromea y se mueve para hacer un poco de espacio a Bella.

Ella se acomoda abrazando el torso de Edward mientras mira a su hija totalmente tranquila, siempre ha tenido un sueño pesado.

—Quiero otro bebé —ella dice con añoranza.

— ¿Solo uno? —él pregunta mirándola pícaramente. Bella pega juguetonamente su estómago.

—Muchos, muchos bebés —ella contesta sonriente.

—Todos los que quieras, todo lo que quieras.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Dos meses después…**

El barco hacia América es de esas maquinarias imponentes que rugen bajo tus pies, el aire salado reseca tu cara pero, ¡oh cómo revive tu alma! Anni recordará este momento por toda su vida, lo categorizará como "el viaje". Cuando sea vieja pensará en él como la memoria más feliz de su vida.

Su padre abraza a su madre, ambos mirando el horizonte marino. Los dos ríen y se hablan al oído, nunca los había visto así. No importa que su padre tenga canas, su vivacidad lo hace verse como un joven enamorado y su madre con su vestido estampado de guirnaldas es como una princesa de los campos, como las que lee en los cuentos.

Anni voltea a ver el mar, piensa que nunca se cansará de verlo. Sí, fueron terribles las primeras tres horas de viaje, con nauseas y dolor de cabeza, pero después, cuando su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al vaivén del mar, no pudo evitar caer rendida ante su belleza.

—Amo el mar —dice ella en voz baja, como una declaración de amor al aire, su primera declaración de amor abstracta y profunda.

Ahora que ha perdido a su fiel amiga Mina hace meses —por vejez— sabe que amar algo significa también perderlo. Por eso el mar en su inmensidad, en esa interminable abundancia, es como un amor eterno al que ella puede confiar no perder nunca.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Los cinco días de viaje pasan en forma tranquila. Hay cierta inquietud que la embarga pues Anni no sabe qué le espera en este nuevo mundo. No sabe inglés y teme verse como una estúpida ante todos, pero lo que más teme es que alguien como ella no encaje. Se muerde el labio, toma su maleta café y se sienta a esperar a sus padres. El primero que entra es su padre que se ve completamente serio y pensativo.

— ¿Estás lista Hannah? —. Ella asiente viéndolo con aprensión.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —su padre se sienta en la cama del camarote, mirándola dulcemente.

— ¿Vamos a vivir aquí, en este país, por siempre? . —Edward exhala para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé. Primero que nada venimos a ver a tu tía Alice, agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros —. Anni asiente nuevamente.

—Después si encontramos un lugar aquí, si podemos establecernos, entonces es muy probable que nos quedemos aquí —. Anni lo mira escandalizada.

— ¡Pero no sé nada de inglés, solo sé alemán y polaco! —Anni está con mejillas rojas y ojos grandes.

— ¿Sabías que cuando conocí a tu madre ella no sabía alemán? —. Anni sacude su cabeza.

—Yo era un idiota y nunca se me ocurrió enseñarle propiamente. No me preguntes cómo, pero ella aprendió con un diminuto diccionario que alguien le dio y cuando menos me di cuenta me entendía a la perfección —. Anni abre su boca en sorpresa.

—Pero lo habla muy bien —dice Anni. Edward sonríe a su hija por la misma cara de sorpresa que pone su esposa.

—Ella tenía diecisiete cuando lo aprendió Anni, tú tienes diez. Cuando menos lo pienses hablarás inglés mejor que tu viejo padre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres igual a tu madre en eso. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas —Edward se levanta y mira su reloj. Bella debe ya haber salido de la ducha y estar cambiada, lista para irse.

—Vamos Hannah, es hora de irnos.

%&%&%&%&

El viaje tumultuoso de New York a Texas deja al trío tan cansado que cuando Alice los recibe sabe perfectamente que no será sino hasta el siguiente día que las conversaciones importantes se llevarán a cabo.

Alice prepara dos cuartos para sus huéspedes; uno para la pareja y otro para su sobrina. Frank y Mathilda no pueden dejar de seguir a Anni por la casa como si fuera un bicho raro. La chica tímida y aterrada solo sonríe respetuosamente, justo como lo haría Bella; entre más crece más se parece a ella.

—No están acostumbrados a visitas, lo siento por el acoso —dice Alice en alemán mientras Anni entra a su cuarto.

—Está bien, es solo que no entiendo nada —. Alice sonríe.

—Te acostumbrarás, aprenderás rápido linda, ya verás —. Anni sonríe un poco insegura de las palabras de su tía.

— ¿Mamá dónde está? —. Alice se mete al baño de Anni a acomodar unas toallas y grita desde ahí.

— ¡Creo que no se sentía bien, tu padre la está cuidando! —. Anni frunce el ceño preocupada.

El viaje ha mermado la salud de su madre, tanto que no ha parado de quejarse de dolor de cabeza. Anni espera que en los próximos días se ponga mejor.

Por la noche su madre se ve mucho mejor, ya que entra a su cuarto con la bandeja de la cena.

—Pensé que querías comer algo, tu tía te hizo algo llamado waffles —. Anni se levanta de la cama y pone su libro en la mesita de a un lado.

Bella deja la charola y se sienta en la cama con su hija.

—Tu papá me dijo que no te agradaba mucho la idea de venir a vivir aquí, ¿te sientes igual ya que estás aquí? —. La voz de su madre siempre ha sido ecuánime y segura, esta vez tiene un toque de inseguridad que pone a Anni en alerta.

—No lo sé, ¿qué pasa si nadie me acepta? Soy extranjera, no tengo nada en común con esta gente —. Bella se queda pensativa.

—Es verdad, el rechazo puede existir Hannah, pero es de gente ignorante. Sin embargo te puedo asegurar algo: siempre habrá gente que te acepte como eres; siempre habrá un lugar al que pertenezcas —. Anni corta un pedazo de waffle y lo mete a su boca.

—Esto es bueno —dice con la boca llena, y eso hace reír a Bella.

—A ver, dame —Bella toma un pedazo y mueve su cabeza frenéticamente en afirmación.

— ¡Muy bueno! —. Las dos comen en silencio hasta que Anni mira a su madre.

— ¿Te sientes mejor verdad? ¿No estás enferma? ¿No te vas a morir? —. Bella toca la cara de Hannah y la abraza.

—No nena, de hecho me siento de maravilla —. Anni se separa de su madre y la mira extrañada.

—Pero papá no te dejó un segundo de lo mal que estabas, vomitando cada rato, dolor de cabeza, te veías fatal mamá —. Bella se ríe y come otro pedazo de delicia americana.

—Bueno, quería esperar a tu padre para que te dijéramos los dos, pero no puedo ocultártelo. Solo prométeme que cuando lo diga en frente de todos te vas a sorprender —. Anni asiente lentamente, no tiene idea de lo que su madre le va a decir.

—Vas a ser una hermana mayor linda, estoy embarazada —Bella sonríe brillantemente.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermano o hermana? —Anni está un poco en shock.

—Sí, no lo sabremos hasta que nazca, ¿no estás emocionada? —Bella pregunta preocupada al ver la cara de Anni.

—Sí, creo, es decir… Voy a ser hermana de alguien —poco a poco Annie sonríe—. ¿Puedo escoger su nombre? —pregunta la chiquilla sonriente.

%&%&%&%&%

Ya no son Von Bock, son Cullen. Esa es la principal diferencia, la primera de tantas. Texas es húmedo y caliente, no frío como Dresde. El idioma es otro problema, pero nada que Anni no pueda aprender. Y ahora que viven en un suburbio americano no tiene idea de cómo llegó aquí, bueno, sí sabe cómo —en barco— pero no tiene idea de cómo sus padres eligieron este infierno.

Después de tres meses en este lugar, su padre trabaja en una oficina haciendo Dios sabe qué, mientras su mamá y ella reciben clases en inglés de su tía Alice. La escuela la aterra. Todo este tiempo su madre la ha educado en casa y solo de pensar ir a un lugar lleno de extraños la pone ansiosa; eso lo sacó de su padre.

Sin mencionar a su madre embarazada y quejándose todo el tiempo. La ama, pero esa mujer tiene los peores arranques de ira en los momentos más raros. Su madre tan dulce y suave para hablar es ahora un monstruo, solo su padre la aguanta.

Solo quiere que ese bebé salga y todo este infierno termine. No, a Hannah no le gusta esta vida.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Edward está acostado mirando el techo, esta vida no es lo que esperaba. Si no fuera porque Bella está tan avanzada en su embarazo no dudaría en tomar las cosas y regresarse a Alemania, o cualquier lugar es viable, mientras no sea aquí. No sabe cómo es que no puede encajar. Tiene todo: un buen trabajo como gerente en una empresa de manufactura, una familia que lo recibe todos los días y una linda casa. Pero esto no es él, esta cultura, inclusive la vestimenta y tomar su auto para dirigirse a trabajar diariamente es como si lo tragara vivo. No sabe cómo decírselo a Bella, la ve tan contenta —cuando no está en un arranque hormonal— que no quiere arruinarle esa felicidad. Alice está con ella, la ayuda en el embarazo y al fin tiene la vida normal que él siempre pensó darle. Trata de decirse a sí mismo que solo ha estado cinco meses aquí y que pronto se va a acostumbrar.

Cierra sus ojos y abraza a Bella, eso lo ayuda a dormir mejor, todo es mejor con ella, y donde Bella esté, ese será su hogar.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Ve a Alice abrir y cerrar la boca, sabe que está hablando, pero simplemente su mente está en otro lado, o más bien no está en nada. Si le preguntaras a Bella qué es lo que más odia de este lugar te diría que es la inactividad. ¿Cómo demonios hace la gente para no volverse loca? No lo sabe. Los supermercados es algo a lo que ella pensó acostumbrarse, pero no fue el caso. Admite que la primera vez que entró a uno estaba fascinada por la cantidad industrial de comida y la accesibilidad a cientos de diferentes alimentos que en su vida pensó ver, pero después de tres o cuatro veces pierde su encanto.

Luego están los vecinos; su vecina es una mujer anciana que vive con su hijo y siempre que la mira habla sin parar, justo como Alice en este momento.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Alice está apuntando algo y Bella no sabe si dijo algo sobre la cuna o sobre el color del cuarto.

—Bien, creo que bien —. Alice abre la boca en desaprobación.

— ¡Bella, no puedes educar a tu hija en casa! —. Al parecer no estaban hablando de cunas, sino de Hannah.

—Ella no está lista Alice, ya te lo dije. Cada vez que lo menciono se pone ansiosa y empieza a mirarme así como si la fuera a llevar al matadero. No voy a obligar a mi hija a ir a un lugar que no quiere. La he educado en casa… —. Alice levanta la mano para interrumpirla.

—Sé que le será difícil al principio, pero te prometo que se va a acostumbrar. Necesita amigos de su edad, no se la puede pasar jugando con Frank que es mucho menor que ella o cuidar a Matti. Pronto será una señorita y tendrá que saber ciertas cosas… —Alice levanta su ceja.

—Bien, tal vez tengas razón, creo que una vez que nazca el bebé puedo hablar con ella y convencerla de entrar este año —Bella dice resignada. Sabe que Alice tiene razón, su hija no puede estar aislada del mundo. Funcionó por cinco años, pero eso solo logró que fuera sumamente tímida y poco sociable.

Más tarde Bella se sienta en el cuarto del bebé, Alexis. Ese será su nombre, lo decidió Hannah cuando frustrada no podía decidirse entre uno de niño o uno de niña, así que propuso uno que funcionara para ambos. A sus padres les pareció un buen nombre y desde entonces así le llaman. Alexis patea y deja a Bella con un intermitente dolor. No debe tardar en nacer, solo es cuestión de días. Bella una vez dijo que si se embarazaba lo disfrutaría como nunca, bueno, se retracta. Ahora que está gigante y no puede caminar, no puede esperar para tener este bebé y no embarazarse nunca jamás, no le importa que Edward quiera veinte niños más, ella no se va a embarazar.

Ha sufrido lo que nunca, le duele todo siempre, no puede salir del baño porque el bebé patea su vejiga y los olores que antes le gustaban, hoy le causan asco. No recuerda esto con Anni, ¿será que estaba tan ocupada limpiando y de que no los descubrieran que jamás se sintió cansada? Era como si su cuerpo no le dejara tener un momento de debilidad. Pero ahora se siente terrible, no hubo un mes en que se sintiera bien. Edward —bendita su alma— jamás se quejó, pero sabe que estos nueves meses no era ella misma.

Además este lugar no ayuda, todo es tan… perfecto. Las mujeres se visten como si fueran a una fiesta todos los días, siempre sonrientes. La miran raro porque educa a su hija en casa y no tiene idea de lo que es un Roast Beef . Cuando trata de explicar que ella es de Polonia es como si no la escucharan. Lo único que hace este lugar más o menos vivible es Alice. Sin ella, Bella le abría rogado a Edward que se fuesen de ahí. Pero no quiere ser malagradecida, sabe lo mucho que él trabaja para darle una vida normal, ella no quiere normal, no si es este estilo de vida.

Ella quiere una vida tranquila como en Dresde, con árboles, con sembradíos a todos lados. Extraña el campo y los animales, extraña la gente sencilla acostumbrada a saludar brevemente por las mañanas. Pero lo que más extraña es tener una labor que hacer, sentirse útil. No aquí encerrada en su casa haciendo comida y esperando por su esposo a que llegue de trabajar, simplemente no es ella. Hay mujeres como Alice que aman este tipo de vida, pero Bella solo quiere ser parte de algo, y que su esposo y sus hijos sean parte de ello.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

**Marzo 1951**

El día que Alexis Cullen nace, Edward se siente el ser humano más inútil. Tal vez trajo a Hannah al mundo, pero cuando le dicen que Bella necesitará cesárea sabe que no podrá soportar estar en el mismo cuarto. Con caminar de un lado a otro espera que su hijo o hija nazca y que Bella esté bien. Hannah lo toma de la mano y trata de calmarlo, pero el pobre hombre está a punto de una crisis.

Cuando el médico sale diciendo que tuvo un hijo y que su esposa está bien, Edward Cullen vuelve a ser el mismo, o al menos ligeramente menos nervioso.

Por su parte Alexis es… Alexis. No hay forma de decir si se parece más a un padre que al otro, años después se darán cuenta que en realidad esos ojos azules y cabello negro son la exclusiva marca Von Bock; aquella que Edward no heredó pero su hermano sí.

Pero antes de todo eso, Alexis hace olvidar a la familia Cullen lo mal que la estaban pasando, incluso Hannah que ahora adora cuidar a su hermano menor no se resiste al entrar a la escuela. Edward por otro lado está demasiado ocupado ayudando a Bella con Alexis como para quejarse de su vida suburbana, así que mientras el bebé crece también crece la tolerancia.

Es un día como cualquiera, Bella está dormida en una hermosa tarde de abril, Hannah está en la escuela, Alexis está en la cuna tomando su siesta y Edward trabaja como un devoto esposo proveedor, al menos hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Edward toma su maletín, guarda sus lentes para leer, toma su saco y llaves para salir al estacionamiento. Su auto es un Mercury del año color negro es distinguible porque Edward es de los pocos que tiene uno. Es también distinguible porque es el último que queda en el estacionamiento. Camina hacia él, como lo hace cada tarde de lunes a viernes, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escucha pasos. Su aún agudo sentido del oído le dice que es solo una persona. Se queda quieto, analizando la situación. Baja su maletín y voltea lentamente.

—Hola Edward —. Es un hombre que nunca ha visto, de cara larga y pálido; obviamente americano.

— ¿Te conozco? —. El hombre sacude su cabeza y saca un arma de su saco suavemente, como si sacase un cigarro.

—No, pero no necesitas conocerme. Mi nombre es Patrick Richards, soy de la asociación anti-nazi americana, ¿has oído hablar de ella? —. Edward traga saliva y asiente.

—Tienes una semana para salir del estado, pero te recomiendo que salgas del país, no somos los únicos y te puedo asegurar que a donde vayas van a encontrarte. La única razón por la que tengo esta consideración contigo es porque tienes familia, pero no te aseguro que mis demás compañeros sean tan civiles. Es tu primera y última advertencia —Richards baja el arma y mira directamente a Edward—. Algún día llegarán por ti Von Bock, y cuando lo hagan te prometo que van a matarte.

Y es cuando el éxodo comienza. Edward está tan harto de huir pero no tiene opción,

Bella lo apoya pero sabe que también pierde la vida normal que tanto él le había querido dar.

—No podemos seguir huyendo Bella, no es vida para ti o para los niños —Edward está empacando con evidente ira. Bella lo mira preocupada.

—No tenemos opción Edward, tú mismo lo dijiste. Empezaremos de nuevo, lo hemos hecho antes…

— ¡No quiero empezar de nuevo! ¡No quiero que tengas que cambiar tu vida por mí cada año porque me siguen persiguiendo! —. Su esposo está tan iracundo que Bella no se atreve a contradecirlo, simplemente lo abraza para calmarlo.

— ¿Siempre va a ser así? Pensé que ya había pagado mi deuda, pero es evidentemente que no —Edward dice en el cuello de Bella, con voz resignada y triste.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que tomar lo que se nos da, amor —Bella dice abrazando a su esposo.

—Siento que tengas que alejarte de Alice, te prometo que haremos viajes para verla en las vacaciones —. Bella sonríe y toca su cara marcando con sus dedos su barba de días.

—La voy a extrañar, es cierto, pero te tengo a ti, a Hannah y a Alexis, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Alice entenderá.

—Te prometo darte la vida normal que te mereces, a donde vayamos —. Bella se ríe.

—No necesito normal Edward, nunca ha sido normal mi vida. Solo los quiero a ustedes y créeme que ser esposa de los suburbios es lo menos que deseo —. Edward la mira confundido.

— ¿Esposa de los suburbios? —. Bella levanta una ceja.

—¿Los vestidos perfectos? ¿Maquillaje hasta para salir al mercado? ¿Roast Beef? ¿Vecinos entrometidos? No Edward, eso no soy yo. Amaba mi vida en Dresde, donde trabajaba en el campo o me encargaba de proveer a mi hija —Bella se encoje de hombros—. Sé que sientes que es tu deber proveer, pero amaba trabajar, tener un propósito —. Edward sonríe.

— ¿No vas a extrañar esta vida entonces? —. Bella sonríe como colegiala y sacude su cabeza.

— ¡Dios no! Prométeme que a donde vayamos habrá campos y campos de flores. Quiero mar y mmm… —pone su dedo en el labio—. Una granja, definitivamente una granja —. Edward se ríe y la besa.

—Si quieres una granja te daré una maldita granja —. Bella se ríe y no puede evitar besarlo.

%&%&%&

Todo empieza y termina en un pequeño pueblo. Ambos lugares tan apartados entre sí: uno en Gombin, Polonia y el otro en el pequeño puerto de San Antonio, Argentina. Cada uno representa una parte dicotómica en la vida de Bella y Edward, con inicio y final de lo que fue una vida llena de lucha y dolor. Pero en ambos hay pertenencia pues hoy, cuando los pequeños pies de Alexis juegan con la arena, Bella recuerda la granja en donde creció. Es como si el pasado y el presente se hubieran fundido en este instante. Animales por todos lados, un campo que atender y el olor a vida. Si cierra los ojos puede escuchar a su madre cantar y a su padre darle ordenes a Jacob sobre cómo labrar la tierra. Hannah —su hermana— estaría incitándola a subir árboles, Bella tendría que sucumbir porque nunca pudo decirle que no. Sus recuerdos se funden con la risa pueril de Alexis que brinca cada vez que una ola toca su cuerpo. Bella abre los ojos y balancea al pequeño en su mano para levantarlo en cada ola provocando más risas contagiosas.

Ella está exquisitamente cansada, ese cansancio que te reaviva por el buen trabajo de un día. La vida simple que no requiere de detalles frívolos y ofrendas vecinales. Cree que la única diferencia es que el mar ahora es parte de su vida, porque al igual que su hija, Bella no puede dejar de contemplarlo en un hermoso atardecer como el de hoy.

Hannah grita a Alexis para que juegue con ella. Su hermano corre hacia ella y se olvidan de su pensativa madre por unos instantes.

Mientras el sol baja, siente como el viento la hiela, abraza su torso sin dejar de admirar el horizonte.

—Te vas a congelar —Edward pone una manta sobre Bella, no es la primera vez que tiene que hacerlo.

—Esta vida del campo, ¿no es demasiado para ti? —pregunta Bella aún mirando al mar.

Edward la abraza por la espalda y recarga su mentón en el cuello de ella.

— ¿Te refieres a que si me voy a acostumbrar a limpiar estiércol y levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana a gritarle a trabajadores? —. Bella se ríe.

—Sí, a eso me refiero —. Edward se queda pensativo unos segundos y luego contesta con una voz que Bella solo ha escuchado un par de veces.

—No Bella, esto no es demasiado para mí, es perfecto. Nunca supe que quería en la vida, primero pensé que era ser militar, como mi padre. Luego cuando empezó la guerra pensé que era ganar batallas y conseguir condecoraciones, y cuando te conocí solo quise hacerte feliz. Pero ahora, es como si al final sintiera que pertenezco a algo más grande. La gloria que siempre quise no estaba en una insignia sino en un pueblo de Sudamérica —Edward se ríe irónicamente.

— ¿Te sientes glorificado aquí? —Bella pregunta sorprendida, Edward la voltea para tenerla frente a él, con el aire revolviendo sus cabellos castaños y un halo de atardecer rojizo sobre su cabeza.

—Claro mi ave, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando estoy contigo?

Mañana, en unas pocas horas más, el ciclo volverá a repetirse. Trabajo arduo, vida de campo, aire fresco y tardes gloriosas. Los días menguarán, los pasos se alentarán y los cabellos se harán delgados en este incesante reloj de carne que llamamos cuerpo. Pero no pasará un día en que ambos pensarán que este éxodo, este autoexilio al que se les forzó vivir, valió la pena. Porque el hombre siempre encontrará paz en tiempos de guerra y amor en la desesperación.

**FIN**


	50. Epílogo

**Le dedico este capítulo a Giuliana: porque me has mostrado que no he perdido la capacidad de sorprenderme , y de la buena manera. **

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**(Las veo al final para notas importantes, o no)**

**Epílogo**

**Stetit puella tamquam rosula**

**(Una niña se para como una pequeña rosa)**

_Su padre abraza a su madre, ambos mirando el horizonte marino. Los dos ríen y se hablan al oído, nunca los había visto así. No importa que su padre tenga canas, su vivacidad lo hace verse como un joven enamorado y su madre con su vestido estampado de guirnaldas es como una princesa de los campos, como las que lee en los cuentos._

_Anni voltea a ver el mar, piensa que nunca se cansará de verlo. _

—_Amo el mar —dice ella en voz baja, como una declaración de amor al aire, su primera declaración de amor abstracta y profunda._

_Sabe que amar algo significa también perderlo. Por eso el mar en su inmensidad, en esa interminable abundancia es como un amor eterno al que ella puede confiar no perder nunca._

**2008**

— ¿Señora Swan? —. Hannah sale de su ensueño, hace mucho que no se acordaba de eso.

Cuando era joven era una memoria recurrente y mientras pasaba el tiempo se fue diluyendo y sepultando entre las miles de memorias felices que le siguieron; pero sin duda ese es su momento favorito.

El hombre frente a ella la mira curiosamente, es joven y apuesto, se parece a su padre.

—Me estaba acordando de algo —Hannah sonríe jalando sus bien ganadas, pero sutiles, arrugas a sus 68 años.

—Le preguntaba si el micrófono no la molesta —. Hannah toca el artefacto y lo mira extrañamente.

— ¿Algo tan chico puede grabar desde esa distancia? ¿No tiene que estar más cerca? —. El hombre sonríe.

—No señora Swan, la escucho perfectamente. Si no le molesta me gustaría empezar con la entrevista —. Hannah se acomoda y exhala, sabe que hace esto por la memoria de su padre y nada más.

Si fuera por ella le gustaría estar con su nieta o escuchando música.

—Bien, me gustaría que nos hablara de cómo sobrevivió a los campos —. Hannah se ríe y luego se queda muy seria.

—Jovencito, usted está muy mal informado. Yo no soy sobreviviente de los campos, ese mérito es exclusivo de mi madre y de mi tía—. Elliot, el joven hombre frente a ella, revisa sus notas.

—Oh sí, perdón. Háblenos de lo que su madre le contó —. Hannah cierra los ojos.

—Nunca supe mucho hasta cerca de los catorce o quince. Sé que cuando era chica, mi madre no estuvo conmigo un tiempo, de mis tres a cinco años. En mi adolescencia mis padres me contaron una parte, la que podía manejar. Como usted sabrá mi padre era un nazi y mi madre una judía. En ese entonces yo no tenía idea de esas diferencias, para mí era completamente irrelevante esas etiquetas.

Cuando me contaron la verdad, admito que me costó trabajo, sobretodo la parte donde mi madre casi muere. Estaba tan aislada de la sociedad que no sabía mucho de la historia de mi país, Polonia. Tampoco estaba consciente que mi padre era un… Asesino nazi. Mi madre no me contó hasta mucho después las terribles cosas que sufrió… Y mi padre las cosas que hizo —Hannah relata la historia de su madre y padre, tal como Bella se la contó a sus veintiún años, el día antes de casarse.

—Tal vez para otra persona, esta historia tendría tonos románticos. Para mí era como si me hubieran develado una parte de mi vida. La historia de mis padres cambió mi vida, cambió como vi las cosas después.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta Elliot.

—Si usted hubiera conocido a mi padre después de la guerra, jamás hubiera imaginado que era un asesino nazi. Mi padre era cariñoso, atento, excelente esposo y padre. Siempre pensé que nuestra huida de Alemania era porque él era perseguido a causa de la guerra por ser víctima, no victimario. Nunca uní el hecho de que estuvo en prisión. Realmente no recuerdo mucho esa época donde lo iba a visitar. Cuando él me contó sus pecados, no lo pude creer. Las lágrimas en los ojos de mi padre no permitieron que lo dudara y ahí estaba frente a mi padre, que pedía perdón por todo lo que me hizo sufrir. Me hizo aprender que el ser humano es solo víctima de su tiempo —. Sabe que este hombre no le está preguntando o pidiendo la absolución de su padre, pero Hannah no puede evitar hacerlo.

—Mi madre lo perdonó, y recuerdo lo que me dijo un día, el mismo día que me contó la verdad "Anni, el hombre que ames no será perfecto, por eso tu corazón debe aprender a amarlo más que odiarlo, recuerda eso siempre y estarás bien", entendí a qué se refería. Mi madre odiaba la parte oscura de mi padre, pero lo amaba más a él y al final cuando dejamos todo atrás, mi padre también pudo perdonarse, al menos eso quiero creer.

—Revisando las notas históricas el juicio de su padre fue muy escandaloso en su época, a su madre le decían "la judía traidora" —. Hannah se queda muy seria.

—Nos gritaban en la calle, a ella le decían cosas horribles y nunca olvidaré la cara estoica de ella —Hannah mira a Elliot con desafío—. Los traidores no caminan con la frente en alto —. Elliot se sonroja.

—No era mi intención ofenderla o a su madre. Pero me gustaría saber por propósitos históricos, porque después de todo este documental de esto se trata, si su madre le contó sobre el juicio —. Hannah frunce los labios.

—Sí, mi madre no lo decía con mucho detalle, creo que fue una de las épocas más deprimentes de su vida. Solo mencionaba cómo tuvo que subir al estrado y defender a mi papá. Me contó el alivio de saber que no lo ejecutarían —Hannah aprieta sus puños, su anillo de bodas se siente en su palma y eso la hace verlo.

Charles, su esposo, ha muerto hace poco. Es tal vez ese amor que tanto extraña lo que hace comprender a su madre en este momento.

—Pero tengo entendido que la historia no termina ahí, con el juicio —pregunta Elliot, que está anotando algo en su cuaderno.

—Después del juicio nos mudamos a Estados Unidos con tía Alice y tío Jasper. Pero no duramos mucho tiempo ahí. En cuanto nació mi hermano Alex mi padre repentinamente nos sacó del país. Tengo entendido que había recibido una amenaza pero no supe exactamente los detalles y nunca pregunté. Mi familia era muy unida, pero mis padres no hablaban mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas. Mi padre temía aun hasta el final de sus días que lo fueran a matar.

— ¿Y no fue así? —pregunta Elliot.

—Murió de un paro cardiaco hace diez años, meses después que mi madre, sin embargo hubo muchas especulaciones porque aún era un hombre sano. No es raro en parejas que viven juntas muchos años que cuando uno muere el otro lo siga al poco tiempo —Hannah sonríe tristemente—. Después de todo mi madre siempre fue la razón de vivir de mi padre, siempre la amó incondicionalmente.

—Pero usted regresó a Estados Unidos, y debo admitir que es bastante famosa aquí —dice obviamente Elliot, refiriéndose a los años que lleva viviendo Hannah Swan en Washington.

—Cuando salimos del país hacia Argentina, todo fue muy tranquilo. Pero mi madre estaba preocupada porque yo era sumamente tímida e introvertida. Así que al cumplir los quince me enviaba los veranos con tía Alice a Texas. Mi padre no estaba muy contento pero accedía. Estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo de la granja y con mis otros hermanos Johan y Sara que eran aún bebés y gemelos, que no fue muy difícil convencerlo. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, tía Alice y mi madre me convencieron a entrar a la escuela de música y canto. Mi madre era cantante autodidacta y mi abuela era cantante de ópera, así que heredé ese buen talento. Uno de mis maestros de canto era mi ya fallecido esposo, Charles Swan. Era una relación prohibida —dice Hannah con tono burlón y sombrío—. Pero Charles era un hombre de buena familia y anticuado, así que esperó a que yo terminara la escuela para pedir mi mano, obviamente en el transcurso tuve giras y me hice algo famosa —. Elliot ríe.

—Muy famosa creo yo, la gran Hannah Swan es muy reconocida en el mundo por su hermosa voz —. Hannah sonríe.

—Tal vez, y aunque siempre fue mi pasión cantar ópera, nunca lo vi como mi carrera, por eso mi retiro a mis cuarenta. En eso me parezco a mi madre, si ella hubiera querido hubiera sido una cantante famosa, mucho más que yo. No le miento, tenía voz de un ángel, mi padre no paraba de decirlo.

— ¿Entonces si la ópera no fue su carrera, qué lo fue? —. Hannah mira a la ventana y ve a su nieta pensativa leyendo un libro. Son tan parecidas.

—Mi familia: mi hijo y mi nieta son lo que más amo —. Elliot sigue la mirada de Hannah y ve a una joven de cabello castaño y largo que lee un libro con interés.

— ¿Es su nieta? —. Hannah sonríe.

—Sí, viene a visitarme cada tanto. Me encanta verla porque cuando la miro de lejos no puedo dejar de pensar que se parece tanto a mamá.

— ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ¿Por qué Argentina? —Elliot cambia de tema para enfocarse en el documental de la segunda guerra mundial que está realizando.

—Bueno, Argentina era tan buen país como cualquier otro de Sudamérica, solo que mi padre por alguna razón decidió ir ahí. Cuando yo me mudé permanentemente a Estados Unidos, ellos se quedaron allá cuidando la granja, hasta la muerte de mi madre hace once años. Después de eso me traje a mi padre, no podíamos dejarlo solo. Alexis viaja mucho por su trabajo y no podía cuidarlo. Johan y Sara tienen sus familias y ambos viven en Europa. Aún así, fue un placer cuidar de mi padre en sus últimos días, sin embargo es una fortuna que tía Alice y mis primos hayan estado ahí para apoyarme —Hannah extraña a su tía, hace ya cuatro años que murió pero ella fue como su segunda madre, es como si todo lo que le quedaran fueran recuerdos. Bueno, al menos casi todo—. No tuve le corazón de vender la granja que hoy es una gran hacienda, de granja no queda nada —Hannah ríe—. Pero en fin, todos nos dispersamos cuando mi madre murió de neumonía. Ella siempre nos mantuvo unidos y de alguna forma era el alma de la familia.

Elliot mira a su entrevistada y se le ocurre preguntar algo.

—Usted nació en plena guerra, ¿se siente como hija de la guerra de alguna forma? ¿Cree que eso marca a la gente? —. Hannah le muestra sus aún relucientes ojos verdes.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Sí, creo que ser hija de la guerra te marca. No sé si para bien o para mal, solo te puedo decir que sin esa guerra, mis padres no se hubieran conocido y yo no hubiera nacido.

La entrevista termina con otras preguntas inconsecuentes y triviales. Cuando el joven hombre se va, Hannah se sienta a escuchar su ópera favorita, la misma que su madre.

— ¿Nana? ¿Estás dormida? —Isabella camina con un libro en su mano a la enorme sala que posee tantas cosas de su abuela; una hermosa cantata inunda el cuarto.

No puede dejar de examinar los recuerdos que la rodean, es como un cuarto que exuda historia.

—No estoy dormida —dice Hannah tallando sus ojos y levantándose—. Vamos, que tu padre no tarda en llegar por ti, mejor te doy de cenar algo —. Isabella tiene hambre, no ha probado bocado desde la mañana.

Una vez en la cena, Hannah examina a su nieta. Ella come cabizbaja y taciturna.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo —. Isabella para de comer y sonríe.

—Estoy segura nana, Forks no es mi lugar preferido, pero creo que Charlie necesita a su hija y yo a mi padre —. Tanta sabiduría, tanta madurez hacen que Hannah vea a su nieta como esas extrañas criaturas que poseen magia, como si perteneciera a otra época o a otro mundo. Decide que es el momento oportuno para revelar una parte de la historia familiar a su nieta.

— ¿Alguna vez te conté por qué te llamas Isabella?

* * *

Sí, va a haber un outtake que pondré en esta semana, ¿viernes tal vez?

Bueno, este es el final que siempre vi en mi mente, así que :), espero les haya gustado.

Lo que sigue:

*Descansar un mes o algo así (hasta que pase la premiere) y subir mi siguiente fic.

*Mi siguiente historia se llamará:

**"Mi nombre es miseria y te amo"**

**Sinópsis:** Un par de extraños que viven una doble vida se conocen en el peor momento imaginable. Él es violencia de noche y desdicha de día. Ella es un enigma que necesita ser resuelto. No vamps. Humor negro.

Esta contendrá extremo sarcasmo, ironía y cinismo, si te gusta Dr. House y Sherlock esto es lo tuyo.

En el outtake subiré un trailer o bien lo postearé en el grupo de FB.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Me gustaría ponerlas a todas, pero no es mi estilo. Lo mío es decir a cada persona que leyó esta historia ya sea uno, dos o todos los capítulos que les agradezco su tiempo, esfuerzo al comentar o tan solo leer. Me gustaría hacer menciones especiales pero no terminaría nunca. Simplemente les quiero dar las gracias, tan simple como eso, por todo, absolutamente todo lo que me han dicho. Esta historia me dio una gran lección (bueno dos), la primera es que la gente realmente ama el drama como yo haha y segunda: escribir algo histórico es sumamente difícil, pero no me arrepiento, se muy llenador. Creo que todas aprendimos -no intencionalmente- un poco de historia, sé que están listas para un examen de la segunda guerra mundial :)**

**Ya hablando en serio, esto fue un buen viaje, excelente diría yo, y lo volveré a repetir con todas ustedes en la próxima.**

**Besos y abrazos a cada una.**

**Eve**


	51. Outtake

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**Outtake**

**Amore Suscrescente**

**(El amor reanimado)**

No sabe si las horas lo han atravesado tanto que ahora simplemente no lo tocan. Siente hoyos que se alojan en su alma desde que ella no está con él. Mira el techo espolvoreado de yeso blanco, con partículas que pululan en el aire que refracta el sol que entra por la ventana. Se siente cansado, viejo y solo. Sin tan solo pudiera seguirla…

Edward Cullen ha contado esta historia a sus hijos más de una docena de veces, provocando _oh's_ y _ah's_ en cada oración. Sus hijas, sobre todo Sarah, siempre preguntaban las cosas más detalladas: "Papá, ¿por qué te regalaron a mamá?", "¿Qué color era el vestido en ese baile?". Su hijo Alexis —antes de que fuera un adolescente rebelde— preguntaba sobre la guerra: "¿Cuántos mataste, pa?", "¿Pero eras de los malos cierto?". Edward nunca les ocultó quién era, quién fue, pero nunca pudo contar la historia en su totalidad. Siempre dejaba para sí mismo esos recuerdos que eran tan bellos y preciados que ni siquiera podía compartirlos con sus hijos —sin contar que la pornografía de su contenido sería escandalosa—, de alguna forma siempre fue algo que Bella y él nunca revelaron. No eran significativos para entender la historia de amor entre ellos, pero eran la parte que ellos más adoraban, pues enmarcaba su relación en formas íntimas. Esos detalles era lo que Edward ha utilizado este año para poder seguir vivo.

Su favorito fue cuando salió de prisión, cuando concibieron a Alexis. Sabe que fue esa vez porque esa noche no hubo restricción, simplemente eran dos jóvenes amantes disfrutando la noche, toda la noche. A sus años uno no piensa que un hombre como él pueda sentir la pasión de una vida, pero lo hace.

_Bella trae un vestido blanco, ¿o era amarillo? Son como pétalos sobre sus caderas que caen suavemente. Ella está dándole la espalda, acomodando las cosas y hablando sobre comida y viajes. Él la mira como la primera vez, asombrado y con un terror que lo electrifica. Toda la tarde, desde que se levantaron de la cama de Anni hasta esa noche, Edward la miraba incandescentemente y ella, Bella, hacía lo mismo. Era como estar a metros de distancia y luego a partículas de ella. _

—_Bella —él dice en voz ecuánime. _

_Ella voltea sonriente, pero cuando lo mira su sonrisa se desvanece, en su lugar solo quedan labios partidos y pupilas dilatadas. Edward se quita su saco y lo pone sobre la silla._

_Cinco años sin tocarla lo vuelven un ser irracional, sobre todo cuando ella se quita el vestido. Porcelana blanca embalsama el cuerpo de Bella, y ese camisón que no deja nada a la imaginación provoca en Edward la distracción más grande._

_Primero la besa, porque besarla es tan erótico como hacerla tener un orgasmo. Parte sus labios y toma su cintura delicadamente, pero todo eso se va al demonio cuando ella sube su pierna a su cadera. Cree recordar que la avienta a la cama, pero su parte caballerosa quiere creer que la acostó tiernamente. La realidad es que Bella lo jaló para ponerlo sobre ella. _

_Cuando siente el tibio y pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo él, hay algo en su alma que se cubre, tapando esas grietas que se produjeron en la prisión. Besa su cuello y su clavícula, pero cuando llega a sus senos —aún cubiertos por el camisón— los besa con delicada pasión. Baja los tirantes para revelar lo que más le gusta de ella, son blancos y perfectos. Los mete en su boca uno y luego otro. Ahora es tan egoísta que solo piensa en saborearlos a pesar de que su mujer está gimiendo incoherencias. Cuando la mira y siente sus manos en su cabello, entiende que esto no es para saborearse, este momento es para exorcizar los demonios que se han acumulado, en ambos._

_Sube su mano debajo de su camisón tocando el muslo de ella hasta encontrar sus bragas. Las baja con ayuda de ella, que es tan cooperativa al desabrochar también sus pantalones y bajarlos con ayuda de sus piernas. Ella toma su verga y la pone en posición, él concede empujando con sus caderas. _

—_Extrañé tu coño, Dios, cómo lo extrañé —Edward dice en voz muy baja. No sabe si Bella lo escucha, no le importa._

_Empuja dentro de ella una y otra vez, mirando ojos cafés y cabello alborotado sobre sábanas blancas. Es la imagen que más está engranada en su cabeza; Bella con mejillas rosas, gimiendo, mirándolo directamente. _

_Ella busca su orgasmo de esa manera tan deliciosamente egoísta que tanto ama. Mueve sus diminutas caderas y con fuerza descomunal lo jala hacia él, lo besa, lo muerde y le dice que le encanta que la folle duro. Él sonríe en satisfacción masculina y la besa, ama a esta mujer. Le da lo que pide, la folla con embestidas cortas y largas, fuertes y lentas. La levanta y la pone en cuatro, la folla otra vez sosteniéndose de sus pechos. Besa su espina dorsal y aprieta sus caderas. Ella está con su cara pegada a la almohada, con una mano en su sexo y la otra aferrándose a la sábana. Siente la mano de ella tocar su verga, como si quisiera sentir con sus dedos cómo la penetra. La escucha gemir y pedir que no pare, está tan cerca… _

_La siente contraerse y gemir en esa forma acelerada que le dice que aún no termina, que no pare, pero que está en la cúspide de su orgasmo. Edward no puede evitarlo y acelera; se viene provocando que sus piernas falseen un poco. _

_Se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que los dos caen uno a un lado del otro._

—_No me importa escucharme como una cualquiera, estos cinco años lo único que pensaba en que cuando te viera y estuviéramos solos era en que me follaras —Bella dice mirando al techo, luego voltea con una sonrisa._

El recordar esos momentos lo hacen sentirse joven de nuevo, no una carga para su hija en esta solitaria y estéril casa.

A medio día da su rutinaria caminata por el parque, y se sienta en una banca que le proporciona una vista entretenida de los niños que juegan. No puede evitar recordar a Bella jugando con sus hijos. Johan siempre fue tremendamente propenso a accidentes y Sarah era la trepadora. Pero Alexis siempre era el que se perdía y los dejaba con tremendos sustos. Hannah, la más callada de todos, prefería leer sobre el pasto o cantar sola por los rosales de la granja. Bella, siendo la excelente madre que era, sabía qué hacían sus hijos, pero él era un poco más despistado, como esa vez que Alexis tenía diez años.

_Edward no encuentra unas herramientas, tiene la intuición paterna que su hijo ha estado jugando con cosas que no debería. En la noche se prepara a enfrentarlo, pero Alexis no se encuentra por ningún lado. Lo busca en los establos, en los sembradíos gritando su nombre y, claro, en su cuarto. _

—_Si buscas a Alex está en el techo —. Edward mira a su esposa con sorpresa._

— _¿Qué demonios hace en el techo? —. Bella toca su brazo y lo besa en la mejilla._

—_Lleva semanas haciéndolo, no tengo idea, pero muchas veces he encontrado que pasa ahí la noche —ella encoje sus hombros._

—_Es una etapa, no tiene nada de malo —ella continúa. Edward la mira como si estuviera loca._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Se va a matar si sube ahí y no tiene cuidado! —. Bella le hace una mueca de desaprobación._

—_El techo es perfectamente seguro y lo sabes, mientras no esté bajo la lluvia o haga mucho frío no creo que haya razón para prohibírselo —. Edward detesta que su esposa siempre esté concediendo con Alex, no puede decirle que no. _

_Años después, en una gran pelea entre Bella, Alex y él, Edward le reclamará su falta de mano dura. Pelea que hace que se dejen de hablar por días y ocasione que Alexis escape de casa._

_Pero por ahora, Edward no dice nada y va a buscar a su hijo. Alexis no es exactamente introvertido, pero es selectivo con las personas que se comunica, Edward no era una de esas personas._

— _¿Alexis? —Edward está sobre el techo de madera, perfectamente plano y seguro. Ahora que está aquí puede ver la hermosa vista que tiene y lo cómodo que es._

_Alexis está sentado viendo las estrellas y comiendo maíz, ignora a su padre porque sabe que lo está buscando para regañarlo por las herramientas. Ahora no tiene un lugar de solitud para acudir, está invadido por las pisadas adultas de su padre._

— _¿Tomaste mis herramientas? —pregunta Edward con voz autoritaria. Alexis se encoje de hombros._

—_Contéstame Alexis, ¿sí o no? —. Su hijo se acuesta de tal manera que la imagen de su padre la ve al revés._

_Para Alexis, su padre invertido es altamente gracioso y se pone a reír. Edward se exaspera al escuchar la risa de su hijo._

—_Alexis, sé que fuiste tú, así que te pido, te ordeno que no vuelvas a tomar mis herramientas, pierdo tiempo al estar buscándolas —. Alexis para de reír y se endereza para ver a su padre a los ojos. No son ni remotamente parecidos._

— _¿Tú no eres mi padre? —Alexis lo dice como si dijera la hora, pero Edward siente un terrible dolor en su pecho. Es como si se viera a sí mismo, con la misma inseguridad que lo arrastró hasta la oscuridad cuando era joven, pensando que su padre no era su padre simplemente porque no se parecen en absoluto._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —Edward dice dolido, se acerca a su hijo que lo mira como un extraño._

—_No me parezco a ti —dice el chiquillo con voz desganada._

— _¿Físicamente? No —dice Edward mientras camina y se sienta a un lado de su hijo, poniendo un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros y lo acerca a sí mismo._

—_Eres igual a mi padre —. Alexis lo mira incrédulo._

— _¿Cómo era? —pregunta Alexis._

—_Justo como tú, ojos azules, cabello negro, blanco, alto, increíblemente inteligente y muy necio, pero tú sacaste la necedad de mí, yo soy más insufrible que lo que era él —dice Edward riéndose y mirando a su hijo._

—_No soy necio —dice testarudamente el ojo-azul._

— _¡Vaya que sí lo eres! Cuando te digo que no le des heno a los caballos me contradices y dices que les gusta más, o cuando no quieres comer tu cena porque son muchas verduras… Todo eso, hijo mío, es necedad pura —. Alexis hace una mueca de desaprobación pero no dice nada._

—_Cuando era chico, justo a tu edad, pensaba que mi padre no era mi padre —. Antes de que Alexis pregunte, Edward continúa._

—_Mi madre era la del cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, yo era el vivo retrato de ella._

—_He visto fotos de la abuela, era muy bonita. Nunca he visto del abuelo —. Edward no las muestra muy seguido._

—_Tengo unas ahí, te las mostraré mañana. Eres inteligente Alex, eso lo sacaste de mí —dice Edward juguetonamente—. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir?_

_Alexis al fin se siente como si le estuvieran hablando de verdad, no hay condescendencia en el tono de su padre. Esta plática marcará la pauta para que este niño siempre recurra a él y pida un consejo, inclusive cuando sea un hombre mayor y con hijos._

—_Si me parezco al abuelo y tú eres su hijo, eso me hace tu hijo real —describe Alexis el silogismo informalmente._

—_Sí, exactamente eso —. Edward no lo sabe, pero Alexis por primera vez se siente que pertenece a algo, a una familia. Esa exclusión mental que tuvo a los miembros de su familia lo hacían sentirse como un extraño, justo como Edward se sintió a su edad. _

_Esa corrección del pasado en los vestigios del presente hacen que la historia no se repita, y que Alexis y Edward sean más unidos que nunca._

El atardecer está casi por llegar, siente las sombras de las nubes que turban el horizonte y espera, ha esperado este momento por más de cincuenta años.

Un hombre de vestimenta común se sienta a un lado de él en la banca. Hay un silencio que permea el parque haciendo que ambos escuchen la respiración del otro.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —pregunta Edward al desconocido, a su verdugo.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú sabías que tarde o temprano alguien vendría —. Edward se ríe.

—Ahora me estarían haciendo un favor —dice entre risas.

—Tal vez, pero es necesario. Nazis como tú deben eliminarse como la basura que son —. Edward voltea a ver al hombre, más joven que él, tal vez de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Fue tu madre, tu padre? ¿Quién fue el que murió? —. El hombre saca una jeringa y la pone sobre su regazo.

—Todos; toda mi familia, toda la aldea, el pueblo, mi país —. Edward asiente.

Hace años que —malamente— no se sentía un victimario. Su vida doméstica, sus hijos, su esposa, le hicieron olvidar poco a poco que hubo una época en que era ejecutor. Cierra sus ojos y recuerda la última vez que se sintió así, extrañamente fue gracias a Johan.

_Johan lleva días sin hablarle a su padre. A sus catorce años se podría pensar que el motivo es de tipo hormonal, una transición de ser niño a hombre. Para el joven Johan es mucho más que eso, es darte cuenta que eres hijo de un asesino._

_Siempre supo que su padre fue un criminal de guerra, supuso que la violencia era parte inherente de ésta, lo cual hizo ser tolerante al etiquetamiento de "criminal" de su padre. Su madre siempre le dijo que la guerra saca lo peor y mejor de uno, pero Johan al ver las filminas en su clase de historia casi vomita, no cree que nada bueno pueda salir de alguien que ocasionó algo como eso. Foto tras foto, la fe en su padre se va desvaneciendo hasta que al fin queda una gran decepción y amargura._

_Edward por su parte no puede evitar sentirse alienado por su hijo, no sabe la razón, pero esto no es un simple cambio de humor adolescente. Lo confronta días antes de que Johan cumpla 15 y la respuesta que tiene de su hijo la hará revaluar su vida nuevamente._

—_Tú eres un nazi —dice el joven. Bella nunca se refirió a Edward como un nazi, solo dijo que era un general de la SS, así que escuchar esa palabra de la boca de su hijo, Edward sabe que el tiempo de expiación no ha terminado._

—_Era un nazi Johan, era un militar también —Edward habla con tono firme, viendo directamente a su hijo._

—_Toda esa gente... La masacre... —lo voltea a ver con ojos llorosos e iracundos—. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda aceptar lo que hiciste? _

_Edward le ha dicho que nunca se involucró en los campos, pero cuando lo mencionaban sus hijos nunca sabían en qué consistían exactamente los campos._

—_No lo debes de aceptar, porque lo que hice fue terrible. Sin embargo pagué mi tiempo en prisión, no lo suficiente, pero al menos a los ojos del hombre es suficiente —. Johan sacude la cabeza._

—_Soy hijo de un nazi —. Al decir esas palabras, Johan recuerda como todos sus compañeros expresaban su terror y aberración por las imágenes, diciendo que ese tipo de cosas no las hace un ser humano. Todos profesaban su odio a esos victimarios con tan alabanza que Johan creía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico frente a ellos. Si tan solo supieran de quién es hijo..._

—_No te culpo al sentir vergüenza por mí, pero no te llames así, eres más que el hijo de un nazi, eres un atleta condecorado, excelente estudiante y miembro de una familia que te ama —Edward se sienta en el piso lejos de Johan que está en la cama sentado._

— _¿Por qué mamá te perdonó? —pregunta Johan con tono triste._

—_Porque demostró que merecía mi perdón, Johan —dice su madre parada en la puerta. Bella ha estado escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo y simplemente no puede seguir escuchando cómo Edward y su hijo se alejan de esa manera._

—_Bella, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí? —Edward se para y la mira sorprendido._

—_Hace un rato, en el pasillo. Ustedes dos me tienen algo preocupada —ella toma la mano de Edward—. Cariño, sé que no es fácil entender esto, mucho menos si has visto ciertas... imágenes de la guerra. Pero debes entender que tu papá, así como yo, éramos víctimas de gente perversa. _

—_Johan, ya no soy ese hombre. Está en ti creer y verme como un padre, amarme como lo hacías antes, pero yo nunca dejaré de amarte o pensar menos de ti si no lo haces —es lo último que dice Edward, dejando a su hijo cavilar sobre los diferentes tipos de perdón. _

_Esa misma noche Edward se siente miserable, ¿algún día dejará de pagar? No. La respuesta es no. Cree que el precio por seguir vivo y a un lado de ella es casi nada, a comparación con haberla perdido. Se pregunta si hubiera sido un simple campesino judío o un hombre de otro país, sus pecados fueran menos. No le importa, lo único que importa es que la sangre le llevó a ella. La desdicha, la guerra y la tragedia le trajeron a Isabella y por eso no podrá jamás arrepentirse._

— ¿Alguna vez se arrepintió por lo que hizo, Von Bock? —el hombre pregunta.

—No creo que le guste mi respuesta —dice Edward con tono seco.

—No me gusta nada de usted, pero tengo curiosidad —el hombre responde volteando a ver a Edward.

— ¿Me creería si le dijera que si no fuera por la guerra sería el hombre más infeliz del mundo? —. El hombre se ríe en incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le gustaba matar gente? ¿Por eso era feliz? —. Edward sacude su cabeza en incredulidad al hombre.

—No sea idiota, matar era lo que uno debía hacer, y aunque era malditamente bueno haciéndolo, no me gustaba. Sentía que cada vez que mataba a alguien me condenaba más al infierno.

—Va a irse al infierno Von Bock —reitera el hombre en negro.

—Lo sé, pero hubo un tiempo que pensé que décadas de remordimiento y vergüenza me comprarían el cielo.

— ¿Qué cambió? —pregunta el hombre curioso. Edward sonríe.

—Nada, el alma no cambia mi amigo, solo la idea de ti mismo. Y hoy me siento libre porque tuve una buena vida, la tuve a ella y a mis hijos. Viví el cielo en la tierra.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí es el fin. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo hasta el final. No sé si este outtake es lo que esperaban, o bien si lo es. Para mí es un cierre honesto a la historia y que no podía dejar de poner.**

**Como prometí, el trailer de mi próxima historia :**

**youtu(punto)be/yJP-B2IhXs**

** Eve**


End file.
